A trip to England
by escot
Summary: AU. Buffy is the slayer, and working as a student councillor in Sunnydale, decides to pay Giles a visit across the Atlantic. Unknown to her, Giles is fostering his Cousin's children, including the teenager Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy reached out and grabbed a tennis ball as it tumbled down the road towards her. Looking further down the street at a group of three teenagers who were walking towards her. She noted they were all different ages, how the girl in the middle looked like both of the boys, all three with dark features and eyes. The oldest and youngest wore a white shirt with striped black and silver tie, the oldest with a blazer over the top of his attire. The girl in the middle had died red hair, her brown roots showing at her scalp. Unlike the others, she had a black shirt on, with a tie loose around her neck and a nose piercing which completed a look which screamed "rebel."

Buffy smiled as she approached, holding out her hand with the tennis ball in it.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

The youngest boy smiled and nodded, reaching out for the ball before his sister hit his hand away and grabbed the ball from her.

"Thanks." The English voice sounded from the boy.

"You're welcome." She smiled, continuing to walk down the pavement. As she squeezed through the gap between the younger boy and girl, she felt the girl's shoulder make firm contact and clenched her fists at her side. She was taken by surprise when a hand appeared around her neck, pulling her around.

"Are you going to apologise to my brother for barging past him?" the girl snarled. Buffy looked at her equally, before quickly pulling her hand off of her throat and clasping the girl's in her own.

She smiled at the girl's instant look of fear as she started to have issues breathing.

"Tables turn huh?" Buffy said seriously. "I didn't touch your brother. All I did was try and give him his ball back." She tightened her grip a little more. "Next time, saying thank you instead of taking someone by the throat will get your further," she let rip in her Californian twang. She paused before letting go of the girl's throat, pushing her with a little force before turning and continuing down the street. Hearing footsteps behind her she continued walking, picking up the pace slightly. As she heard the footsteps picking up pace she stopped and turned around, to be greeted with a blow to the shoulder. Frowning at the girl, she followed her arm and hand, which still remained connected with Buffy's torso. Looking down she noted blood just as she caught a glimpse of silver.

Buffy groaned, "Please don't tell me you just stabbed me." She despaired. She looked at the red head and noted a look of fear in the other girl's eyes. "Brilliant." Buffy complained. She watched as the girl let the handle of the blade go, still sticking out of her body, and turned and ran. As she reached him, her presumed eldest big brother tried to take a hold of her. Buffy watched as she evaded his grasp and run up the road, dragging her younger sibling behind her who was still in shock. Turning her attention back to the problem at hand she frowned at the blade, before taking her hand to the blade.

"Don't." said a strong voice. "Leave it until we get you to hospital." He said rushed.

"It's okay." She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it hasn't hit anything important." She said, beginning to feel a little faint.

"I need to phone someone though." She admitted, carefully lowering herself to sit on the garden wall at the edge of the pavement.

"Who?" he asked panicking.

"Giles." She said gulping and taking a needed strong breath. She moved her hand, heading to her pocket and pulled out a mobile phone. Punching at some buttons she held the phone to her ear as she noticed that the tall dark guy had pulled off his blazer and was currently trying to hold it to her wound to stop some bleeding.

"Giles. It's me. Listen, I've been stabbed….no, stabbed Giles. With a knife…really not important just now, I'm on a street in the town….yes, your town…um…." Buffy looked around her frantically before she allowed the guy next to her to take the phone off of her.

"She's on North Avenue, about half way up…..Rupert!" His dark eyes stared at Buffy in confusion, "It was Katherine…. Ok." Angel hung up and put the phone in his own pocket. He looked back at Buffy slightly panicking. "We need to keep you warm."

"You can easy run away with your sister." Buffy offered. "Giles shouldn't be long."

"You have a knife sticking out of you." He said, taking his blazer and putting it around her shoulders. "And you're getting cold." He said in concern. Taking off his school tie, he held it against her wound.

"It's England, I come from California, of course I'm cold." She looked at her wound once more. "Come on Giles." She looked up and down the street, before taking the tie off of the man and pushing it forcefully against her chest. She looked around, as people stopped and stared for a while, glad that the man who she was with was chasing them away and encouraging them to move on. She waited as she recognised Giles' car move up the street and stood up, opening the door and sitting in the passenger seat instantly. "Back to yours, quickly. I'm fading."

"For Christ Sake Buffy. We're heading to the hospital and that's that!" He snapped.

"NO!" She shouted strongly. "It hasn't hit anything, I won't have the medical insurance I need and they'll just do what you'd do anyway. You know that's true. And you know how much I hate hospitals. It only looks like a what…two inch blade? That's not even a stake's worth." She said seriously.

"Home is closer than the hospital." Came a voice. Both Buffy and Giles turned round in shock to see the older boy sitting in the middle of the back seat, looking through the chairs.

"Liam!" Giles exclaimed.

"You know him?" Buffy asked Giles. She looked at the watcher before looking back to the man, "You know, he's quite cute." She remarked.

"Buffy. Not the time!"

"Sorry. More pressing things are happening, like me getting stabbed by his lovely sister." She said sarcastically. "Something more important always did happen when there was a hotty around." She sulked.

"To answer your first question: yes I do know Liam. He's….I'm not sure what he is. He's my cousin's son."

"You have a cousin?" she asked screwing up her face.

"Had. My dad and mom died in a car crash last month." Liam said quietly from the back.

"Oh." Buffy looked at him with wide eyes before turning her attention back to Giles.

"Liam, his sister and brother are now in my custody."

"…Not sure if 'oh' is the appropriate response, but it's all I've got just now." She said honestly.

"I think it is suffice." Giles smiled sympathetically. "I do miss some of your Americanisms Buffy." He smiled at her.

"Just as I miss your stuffiness." She smiled back. "Though probably not enough to get stabbed." She admitted glancing at her chest again.

"Here we are." Giles pulled into the drive way, bursting out of the car and around to the passenger's seat as soon as possible. To no surprise, Buffy bet him out of the car and was halfway towards the house. "Sit down Buffy. Liam, get some water and cloth, I'll get the medical equipment."

"You'll need a needle and thread too." She stated. "Actually, scratch that, medical glue will work." She shouted. She watched as Liam came into the room with the water basin and cloth. "Okay. Your jacket and my jacket needs to come off." She said looking at him steadily.

Liam nodded, instantly helping her out of her jacket followed by gently easing her own out of her arms and off of one of her shoulders.

"I think your jacket's ruined." He said honestly.

"I'm not going to lie to you; it's my favourite." She pouted, "However, I'm not willing to compromise it for a knife sticking out of my chest forever." She smirked, looking him in the eye for a moment. She relaxed as she saw tenderness in his eyes. She held his gaze for a moment as she saw a smirk appear on his face, before Giles broke into the room. "Knife out, clothes off huh?" Buffy said, beginning to blush.

"Yes. Liam." Giles looked at him pointedly. "You could find Katherine and stop her stabbing any other innocent bystanders."

"You could also get my left luggage from the bus station." Buffy offered.

"Do you have a ticket."

"Liam, we have a stab wound, Buffy can save her jimmy choos at a later date." Giles snapped.

"You know I can't afford Jimmy's Giles." Buffy huffed, putting her hand on the knife and pulling it out in pain. "And that really hurt." She gasped. "Giles. Need help taking my clothes off." She admitted, instantly tugging with her other arm and shoulder to get to the stab wound.

"Liam." Giles warned, turning to help Buffy before Liam left the room.

"Well, that was a first time for you seeing me half naked." Buffy said embarrassed, sitting in Gile's lounge with one of his shirts over her upper half.

"Yes…well. I'm not going to pretend seeing my daughter like figure half naked was a comfortable experience." He admitted, bringing through two cups of tea. "And either was my daughter like charge stabbing you." He admitted.

"Thanks." She said, taking a cup from him. She took a sip and smiled at him, "With sugar." She said impressed. Giles smiled at her and nodded.

"I must apologise sincerely Buffy. I completely forgot you were due in town today." He admitted sadly.

"I know. I guess the three teenagers have something to do with it?"

"Less something and all everything." Giles admitted. "Three weeks ago, I received a phone call informing me of my cousin's death. He and his wife were both killed in a car crash. The children were taken into care. Unfortunately Liam and Katherine are too old for the British care system. Matthew is fifteen. Their parents had been dead two weeks by the time they contacted me." He explained.

"So you took them in?"

"Yes." He admitted. "It has been a bit hectic since."

"I can imagine." Buffy said, her eyes wide.

"The rooms of the house were changed to half meet purpose, and the children are understandably still very much grieving for their parents while trying to get on with a relative they have never met before along with a new school and different friends."

"In the middle of term…"

"At the beginning of term." Giles smiled. "School year has just started here."

"Oh." Buffy nodded. "You know, I can go back home and come back later." She offered.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He replied sternly. "Granted you'll have to sleep in the back room of the garage with my library and equipment, which remains locked at all times. But perhaps it will finally encourage you to read more." He teased.

"Desperate times…if it's getting stabbed by a physco or being locked in my room with demon books I'll go for the latter." Buffy turned her attention back to the front door as it opened and the three teenagers walked in. Buffy looked back at Giles,

"If I leave my ticket for left luggage, could someone pick it up please? I'm really jet lagged."

"Of course." Giles nodded, "I'll make up a bed for you."

"It's cool, I'll sort it." She smiled.

"Not with your wound. Matthew, could you please show Buffy where the spare duvet is and where the camp bed is? She'll be sleeping in the back room of the garage." Digging out a key he passed it to Buffy before turning his attention to Liam and Katherine.

"And just for the record. You come within a meter of me, and I won't need a knife to cause damage." Buffy warned Katherine deadly, before leaving.

Giles looked at the two teenagers and sighed. "Take a seat please."

Matthew looked across at his older brother.

"Rupert was really mad wasn't he?"

"She stabbed someone Matt. She's lucky not to be back in social services and straight to juvy. It could have been seen as attempted murder!" Liam sighed and put his hand through his ruffled dark hair, his eyes set in thought.

"Do you think Buffy will press charges?" The younger boy asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. Giles doesn't think she will." Liam said worried.

"Do you think they're like…friends?" Matthew asked.

"What do you mean? You mean are they friends or do you think she's his girlfriend or something?" he frowned.

"Yeah…I mean, she's…wow." He said screwing up his face at the lack of vocabulary. "And Rupert's….a librarian. With glasses and grey hair."

Liam chuckled at his little brother. "I don't think they're sleeping together Matt. You not notice that she's sleeping in the back room instead of his bed?"

"Good." Matt said, turning his attention back to the tv.

"You think you have a chance?" Liam asked amused.

"No." Matt said blushing. "I just don't want to think about them getting it on." He looked at his brother, "Why, do you think you have a chance?" The younger brother suddenly smiled as Liam shuffled under himself.

"No." he said frowning.

"Yeah right. You think she's hot."

"No I don't."

"Do."

"You're the one who thinks she's hot." He snapped.

"Boys." Rupert walked into the room. "Buffy may be hot, but she's also an important visitor to this house and I'd like you to both give her some respect….regardless of whether you understand all of her Americanisms."

"How do you know Buffy?"

"She was a pupil of mine." Giles said steadily. "I became good friends and close to her and her friends."

"Did you date?" Matthew asked, Liam rewarding him with a thrown pillow. "Hey, you want to know too!" he complained.

"No Matthew. I did not have, or will never have, any relations of that sorts with Buffy. She's very much like a daughter to me." He said seriously.

"And you're like a dad to me Giles. However, I have killer jet lag." Buffy complained, walking in with her pyjama bottoms and tight vest. "And guys; sleeping with Giles, totally gross." She screwed up her face as she flopped down.

"I'll choose to ignore that comment Buffy. However, the best thing for jet lag is to stay up. Do you want me to make you a coffee?" He asked.

"You mean that instant brown water that you Brits call coffee? Or actual coffee?"

"Bloody Americans." He complained softly.

"Love you too Giles." She grumped. "Is there a coffee shop? I'll move for coffee."

"How about we go out for dinner? Then we can have a coffee?" he offered.

"Seriously?" Buffy perked up looking at him. The boys watched Giles as his face softened and he smiled gently at Buffy while he nodded. "I think seeing my almost daughter counts as a special occasion." The two held one another's gaze before Buffy stretched a little.

"Looks like pizza for us." Liam said looking at Matthew.

"I was rather hoping you would grace us with your presence." Giles asked. "It would be nice for my new family to meet my old…so to speak." He said confusing himself.

"Okay." Matthew smiled instantly, before looking at his brother for reassurance.

"You'll have to change back into your school trousers though." Giles warned, looking at his jeans.

"Rupert." Matthew moaned.

"No. Change your trousers please. And while you're upstairs, can you ask your sister if she wishes to join us please."

"You're allowing her to come with us?" Liam asked, trying to look at Giles without staring at Buffy for too long.

"She's grounded indefinitely but I do think that she's safer with us than leaving her along. And if her conduct is to improve she needs to start to feel part of something and more settled into her surroundings." He tried to reason. "Buffy's mother tried the opposite with her and it didn't always work."

"Tip to Giles, make sure the windows are locked." She mumbled.

"Yes…well, I'm going to change. Liam, we're going to the Welcome Inn, so suitable attire please."

"Which means I have to wear what?" Buffy asked Giles hopefully.

"Your usual. Nothing too…short." He said pointedly.

"More like my dad every day." Buffy moaned, blushing and moving from the sofa as she noticed Liam's smirk and Matthew's hazy look.

"Can she flirt anymore?" Katherine moaned, leaning back twiddling her cutlery.

"Katherine. Please sit up and look presentable." Giles stated. "And if you think that that is a display of Buffy flirting you have a great deal to learn." He said steadily.

"She doesn't really have to flirt." Matthew added.

"Please. She's your blonde wafer thin American with the style and execution of a wafer."

"Katherine, you don't even know her. Anyone would think you were jealous." Liam said seriously. He watched his sister steadily, analysing her composure as she flushed and venomously denied the accusation. He shrugged and turned his attention back to Buffy as she made her way to the table, wearing dressed trousers, sandals with heels and a top that was a little low cut and showed her cleavage perfectly as her blonde hair reached her hair. *

"I presume you three are all at school?" Buffy asked them.

The three nodded, "I'm in final year of college, Katherine's two years below, and Matt's two years below again.."

"Which makes you how old?" Buffy asked frowning.

"Nineteen, seventeen and fifteen." Giles said softly.

"You all go to the same school?"

"Yeah. But Angel's in a different building." Matt said.

"Angel?" Buffy asked confused.

"It's what Liam's mother called him. His siblings and friends still call him that." Giles explained as Liam blushed.

"Do you not have a nickname?" Katherine asked tightly.

"Um…no. I guess with a name like Buffy you don't really need one." She tried to joke.

"I have heard 'Buffster' on more than one occasion." Giles smiled.

"You wait until Zander hears you're using his name." Buffy grinned at him.

"Is Zander your boyfriend?" Liam asked gently.

"No." Buffy smiled and shook her head. "He's just a friend."

Liam sighed slowly with relief, "Do you have family?" Liam asked, keen to keep the conversation going with the beautiful girl across from him.

"I have a younger sister called Dawn." She said.

"You have a mum and dad?" Matthew asked as Katherine scoffed.

"You find something funny about that?" Buffy asked, her temperature rising as she glowered at Katherine.

"Katherine. If you cannot be polite, I shall ask you to leave." Giles said strictly.

"Katherine, don't spoil it." Matthew complained glowering. Katherine rolled her eyes at her brother before looking back at her plate.

"So do you? Have a mum and dad?" Matthew asked.

"My mom died with a brain haemorrhage a year and a half ago. My dad is still alive but I haven't really seen him since I was sixteen." She shrugged. "Giles is more like my dad."

Liam looked at her steadily, noting the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear about your mum." He said quietly.

"And me." Matthew added, deep in thought.

"Me too." Katherine conceded.

"Yeah well. I'm lucky I have Dawn, Giles and my friends." She shrugged.

"Did your dad not move in with you when your mum died?" Matthew asked.

"Matt." Liam scolded quietly.

"You're not supposed to ask things like that." Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay." Buffy said, her eyes moist. "No Matthew, he didn't."

"Buffy looks after Dawn." Giles explained. "She stopped university and got a job." He said gently to Matt, reaching over and putting his hand reassuringly on Buffy's shoulder.

"How old is Dawn?" Liam asked. "She's sixteen." Buffy smiled. "And currently on vacation, working in a coffee shop while enjoying Californian sunshine."

"How long are you over for?" Liam asked.

"Eight weeks if Giles will have me. If not I'll head back as soon as he wants."

"What about Dawn?"

"She's staying with my friends. They stay in our house. Willow and Kennedy. They look after her while I'm not there. She might come over for a short visit too."

"Willow. That name rings a bell." Katherine said frowning on her own.

"Yes. I call her regularly." Giles said, glancing at Buffy.

"What about you guys. Did you stay near here before or have you had to move schools too?" Buffy asked, moving away from the topic of her.

"We moved." Katherine sighed.

"Rupert was very kind to take us in." Angel said gratefully looking at Giles.

"He was obliged to." Katherine mumbled. "As far as I know, you're free to walk out anytime you want?" Buffy said steely looking at her.

"Buffy." Giles warned. "What. I know she's had it hard and it sucks, but stabbing people and dissing those who are trying to help and are letting you stay with them….it's not the way to do it." She said pointedly.

"And back to the menu." Giles said, looking at the menu as Katherine and Buffy glowered at one another before Katherine gave up and turned her attention to the menu first. Buffy turned back to the menu too, taking her gaze back past Liam who was studying her closely.

"Thanks Giles. It was lovely." Buffy smiled at him.

"You're very welcome." Giles smiled at her, putting his hand around her shoulder briefly for a moment. "There's a coffee shop down the street if you still want to go?" he asked.

"That would be great." Buffy grinned.

"Liam, would you be as kind as to make sure Katherine and Matthew get home okay?" Giles asked kindly.

Liam looked sad for a slight moment before nodding. "Sure."

"They could come if they want." Buffy said hopefully looking at Giles. "I don't like coffee." Matt screwed up his face.

"I don't particularly like your company." Katherine noted.

"Nothing like spoiling it for your big brother huh Katherine?" Buffy said steadily staring her down again. "Let's head. We'll see you back at the house." Liam said, turning and heading down the street.

"Nothing like a bit of confrontation and keeping your thoughts to yourself." Giles sighed. "She treats everyone like dirt Giles. And everyone tip toes around her."

"She's finding it very difficult." He scolded. "Because I didn't." She said bitterly. "I died twice and lost my family and I didn't stab a human and be a bitch to everyone."

"Everyone reacts differently Buffy. You know that. We're hoping time will do the trick…again, something which you should have experience with."

"Fair enough. We avoid the subject of temperamental murdering teenagers." Buffy sighed.

"Matthew, can you please go and knock on Buffy's door." Giles asked him walking into the living room.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Because she needs to waken up otherwise she'll be jetlagged today again."

"Can Liam not have to do it. "

"It'll take more than one knock. I'll send him next. I'm off to hang up the washing…unless you want to do that."

"I'm on it." The teenager moaned rising from the sofa.

Giles walked through the kitchen and looked at Liam. "Liam, can you knock on the door of Buffy's room in five minutes; Matt's doing so just now. Make sure she physically gets out of bed before you stop knocking." Liam looked up from the cereal bowl and nodded with his mouth full of cereal as Katherine rolled her eyes. "Are you going out today Katherine?" Giles asked.

"Probably not. Nothing to do.""Study is always a good option." Giles said seriously, heading into the garden. Katherine made a voice and mimicked Giles "Study is always a good option."

"It is if you want to stay in school." Liam said honestly.

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing." Liam shrugged. "Study."

"I wish we were home." Katherine said honestly.

"I know. I wish too, but for now we have to be grateful we're not in a hostel and we're together." He said seriously. He stood up with the empty bowl and rubbed her shoulder for a moment. "We could try and go somewhere or do something? Coffee?" he suggested.

"Sure." She smiled, "That would be good. Matt won't' come though." She shrugged.

"He's going round to friends tonight. Two boys in his class to play the computer." Liam said. "Good that he's making friends and that Rupert is cool with it."

"I know." Katherine admitted reluctantly. "Shit. I'm grounded. You think Giles will let me out?"

"Giles?" Liam asked chuckling.

"Rupert. Damn that American." She complained.

"And no, to be honest, I think we'll be lucky to get you out in the next year. Stabbing his daughter wasn't the best way to please." He groaned. "Speaking of which, I better go and wake her up."

Liam walked towards the small room at the back of the garage and knocked on the door. He knocked again, but harder.

"Buffy! Time to get up!" he shouted a little annoyed. He listened carefully as there was no reply. Finally, he knocked again before pushing the door open gently. Sticking his head in the door he gulped as his annoyance at her lack of response was replaced with breathlessness. Buffy lay sprawled across her bed, her stomach to the mattress, her duvet just above her waist and her vest covered top showing shoulder and skin. He gulped before repeating himself, "Buffy, time to get up." He jumped as Buffy sat up suddenly, looking at him as her eyes focused on him.

"You're not Dawn." She said slowly, looking around her surroundings. "And this is Giles' house." She exhaled. "All makes sense." She ran her fingers through her hair and yawned as Angel tried not to stare. He could clearly see the shape of her breasts through the vest top and she looked beautiful with her messed up sun kissed hair.

"Giles asked me to wake you up." He apologised.

"Urg. What time is it?" she moaned flopping back down on her bed and covering herself up.

"Half past ten."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." She groaned, pulling the covers back and standing up in her pyjamas. "Doesn't mean I'm overly happy about the situation though." She mumbled.

Buffy followed Liam back into the house and broke off to the kitchen, just to see Matthew walking past. She frowned as he went past.

"That your old jeans? Or the ones you had on yesterday?"

"The ones I had on yesterday. They're not my old ones." He said frowning.

"And you've taken my T Shirt again!" Liam complained passing him on the way to the kitchen. "Get it off Matt!"

"No!" He complained picking up pace to the livingroom.

"What on earth is the noise…ah Buffy, you're up." Giles smiled.

"Yeah. I'm up." She grumped. "Question for you: how does money in this place work? Do you get an allowance for the three of them or is from your own fund or what?" she asked confused.

Giles looked at Liam uncomfortably as Liam crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the kitchen worktop in defence of the question.

"Don't look at me like that." Buffy said matter of fact. "Do you get an allowance for them? Child allowance or something?"

"Um, yes. I do. And I have savings which are used until their parent's estate is dealt with." Giles said softly.

"Good, cos Matt needs new clothes desperately." She explained, ignoring his stares and opening all the cupboards to try and find a bowl and food.

"Clothes?" Giles asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Have you not noticed that his jeans are halfway up his shins and that he's stealing Liam's T. Shirts? Presumably because he doesn't fit into his own anymore?" she asked, smiling at Liam as he handed her a bowl and went to get her some cereal from the cupboard. "The boy must be taking a lot of flack at high school….really not what you need in a new high school either." Buffy pointed out.

"Um. No. But, that's a good point." Giles said blushing.

"Giles, it's not your fault. Relax okay? You haven't done the kids and teenagers and clothing thing before. I presume you were brought up in tweed and elbow patches?" she teased.

"Buffy." Giles warned.

"I know." She acknowledged, "You taking him shopping or is Liam or am I?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say that teenage boy shopping is my forte." Giles said smirking.

Buffy grinned at him and looked at Liam, "You want to take him? Out of Dawn experience I know if you give them cash they're coming back with something entirely different to what they require."

"I said I'd do something with Kat today." He said seriously.

"Cool. Well I'll take him, with your card." She smiled sweetly at Giles. "I need to look for a new jacket anyway." She shrugged. "Matt! You got anything planned today?" she yelled.

"You could have actually moved your legs Buffy." Giles scolded.

"And waste all my energy that I could put into my….day." she said, catching her slip of tongue in front of Liam.

"I'm meeting friends tonight for gaming." Matt said, appearing at the kitchen door. "Cool. Well, I'm going to have breakfast, a shower and then we're going shopping to get you jeans that aren't short and t. shirts that fit which don't belong to your brother." She stated.

"Seriously?" he looked confused at Liam and Giles who both nodded.

"Brilliant." He smiled relieved.

"You have to go with Buffy though." Liam pointed out.

"Sure I can cope." He smiled, which turned to a frown, "Unless you're a shopping freak?"

Buffy smiled, "I am, but I'll be reasonable." She mediated. "All I need to look for is a jacket….and a coffee."

"She's seriously taken Matt to get clothes?" Katherine said amazed.

"Yeah. She said his jeans were three inches too short and he needed new ones. Along with T Shirts which fit that aren't mine."

"He did ask when we first moved." Katherine admitted.

"I know, but mum and dad's money hasn't come through yet and I don't want us to be taking money off of Giles." Liam admitted, quite torn. "She just came out with it and asked him about money and benefits and told him that Matt needed new clothes. Said he would have a hard time fitting in at a new school when his clothes didn't fit…I never thought about it like that. When you think about it he does wear his school clothes and my T Shirts a lot."

"We all got new school clothes which fit." Katherine agreed.

"Anyway. How are you doing? After yesterday? And with Buffy here?" Liam asked.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. The world seems to revolve around her since she arrived." Katherine moaned.

"Jealous?"

"No!"

"Sure? She's a beautiful girl, and you've always been the only girl in our house."

"She's only here for a while. And it's not as if Rupert is our parents or close relative."

"He's taken us in to his home and tried to make us feel welcome. As Buffy says, he's never had experience of having a family or teenagers staying in his house. And all his rooms have been converted to suit us. He hardly has any space, especially with Buffy here."

"He's very reserved and private though." Katherine frowned.

"He's never had to be anything else. He has been a lot more open since Buffy arrived. I suppose he just doesn't know us much."

"We don't know him. We're living with a stranger more or less."

"Which is why we have one another." Liam said strongly. "And we'll always be there for one another…and I have a feeling that Rupert will be there for us eventually too."

"You look at the jeans and I'll have a look around and come over in five?"

She watched Matt nod and head over to the jeans. She had let him choose the shop they were going to. She knew the fashion in Sunnydale, but what the fashion was in Britain she had no idea. Looking around she found shirts and T Shirts and had a look at the makes, styles, colours and prices before heading over.

"You found jeans?"

"These ones." Matt held up a pair of baggy faded jeans with straight legs. Buffy frowned a little before heading over to the shelf.

"How about these ones? She asked holding up a pair of darker ones which were the same brand and shape.

"They're more expensive." Matthew noted. "I quite like the faded ones."

"Try them both on then. Don't look like that, you don't know what size you are until you try them on. At least with a darker pair they're more presentable and they're eventually fade like the other ones." She watched as Matt nodded reluctantly. "Let's have a look at the shirts." She suggested. "Shirts? No way."

"But you steal your brothers all the time?" she said confused.

"T. Shirts." He stated.

"Oh. We call them the same thing in America." She said embarrassed.

"Buffy, this comes to a lot of money. I don't know I should get this stuff." Matthew said concerned. "Mum and dad would never let me get this stuff. Liam will go nuts."

"Seriously? It's not that much." Buffy looked over the stuff. "And at the moment you have no clothes that fit. And they're designed to last, you're not going to get this every month." She reasoned. "I'll tell Giles this is what clothes costs. He'll be okay with it…don't get me wrong, he'll stutter and blush and take off his glasses and clean them, but that's Giles." She smiled as Matt laughed. "Whatever you do, never mention sex in front of him…he really can't deal." Buffy smiled. "Come on. I need to look across the street for a jacket before I get a coffee fix."

"Buffy, do you think I could wear the jeans after we buy them?"

"Sure." She nodded, "Better than the short ones you have on."

"We call them half-masts." He admitted.

"Huh." Buffy shrugged.

"Liam, could you help please?" Giles asked, walking in the front door.

"With what?" he asked standing.

"I have a present for Buffy while she's here, but I can't carry it myself." He admitted bashfully. "Come and see; it's in the back of the car." He explained.

Liam looked at Katherine before shrugging and following him out.

"You got her a punch bag?" he asked confused.

"Yes." Giles nodded proudly. "I think she'll like it. At least I hope she likes it." He said, suddenly nervous. "Come on, let's get it into the garage. We can hang it up before she gets back." He said excited.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!"

"Matt. You get clothes?"

"Yeah." He smiled at his sister. "I had a good time." He admitted. "Buffy let me get a giant cookie from Starbucks too."

Katherine looked at him and scowled, "You seriously got G Star Raw jeans?"

"Yeah." Matt blushed, "Buffy said I could." He said softly.

"Have you any idea how much they cost!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. I have the receipt. You want to look at it?" Buffy asked her sarcastically. "He has expensive jeans. He knows they have to last, they fit, and his new friends won't laugh at him." Buffy said matter of fact.

"He's just following the majority!" Katherine snapped standing up.

"Yeah. Cause not stabbing people and wearing jeans is so not the way to go!" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Where's Giles?"

"He's in the garage getting a surprise present ready for you." Katherine said spitefully.

She frowned as Buffy's face turned to goo and she smiled slowly.

"Seriously?" she put down the bags and walked quickly towards the garage. Opening up the door to the garage she burst into smile as she witnessed Liam holding a punch bag up as Giles secured it to the bracket. They both turned in shock at the door opening. "For me?" she asked quietly.

"Well….um….yes." Giles floundered.

"You shouldn't have." Buffy said tearfully.

Liam held the heavy bag and watched confused as her eyes filled up and her eyes showed complete love for his dad's cousin.

"I thought it was the least you could do."

"What is it?" Matt asked appearing and breaking the moment. "Cool, a punch bag. Do you box Buffy?" he asked excited.

"More kickboxing." She smiled.

"You got G Star Raw jeans!" Liam exclaimed walking over to his brother.

"Yes. And yes they're expensive, and yes they're popular, and yes they have to last, and yes I made him buy them." Buffy complained. She looked up at Giles, suddenly standing holding the punch bag as if she had been there along, "This is so sweet." She said to him.

"You're welcome." He said stressfully, trying to secure the bag. "I thought I could encourage some training while you were here." He gasped in between breaths.

"I love it. And we got Matt clothes. They weren't too expensive so don't listen to Liam and Katherine. And they all fit."

"I have to say, I approve of the polo shirt." He said taking a break and admiring the teenager's collared T Shirt. "I like a collar…it's a step in the right direction."

"Approval from Giles?" She asked shocked. "Where were these compliments and understanding when I was his age?"

"I don't believe mini skirts, revealing tops and high heels ever warranted encouragement." He said smirking.

"Ouch. That hurt." She sulked.

Liam and Matt watched the interchange between the two and studied the two very different personalities. They never saw Giles smile much and it was very refreshing to see him joking and conversing with a young person.

"Buffy said chicks dig polo shirts."

"Buffy!" Giles said sternly, "Whatever you encourage in this house, the use of your awful American colloquialisms is NOT permitted."

"Why I'm sorry." She said primly, "The female race do so much prefer polo shirts to a standard crew cut T Shirt." She rolled her eyes. She smiled as she heard a chuckle from Matt and Liam.

"Do you really think girls prefer a polo shirt." Liam asked arms crossed and thinking about it.

"Yup. Or a shirt, but Matt refused to buy one. All the guys over with us wear a Shirt. Even if it has a T underneath."

"It's a valid point." Giles nodded. "Right. I think this is ready for trying out." He said, coming down the ladder as Buffy let the bag go.

"Hang on. You just held the bag up for five minutes?" Liam asked confused.

"I'm strong." Buffy shrugged, keeping her attention to the punch bag. "I'm going to change and come and test it out." She smiled widely, nearly running out of the room. "There's still grocery bags to take in!"

The three males looked at one another awkwardly.

"So I presume you got everything you were looking for?" Giles asked a little nervously.

"Yeah. She was really helpful." Matt nodded.

"Good." Giles nodded. "What are the plans for this evening? I was going to start on something for dinner…spaghetti bolognaise perhaps?"

"Sounds brilliant Giles." Buffy beamed, jogging in with a bobble in one hand, trying to put up her long blonde hair, dressed in her training kit.

"I know you like it, it was the others that I was concerned about."

"We all eat it." Liam nodded, his eyes glued to Buffy in tight fitting leggings and sports vest.

"Jolly good."

"I got a text through from a guy at school. He's going to come in past here and we're going to walk over to Max's." Matt explained.

"I can take you in the car." Giles said matter of fact.

"I'd rather walk." Matt said nervously.

"He doesn't want to look un-cool Giles." Buffy said, staring at the punch bag.

"Perhaps Liam can walk you over?" Giles tried hopefully.

"Um…" Matt stated.

"It's either a lift or Angel, Buffy or I walk over with you."

"I'm heading out tonight anyway." Buffy said shrugging as she punched the swing bag and forced it backwards significantly. As the conversation continued all males watched Buffy as she positioned herself offensively and started punching the bag.

"You are?" Giles asked confused.

"Yeah. I want to see what the night life in this place is like…which will probably end up in me getting a coffee."

"She's just trying to pick up a guy." Katherine said steely as she arrived at the garage door.

"Yup." Buffy said lightly.

"Buffy." Giles warned.

"It's okay Giles, they've all done sex ed by this age." She laughed, swinging a punch which caused the bag to swing to a foot of the ceiling.

"Matt?" Giles asked despairingly.

"Okay. Buffy can walk us down, but I don't see the point." He said turning and leaving the garage.

"Out. Both of you, and break up this teenage fiasco." Giles said grumpily, moving Liam and Katherine out of the garage.

"Hey." Matt nodded as Donald opened the door and shuffled nervously. "Buffy!" he called up the stairs, "I'm leaving!"

"And I'm right here." She smiled running down the stairs. "Giles, we're off!" she called.

They were surprised as Giles appeared into the lounge and walked over.

"Very well. I'll be out at my meeting by the time you return."

"Cool. Don't wait up if I'm not in." she said pointedly as he nodded at them.

Buffy left the house, catching up with the boys who were briskly walking down the path.

"Donald, this is Buffy. She's like some adoptive daughter of Rupert's who's on holiday from America." Matt tried to explain lamely. "Nice to meet you Donald." Buffy said politely. "I'm heading into town, so I asked Matt to let me head in with you. I've only been here a day so my direction's still a bit basic." She explained, seeing the relief in Matt's eyes as she covered for the protectiveness of Giles.

"No problem." Donald smiled lightly at her. "Are you enjoying your trip?"

"I've only been here one day, so it's a bit early to say. It's cool to see Giles again though."

"You mean Mr Giles?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. We weren't so much with the 'Mr' back home. There's enough tweed in his wardrobe for us to know he's official." Buffy joked. "So where are we heading?"

"A few streets away. Max has the X box with controllers and his parents are out."

"I have my spare one." Matt held up his controller.

"Cool." She nodded, her head going through the possibility of drink and drugs in her head. "Hey, Matt, I don't have your number." She said quickly, pulling out her cell phone after realising her promise to Giles that she or Liam would make sure he got home okay. Matt looked at her, reading her thoughts as he reeled off his number reluctantly. "Cool. Thanks." She gave him a swift smile.

"His street's just down here." Donald said, pointing in the right direction.

Buffy nodded, following the guys a few steps back, pretending to be looking through her cell.

"Hey. Is that not…" Donald said, suddenly coming into contact with Buffy as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey. Those guys are mugging him!" Matt exclaimed loudly, letting the three muggers turn and look in their direction. Buffy looked at them, reaching into her new jacket for her stake as she took off in their direction down the street. One of the vampires holding, who she presumed was Max, lowered his head towards him as the other two started running towards them.

"Stay back!" she ordered the two boys as she ran past them.

As the first vampire and Buffy charged one another at full speed, the two boys looked on concerned, rooted to the spot. Donald took a moment before following Matt who ran after the petite American blonde. Both boys stopped in their tracks as Buffy jumped through the air to mimic the vampire's movements before the other body turned to dust and Buffy rolled out of the move. Running towards the second vampire, she smirked as the vampire faltered slightly at seeing his companion turn to dust so easy. As she reached the second vampire, she simply pushed him to the side, heading straight for the third with the teenager. As she pushed the vampire off of the boy, she saw red on the tips of his fangs before punching him clean in the face. After a few punches, a kick in the stomach, followed by a duck and a stake to the chest, she turned to head after the second who she had let pass her. She grimaced as she saw Matt take a punch and sprinted back, tackling the vampire off of him as Donald picked himself up off of the ground. Exchanging blows with the vampire, she took a knock before taking his legs from under him and leaning over to deliver the killer blow. Standing up she caught her breath as she assessed her surroundings.

"You okay?" she asked, walking briskly over to the boy who was holding his neck. "Let me see." She demanded, pulling his hand away and looking at the neck. She stared for a moment before looking at him reassuringly. "It's okay, it's just a scratch, he didn't puncture properly."

"What…" The boy paled as Buffy put her arm around his waist.

"Buffy?" Matt asked frowning as he walked over to her. Buffy frowned as she noticed the bruise coming up on his face and the swollen lip of Donald.

"Let's get you guys somewhere huh?"

"What happened? How did they just…disappear." Matt asked confused. "Someone else saw that right?" He looked hopefully between them all.

"I…think…I did." Donald said cautiously looking at them all.

"Yeah, you saw them, you're not going crazy Matt. I'll explain it when we get somewhere better." She looked at the boy who's waist was still in her arm, "Max, they were heading to your house?"

"My mum and dad's evening was cancelled so we can't go there, it's why I was heading along the street to meet you." The boys all looked at one another, "I have my X box in my bag" he explained, still very pale.

"What about ours Buffy? Rupert is out and Liam and Katherine were going out."

Buffy thought for a moment before nodding, "Let's do it."

Buffy came back through from the kitchen with antiseptic wipes.

"Max, let me see your neck." She ordered, sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Max sat forward and pulled off his jumper. "It's not bad. Just a scratch." She said wiping the dried blood and looking at it.

"Why was it….you know." He asked embarrassed.

"Trying to eat your neck?" she asked pointedly as he nodded relieved, "Because it was a vampire." She heard Donald scoff behind her as she turned and glowered. "Oh, forgive me. Because normal people have human faces which turn wrinkly, with big fans, who suck blood from people's necks and turn to dust when you put a wooden stake through their heart." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Vampires?" Matt frowned.

"Yeah." Buffy sighed. "Giles is going to flip." She groaned. "You feel okay Max?"

"Yeah, but my mum and dad…"

"It's not holes, it's literally two scratches. Just say that you were caught by a branch while climbing a wall or fence or through a bush or something." She said seriously. The boy nodded a little more colour in his face.

"Is that why Rupert made you walk me over? Why he wanted to give me a lift?" Matt asked, trying to process it all. Buffy nodded in response,

"He knows about everything that goes bump in the night. Most humans don't…for obvious reasons. People either think they're crazy or they're too keen to ignore the facts as their mind can't process it."

"Are there a lot of them?"

"I didn't think there would be a lot here no. There were be heaps where I came from in America."

"So will they follow us?" Matt asked a little scared.

"Wouldn't think so. Any other vampire there would have shown themselves. Any who didn't won't want to mess with me unless they have a big plan. Besides which, they can't get into your home unless you invite them in."

"You have to invite them?" Max laughed.

"Yup. Otherwise it's like an invisible barrier they can't get through. Though if it's a public building where everyone is invited they can come and go as they please."

"Why do they never go to the school then?" Donald asked sceptically.

"They can only go around in darkness. Sunlight kills them. They burst into flames and turn to dust."

"Liar." Donald said sceptically.

Buffy shrugged, "Whatever." She looked at Max, "You're fine. I'm off to the garage if you need me Matt." She said walking away. Teenagers. She sighed, she should have left them to get bitten and seen if they believed here then.

Liam and Katherine walked into the living room and stopped in their tracks.

"I thought you were going to your friends?" Katherine asked frowning.

"We were, but Max's parents changed their plans." Matt said, not taking his eyes off of the tv screen.

"Well you can scram up to your room." Katherine said crossing her arms.

"They can stay here." Liam said softly, "They're not doing any harm."

"Yes they are, they're taking up the lounge and the tv." She walked over and turned off the tv as the three boys groanded and Matt started to complain.

"You have a tv in your room. Go there." She said crossing here arms.

"I'm sorry boys, this is my sister, the bitch." Matt said livid.

"SCRAM LOSER!" she shouted.

"Wait til Rupert hears, he won't be happy. You're going to be grounded forever twice." He said heading towards the stairs. "Thanks for your support Liam." He scoffed passing him.

The boys entered his small, but sufficient bedroom and looked around."I know it's not much, but we've only been here for a couple of weeks." He apologised.

"It's kinda small." Max noted. "I know, it was Rupert's study. Katherine got the spare room and Angel got the spare lounge downstairs."

"Where's Buffy sleeping?" Donald asked.

"In a room off the back of the garage. It's usually locked with all of Rupert's personal things, but I guess he has no secrets from her."

The conversation stopped as they listened to more commotion and shouting downstairs.

"You think you own the place! Come back here when I'm talking to you." Katherine roared. They heard the front door slam and moved to the window as Buffy suddenly appeared on the flat porch roof with a jump up from the ground. They all stared as they heard the front door open and Katherine begin to shout, before she noted that Buffy was nowhere to be seen.

"Come back here and….."

Matt chuckled, before the boys joined in. Buffy turned and looked at them from her stance down the sloped roof. Turning her attention back to the front garden, she waited until Katherine had disappeared before jumping back off of the roof and moving down the street.

"You think she was right…about vampires?" Donald asked sceptically.

"She did just manage to jump up and down from the roof."

"And she said she was into kickboxing." Matt said in thought. "She said Giles was going to be mad too…maybe he knows stuff."

"Maybe that's what's in his room?" Max said putting two and two together. The three of them looked at one another, jumping as there was a knock and Liam walked in.

"Hey. Um, it's quite late. Buffy said I should walk you home? She said you wouldn't disagree."

"No, that's cool."

"I'd rather have the hot blonde walk me back though." Donald said seriously. "Have you seen her body?" He looked at Liam, seeing his scowl and walked past him, Max following closely. "You coming Matt?"

"If it means not being in the same house as phsyco alone, you bet!"

"That's your sister you're talking about." Liam said warningly.

"Well go remind her then!" he despaired, walking past him.

"Hello." Giles smiled nervously as he entered his house, looking at the teenagers before him. "How is everyone?"

"Fine." Liam nodded from the sofa as Katherine refused to acknowledge him.

"Is Matthew and Buffy in?"

"Matt's in his room, Buffy is out."

"Still out?" Giles frowned as he looked at the clock.

"She said don't wait up." Katherine stirred. "Yes. Quite. I just expected her to take less time." He frowned, heading towards the stairs.

"She only went out after we got back in."

"Really?" Giles asked.

"Ask geek up the stairs, he knows more than us."

"I would appreciate if you didn't refer to him as a geek Katherine." Giles said strictly. "Regardless of what mood you are in, or how you feel, I can assure you that your fifteen year old brother is probably not feeling any better." He shot, heading up the stairs.

Katherine looked at Liam, half hurt and half defiant.

"He's right. Matt's got the same feelings as us. You shouldn't exclude him. He lost mum and dad just the same as us." He stood up, following Giles up the stairs.

Liam slowed down as he heard Matt and Giles speaking in Matt's room.

"Buffy was walking us along to Max's when we saw him with these three guys. One was trying to bite his neck." Matt told Giles, stopping his story.

"And?" Giles asked concerned.

"Buffy ran on and….kinda killed or got rid of them." He said. "Max's house was empty so we came here: Buffy said we could. She said they were vampires….then after Katherine came in and went crazy and made us give up the tv. Buffy was training in the garage and then left. We were up in the room listening to Katherine shout at her. Buffy left the house and Katherine went after her. When she opened the front door, Buffy jumped onto the roof until Katherine went back inside."

"Did Katherine see here?" Giles asked quietly."No, Buffy was just avoiding her. She was shouting as normal." Matt sighed. Giles nodded, deep in thought.

"Is it true? Are there vampires?" Matt asked confused.

Giles sighed, leaning back on the desk chair in the boy's room. Thinking hard to himself.

"Don't think. Just answer." Matt said pleadingly.

"Then yes Matt. Buffy's not lying." He said seriously. "I was afraid of this happening when you moved here." He sighed.

"Afraid of what?" Matt asked confused.

"You and your brother and sister getting dragged into matters which don't concern you." He admitted.

"What do you mean, don't concern us?" Matt asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Matthew. Can you give me a minute to think things over." Giles apologised sitting for a moment frowning.

"Okay." He said nodding, sitting back on his bed, his back against the wall. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Giles continued.

"Matthew." He said looking at him softly. "You are aware that I work as a librarian at the high school. And that before that I was a librarian in America?" he asked. The fifteen year old nodded his shaggy dark hair. "Well, that's my day job to speak of. Out with work, I was, in American, what is known as a watcher." He took a deep breath. Unaware that Liam was still standing silently outside of Matt's bedroom, holding a breath. "In every generation, a girl is born to protect the world against the dark and evil. I know it's a bit inconceivable…unbelievable…" he elaborated at Matt's blank face, "But there are vampires and demons in the world. One girl is born to protect the world against those things, and that girl happens to be Buffy. It's changed lately and there are more of them. However, for every girl, who is called the slayer, there is a watcher who guides her…a bit like a mentor. I was Buffy's mentor."

"SO wait. What, is Buffy like superwoman?" he asked confused.

"Similar. But real." Giles nodded.

"And you're like her mentor teacher guy."

"Was. Yes." Giles nodded.

"Is that what's in Buffy's room. All the information on vampires and demons and stuff?" Matt asked instantly.

"Yes." Giles nodded. "Although I have another few sources." He admitted. He looked gently at the young boy. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I did intend for you and your siblings not to be involved in this."

"Why?"

"Because it's very dangerous." Giles gulped, "Deadly." He said softly.

"People die?"

Giles's face paled as he remember his once time girlfriend, Buffy dying twice, Tara, the effects on Willow, Anya. "Yes." He said softly.

"Shit." Matt frowned.

"Language please Matthew." Giles said softly. "It takes a while to get your head around it. Although seeing Buffy dust those vampires must have been a tell tale sign." He tried.

"Yeah. It was a bit weird. I took a punch to the face. It hurt like hell. Max got his neck scractched by one's teeth." He said in awe.

"Really! Is he okay!" Giles exclaimed, luckily covering Liam's gasp from outwith the door.

"Yeah. Buffy said it wasn't punctured, just scratched. She said for him to tell his mom and dad that a branch scratched him when he was climbing a wall or fence or something."

Giles chuckled a little. "Yes…well Buffy has plenty of experience in covering up lies when it comes to slaying." He smiled. "Did her mum and dad know?"

Giles' face became serious, "Her mum found out a couple of years after she was called…when she became the slayer. Her dad still doesn't know. Buffy has no real contact with him." He admitted. "Though I don't want to go into Buffy's background too much without her being here." He said.

"Huh." Matt nodded. There was a moment's silence.

"I'm just going to put my jacket away okay?" Giles asked, standing up from the chair. Heading for the bedroom door, he didn't fail to notice Angel's feet disappearing into the bathroom as he exited the room. Frowning, he noted the movement for later and went to put his jacket away. He was surprised when Matthew appeared at his door.

"Can I see the stuff in Buffy's room please?" he asked.

Giles looked at him a moment, studying his slightly confused face but his willingness to understand.

"Tomorrow when Buffy's back Matthew. I don't want to invade her privacy and it would be nice if she was there to go through it with you too."

"Okay." He nodded. "Where is she?"

"Buffy?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

"She'll be patrolling while exploring town. She'll be looking for vampires to slay and trying to enjoy herself at the same time. Probably looking at the cemetery before heading to the local club to dance inappropriately." Giles said his eye brows raised.

Matthew laughed, "Drinking?"

"No…not after an incident with a demon at a frat party and beer turning people into monsters." He smiled softly. "Why don't we go and have a cup of tea?" he offered. Matt smiled and nodded as the two of them headed downstairs.

"Liam, are you not heading to bed?" Giles asked as his brother and sister headed up the stairs to bed.

"No, I thought I'd stay up a bit, I'm not tired." He said shrugging.

"Very well." Giles nodded, frowning a little before heading through to the kitchen. Liam followed him with his eyes and let out a big yawn. Turning back to the TV screen, his mind once more ran over the conversation he had listened to this evening.

Ten minutes later, the front door opened and Buffy came in.

"Hey. How you doing?" she asked, taking off her new jacket and hanging it up. Liam turned around and let his eyes wander over her body which was dressed in a knee length skirt with knee high boots and skin tight hoody jumper.

"Okay." He nodded, "You?"

"Yeah. Good." She let a smile spread over her face before she walked over to the couch, tapping his feet to be moved, before flopping down on the sofa. "Anything good on?"

"Nope."

"Great." She said, her eyebrows raised. She turned to see him, a smile playing at her lips until he smiled and chuckled. Her gaze met his as she continued, "You should smile more, it really suits you." She said softly. Her attention moved to the kitchen door as Giles walked through. "Hey," she smiled. "Buffy. How was your evening?" he asked interested.

"Good. I got a cute guys number at the club." She smiled. She rolled her eyes at Giles' frown. "I know, I know, holiday romances aren't convenient. Nothing stopping me having some fun though." She chirped. "Anyway, I'm going to head to bed. My time table still isn't British." She apologised.

"Buffy." Giles said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Matt told me his friends came here to play games?"

"Oh. Yeah." She nodded, looking at Giles and well aware of the hidden conversation.

"I thought you could tell me about it tomorrow?" he suggested. "Cool. Suits me. Night Giles." She smiled before giving him a tight hug and heading through to her room. Sighing, Giles sat down on the single seater and took a sip of his tea.

"You okay?" Liam asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Just thinking." He tried to smile. "As much as I love Buffy, it doesn't stop me worrying about her." He said softly.

"She seems like a nice person."

Giles looked at the nineteen year old closely, thinking he saw a glint of something else in his eye, "Yes. She is very special, and very close to my heart." He admitted. "However, that doesn't mean that she's not a twenty one year old girl."

Buffy opened the inner door to the garage and sat down on the steps, watching Matt at the punch bag. After a moment, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Hey." He smiled. "You sleep okay?"

"Hmm. More sleep is good." She yawned, pulling her arms around her more to try and give her more heat as she leaned against the door opening in her pyjama bottoms, vest top with her socks. Matt smiled, turning his attention back to the punch bag. Buffy looked up as the door to the garage opened behind her. "Morning." She mumbled as Liam looked at her shocked and walked into the garage. Looking around, he sat down next to Buffy, watching Matt. Glancing at Buffy, he pulled off his jumper and handed it to her,

"Put this on." He said quietly.

"Thanks." She smiled, pulling his jumper on and pulling it down as far as it would go. She chuckled as it drenched her and shocked Liam by leaning her head on his shoulder as she fought sleep.

"You had breakfast?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Need to wake up first." She mumbled. She frowned and suddenly stood up, slowly walking over to the punch bag. "Matt?" Matt stopped and looked at her. "Put your hands up further. To here." She took them gently in her hands and lifted them up a bit. "And keep your chin tucked in. Head high, but chin in." she said, leaving him to it and returning to the door. She stopped as she heard Katherine yelling from inside. "And the peace is shattered." She mumbled, walking out of the garage, shutting the door gently behind her, before heading into her room. Waiting for Katherine to go into the garage, she picked up her towel and headed for a shower.

As Buffy opened the door to the landing immersed in her own thoughts, she jumped as she bumped into Liam and Katherine.

"Hey. Um, your jumper." She offered him it back, making him smile gently at her nervousness. Standing in front of him in a towel made him fight not to sweep her over with his eyes. He could tell the top of her breasts would be visible if he looked down, but gulped as he nodded silently. "God. Can you not get dressed and stop my brothers drooling over you?" Katherine moaned.

Buffy blushed and shrugged, "I'm not making them drool. Besides which I'm only going to my room." She paused before screwing up her face a little, "You know what, I'm sooo not responsible to you." Buffy shook her head, walking past her.

"I wasn't drooling." Liam frowned at his sister.

"Yeah right." She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Giles, I'm heading out." Buffy said lightly, walking into the kitchen to find him sitting with a Sunday paper in his hands.

"Really? Where?" he asked confused. "Pretty much anywhere that's not where Katherine is." She admitted. "Buffy." Giles warned softly.

"What? She's not my responsibility. She makes Dawn look positively angelic Giles!" she exclaimed.

"She's having difficulties adjusting."

"Don't go there! I've been there. And sure I was mucked up, but hell I just screwed myself up, not everyone around me." She exclaimed. She took a few deep breaths as Giles studied her.

"I've offered to run the three of them down to their home town to see some friends. We're leaving in half an hour."

"Cool." Buffy nodded.

"I was hoping you would come too. Give us some time to chat."

"How long is the journey?" She asked grudgingly.

"An hour and half each way."

"Three hours in the car with Katherine?" she asked amazed at the suggestion.

"She's not that bad." Liam's voice came from behind her.

"Are you kidding me?" Buffy looked at him amazed. "Your brother is the picture of teenager, you're sister makes Gerrard Kahn look spiffing."

"Ghandis Buffy."

"Gerrard, Ghandis, same thing!" she complained to Giles waving her hand in his direction, making Liam smile involuntarily. The men were silent as she sighed and shut her eyes for a moment, controlling her temper.

"For you. Only for you." She said seriously looking at Giles. "And we drop off Katherine first and pick her up last!"

Giles smiled at her gently, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But I can't promise I won't kick her ass if she pisses me off."

"Buffy." He warned.

"What, am I throwing away my privilege to heaven?" she raised her eyebrows, "Didn't think so." She turned swiftly and left the room, leaving Giles and Liam looking at one another.

"They really seem to wind one another up the wrong way." Liam stated, going for some more food.

"Yes. Well. Your sister is…a challenge. A challenge which Buffy doesn't require along with her responsibilities." Giles said calmly. "And Katherine is…adjusting hopefully. God forbid this lasts for months." He sighed exasperated.

"What. On. Earth. Is all the shouting about." Buffy sighed, making it to the front door where the rest stood.

"Who goes in the middle of the back seat it appears." Giles stated, watching the younger two siblings bicker and yell at one another.

"I'll go in the middle. Problem sorted, now let's go." Buffy said, walking through the middle of Matt and Katherine as Matt smiled and Katherine frowned. She looked up at Liam as he held the door open for her and smiled lightly at her. "Thank you Liam."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jees. Wait. Who has a camera! She's smiling!" Buffy exclaimed as Katherine was greeted at her friend's house.

"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed.

"So sue me." She smiled wickedly, "Or kill me." She teased, making Matt smile a little.

"You never know, Giles here could be a mega killing machine who can use his bare finger tips to kill you with one touch." Matt smiled, letting his imagination go.

"He'd still have to touch me first." Buffy smiled.

"You laugh, but what happens if he did." Liam said suddenly.

Buffy shrugged, "Been there, didn't even get a T. Shirt." Her attention turned as the door to the car opened, leaving Liam confused.

"Rupert, Leanne's mum's asking if I can stay for dinner?"

"Um, yes, I suppose. What time are you thinking?"

"You could pick me up at half seven maybe?" she suggested politely.

Giles thought for a moment, looking at the clock and nodding. "Very well. Seven thirty sharp okay?"

"Thanks Rupert." She grinned, closing the door to the car without a slam and making her way to the house.

"Jekyll and Hide." Buffy said amazed.

"Did actually exist." Giles stated, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah? He…they, still exist?"

"No. I believe someone killed them in the eighteenth century."

"Good." Buffy nodded, looking out of the window with close attention.

"Matt, I believe this is your drop off?" Giles asked.

"Yup. Thanks Giles. Time you pick me up?" he asked.

"It depends." He said, looking around to the back seat. "If they are okay with you staying for dinner, just before half past seven. If not, Buffy and I will be getting dinner anyway and you can join us."

"So…"

"Text me. Or phone." Buffy suggested.

"Cool. Thanks." Matt smiled, jumping out of the car and heading to the house.

"I presume he has your number?"

"Yup. It's all cool."

"So it seems." Giles nodded pleasantly surprised, "Liam, where are we heading?"

"Straight ahead, turn right and fourth left then right." He said automatically.

"Very well."

"It's really different from California, but it's much more quaint." Buffy said, standing at the fence on the promenade over the beach.

"It's very beautiful." Giles noted.

"You not wish you stayed on the coast?" She asked him seriously.

"No." he shook his head, "I've never been a coastal person. I was brought up in land." He explained.

Buffy nodded her head in understanding. "So. You wanted to talk?" she asked.

"Yes. About so many things." He smiled at her, "I've missed a great deal of time and I want a full catch up. Call me an old maid if you like. And of course to discuss Matt and his friends yesterday night." He explained.

"Cool. You want to grab a coffee and drink it on the beach?" she asked excited.

"Sounds wonderful." He grinned.

"Hey, check out the girl." Mark stated, nodding in the direction of Buffy and Giles.

"The blonde?" Liam asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah. The blonde. I hardly mean the guy." He looked at Liam was smirking, while closely checking out the blonde who stood with skirt, vest top and summer sandals. Her sunglasses covered her eyes and helped keep her hair in place from the breeze which drifted along the beach and promenade. "You don't think they're going out do you? You know, sugar daddy style?" he asked, looking at the gent with dressed chino trousers with a white shirt rolled up to the elbows with the heat.

"No. I've asked already." Liam smiled, "That's Rupert who we're staying with, and Buffy his…I don't know, adoptive daughter or something."

"And you're complaining about staying there?" Mark asked amazed. "What, is she a total cow?"

Liam shook his head, "No actually. She's really nice." He looked at his friend.

"You got the hots for her?" he grinned.

"Who wouldn't?" Liam shrugged smirking, "She's gorgeous. I saw her coming out of the shower this morning in her towel. Katherine went ballistic at her for making her brothers drool all the time." He paused, "She's a total hero to Matt too. She treats him really well. She despises Katherine though."

"Why? Cause she's in her way of getting you two wrapped around her finger?"

"No, just because Katherine's been…." Liam shrugged. "Really angry all the time. She's been really harsh to Matt and she makes Rupert's life really hard. She moans and shouts all the time. Buffy just gets pissed off and leaves the room or house and tells her she's not answerable to her."

"Katherine's not normally like that." Mark said frowning.

"She has been since the accident. Really bad." Liam frowned. "I'm hoping she comes round. Otherwise I'm frightened Rupert will have enough." "He wouldn't would he?" Mark asked seriously.

Liam shrugged, "Only Matt's eligible for care. We're both over sixteen, so he could throw us out on the street anytime if he wants, though he's signed our guardian slips for the school and that."

"Come and stay at mine if you do okay?" Mark said seriously.

Liam smiled and nodded, "Cheers mate." He patted his shoulder.

"You going to introduce me?" Mark said, nodding as the two previously under question made towards their direction.

"Hey Liam." Buffy smiled at him as they got closer.

"Liam." Rupert smiled gingerly and nodded.

"Hey." He nodded, "Um, this is Mark. Mark, this is Buffy and Rupert."

"Nice to meet you." Mark smiled.

"What you guys up to?" Buffy asked, hiding behind her sunglasses as she ran her eyes up and down both boys.

"Heading to the pub. You want to join us?" Mark offered.

Buffy smiled, pulling her glasses up on top of her head, "No thanks, I don't drink. Giles and I were just going to grab a coffee and catch up."

"Thank you for the offer though boys." Rupert said sincerely.

"No problem. See you later?" Liam asked relieved.

"Yes." Giles nodded, following Buffy towards the coffee shop.

Mark turned and watched them leave, before looking at Liam in amazement. "You never said she was American and TOTALLY hot!"

Liam smiled at him, walking away towards the pub.

"Giles, he'll be fine." Buffy soothed.

"Are you sure? I mean your alcohol experiences don't exactly fill me with confidence."

"We're not on the hell mouth Giles." She smiled, "And if he does come back a drunken mess then you just ground him for life and he can join his sister. When the only one allowed out is the fifteen year old, they'll get the message."

"The fifteen year old who now knows about vampires." Giles said sadly.

"Hey, I was like, that age when I got called." Buffy said. "And when he was worried he'd hallucinated those vamps disappearing I couldn't really lie to him, not with his friend getting bit."

"I understand, I just wish he didn't have to get dragged into it. He seems a decent chap."

"Chap?" Buffy smiled, "Oh welcome back English vocabulary!"

"He's fifteen Buffy!"

"And he'll get over it, or under it, or however it goes." She said. "It's not as if there's a big population here. You said that yourself."

"Yes." Giles nodded, frowning. "He wants to see in your room, at my books and equipment."

"Are you going to let him?"

"Yes. I said I would. I said I'd wait until you were there so I didn't invade your privacy and you could perhaps help explain." He said with hope in his voice.

"Sure." She smiled at him, "We can do that. Just have to get rid of the other two, unless you want to break it to them too?"

"No." Giles shook his head, "They'll find out in their own time."

"They might accuse you of hiding stuff from them or lying to them." Buffy said gently.

"Not now. Maybe later if the current arrangements work out."

"Rupert, Buffy's drooling on my shoulder." Matt said quietly, looking at the blonde's head which was leaning on his shoulder in the back of the car.

"Let her sleep a little please Matt." Giles asked.

"Okay." He said grumpy.

"Angel, take a picture on your camera." Katherine smiled at him. Angel saw the playfulness in her face and pulled out his phone, clicking the image of sleeping beauty.

"I take it everyone's day was successful?"

There was a chorus of yes in the car.

"Rupert, when can we go back again?" Katherine asked hopefully.

"I was thinking perhaps two weekends time?" he said, glancing in his back mirror. "Would that be a problem?"

"No." She smiled lighter than normal, "I was wondering if Leanne could come up for a weekend though?"

"And Daniel." Matt chipped in hopefully.

"I asked first." Katherine stated hopefully.

"I'll consider it." Giles said carefully. Seeing the argumentative and disappointed faces in the back of the car, he elaborated, "I have nothing against the idea, I'm just worried about the space in the house while Buffy's here."

At the mention of her name, Buffy cuddled into Matt's arm further, making Katherine laugh. "Got your dream Matt." She smiled. Matt scowled at her a little, before looking down at the blonde hair which swept over his arm and shoulder.

"Rupert, can we have friends up? Please?" Matt asked.

"I'll think about it Matthew. We don't even have a spare camp bed as Buffy's using it." He tried to explain.

"I have a double bed; Leanne won't mind sleeping in the same bed as me, we do it all the time." Katherine added. Giles frowned and looked in the rear view mirror.

"Are you gay Katherine?"

Everyone in the car burst out laughing, wakening Buffy and annoying Giles. "It was a serious question!"

"No Rupert, I'm not gay." Katherine said embarrassed.

"It's okay if you are." Buffy noted, "My best friend and one of Giles' good friends are gay." She yawned.

"How are Willow and Kennedy?"

"Good. Kennedy's a bit….Kennedy." Buffy screwed up her face. "But Willow seems pretty happy." She looked at Giles, reading the question on his lips, "No, not that happy." She said sadly, looking out the window thinking of Tara. There was a moment of silence in the car.

"So Angel, did you see Kara?" Katherine asked. Buffy noticed that Matthew's eyes landed on his brother at the same time as his sister's.

"Yes."

"And?" Katherine asked.

"And nothing." He said pointedly. Matthew leant forward, looking at Katherine who shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you speak to her?" Matthew tried.

"Yeah." He said sarcastically.

"SO?" Katherine asked. "Spit it out. What's happening between you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing nothing or something nothing?" Buffy asked, "What!" she asked as all eyes landed on her, "Everyone knows there's two different nothings." She shrugged. "Consider me silenced." She mumbled, slouching back into her seat with her arms crossed and mouth pouted and staying quiet.

"Nothing as in nothing. If you must know, she's seeing Mark."

"As in your best friend Mark? That's sick!" Katherine exclaimed. There was silence in the car as Katherine tried to think of something sensible to say and Matt looked uncomfortable. "Sorry Angel." Matthew eventually said.

"She was never good enough for you anyway." Katherine noted.

"You liked her." Angel accused.

"So, doesn't mean I like her now. After what she's done."

Buffy smiled at the girl's strong alliance, reminding her a little of Dawn.

"We weren't going out." He shrugged, trying to sound more manly, "And to be honest, I don't think she likes Mark that much."

"So you're going back to her?" Katherine asked confused.

"No. I just don't see them lasting either."

"You'll get a new girl at the new school Angel. The girls are better looking in your year than back home." Matthew said matter of fact.

"You think?" Katherine asked.

"Sure. Have you seen the hockey team? And the girls that hang out in the corner of the social area?"

"You have a girl's hockey team?" Buffy asked confused.

"Field hockey Buffy, not ice hockey." Giles explained.

"Oh." Buffy blushed, slouching back into her seat.

"You have that dance though don't you?" Matthew asked. "The back from summer dance." He looked at Buffy, "The fifth and sixth form kids have a formal dance a few weeks back after the summer. The juniors don't have one."

"Thank goodness." Katherine complained.

"I'm not going." Liam said shrugging.

"Just because Kara went off with Mark? You could get any girl you wanted to go with you." Matthew said confidently. "Especially at the new school. You're the new hot guy. I heard the girls speaking about it in the corridor."

"Can we please change the subject?" Liam asked annoyed, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay. Buffy, you drooled on Matt's new T Shirt." Katherine smiled. Buffy looked at her, confused at the teasing smile on her face. Turning to look at Matt, the boy blushed as she saw her drool stain.

"Sorry Matt." She said apologetically.

"It's okay. The guys back home loved my new jeans and T Shirt." He smiled. "They're jealous."

"Buffy!" Giles came into her room, making her stir in her sleep. "We're off to school."

"K." she mumbled.

"How was patrol?" he asked quietly.

"Fine. Found one." She mumbled.

"We'll be back about four. If you want to pop down, ask for me at reception."

"K." she moaned. Giles shook his head, closing the door behind her to her room.

"She okay?" Liam asked as Giles came back into the lounge.

"Buffy in the morning is never what I would describe as fine." He complained. "Car, all of you, please." He said, heading for the front door.

"Hi. I'm here to see Mr Giles." Buffy asked politely at reception. The woman who looked back at her was around fifty, with grey, short hair, but kind eyes and a warm smile.

"Can I ask who is asking for him?"

"Buffy. He's kinda expecting me." She tried as a sudden flow of students walked past her in school shirt and tie.

"Just wait here a moment and I'll phone his office okay?" she asked. "Sure." Buffy smiled and nodded, turning her back on the office hatch as she watched the pupils wander past. She turned and looked back through the hatch at the office as she drummed her fingers on the desk.

"Hey. Can I help you?" asked a young man. Buffy looked up at the blonde shaggy hair and the piercing blue eyes.

"Thanks, but I think the women in the office have it under control."

She saw a spark in the boy's eyes, "Are you American."

"Yeah. I am." She smiled politely.

"Where abouts?"

"California." She smiled. "A town a couple of hours from LA." She smiled.

"Buffy?" Came another voice. Buffy turned to see Liam standing at the other side of her.

"Hey." She smiled at him, frowning a little at the frown on his own face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Sure." She nodded smiling gently, "I was just waiting for the receptionist to phone Giles."

"Miss?"

"Speak of the woman." She smiled at the two boys and turned back to the window.

"Mr Giles is expecting you. Perhaps one of these boys could show you to the library?" she asked, looking at the two seniors.

"Thank you." Buffy smiled. "Liam? Will you show me where the library is please? Unless you're too busy or something?" she asked frowning a little.

"I'll show you." He said softly, still staring at her.

"Thanks." She turned to the other guy, "And nice meeting you." She smiled. "Andrew." He said extending his hand for a hand shake.

"Andrew." She smiled. Letting go of his hand, she turned back to Liam who was patiently waiting for her.

"How's your day going?" she asked calmly.

Liam shrugged, glancing down at her, "Okay."

"Is this change of class?" she asked looking around her at the students who moved about around her.

"No, break." He explained.

"Okay." She said, walking along in silence at the side of him.

"Buffy!" Buffy turned and smiled as she saw Matt jogging towards them.

"Hey Matt. How's it going?"

"Good." He smiled. "I have PE next."

"PE?" She asked, looking at Liam for help.

"Physical Education." Matt tried, "You know, exercise?"

"Gym?"

"Gym." Matt smiled. The young boy turned as he heard his name shouted. They all looked up at Max and Donald who stood down the corridor. "I got to go."

"No problems." She smiled, giving the boys down the corridor a wave before she turned and followed Liam once more.

"It's just down here." He said, pointing down the corridor.

"Cool, well you can leave me if you want. I'm sure I'll get there." She said politely.

"It's fine." He said shrugging, taking her down the corridor. At the bottom of the corridor he held the door open for her as she thanked him and went inside. Looking around, she walked over and jumped up onto the worktop counter at reception.

"Giles?" She shouted. She smiled as the familiar man appeared from the middle of bookshelves.

"Always with the books huh?" she joked.

"In general, it is what a librarian does Buffy." He said seriously, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Cool. You on your break too? I bumped into Liam here and he showed me the way after the say so from reception."

"Thank you Liam." Giles smiled at him. "How is your day so far?"

"The usual." He sighed, putting his bag down on the table.

"Oh." Giles frowned slightly.

"I take it the usual's not good?" Buffy asked, looking between them.

"Liam's finding it difficult to fit in…a little." Giles stated hastily.

"Huh." Buffy frowned, looking at the man in front of her and looking him up and down. Jumping off of her worktop, she walked over, taking his tie in her hands and loosening the knot a little, then un buttoning the top shirt button. Frowning a little, she picked up his arms and un buttoned his cuffs, rolling them up to his elbows and finally stood on her tiptoes and stretched to ruffled up his hair a bit. "Better." She nodded. "Comfier?" she asked. Liam looked down into her eyes and nodded. Getting lost in his deep brown eyes, she coughed and turned back to see Giles. "I don't suppose you have juice here?"

"No." he smiled at her. "However, there are cartons or cans in a vending machine or the canteen I think."

"Cool. Liam, you show me where to go? Or I can wander around, I'm not fussy." She shrugged.

"I'll show you." He said lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Liam?" Buffy stated, looking at the boy who was in the process of glowering at something or someone. Looking at his gaze, she followed it as it landed on Andrew who she had met ten minutes before. "Earth to Liam?" she asked again, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Coins. What do I need. And which one of these weird hexagons are what?" she frowned at the coins in her open hand.

"This one. And this one." He said, carefully picking up the coins.

"Thanks." She replied, as he dropped the coins into the machine for her. "What's up with you anyway? You're in a foul mood. Anyone would think you'd had a personality transplant with Katherine." She looked back at him. "Spill." She said softer.

"Just this stupid dance. It's all anyone's going on about." He sighed. "And I seem to be the only one that doesn't have a date or who isn't going."

"You were hoping Kara would go with you huh?" she asked, bending down and getting the can from the machine.

"Kind of. To be honest, I don't really care that she's with Mark. It wasn't anything serious and it was more convenience, but I would have liked a date for the dance."

"Liam. You're a really attractive, good guy. I would put money on it that if you asked a girl she'd say yes."

"Yeah right." He said, smirking a half smile despite himself.

Buffy rolled her eyes, staring to walk slowly to the library.

"You heading back to the library or you got somewhere better to be?" she asked.

"I don't think it's doing my reputation any bad to be seen walking around with a gorgeous American blonde." He shrugged smiling. "Besides which, Andrew is coming up to see you again." He warned.

Buffy turned and looked around as the blonde approached.

"Buffy." He smiled. "Did you not find the library?"

"Yeah I did, but the library didn't have a vending machine." She smiled and shrugged.

"So…do you know Liam?" he asked, glancing at the dark, tall pupil who stood slightly higher than Andrew.

"Yeah…we're…friends?" Buffy asked looking at Liam, trying to get him to relax a little.

"Are you going to go to this school too?" he asked, desperately trying to make conversation.

"Me? No." Buffy grinned, "I'm a little too old for school." She shrugged. "I work in a school in America now."

"So, are you on holiday?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah. I am." Buffy nodded, frowning as another guy came over to them. His hair style was very similar to Andrew's, but it was dark in colour, with blonde streaks through it.

"Hey." The new guy nodded as he joined the group.

"Hey. Cam, this is Buffy." He nodded at the girl.

"And Liam." Buffy said pointedly, feeling bad when Liam blushed and looked disinterested. "Look, I got to go. I need Liam to get me back to the library." She smiled politely.

"Buffy." Andrew stated as she turned to leave. Turning back around she looked at the guy. "I was wondering, if you're still here in a couple of weeks, the school's having a dance." He suggested.

Buffy looked at him shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Thanks, but I'm in the process of trying to convince Liam to let me go with him…he's putting up a good fight though." She teased, pushing Liam's arm gently.

"Well, the offer's there." Cam stated smiling at her.

"Thanks." She smiled, turning and heading off, making sure Liam was at her side.

"Ah, you found the machine." Giles smiled as he looked at a book with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Yeah. We also found horny teenagers." Buffy complained. Giles looked at her for an explanation and Liam disappeared out of the library doors. "I just got asked to the dance by two guys in the social….place." She waved her hand around.

"Who?" he asked frowning.

"Andrew someone and Cam someone else?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ah…two very popular young men at the school. Though I thought I heard that Cam already had a date for the dance...rumour," he explained to Buffy.

"Urrrg." She moaned, sitting down on a seat and putting her head in her arms. "I think I put my foot in it again." She admitted looking at him, "When they asked me out, I said I was busy trying to persuade Liam to ask me to the dance. I figured it would get me off of the hook and make him look good in a new crowd if the popular guys were asking me out."

"Ahh." Giles stated looking at her. "Did that not work?" he asked a little confused.

"I got silent Liam from there to here, who promptly escaped as soon as he could. He's really grumpy in school by the way." She stated.

"He's finding it very difficult to fit in." Giles said sympathetically. "His only friend at school appears to be Katherine, who's in a separate building most of the time."

Buffy frowned, leaning back in her chair and thinking.

"So it is you!" Katherine burst into the library two hours later.

Buffy looked at her confused before looking around her. "Me?" she asked.

"Yeah. You." She nodded, "The whole of the school…well, that's a lie, a lot of the school's speaking about you. It was you that met Andrew Ritchie and turned him down?" she asked eagerly.

"Andrew someone. Yeah."

"And you said you were trying to get Angel to take you to the dance?" she asked.

"Yeah." Buffy looked scared for a moment, glancing at Giles who had appeared.

"He's only become popular." She laughed. "Well, you know, a little bit popular." She looked at Buffy, "You were being serious right?" she asked the blonde.

"About what?" Buffy looked confused.

"About going to the dance with Angel."

"Um…I guess." Buffy shrugged. "Why?"

"Because if you've asked him to go with you or for you to go with him…you know what I mean. Anyway, if he doesn't take you they're going to think he's gay….which he's not." She said pointedly, looking at Giles.

"So the just of this whole rant is that Buffy does actually have to go to the school dance with Angel?" Giles asked.

"Yup." Katherine looked up as the bell sounded. "I've got to go to class, but I'll be back at lunch." She said, turning and heading out of the door.

Buffy looked at Giles with a 'help me' face, and let her head fall to the desk.

Giles looked up from his desk and smiled as Katherine came in."Hey. Is Buffy here?" she asked looking around.

"She's sleeping in the office." He stated, glancing behind him. "After the third person came in to get a look at her, she decided to hide through the back."

Katherine nodded, looking behind Giles and frowning.

"She's moving around an awful lot."

"Who is?" Liam's voice asked, walking into the library, "I was looking for you." He noted to his sister.

"Buffy, she's sleeping, but she's tossing around." She pointed to the sleeping girl as Giles walked through to the room and knelt down next to her. Liam followed him as Katherine joined the men.

"Buffy?" Giles said quietly. "Buffy?" he asked a little louder. They watched as Buffy started shaking her head back and forth more, before Giles finaly shook her shoulders hardly and she woke up panting, eyes bulging. "You were having a nightmare." He said steadily.

Buffy gulped, nodded and took a couple of breaths to steady herself. Blushing at the attention of the other three.

"Can I phone Dawn?" she asked Giles quietly.

"Certainly. Though it is very early over there. Maybe wait until we get home?" he asked her softly.

Buffy nodded, still regulating her breathing. "Sorry."

"Not at all." Giles smiled, patting her shoulder gently to show support, before ushering the other two out of the room.

"Now." Giles looked at them both. "Liam. Katherine tells me you've become the talk of the school since Buffy asked you out."

"She pretended to ask me out." Liam said, trying not to get his hopes up.

"And she turned Andrew Ritchie down." Katherine smiled. Liam smiled back at his sister. "Tell me, how good was it to see?" she asked.

Liam chuckled, "It was good." He admitted reluctantly.

"Hey." Buffy walked out of the office more composed, walking purposefully while running a hand through her hair.

"So. Are you going to the dance with Liam or not?" Giles asked trying to establish what was going on.

"If he wants me to, yeah." She nodded, looking at them all a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to." Liam said dead pan.

Buffy shrugged, "It's up to you."

"I don't really want to go." He said stubbornly.

Katherine looked at him as if he was mad, and looked at Buffy. "Angel's going and so are you. Together." She said seriously. "Sorted. That's the plans."

"I'll need a dress." Buffy frowned.

"Katherine can help you." Giles stated.

"No way!" she complained.

"That's the deal. You will help Buffy get a dress which is respectable for here and Liam will go to the dance with her." Giles sighed, "Bloody teenagers."

"I resent that, I'm twenty one!" Buffy complained

"Well behave more like it."

"I did. I turned what's his face down. The only reason I came here today was to try and be responsible!" She complained.

They all turned as Matt walked in with Max.

"Hey. Is it true you're going to the dance with Buffy?" he asked Liam eagerly.

"Um…"

"Yeah, it's true. She turned down Andrew Ritchie." Katherine remarked.

"Cool." Matt smiled. "Hey Rupert, can I get some dinner money please?"

"Did I not give you any?" he frowned.

"Nope." Answered three voices at once.

"Oh." He frowned, going into his pockets.

"Here, I've got coins and things." Buffy tried to help, putting a pile of foreign money on the worktop. Matt reached over and picked up some coins,

"Thanks Buffy!" he smiled, leaving the room.

Katherine dove in next, "Yeah, thanks!" she smiled heading off.

"Collecting change?" Giles said in amazement.

Buffy shrugged, "I haven't got use to coins yet, I just hand over a note every time. Seems that change comes in useful for dinner money anyway." She looked down at her stomach as a grumble and squeal came from it. "He wants fed." She noted. "You two eating?"

"I have lunch with me." Giles noted. "You two should…you know, go somewhere."

"Well said Giles." Buffy looked at him puzzled before turning her attention to Liam, "So? You have lunch or do you need lunch?"

"I have with me too."

"Solo mission it is. I'm not coming back in Giles." She said, collecting her jacket. "I'll just head back and….do my thing." She suggested.

"Do you know how to get home?" Liam asked.

"Yup, out the front door and head left or right." She shot back. "See you two later." She smiled, walking out of the library.

Buffy stopped punching the punch bag as she heard the front door slam. Opening the garage door she was met by a very out of breath Matt.

"Hey." He gasped.

"Everything okay?" she asked concerned.

The young teenager nodded his head vigorously. "I ran home." He wheezed, "So you could" he breathed, "Show me stuff in the room," he inhaled, "Before the others get home."

"Where are the others?" she asked him.

"Library. Waiting for Giles, I mean Rupert."

Buffy smiled at his slip, "Trust me, Giles works. Come on then." She turned and headed into her room. "You have to excuse the clothes and er underwear which is lying around." She admitted, picking up some knickers. She turned and looked at the teenager who was grinning, "Giles asks, it was spotless okay?" Matt nodded smiling at her. "So, these are books. And this is his weapons trunk and this is his magic trunk."

"Magic?"

"Yeah. Magic is real too. Very dangerous. My friend almost ended the world when she went off of the rails." Buffy acknowledged.

"Do you do magic?"

"Me? No, no, no. I fight. Lots. That's my part. Unless Giles makes me research, which frankly sucks." She complained. Reaching up, she took some books down and showed him them. "See, sandscript…or something."

"What?" Matt asked confused."It's demon languages. Or ancient demon languages. Giles can read a lot of them fluently. I can't get the first word," she shut the book and took down another one. "Picture book. Much more me." She smiled at him, "Different demons and vampires see." She showed him.

"Crazy." He said with his mouth wide open. They both looked at one another as the front door slammed shut again.

"Liam." Buffy said shooing him out of the room.

They exited her room just as he came around the corner towards the garage, "What are you two up to?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing." Matt shrugged.

"I was just training in the garage. I was going to get a towel to shower before I started making dinner. Unless you want to make it?" she asked, trying to dazzle him with a smile.

Liam groaned inside, thinking he'd much rather see Buffy in the shower than start dinner. Hang on, where did that thought come from? He frowned before Buffy continued,

"We'll just leave him here in a daze Matt. Maybe he'll get the fries on by the time I get my shower," she smiled at the boy, turning back into her room.

Matt looked at his big brother as if he had two heads before walking past him and being greeted by Katherine and Giles just back from school.

"Please Rupert!" she begged.

"What you begging for?" Buffy asked confused, as Liam and Matt finally caught up with him.

"About getting Leanne up for the weekend. " Katherine said optimistically.

"Who's Leanne?" Buffy asked.

"My friend, who I was visiting yesterday." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that Leanne." She said embarrassed, heading towards the stairs, still dressed in her training gear.

"I'll keep thinking about it. I just don't know if it's a good idea when the house is so busy." Giles despaired. "As I mentioned, we don't even have a spare bed for her." He ruffled his hair.

Buffy stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Giles?"

Giles looked up at her, his eyes conveying he was close to cracking point. "Katherine has a double bed. Put them both in there, then you won't have Katherine moping around the house all weekend or beating on Matt. I'd put money it'd be more like losing a child than gaining one." She shrugged. "You think this is bad, do you remember our house with twenty girls in it?" she asked smiling lightly.

Giles took a deep breath and looked at Katherine. "If you promise not to cause any havoc. Or go on an illegal drinking binge. Or fight or do anything else which will interrupt everyone else's weekend, then I shall let you invite Leanne for the weekend. But I cannot collect or return her."

Katherine smiled so hard Giles couldn't help but smile in return.

"Thanks Giles!"

"Now, let me get the kettle on."

"Leave dinner, I'm on it." Buffy called, heading for her shower.

"So what about Daniel?" Matt asked.

"Not this weekend, perhaps in two or three weekends time Matt." Giles sighed making his way to the kitchen.

Liam paused as he walked into the kitchen and watched Buffy. She smiled and laughed lightly down the phone, completely absorbed in the conversation.

"I'll ask Giles okay?" she said, in a thick American accent. "Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled at it, before looking up and seeing Liam, still holding the smile. "Hey."

"Hey." He said a little nervous.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I just wondered if I could have a word with you?"

"Um…sure." Buffy's smile disappeared as she sat up a little more. "Could you hold your thought one moment until I check on the food please?" standing up and pulling out the grill pan to turn some burgers. Putting the tray back in the over she continued, "Right, I'm all yours." She said, turning and noting a look cross his dark featured face.

"It was about this dance."

"Okay." She looked at him expectantly.

"I just…" he took a deep breath and sat down opposite her at the table, "I didn't want you to feel as if you had to go."

"I don't." she said shrugging.

"Oh. Okay." He looked a little uncomfortable as he thought.

"If you don't want me to go with you though, like, if I'm going to embarrass you or something being older than everyone else, or American or something, I won't go."

"No." He said genuinely, "You wouldn't embarrass me." He said honestly.

"Soooooo…." Buffy looked him in the eye.

"We go to the dance?" he asked nervously.

"Cool." Buffy smiled. "Any excuse to get dressed up." She smiled at him. "Now stop worrying about it. I'll try my best not to show you up okay?" she teased.

"I'm more worried about showing you up." He admitted, nervously playing with his hands.

"Liam, it's pretty hard to embarrass me." She smiled softly. "Honestly. Not with the British embarrassment." She smiled at him.

"Dinner almost ready Buffy?" Giles asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yup. You're getting burgers and fries….don't look at me like that! It's good American food and I've done a salad with it too!" she complained.

"Burgers sound brilliant to me!" Matt beamed, coming in and hopping up on the worktop.

"Matt, off of there." Giles scolded,

"Buffy does it."

"And if Buffy was to run off of cliff, would you follow her."

"Depends what was in it for me." He smiled as Buffy nodded behind Giles egging him on.

"There'd be a purpose to it, you know that Giles." She smiled, feeding him a chip off of the oven tray to make him be quiet, making the boys laugh.

"I'm heading out." Buffy stated, looking at Giles.

"Oh. I was going to come with you."

"Cool." She nodded. "These guys okay alone?"

Giles looked at the three of them that lay sprawled about the lounge watching something on tv. "They should be. They know that bed time is in an hour. And not to let anyone in the house that they don't know." He said, getting a look from Matt and an eager nod of the head. "Very well. I'll just get my jacket." He nodded at Buffy.

"You two dating or something?" Katherine asked, not taking her head off of the tv.

"Yeah. He's my sugar daddy." Buffy rolled her eyes, not noticing the slight glance that Liam gave her.

"That's disgusting."

"You started it." Buffy smiled at her gently. Leaning down she ruffled Matt's hair before running out of the front door.

Liam looked at his younger brother and the smile that appeared on his face and shook his head. Turning his attention back to the TV he sighed as he remembered her running her hand through his hair earlier on today in the library and realised he was jealous of his younger brother. His thoughts were broken by his sister,

"Do you think two weekends time we could all go and see mum and dad's grave?" she asked looking at them. Liam nodded silently as Matt did the same. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"What did Leanne say about coming up?" Liam asked. "She was delighted. She's equally excited about seeing you." She informed him.

"Well, we both know that kiss was a one off. I'll be hiding out this weekend." He mumbled.

"You back here again?" Liam asked walking into the library after final bell."Yeah. I said I'd help Giles." Buffy said, raising her head from a very old book and shutting it. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Okay." He shrugged. She took a moment to look him over, his broad shoulders straining the shirt across the top with his sleeves still rolled up, tie loosening and his hair ruffled slightly. "Are you staying here or heading back?" he asked a little hopefully.

"Giles!" She shouted, "I'm going to head home with Liam."

Giles' head appeared from behind a book case as he nodded, "Give me a minute and I'll join you." He said, disappearing again.

"Two minutes and I'm out of these doors." She warned him, picking up her book and heading back to Gile's cupboard.

She was shocked as Giles joined her a few seconds later. "I have a watcher's meeting tonight. I was hoping you might join me?"

"If you want." She nodded seriously.

Buffy looked up as she felt Liam tense up next to her.

"What's up?" she asked him softly. It took a moment for the words to register with him, before he looked down at her softly. "What?" she asked.

"Do you not notice that every guy in this place is leering over you?" he asked, glancing around the school grounds as they walked out.

"No. They're not leering, they just don't know who I am." She shrugged. "Why does it bother you so much?" she asked confused.

"I just don't think it's polite." He mumbled.

"You are getting quite a lot of attention Buffy." Giles stated, looking around.

"Don't start, I'm not even wearing a short skirt." She said defensively, looking down at her tailored trousers.


	5. Chapter 5

"You two should be in bed." Giles said as he entered the lounge, looking at the teenagers.

"We thought we'd wait until you got home." Shrugged Katherine, not taking her eyes off of the tv.

"Is Matthew in bed?"

"No, he's using Buffy's punch bag in the garage." Liam said looking at him. "I'll go get him." He said standing up. "Where's Buffy?"

"She went out a walk."

"At this time of night?" He asked, looking at the clock which read half past eleven.

"Yes." Giles nodded, "She had excess energy which needed used up." He stated sighing. "Buffy and meetings never did mix well." He mumbled, heading through to the kettle. A minute later he came back through and looked annoyed at the teens. "I SAID BED NOW!" he ordered. The two teenagers looked thoroughly shocked, before standing and turning off the TV. Liam headed for the garage just as Matt came through the passage,

"Sorry Giles. I forgot the time when I was in the garage." He apologised sincerely.

"That's okay Matthew, but don't let it happen again. Bed please." He said, still annoyed.

Liam stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes a little to see a light coming from underneath the door. Turning over, he looked at his alarm clock which flashed 3.05am at him. Falling back asleep, he woke a second time as he heard soft footsteps outside his door. Sitting up, he quietly got out of his bed and headed towards the door in his boxer shorts. Listening for a moment, he opened the door a little and stepped outside, following the light coming from the kitchen. He was surprised when Buffy sat looking at the door, expecting him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked him, pre-rehearsed, before realising he was standing topless, and that if she altered her position a little she could also see his, very strong looking legs as well as his muscular torso.

"Yeah." He frowned sleepily. "You just in?" he asked, looking at her standing with her jacket and shoes on.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Just heading to bed. Sorry about waking you." She said honestly. Liam nodded, turning and heading back to his room as she walked out of the kitchen after him and shut the door.

Giles looked around the car,

"This should be a warning to you all why you should go to your bed on time. It's Wednesday and you're already exhausted." He lectured.

"Don't see you lecturing Buffy the same." Liam moaned. "Why would I? Buffy is not my responsibility and she is on holiday."

"Where on earth can you go to around here until three in the morning anyway." Liam groaned.

"Club's not open unless it's a Thursday, Friday or Saturday." Katherine stated, resting her head against the window.

"She said she got a guy's number first night she was out." Matt shrugged, looking out of the window.

"She should have just stayed over then." Katherine stated.

"I would be very shocked if Buffy had met up with a gentleman last night." Giles stated. "She gay?" Katherine asked, half serious, half annoying Giles.

"No, but I think she has a date with him tonight." Giles said, cutting the engine and stepping out of the car.

Buffy held the punch bag as Matt entered the garage.

"Hey, can I join in?" he asked excited.

"Sure." She nodded, getting her breath back.

"Hey. Are those targets?" he asked, pointing at the opposite garage wall.

"Yeah. I was practicing my crossbow." She smiled, moving and drawing an old curtain over them.

"Cool." Matt said, his eyes wide open in shock.

"I do a lot of training. A lot of meditation and pilates and yoga and stuff when you're not here. I'm missing out on sword and combat training, but Giles will give me a hand with that tomorrow night hopefully."

"Swords?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled and shook her head. "You don't get anywhere near them though." She smiled.

"Where will you use them with Giles?"

"The library. Why do you think I hang there so often? Just for the fun of it?" she chuckled.

"Can I come and watch? Please?"

"We'll see. I'll speak to Giles okay?" she offered him. "Here." She took off her boxing mits and gave them to the boy who put them on eagerly. They both turned as the garage door opened and Katherine came in. They looked expectantly, but she said nothing and sat down on the step.

"I'm just in to watch. There's nothing on the TV and Giles is starting on dinner."

"Where's Liam and do you have a knife?" Buffy asked.

"No, Giles confiscated all my knives and Liam's in a foul mood. Decided he was going to walk home from school."

"You have more than one knife?" Buffy frowned then shrugged, turning back to Matt who diligently started hitting the punch bag.

Liam opened the door to Rupert's and sighed. He'd been in a bad mood all day. Realistically, he knew that the news of Buffy going on a date had set him off, but after that, every little thing had annoyed him. He was more annoyed with himself for falling for the American blonde than he was at the date. She was two years older than him. She'd swanned in and gotten herself stabbed and was now staying for eight weeks and going to the school dance with him.

He paused inside the door as laughter penetrated the house. Frowning, he wandered through, following the noise, before he came across Giles standing at the open garage door, Katherine sitting on the step and Buffy blocking every punch that Matt threw her way. He frowned and folded his arms as he watched, the others not noticing his presence. The others all burst into laughter as Matt held up his hands in defeat.

"You know mum and dad wouldn't have agreed to you boxing." He said loudly. He felt bad as a silence descended over the garage and his younger brother's face fell as he gave his attention to the boxing gloves which were given promptly back to Buffy.

"Sorry." Matt whispered.

Everyone was shocked by Buffy's voice breaking the air, "That's a bit low Liam. If we did everything our mothers or fathers wanted us to do, we'd never live our own lives. I wouldn't be visiting Giles, I wouldn't have dropped out of College, you probably wouldn't have worn that un-ironed shirt this morning." She said seriously. "If you're going to take it out on anyone, take it out on me. But don't you dare take it out on the boy who's trying to channel his thoughts and pain into something practical." She dared him.

Liam stood up at full height and glowered at her, "Don't you dare tell me what I can do or say to my own brother."

"I will until you start to be fair on him." Buffy countered.

"Yeah well, that'll be effective when you're on the other side of the ocean."

"Yeah. Play the big man Liam. The only person in this room you're fooling is yourself." She said calmly. "Think about it." She walked up to him at the garage door, "Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to get ready."

Liam moved reluctantly as she walked past into her room. He stood for a moment, seeing all eyes set on him, before he turned and left the garage.

Giles coughed, "Well, we haven't had any emotion like that since the stabbing." He said quirkily, with a faint smile. "However, I have to agree with Buffy on this one, for the moment at least. Matt, although I do not condone violent boxing, or you fighting or participating in any such event, I can see no reason why you can't use the punch bag in your free time. That goes for you too of course Katherine." He said. "The choice is yours however." He nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He nodded at the two youngsters before heading inside.

Matt looked at Katherine with wide eyes, looking for some sense and opinion.

"I say ignore Liam. Giles and Buffy are right and Liam knows it. He's just been in a crappy mood all day." She stood up, "Can I have a shot?" she asked. Matt smiled, seeing his sister at her best and passed her the gloves.

"Buffy always says to make sure you don't curl your thumb in." he showed her.

Giles and the family of three sat around the table in silence.

"Is it okay?"

"It's really nice, thanks Rupert." Matt said politely.

"You're welcome Matt." He smiled.

"Maybe try a little more salt and pepper next time, but it's good." Katherine added.

"Tip noted." Giles smiled at them. "Have you all got homework tonight?" he asked them. There was a mumble around the table. "Very good. I would like you to all go to your rooms and do that after dinner. I am roughly aware of what you all have…one of the benefits of being in the staffroom from time to time. So I will know that if you all appear after half an hour, then it'll be a lie." He said steadily as the younger two groaned.

"I've got English though and it's really hard." Matt frowned.

"I can try and help you if you wish." He offered.

"And PE?" he asked hopefully.

"We can try and corner Buffy when she comes in." Giles said. "Very much her forte."

"What about History?" Katherine asked hopefully.

"Buffy will help, if you want to fail." He nodded. The other three chuckled.

"Not her forte?" Katherine asked.

"No. She's awful at it. I have a feeling the war of independence was officially for the women to become independent of wearing men's clothes in Buffy's exam." He smiled, "Her friend Willow had to spend hours and hours in the library trying to get her to pay attention." He shook his head, taking another bite.

"Guys. I'm sorry about before." Liam said quietly.

"That's okay." Matt said quietly.

"No it's not." Katherine said. "You were harsh. Next time you're in a shit mood, don't take it out on Matt okay?" she said defensively. "He's a geek, but he's our geek." She smiled at Matt. "Why are you in such a bad mood anyway? You just been thinking about mum and dad all day?" she asked softly.

Liam shrugged, "Just one of those days where everything annoys me."

"Bloody teenagers." Giles sighed. Surprising the other three. "And I though Buffy was bad."

Giles looked up from his book and then at the clock,

"You're back early." He said mildly surprised.

"Yeah, my date had to work tomorrow." She shrugged, taking off her jacket and sitting down in the sofa, dangling her legs over the side. She looked up as Matt came down the stairs quickly.

"Hey. Buffy, can you look over some PE homework with me please? It's for tomorrow and Giles couldn't help."

"Um, sure I guess. Though if it's about rules on field hockey I am NO help." She rolled her eyes, standing up from the sofa.

"Before you go Buffy. Dawn phoned." Giles informed her.

"Really? And I missed her?" she frowned.

"Yes," he smiled, "However, I have been instructed by herself, Willow and Zander to put you through the ten questions."

"Nooooooo" Buffy put her head in her hands and shook her head. She looked back at Giles sternly. "No!" she shouted at him.

"Yes." He smiled, finding great satisfaction in her discomfort.

"What are the ten questions?" Matt asked, just as Katherine and Liam came down the stairs to see what the fuss was about.

"I believe they are questions to determine how, I quote, successful and interesting the date has been." He said, looking at the piece of paper in front of him.

"It's something we do in Sunnydale for fun." She groaned, "It tests how much attention you've paid and how good the date has been. You get a score at the end, out of twenty, and then get consequently mocked about it for a week." She complained.

"So. Question One." He looked at a list in his hands, "The date's first name."

"Scott." She said confidently.

"Surname?"

"Mc…..Mclion? she asked wincing.

"No point." Giles smiled. "What colour of eyes did you date have."

"Blue, with green flecks in it."

"According to Dawn, a good answer here gives you double points, so well done. Question four, how high was your date?"

"Too short. About, this high." She held her hand up, "That means half points, one for me knowing, one off for being short."

"Did you kiss him." Giles said embarrassed.

"Yes. No tongues though." She said pointedly. She turned as Matt made a disgusted noise. "Shut up you, no one's forcing you to listen to this." She scowled.

"Did the kiss make you feel gooy inside?...Buffy, please tell me Zander didn't write this question." Giles complained.

"No, No and read the next one Giles." She smiled.

"Ah, Zander, truly Zander. Did you sleep with the person in question, if you did was it good and if not, would you have liked to."

"No and no and if it's needed, another no."

"Do you get points for sleeping with him on the first date?" Liam asked frustrated, yet relieved at the information he was being privileged to.

"Depends on the scenario. In this case no." she returned her attention to Giles.

"Do you have his number?"

"Yes, but I had it already."

"Are you intending to call him? And are you seeing him again."

"No, I don't know."

"And lastly, rate his dress sense out of four." He said looking at her.

"I'd give him a three." She nodded. "Well dressed and had a sense of style." She conceded. "Rack them up then…" she walked over and looked over his shoulder. "About a nine. Under half marks." She said. "You'd better phone Dawn and tell her, they'll be waiting for the score. Matthew, PE homework?" she asked following him up the stairs.

"Buffy, was his surname McAslan?" Katherine asked her.

"MCASLAN! I knew it was a Mc Lion. I should totally get ten." She said, looking back at Giles hopefully.

"I think Katherine may have had another point to her question Buffy." He said, nodding at the teenager.

Buffy turned back to Katherine, "Sorry, my bad. What about him?"

"I've just heard them speaking about him at school. Apparently he drives a really cool car and is really hot. He's really popular with the younger girls, but he seems to….use… a lot of them."

"Well, do not fear, for I shall not be one of them." She smiled. "And if the rumours are out there, I can assure you I did not sleep with him." She said clearly.

"Or kiss him using tongues." Matt added.

"Thanks Matt." She said embarrassed. "But yes."

"It's complete bull. She came in and told us all about it last night. He didn't ride her and he didn't even kiss her with tongue." Katherine laughed at her science partner, who was in the middle of sharing some gossip.

"How do you know she was telling the truth?"

"Buffy doesn't lie about stuff like that." She shrugged, "Besides which, her and her friends in America have this weird scoring system for their date which she had to go through with Mr Giles so he could pass it back for her. She had to answer it truthfully for that. Plus she was back in the house by ten o'clock. Must have been real quick sex." She said rolling her eyes.

"Rupert, I'm heading home!" she shouted into the library.

"Very good. I presume Liam has headed too?" He asked.

"He's just outside, and yeah, he's coming with me. You coming Matt?" she asked him.

"No, I'm going to stay and do some homework here so I get it out of the way." He said, trying his best to lie.

"Okay." Katherine looked at him a bit strangely. She turned as Buffy came into the library with her training gear on. "Oh, and Scott's been telling everyone you slept with him."

"In his dreams." She flicked her hair, "I've already got five missed calls from him this morning." She complained. "you guys off?" she asked.

"Yeah. Squirt here's staying."

"Cool, catch you later." She nodded as she left. She looked at Giles who looked pointedly at Matthew. "He wanted to watch, I said I'd speak to you. It won't do him any harm Giles. As long as he keeps his mouth shut."

"Very well." Giles conceded, going into his office and opening his full height cabinet. Picking out two swords, he tossed one to Buffy, who automatically caught it and twirled it around a few times with a smile on her face.

"You fancy Buffy don't yah?" Katherine scowled at Liam in thought as they walked home.

"What? No." he looked at her in disgust and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Swear it on mum and dad." She said seriously.

"Don't be stupid Kat."

"You do." She smiled. "I thought so. That's why you were pissed off yesterday, because of her date." She skipped around. "And why you were in a good mood when you went to bed because it had been rubbish and she hadn't even kissed him properly." She smiled.

"Shut up Katherine!" he almost shouted annoyed.

"Sorry. But it's sweet." She smiled.

"Yeah. Might be sweet if I had the remotest of chances." He sighed.

"She's going to the dance with you. I'd say that's a good first step. Besides which, she steals glances at you sometimes too." She said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked frowning.

"Leeanne's coming up tomorrow and we're going shopping to get your love interest a dress. And I'm supposed to be grounded for life."

"Yeah, cos that goes for me. Look at me, I'm two years younger than you and my sister stabbed you." He complained.

"Hey. Carry on like that and I'll get her something really prim and proper…or really slutty."

"I have the feeling Buffy knows what she can wear and not. I think Giles is just trying to get you to mellow and stop trying to kill people." He said seriously.

"Huh. He just has to let me see my friends and I'll be happier. I just miss our old lives."

"I know." Liam nodded at her, putting her arm around her. "We'll surely adapt eventually though." He teased her.

Liam came down the stairs as the other three arrived home.

"Angel, you'll never guess what, McAslan stopped at the school gate to ask Buffy out, and she blew him off." Matt danced around.

Liam couldn't help as a smile crept on his face, "You did?" he asked.

"I tried subtlety, but he didn't take the hint." She said frowning.

"yes, well, I'm sure his ego will be patched up with the next youngster he manages to seduce in his flashy car." Giles said hanging up his jacket. "I don't suppose you started on dinner?"

"No, but Katherine did." He said honestly.

"Katherine? As in stab me fast Katherine?" Buffy said amazed.

"She's in a really good mood since Leanne's coming up and she's getting to go shopping to help you get a dress tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay. I'll try and behave." Buffy smiled at him, keeping eye contact.

"I'm going away to do some English. I've got a beastly idea for an essay." Matt smiled, heading away up the stairs.

"That's enthusiasm for English like I haven't seen since Willow." Buffy said amazed, heading through to the garage.

"So, what are your plans for the night?" Giles asked the room full of young adults.

"I'm going to Max's to play games." Matt piped up.

"I'm going to the gym." Liam replied.

"We're grounded." Katherine said smiling as her and Leanne sat and gossiped.

"Buffy?" he asked.

"I thought I'd have a walk. Join Matt on his walk and then explore town a bit more." She shrugged.

"I can walk with you both too." Liam offered.

"It's cool, Buffy knows where I'm going." Matt said glancing at him.

"Hey squirt, can I borrow your tv for my room since you're going out?"

"Sure." He nodded, "Giles, if Max's parents have no meeting, can we come back and play games here please?" he asked. "You know, like last week."

Giles looked at him and nodded, "As long as there aren't too many of you and you all behave. And no picking up and dropping my…" he waved his hands around the ornate room, "belongings."

"When you heading?" Buffy asked him, sprawled over the single seater.

Matt shrugged, "Now? I said we'd pick up Donald after last week."

"Cool." Buffy jumped up, "Have a seat Giles." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Give me ten to get changed please Matt."

"I'll go get ready too." Liam said, moving as he noticed Leanne's attention land on him.

"Giles. Does Liam have to come?" Matt whined.

"There's no harm in it Matthew." He said shaking his head. "Girls, I presume you're going to hole yourselves up in your room and watch girls movies and gossip all evening?" The two girls looked at one another bemused and nodded, "Brilliant. University Challenge is on and I would rather like to watch it."

"Geek" Came a muffled shout from Buffy's room.

"Buffy!"

"Love you too Giles." She smiled coming out and putting her jacket over a stomach showing top and fitted grey pants. "Come on Matt," she smiled as he jumped up and threw on a hoody before opening the front door. Buffy waited as Liam came flying down the stair case and out into the garden before the door was shut.

"What's with the rush?" Buffy asked confused.

"He snogged Leanne a few months ago and she's still chasing him." Matt laughed.

"Shut it." Liam scowled, shoving him hard in the arm.

"Buffy, he's beating on me."

"Liam, I shall kick your ass if you lay another finger on your brother. Just because you have no control over your tongue does not mean he should be penalised for it." She joked, making Matt laugh. Liam however scowled, before turning around and pushing Matt lightly. Before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall with his arm twisted around behind his back and face against the wall.

Buffy smiled and raised her mouth up to his ear "Told yah." She whispered seductively, letting him go.

"This is so cool. It's like having my own bodyguard!" Matt celebrated.

"Hey. If you piss him off, you're fair game." Buffy warned him.

"Cool." Matt smiled and laughed, pushing Liam slightly, who was still in shock at the lightning quick reactions of the petite girl. He lagged behind as he assessed the size of her and gulped at her shape which was evident in her snug pants. Shaking his head in disbelief, the conversation he had overheard Giles and Matthew having in his bedroom came back to him. Picking up his pace he caught up with the other two, listening to their idle chit chat.

"Phone me when you're coming back okay?" Buffy stated to Matt.

"Sure. Probably about half ten?" he asked.

"Cool." She waved as he headed off to Max's house, making sure that he got in the door okay, and waved as she saw who she presumed was his mother waving out at her and Liam. "So the gym?" she asked him, starting to walk casually, but feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I use to go more back home, but I've only been to this one once." He shrugged.

"Anything to loose Leeanne huh?" she teased, her face not managing to smile fully.

"It was only once." He explained. "I'd had a few drinks. She seems to have a thing for me." He mumbled.

"A handsome older man like yourselves? I'd never know why." She joked. "Just think, you could have invited her to the dance and made her year." She teased. Liam looked sideways at her, realising she was joking and giving her a soft nudge with his hand.

"If only I hadn't invited you first huh?"

"If you feel real passionate about it, I can easy step down?" she offered.

"It's cool. I'm sure Leanne will survive." He mumbled. "Here's the gym. See you later."

"Bye." She waved lightly, continuing down the road.

Buffy frowned as her pocket began to ring. Pulling out the phone, she held it to her ear and pressed answer.

"Hello…..Liam."

"I was wondering if you were still out?"

"Yeah. Just, uh, yeah." She said, realising telling him she was currently sitting in a graveyard waiting for a vampire to rise wasn't the way to answer the question.

"I was wondering if you might want a coffee or a drink or something? I'm just coming out of the gym." He explained.

"I'd love a coffee." Buffy smiled at the other end of the phone. "I'm about ten minutes from the coffee house."

"Starbucks?" Liam teased.

"Yeah, I'll see you there okay?"

"Bye." Liam turned off his phone, letting a smile spread across his face. Pressing a few more buttons he text his sister: U tell Rupert I'll b l8 back plz. Having coffee with Buffy. X

Liam stood awkwardly outside the coffee shop. Across the road was one of the pubs that the local school kids went to. He saw familiar faces go in and out and wished Mark was here with him to go for a pint. Moving from one foot to the other, he looked up the street once more, seeing some girls pointing at him. He looked down at his T Shirt and jeans and felt her cheeks starting to heat up.

"Hey." Liam smiled as Buffy's hand skiffed his waist and turned around. "Sorry I was late." She said, smoothing down her hair.

"Rough night?" he asked frowning. "You been on a hot date?" he asked jealous.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Turned out I was more than ten minutes away." She looked across the street at the bustling pub. "Do you want to go there instead?" she asked, pointing at the door. Liam looked at her and looked at the pub, torn between the two. "We can easy go in…you could speak to some people and stuff." She shrugged, looking behind her at the empty coffee shop.

"You really want a coffee." He said torn.

"I'll survive." She smiled. "If I get some soda then the caffeen hit will still be there." She smiled softly.

Liam nodded, taking her elbow softly and heading across the road.

Buffy stood behind Liam at the bar, waiting for him to get the drinks. She looked around the packed pub at young people enjoying themselves and getting very drunk. As someone groped her rear, she quickly had their fingers in her hand, bending them back. The boy squealed as she put pressure on them. Making Liam turn around concerned.

"Touch my ass again, and you'll be missing more than fingers." She threatened, making the boy nod before rushing off. She turned to see Liam smiling at her, holding the drinks. "Sorry."

"No need." He smiled, indicating a space in the corner of the room with a shelf against the wall.

"So this is the standard Friday night? You all come out of school and get paraletic drunk?"

"This is some people's Friday night." He said seriously, "Not usually mine."

"What do you normally do…well, did, before you move here."

"Hang out with my friends. Not necessarily at pubs. Sometimes yes. Coffee shops, arcades, our houses, the beach." He nodded as someone said hi to him on the way past. "What about you? What do Americans do on a Friday night?" he asked interested.

Buffy smiled at his intense, but soft gaze. "We would usually go to The Bronze. It's like the local club which plays local bands and live music. We'd hang and play some pool. We wouldn't be old enough to drink and we wouldn't drink after bad experiences. It was the place to hang though. When we got older we'd go for a coffee or hang out at someone's place. My place was the norm after mom died as Willow moved in, so Zander just had to pop around."

"You still have the family house?"

"Yeah." Buffy nodded. "It's hard to keep up with the mortgage but it's nice still to have it. My friend Willow needed a place to stay with her girlfriend, so the rent's halved." She shrugged.

"Hey Buffy." Buffy turned around, shocked to see Scott McAslan standing next to her with a big smile on his face. "I never knew you were out tonight."

"Either did I. A spur of the moment thing." She said, glancing at Liam. "Liam asked me to come out for one."

"Liam. Hi, I'm Scott." He politely offered him his hand, which Liam took, looking down at her seriously. Taking his hand back, Scott never failed to notice that it rested lightly on Buffy's hip, looping around her waist. "Well, I was just heading to the toilet. I'll see you around." He smiled politely, leaving them alone. Liam automatically lifted his hand off of her waist as she turned around.

"What was that about?" she asked frowning.

"I just thought…I mean, he was trying to fire into you again and I thought after yesterday…" he gulped, wishing to be transported away from the pub where people wouldn't stare. This is what he got for trying to flaunt he was out with Buffy instead of going for a coffee.

"No, I meant why was he trying to chat me up again. I've already cut the date short, avoided his calls, told him gently and told him point blank." She said smiling, "Though you are really cute when you're all sorry and embarrassed….and now you're blushing." She held up the back of her hand to his cheek in a bit to cool it down.

"Hey Liam." Both of them turned as two boys approached.

"Hey." He nodded, "Um, Buffy, this is Martin and Dave. They're in some of my classes. Guys, this is Buffy. She's staying with Mr Giles and us while she's over on holiday." He explained.

"Nice to meet you." Buffy smiled at the two guys, "So is this the local?" she asked politely.

"Yeah. It's a good place to come. They let you in if you're underage sometimes, so we start here early." One replied. "So are you two going out?" he asked.

Buffy and Liam looked at one another, Buffy smiling slightly, "No, we're not…" she saw Liam's face fall, "at the moment." She added, glad that he was hiding his hurt a little. "Just seeing how it goes for now." She continued.

"I heard you were going to the dance together?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded, looking at the boys and trying not to stare at Buffy's reaction that may have been shock.

"Are you two going?" she asked.

"Yeah, see the two girls over in the corner…currently getting chatted up by Scott, well, that's our dates." One of them smiled. The other guy nudged the first,

"We have it on authority that they're likely to…let us enjoy ourselves." One said.

"Nice." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. We're a bit simple. But harmless." The other said, "Especially after six pints." He smiled. "We were just jealous that Liam here is new AND has the hot American who has turned down Scott and Cam and Andrew." He smiled. "Speaking of which." All four turned as Andrew and Camm caught sight of Buffy and started towards her. Liam never missed how she tactfully edged a little closer to him, and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to protect her.

"Buffy. Liam." Andrew nodded at them both as Cam joined. "Guys." He nodded at the others. "Haven't seen you here before Liam?" he accused.

Liam shrugged, "Buffy and I fancied a drink, thought we'd try here. The guys were telling me in Physics that this was a good choice."

"Are you enjoying yourself Buffy?" Cam asked, trying to keep her eye contact.

"Yeah. It's a bit different from back home, but I'm getting there. Still having difficulty with your money and coins." She admitted laughing lightly.

"So did you manage to get Liam convinced to go to the dance with you?" Andrew asked, staring a little cooler at Liam.

"I never took a great deal of persuading." Liam said softly, moving his non drink holding hand around Buffy's waist.

"Well, if Liam changes his mind, you know you're more than welcome to come along to the dance anyway." Andrew smiled at her. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"No thanks," she shook her head, "I'm fine." She held up her near full glass.

"I'll got get them in." Cam said, moving away as Andrew followed.

"Blew them off." Martin laughed, turning and moving with Dave.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you here." Liam apologised.

"It's fine." She smiled at him. "You had to do it sometime, maybe just better not to have done it with me." She looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged as two other guys came over.

"Liam. Good to see you out." One smiled, "Hi, you must be Buffy. We've been trying to convince Liam to come out for one or two since he arrived a few weeks ago." The guy explained.

"It's not always that easy when you're new to a place I guess huh?" she looked up at Liam softly, realising he had taken his hand off of her waist and back to leaning on the shelf.

Liam shrugged, "I'm still trying to fit in. I go out more back home with my friends." He explained, obviously a lot more comfortable around these two guys who weren't drunk.

"Do you play football? We have a kick around on a Saturday afternoon if you fancy it?" They offered.

Liam looked at them and nodded, "I'm not very good, but I enjoy it." He admitted.

"Cool. Come down. Take your brother if you want too: mine always comes down and I think they're in the same year."

"I'll ask him. He's actually pretty good for his age." Liam said proudly.

"Do you play Buffy?" the other asked.

"No. American's don't really do soccer. Besides which I have to go and try and find a dress for the dance next weekend. Are you both going?"

"Yeah. Our girlfriends wouldn't let us off with not going." One laughed, "It's a big deal at the school."

"Quite a big deal that you're going with Liam too."

Buffy smiled politely, looking up at a stone faced Liam. "I think he's a bit nervous." She said honestly looking at him and putting her arm loosely around his waist for a moment. "As long as I don't embarrass him it'll be good."

"I love your accent." One of the guys blurted out. "Seriously. It's cool."

"Thanks." Buffy blushed.

"She thinks our accents are very prim and proper don't you Buffy?" Liam teased.

"You're not too bad, but Giles has done four or five years in the States and still sounds as if he has a broom up his ass." She complained.

"How do you know him?"

"He was librarian at our school. He became really close with me and our friends as we hung out there quite a lot. He became kinda like a dad figure to me." She explained. "He's a really good guy….just very proper sometimes." She teased.

"He really does love books." One remarked.

"Oh yes!" Buffy smiled. She apologised as her phone rang in her pocket. Pointing at the toilets she headed and answered the phone to Matt, promising to pick him up in fifteen minutes. Returning back to the bar she was relieved to see Liam laughing lightly with the two boys. His sight fixed on Buffy as she walked back to them, making her blush slightly at the attention. "That was Matt. I said I'd get him in fifteen. Are you staying?" she asked him.

"No." he shook his head, "I'll come with you. I have my gym bag anyway." He said holding it up. Drinking up the rest of his pint he said goodbye to the boys before nodding at Buffy, who headed through the crowd. Liam stifled a smile as she reached back, grabbing his hand loosely in her own to keep them together as they squeezed past teenagers.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have a nice evening?" Katherine asked coming down the stairs and smiling as the three came in the front door.

"Yeah. It was good." Buffy smiled at Liam for a moment before looking at Matt. "I'm going to head to bed. Is Giles still up?"

"He's in his room." Katherine shrugged.

"Cool. I'll say night and head." Buffy nodded, heading up the stairs. Matt followed her as Katherine looked at Liam.

"Enjoy?" she asked smiling teasingly.

"Yeah." He smiled a little and nodded.

"Anything happen?"

He shook his head no and smiled, before heading off.

Liam and Matt walked into the park towards the guys having a kick around, with their boots in their hands.

"Hey." Trevor smiled as he stopped and headed over. "Liam, you're on the colours, your brother on the whites."

"Cool." Liam nodded, studying the play.

"You get your girlfriend back home okay yesterday?"

"She's not really my girlfriend." Liam admitted nervously.

"Didn't look like that yesterday." Trevor smiled at him before heading off.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Matt asked confused.

"No one." Liam said sighing and changing his shoes.

"Were you not out with Buffy?"

"Yeah." Liam shrugged. "Because she's coming to the dance, the guys think we're going out."

"Oh." Matt frowned a little processing the thought. "But you're not?"

"What does it matter?" Liam asked a little tetchy.

"Well yeah, because they think you are." Matt replied.

"No. We're not." He looked at Matt, studying him for a moment, before joining his team.

Buffy walked out of the shop and frowned as she saw Cam and Andrew speaking to Katherine.

"Hey." Buffy walked up and looked between the slightly cocky faces of the boys and the annoyed of the girls. "Everything okay?"

"Buffy." Andrew's face fell, "How are you?"

"Fine. What are you doing?" she glanced at Leeanne and Katherine's tense faces before turning her attention to the boys again.

"Just speaking to the girls."

"Weird, it looks like you're annoying them." She shrugged flippantly.

"We've just got a lecture about how our hair colour offends them." Katherine said quieter than usual.

"I hope you told him to get lost and find some a personality and some manners before he starts on others." Buffy smiled at her. "If not, I'll happily do it for you."

"It's all yours." Leanne offered her.

Buffy turned and smiled at them, "Get lost. You wonder why I'm not interested in you, even after you've asked several times? Think about it." She said. "You guys ready?" she asked. The two girls nodded and followed her into the next shop, leaving the two boys moaning abuse towards them.

"You realise that Liam's going to flip when he sees your dress?" Katherine smiled as Leanne headed to the toilets.

"It's okay right?" she asked.

"It's beautiful. Very not me, but it's stunning." She smiled. "You'll be the envy of all of the guys and girls there." She stated.

"As long as I don't embarrass him." Buffy said nervously.

"No way. He's delighted you're going with him." Katherine smiled. "You know it's nice to see him happy."

Buffy smiled gently at her niceties. "It's fine. He's a really nice guy." She admitted under Katherine's gaze.

Buffy and Liam walked into the dance hall and looked around nervously. Reaching out, Buffy brushed his hand to gain his attention.

"The football guys are waving at you." She said softly, looking up at him. Looking back at the table, he nodded and took Buffy's hand softly in his own, leading her over. He'd been warned by his sister that he was to take control and behave like a gentleman, and that if anyone else asked her to dance, he wasn't allowed to protest too hard, but he wasn't allowed to let her get a second without trying to cut in. He'd also been warned that she would be the attention of all the guys, and as soon as he'd seen her in her red, knee high dress, he'd completely understood his sister's words of warning. She was utterly beautiful and the dress showed her lithe body off perfectly.

The whole week he'd been nervous about the dance and trying not to embarrass himself in front of Buffy and act cool and it had been harder than he had expected. Everytime she walked into the room he wanted to turn and stare. He was aware that she was two years older than him, but it didn't seem to notice. He couldn't compare any girl his own age to her. The way her hair tumbled over her shoulders, her tan accentuated her womanly curves and the sparkle in her eye. Liam shook his head as he realised he was almost at the table, smiling he nodded at the guys, pulling out a seat for Buffy to take, before sitting on one of his own.

Liam looked up at the dance floor and back at Buffy. They were the only two at the table since the others were up dancing."Would you like to dance?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. I would." She rolled her eyes. "Come on. I thought you'd never ask." She chuckled, standing up. Just as they reached the dance floor, the tempo of the song slowed down further. Looking around him, Liam followed the rest and took a step towards Buffy. Looking down at her, the awkwardness swept through him as he realised how beautiful she was and what he wanted. Reaching out, he took her hand gently as she took a step closer and put her hand on his waist. Wrapping his other arm around her waist he held her gently as they started dancing slowly. He held his breath as Buffy looked up at him gently.

"I think I might have some unwanted attention." She said softly. Frowning at her, Liam looked up, before turning her around on the spot and spying some guys at the drinks table. Pulling Buffy closer protectively he looked down at her and thought he saw a small smile glance across her face. Keeping her eye contact, he felt her shiver slightly under his touch as his hand moved down to the small of her back.

"Pity you're here with me huh?" He suggested.

"I'm not sure if pity is the word I'd use." Buffy said quietly, gulping. They were both startled as the song changed and the style of dancing changed. Buffy giggled as he took one of her hands and spun her around under his arm.

"Seat again?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay. But only because it's your evening okay?" she asked a little disappointed. Turning and heading to the table, she felt exposed until they reached a group of people to squeeze past. She relished it when Liam's arm snaked around her waist to guide her through the crowd. Glancing back up at him behind her she saw his concentration on their path in front of them and let his hands guide her through the others. By the time they had gotten to the table, there was only one free chair left at their table. Offering it to Buffy she shook her head politely.

"You take it." She insisted. Liam frowned, sitting down cautiously, before Buffy turned and sat gently on the edge of his knees. "That okay?" she asked gently looking at him.

"Fine." He nodded, keeping eye contact.

"Liam, are you and Buffy coming?" Ted asked.

"You want to go to the pub? Just for one before closing?" he asked Buffy politely.

"Sure." She nodded. Liam looked up at Ted and nodded at him as they gathered their belongings. As Buffy put her shawl over her shoulders, he took off his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Smiling gratefully, she slid her arms into the jacket and chuckled gently at the size of it in comparison to her body. "A little big maybe." She joked.

"It suits you." He half smiled at her. "It'll keep you warm anyway."

Buffy took off Liam's suit jacket at the front door and hung it up, placing her bag on the floor.

"Buffy?" Hearing her name, Buffy turned and looked at him puzzled. "Just to say…you looked beautiful tonight." He admitted nervously. "You were the envy of every girl there tonight and you'll be in the dreams of a lot of the guys there as well."

Buffy blushed nervously. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, his eyes looking at her lustfully. He frowned as she shivered a little and reached out to touch her arm. "You're freezing." He said full of concern, "You should have said."

Buffy shrugged, "I'm not use to the cold, besides which I already had your jacket."

"Go get your pyjamas on." He said softly, "I'll put on the kettle." Nodding, he watched her head off into her room as he undid his bow tie and un did his top button of his shirt. Filling the kettle, he switched it on before turning as Buffy walked in with her vest and trousers. "Wait here." He offered, disappearing. A moment later, he was back with a hoody of his. Handing it to her, she put it on and snuggled into the hood, putting her hands in the front pockets.

"Thanks." She chattered a little.

Declining a cup of tea, Buffy headed to her bed as Liam poured a drink and headed to his room. Sitting down on his bed, he pulled out a magazine and began to try and read it. After ten minutes, his cup was finished but he hadn't read a page of the magazine for the thoughts of the evening. It had almost been as if he and Buffy were a couple this evening, and it had excited him and scared him of his feelings at the same time. If he had been in any doubt of his feelings, they had been firmly confirmed tonight when he saw her in her red dress and when she received rival attention. Sighing, he stood up and took his suit and shirt off, climbing under his covers and glancing around his room. He frowned as there was a soft wrap on the door and the door inched open.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked Buffy concerned.

"My room's freezing." She chattered coming in.

"Here." Liam moved back to the wall his bed was against and lifted his duvet up for her to climb in. Without thinking twice, Buffy climb into his bed before he pulled her closer and rubbed his arms up and down her arms and back. "You're still freezing." He frowned.

"You think I didn't notice?" she asked teasing him. Wriggling down further into his bed, she rested her head on his bare chest as he continued to try and warm her up. Switching off the bedside light, he held her closer and relaxed to her breath on his chest. Slipping his hand down, his hand landed on the small of her back, slipping under the hood and vest to move in small circles. After a moment, he was aware that her breathing was no longer on his chest and glanced down to see her gaze on his face. Meeting her eyes, he gulped and glanced away before finding his eyes back on her. Moving his head forward an inch, he stopped and noticed that her gaze and position hadn't changed. Continuing to move his head forward a little, he breathed out as Buffy angled her head up toward him and shut her eyes, their mouths meeting softly as their heads came together. As they both pulled apart, Liam gave her a lop sided smile as she shuffled up the bed a little and they kissed a second time. This time the kiss was deepend as Buffy's tongue ran gently over Liam's lips, encouraging him to open his mouth to her, pulling her flush against his firm body and letting his hands wander down her body.

Liam frowned as he woke up in an empty bed. Stirring awake he got out of his bed and headed to the bathroom. Coming back down the stairs he headed towards Buffy's room in his boxer shorts, frowning when he noticed her bedroom door a little agar and her room empty. Moving through to the lounge he frowned again and checked the kitchen. Walking back to his room he looked again and started to worry. He was sure it had happened. When he went to bed she was with him. He ran his hand through his hair. There was no way that those kisses weren't real. The feel of his body close to hers, his hand running up her back and her tongue with his. Looking at the clock which read half past four, he headed up the stairs silently, debating his actions.

"Giles?" he whispered opening his bedroom door. "Giles?" he asked a little louder. Liam jumped as Giles sat up bolt right and squinted. Putting on his glasses he frowned at Angel standing in his boxer shorts.

"Liam?" he asked confused.

"Giles. Buffy's gone." He said quietly.

"What do you mean gone?" he asked frowning.

"I mean she's not in the house." He said worried.

Giles looked at the clock on his bed stand and shook his head a little. "It's okay Liam, go back to sleep."

"Rupert?"

"It's normal. Buffy will be back by sun rise." He stated yawning. "Don't worry about her."

Liam sighed, "You don't understand Rupert." He said stronger, "She was sleeping in my bed and now she's gone. She's no where in the house and it's four in the morning." He said concerned. Both men turned as Katherine's face appeared at the door.

"What's the noise?" she asked as Matt joined her.

"Buffy's gone." Liam said.

"Gone? To America?" Katherine frowned.

"She is not gone. She has just gone for a midnight walk." Giles said exasperated. "All of you back to bed."

"Why was she in your bed?" Matt asked Liam frowning.

"Buffy was in your bed?" Katherine asked shocked. There was silence as three faces glowered at Liam's.

"She was cold after the walk home." He said defensively. "Besides which, really not the issue." He complained.

"Bed. All of you." Giles shouted. "Liam. We shall discuss Buffy and your bed tomorrow morning. Buffy will be back. I am not discussing this at half four in the morning." He said very strictly. Reluctantly the three left the room, closing the door behind them to Gile's room.

"Did you sleep with her Angel?" Katherine asked shocked.

"No." he shook his head frustrated. "Why is Giles not bothered at her being out at half four in the morning?"

"It's normal he said." Matt shrugged, walking into his room yawning.

"Something's not right." He complained, heading down the stairs.

Giles opened the door to Buffy's room silently and gazed at her bed. Lying in the covers he noted her figure wrapped in Liam's hooded jumper, her hood up. Closing the door again, he walked through to the occupied kitchen.

"She back?" Matt asked him tiredly.

"Yes, she is." He said shortly. They both looked as Katherine and Liam walked in.

"Buffy's back." Matt said looking at them, studying their faces.

"Rupert, we want you to tell us what's going on." Liam said steadily.

"I could say the same for you Liam. Finding out you've been sleeping with Buffy isn't exactly what I dreamed of." He said curtly.

"Nothing happened." He said steadily. "And it doesn't explain why it's okay for her to be out at half four in the morning as if it's an everyday normal occurrence." He said annoyed.

The two men stared at one another for a tense moment.

"Very well. I have promised you all that I would take you to visit your friends. If everyone gets ready, I'll explain it to you en route. That way you still fulfil your commitments. And on our return, I wish to speak to Buffy and yourself." He said seriously.

"Buffy!" Giles opened the front door and shouted the slayer's name through the house as he took off his jacket. The other three trooped in after him as Buffy appeared in her training kit.

"Hey." She looked at them warily.

"I need a word. With yourself and Liam." He said sternly.

"Oookaaay," she glanced at Liam, who's head was hung awkwardly in shame. She felt sorry for him. Thanks to Matt's text, she knew exactly what was away to go down and although not overjoyed she figured it was way worse for Liam. However, at the same time, her heart and stomach sank slightly as he refused to meet her eye. Presumably last night was a regret. And he wasn't too keen on her being the slayer either. "The others not need to hear what's going on too?" she asked.

"No. I don't see it relevant." He stated. She watched the relief flow over Liam's face.

Buffy shrugged stubbornly, "They'll find out anyway and anything that happens in this house will affect them more than me." She crossed her arms.

"This is my house Buffy, and I say they can go to their rooms."

Buffy shrugged nonchalantly "So?" she asked, going to sit down and waiting for Giles to busy Matt and Katherine up the stairs.

"So. I believe that you were in Liam's bed last night?" he said, annoyance simmering under the surface.

"Yeah. I was freezing after walking home. Males generate more body heat than females. He gave me a loan of his jumper and I was still cold so I slept in his bed with him."

"Did you sleep with him?" Giles blushed.

"No." Buffy said honestly.

"Was there any other….activities."

"You really wanna go there Giles?" Buffy asked smirking.

"Answer the question please Buffy." He said embarrassed yet annoyed.

Buffy looked at Liam, who was still refusing to keep her eyes, "Yeah, we kissed." She looked at Giles as he exhaled and leant backwards slightly. Buffy waited for a moment, "Can I go now?" She asked him.

Giles looked at her steadily for a moment, "I wish to discuss this further later."

Buffy shrugged again, "Sure." Standing up she headed to her coat pegs at the front door as she picked up her jacket, swung it on and left the house.

Giles turned and looked at Liam, "Anything to add?" Liam shook his head in response. Giles sighed, "I presume she didn't have that bruise last night?" he asked him.

"Bruise?" Liam asked confused.

"Above her left eye?" Giles frowned.

"I never noticed."

"No, I guess if you'd noticed then you'd have to have looked at her." Giles despaired standing up. "I'm heading to bed."

"Is….is Buffy okay to be out herself."

"Yes." Giles nodded, "She's very accomplished and capable and use to patrolling on her own." He smiled gently, "Though obviously don't tell her that. Good night Liam. I presume you won't have any females in your bed tonight?"

Liam shook his head, staring at the blank tv screen as Giles headed up the stairs. He turned two minutes later as Katherine and Matt came down the stairs.

"SO? Are you getting thrown out?" Katherine asked worried.

Liam shook his head, "I don't think so. Buffy told him we'd kissed though."

"You kissed?" Katherine said a little shocked. Liam nodded, noting the small amount of disappointment in his brother's face. "Did you….you know."

"No." Liam shook his head.

"Okay." She said thinking fast. "Do you like her? I mean I know you do, but do you really like her or was it just the dance?"

"I'm not speaking about this." Liam stated standing up. "I'm off to bed." He grumbled heading through.

"I'll tell Buffy where you are when she gets in." Katherine teased after him.

Buffy looked up at the house and reluctantly made it to the front door. Moving in silently she made it to the back room before crashing out on her bed. Everytime she closed her eyes she pictured his brown eyes staring at her and his mouth moving against hers and his firm body against her own. When he had pulled her closer to him in bed yesterday she had felt his hard, toned body beneath her own and it had caused her insides to flutter and made a warm sensation float through her. She hadn't felt like that since when she had started dating Riley a couple of years ago. In fact, looking back, she wasn't sure she'd ever felt that intense by such a small movement.

Removing the duvet, she stood up and pulled on Liam's hoody before climbing back into her bed. She had forgotten to point out to Giles that the temperature of the room was freezing when she came back from patrol; there really was a legitimate reason that she had ended up in Liam's bed. Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts, she curled up in a ball, wishing for heat to take over.

"Liam! It's for you!" Buffy yelled through the house. Standing politely at the door with the young girl who she had never seen before, she watched Liam's face as he approached, failing to hide some shock when he saw his visitor. Smiling politely at the girl, Buffy moved away from the door and back into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Kat asked from the table.

Buffy shrugged. "Some girl, about your age maybe? Liam's age?" Walking over to the pan on the stove, she heard the kitchen chair scrape back as Kat left the kitchen to find out who was visiting. She frowned and turned as there were raised voices of shock, before she turned back to her pans on the stove.

"Buffy," Katherine asked excited bursting back into the kitchen. "Kara's here, Angel's ex, can she stay for dinner please, since she's come all of this way."

Buffy took a moment to regain her composure before turning with a smile,

"Of course. There's plenty of food. I can always get Giles to grab an Indian on the way home." Her gaze moved to the door way as Liam appeared, looking awkward as his eyes met Buffy. Buffy smiled again, her smile not reaching her eyes. Turning back to the cooker she missed Liam scowl at Katherine, who shrugged confused. She had been sure the information would have gotten to Buffy and annoyed or upset her, as it was she didn't seem fussed. Buffy voice sounded again, "Ask her if she wants a drink, she must be parched after travelling here."

Liam nodded, even through Buffy couldn't see him, and picked two glasses out of a cupboard before filling them up with water before heading back through.

Liam and Kara looked up from the couch as the front door opened and Matt walked in.

"Kara. Hey." Matt looked at them confused. "I didn't know you were visiting."

"I just came up in the bus, I needed to speak to Angel." She said, turning her attention to Liam who sat on the same couch as her.

"Where's Buffy?" Matt asked Liam.

"She's in the garage. She said she might go out a run though." He said lightly.

"I thought she was making dinner since Rupert was out?" Matt frowned.

"She did, she was waiting for you to come back."

"Cool. I'll go get her, I'm starving. You staying for dinner Kara?"

"Yeah. Katherine asked if I could stay for dinner." She looked at Liam as he nodded.

"Buffy said there was plenty food."

"Brilliant." Matt smiled. He walked through the lounge towards the garage, opening the door and stopping in shock as he watched Buffy pummel her punch bag. "Hey Buffster."

Buffy stopped and glowered, "Never call me that."

"Okay." Matt said a little taken aback. "Um…Liam said that dinner might be ready soon?" he said carefully.

Buffy's resolve melted a little, "Yeah. Sorry. I'm cranky." She admitted frowning. "Dinner needs fifteen minutes in the oven. You put it in and set the table and I'll grab a shower?" she asked.

Matt smiled and nodded before leaving the garage for the kitchen. Buffy stood for a moment and took a breath before unwrapping her wrist bandages and putting them down. Walking out of the garage she grabbed her towel from inside her room and headed upstairs. Walking through the lounge she concentrated on the stairs and not the couple who were sitting on the sofa.

"Buffy? Matt was asking about dinner?" Liam said gently, disrupting her thoughts. Buffy stammered a little in her walk and looked at him,

"Yeah, he's on it, I'm just gonna have a shower." She nodded, heading up the stairs. Making it to the shower room she locked the door behind her and took a few deep breaths before turning on the shower.

"Buffy! Dinner!"

"Coming!" Buffy pulled a comb through her hair and a top over her head before walking out in bare feet and skirt. Walking into the kitchen she took the spare seat at the table as Liam dealt out the lasagne. "Thanks Matt." She smiled at him.

"No probs, I got the easy part." He smiled at her as they started eating.

"Is your mum coming to pick you up tonight Kara?" Katherine asked.

"I'm getting the bus back later on. It leaves at eight." She said looking at the clock.

"Cool. How's everything back at school?"

"Good. Yeah." She smiled at her lightly. "Same stuff happening I suppose."

Katherine nodded at her, giving up on conversation.

"Guys, I'm heading out after dinner." Buffy said steadily.

"Can I come?" Matt asked hopefully.

"You've got homework." Liam said strictly.

"I've done most of it, I've just got PE to do and Buffy said she'd help me tonight." He said defensively, looking at her. Buffy nodded reassuring him that she would help her.

"I'm gonna head for a coffee, then I'll come back and help you out before heading out again."

"Well I'll come for coffee too." Matt said defiantly, ignoring piercing glares from Liam.

"That'll leave you two time to do stuff." Katherine smirked at Kara and Liam, both who blushed.

"When's Rupert due back?" Liam asked after a moment.

"After his meeting finishes." Buffy said busy eating. "He thought about seven, I'd be surprised if he was back by eight."

"What kind of meeting is he at?" Kara asked trying to make conversation. Katherine, Liam and Matt looking at one another in panic as Buffy answered calmly,

"It's a librarian thing. They like to get together and put the world to rights about books versus the evil computer and decide what books should be bought…it's like Geeks are us for librarians."

"Even on a Sunday?" Kara asked amazed.

Buffy shrugged, mind else where, "What other time is best for reading books?"

The rest of the meal was had in silence until Buffy stood and excused herself. "Are you two okay to do the dishes?" she asked as Matt joined her putting the dish in the sink.

"No. You do it." Katherine moaned. Buffy looked at her and shook her head in despair.

"Whatever. If Giles comes home and the kitchen's a mess, it's not me that's going to upset him or get his anger." She looked at Matt, "You coming?" she asked.

"Sure." He nodded, glowering at his sister on the way out, "Just do the dishes Kat." He asked.

"You want a cookie with your coffee?" Buffy asked Matt placing the order.

"Yeah." He smiled as Buffy ordered a cookie for her too.

"You get pretty hungry huh?" he asked her, heading to an empty table.

"I use a lot of energy." She shrugged.

"Why are you angry today?" he asked confused and a little hurt. Buffy sighed as she sat down.

"I'm sorry…I'm just narky I guess. PMT mixed with too many thoughts." Buffy admitted.

"Huh." Matt nodded.

"How are you doing anyway? How was soccer this afternoon? You going to try out for the school team?"

"It was good." Matt smiled, "I skinned two guys and scored." He smiled.

"That's good right?" she smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I have trials tomorrow after school, but I don't want Liam and Katherine to know in case I don't get in." he admitted nervously.

"Everyone I've spoken to seems to think you're good. Just try your hardest and see how you get on okay?" she smiled. "If you get in, I'll buy you a cookie." She joked.

"That's as much a reason I need as any." He smiled. "Do you know why Kara is up today?"

"No idea. I don't think Liam was expecting her. They've been speaking all day." Buffy said softly.

"Are you….you know…jealous?" he asked carefully. He watched Buffy's face turn towards her cookie and coffee as she shook her head.

"No, I'm not jealous." She said, not thinking about her true feelings.

"So why did you kiss him?" Matt asked confused. Buffy looked up at him and the honestly in his face. He wasn't having a go at her, he was just trying to understand. She looked at him carefully, not hiding her feelings. "You are jealous. That's why you're narky." He said understanding.

Buffy shrugged, "I'm not sure I'm jealous, maybe just confused….and I definitely have PMT." She complained. "And I still have to phone home tonight." She groaned.

"You don't want to phone home?" Matt asked.

"I do, it just takes effort today. I'll do it on patrol, it'll kill time as I walk to where I'm going."

"Where are you heading?"

"Next town I think. I know it's a while away, but I have time to burn. I'm thinking about heading home early." She admitted.

"Why?" he asked hurt.

"There's not much for me to do here. I thought there would be more, but Giles is dealing with the watcher's council fine on his own, he knows I've got his back if he needs me. I've got Dawn back home and responsibilities there. I just seem to be getting in the way and mixing the bad here." She tried to convince herself.

"No you're not. Angel's happy with you around, so am I. Kat's just been moody since mum and dad died. Giles is a different person when you're here. He's so much more relaxed and he seems to almost have a sense of humour." He admitted. "Think about it a bit more. Please?" he asked.

Buffy smiled a little and relented, "Okay. I'll think about it a bit more okay?" she conceded.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll see you in there okay?" she asked nodding at his room's window.

"You're not coming in?" he asked confused. Buffy shook her head, "Just say I headed out, I'll see you up there."

Matt frowned and nodded before opening the front door and walking in.

"Hey." Liam stood up as he walked in, looking behind Matt as he shut the door. "Is Buffy not back?" He asked.

"Uh…no." Matt lied.

"Oh." Liam frowned as he studied his brother's nervousness. "I thought she was going to help you with your homework?"

"She is." Matt nodded, heading for the stairs.

"Matt?" Giles appeared from the kitchen. "Is Buffy with you?"

"No." Matt said heading up the stairs.

"Matt!" Liam shouted annoyed. "Come back down here." Moving to the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Matt asked getting annoyed. Giles glanced up at the ceiling as he heard a soft rumble and suddenly understood what was happening.

"What are you lying about?" Angel said frustrated.

"Nothing. Buffy was in a bad mood and went straight out a walk."

"What kind of bad mood? Was she having a go at you?" he asked defensively.

"No. She was just in a bad mood…you know, narky." Matt shrugged.

"At you? Why was she in a bad mood."

"She said she had PMS." Matt smiled at him, jogging back up the stairs.

Liam turned as he heard Giles chuckle softly behind him. He watched the man shake his head with a smile and return to the kitchen.

Liam stopped outside Matt's room on the way to the bathroom and listened carefully. Matt was speaking to someone, who was answering him back quietly, knocking on the door, he opened it up, confused to find Matt standing shell struck at his desk.

"Who were you speaking to?" he asked.

"No one." Matt said, eyes darting around the room. Opening the cupboard door he looked inside before looking under the bed.

"What's going on Matt." Liam said annoyed, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Nothing. Get out of my room."

"Not until you tell me who you were speaking to." He said meaningfully.

"It was Buffy. So what?"

"So where is she now?" Liam asked.

"Gone on patrol. We were just finishing my last question." He pointed at his book.

"Where did she go?" Liam asked looking around the room.

"Out the window." Matt said sitting back down at his desk.

"She couldn't use the door like everyone else?"

"She's narky and she didn't want to speak to anyone. Do you mind, I've got to finish this."

Liam nodded, turning around and heading to the door.

"Angel, why was Kara over?" Matt asked suddenly.

"She split up with Mark and wanted to get back with me. For us to go steady." He said turning back around.

"Are you?" Matt asked.

"No." Liam shook his head. "I don't feel like that about her anymore."

"You should tell Buffy." Matt said matter of fact.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she likes you." Matt shrugged, turning his attention back to his work. "If you don't do something about it, she's going to go home or she'll find someone else, or both." He looked at his brother who stood open mouthed, "If I was four years older I wouldn't let her out of my sight." he looked back at his work and continued writing as Liam eventually left his room.

"Buffy?"

"Hey." Buffy turned and watched Liam walk into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

Liam shrugged, "The usual."

"Did Kara get back okay?"

"Yeah. She did." Buffy nodded, returning her attention back to the food in front of her. "She wanted us to get back together again. Her and Mark broke up." He watched the back of Buffy's figure which gave nothing away.

"That's nice." She said joyfully.

"I said I wasn't interested in her like that anymore." He admitted. He sighed as he watched her back relax slightly.

"Oh." Buffy turned and looked at him for a moment before Katherine burst into the kitchen.

"Have you two seen Matt?"

"He's gonna be late home. He said he'd eat when he came in." Buffy said, not giving anything away.

"He didn't say anything." Katherine frowned. Buffy shrugged, turning her attention back to the food. She heard Katherine leave before Liam moved next to her.

"Would you like a hand?"

Buffy looked up at his brown eyes and smiled lightly, "Could you peel the potatoes please?"

"No problem." He smiled, picking up a potato and opening the cutlery drawer for a knife.

Buffy moved through to the lounge as she heard the front door open, she looked at Matt expectantly as he smiled and nodded at her.

"Brilliant!" She exclaimed, moving to him and giving him a huge hug.

"What's the deal?" Katherine asked, frowning from her place in front of the tv as Liam scowled a little.

"I had football trials and I got in." Matt grinned.

"Well done!" both siblings smiled as Katherine came and gave him a hug and Liam grinned at him.

"Buffy made us wait so you could have dinner with us." Katherine rolled her eyes, "so hurry up and have a shower and get that mud off of your face so we can eat!"

"Plans for this evening?" Giles asked looking around the table.

"Meeting." Buffy groaned.

"I'm not happy about you going to this one alone Buffy." Giles frowned.

"I'll be fine." She drawled.

"I'll go with her." Matt offered.

"No you won't." Giles said steadily.

"Why not?" Matt shrugged. "It's only a meeting. Angel and Kat have homework, I've done mine. I'll stop her sleeping through it." He smiled.

"You may joke, but it's a valid point." Buffy mumbled.

"She won't be back until late." Giles said honestly.

"Great." Buffy complained quietly.

"Why do you have to go if you really don't want to?" Katherine asked.

"Part of my duty as 'the chosen one.'" She complained. "Seriously Giles, they won't miss me."

"Buffy, the only reason they're having this meeting is so that they can get your input while you're visiting. They can hardly look at training programs with their limited knowledge of fighting. That's the only way they've based their programs for the last several hundred of years…and we both know the downfall of that program." He reasoned. He looked around the three faces which were absorbing the knowledge which they were usually banned from. "Anyway….another topic perhaps."

"Seriously Rupert. I can go. I'll behave and I can learn about martial arts and that for PE." Matt said hopefully. "I'll behave and go to school tomorrow and everything."

"To be fair, he only has Personal Guidance first thing tomorrow." Katherine shrugged. She frowned at Liam as he scowled at her.

"Cool. I'll go then." Matt smiled looking for confirmation.

"Buffy?" Giles asked her opinion.

"I'm not too happy about it." She admitted looking at Giles. "No Matt, not you, I just don't trust the council and the less people they have to meet the better."

"I thought you were the new leader of the council?" Liam asked Giles.

"I am, but I'm not going tonight."

"They're still some old fuddy duddies with fuddy duddy ideas which I don't like." Buffy complained, "But on the whole the system has been cleaned up a lot." She relented.

"How late would Matt be back?" Liam asked.

"What do you think? Midnight? One?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." Buffy nodded.

"Let him go then." Liam said, shocking everyone. "What. He's just going to be hanging around doing nothing all day otherwise. Matt seems to understand what Buffy's doing the most and it's good for us to understand that to understand you. The chances are we're going to be here for a while…unless you chuck us out…so it's good for us to understand." He looked at his siblings as they noted what he was saying and nodded slowly in agreement.

"K. Matt, I'm going in ten minutes after I change into more provocative clothing." Buffy groaned standing up from the table.

"You get it on at these meetings?" Katherine asked.

"No, I just enjoy making frumpy English men uncomfortable." She beamed walking out of the room.

Liam stood leaning against the door frame to the kitchen as Buffy walked through the lounge in a short mini skirt, knee high boots and low cut, sleevless top.

"You weren't joking with the slutty were you?" Katherine stated.

"Hey, this is normal attire in California."

"Giles. I want to move to California." Liam muttered to the older man, looking Buffy up and down slowly.

"Liam, put your tongue back in your mouth." Katherine scowled. Buffy watched Matt walk down the stairs and smiled,

"You ready?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Do I look okay?" he asked a little nervous.

"Perfect balance. Shirt and tie with the smartness and jeans and sneakers for the casual. I like." She smiled. "I'm informed by your sister I'm suitably slutty for England?"

Matt chuckled and looked her up and down, "Do I get to act like your boyfriend?"

"Maybe a little bit young. You're not even legal Matt." She smirked, before turning to Giles, "He's not legal right?" she asked quietly.

"No Buffy. Legal for, ahem, yes, well, is sixteen in England. And considering you've already made one bed that's not your own in this house, perhaps you would be best sticking to your own?" he said seriously.

"Oooh. Scorn." Buffy frowned, "On that note Matt, you're definitely not legal and we have to leave."

Liam sat day dreaming out of his class. He was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything that didn't include Buffy. Seeing her in that outfit and hearing his brother's comments yesterday…all he could imagine was what was under the rest of the clothes that she had on. He gulped and blinked before he noticed two figures walking down the front of the school. His face broke into a half smile as he noted the blonde hair on the petite figure, walking along with his shaggy haired brother, his shirt hanging out of his trousers as he walked along smiling and laughing with Buffy. Raising his hand he excused himself from class as he headed down the corridor and stairs to the front door. He paused as he noticed the Principal had beaten him to it, and opened the front door to the school to stand and listen to the conversation between Buffy, Matt and the principal.

"He was at a family appointment, Mr Giles has his absence letter in the library." Buffy said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Family appointment? Would that be with you?"

"Do I sound like family?" she asked sarcastically. "What is this, pick on the new kid day?" she asked staring at the principal.

"No. Simply wanting the best for my pupils." He said steadily.

"In which case we can head in and Matt can get on with his classes." Buffy smiled politely as Matt and her started to walk towards the door. Buffy raised her eyes as she noticed Liam standing there for the first time. Looking at him closely she tried to read what he was thinking before the principal's voice broke her thoughts.

"Miss Summers?" Buffy stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Boys, you can head to class." He continued. Buffy glanced over her shoulders, glad to see that both Liam and Matt were still standing behind her with no intention of moving.

"Principal?" she asked.

"I'd like to talk to you…alone." He said pointedly.

"About?" she asked suspicious.

"I have a proposition for you." He said. Taking a moment he looked at the faces before he quickly added, "I never meant it like that."

"I hope not." Liam muttered.

"I would like to speak to you about work. I believe you were a student councillor in America."

"Am." She corrected him, "And have you been checking up on me?"

"Checking you out more like." Matt scoffed quietly. Buffy turned and smirked at him, noting the frown on Liam's face."

"I was speaking to Mr Giles." He said.

"Which would also make sense…" Buffy frowned.

"Could you pop into my office later on perhaps?" he asked.

Buffy shrugged, "Sure. I just want to make sure Matt gets Giles and to class. I'll be along in ten?" she asked.

"Good. I'll see you then." The principal smiled at her as she turned with the boys and headed into the building.

"Someone has the hots for you." Liam muttered, holding the door open for her and Matt.

"And that's not allowed?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Subtlety never hurt." He defended quietly.

"Giles!"

"Ah, you made it." Giles checked his watch before smiling at them. "And Liam." He nodded as Liam entered the library.

"We were accosted by the principal."

"Who has a proposition for Buffy." Liam added sarcastically.

"He totally has the hots for her, it's gross." Matt moaned.

Giles took a moment to look in thought, "He's not that old, mid to late twenties." He acknowledged, "You could say that he is in her age bracket…so to say. And I'm informed by staff and pupils he's not ill on the eye."

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed blushing, "Not with dating principals. Done that, been there, not all it's cracked up to be…." Buffy tailed off.

"Yes…sorry." Giles said awkwardly. There was a moment of silence as Buffy and Giles contemplated the statement.

"Giles, can I get my note please?" Matt eventually asked.

"Yes, of course. Sorry." Giles pulled out the paper from his pocket and handed it over to the young boy.

"Liam, would you show Buffy to the principal's office please?"

"Sure." Liam said nodding, holding he library door open for Matt and Buffy.

"So…you don't have class?"

"I left to make sure Matt was okay….he's okay right?" he asked nervously.

"He's fine. He was brilliant last night." Buffy smiled reassuringly. "I think that he learnt things too."

Liam nodded, looking at Buffy softly. "This is his office."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Liam nodded, moving away slowly as she knocked and opened the principal's door.

Liam walked back down the stairs towards his bedroom. Stopping as he reached the bedroom door he turned around as Buffy padded into the corridor in her pyjama bottoms and his hoody, the hood up tight around her head.

"Buffy?"

"Hey." She smiled a little at him. "Um, I was wondering…I mean, you can say no if you want, if I could sleep in your bed? My room's really cold, Giles still has to get me a heater." She shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, walking forward and taking your hand. "You're freezing." He frowned. "I'll speak to Giles in the morning." He promised, not letting her hand drop, but leading her to his bedroom. "Are you just in?" he asked, glancing at his alarm clock which read three am.

"No. I've been trying to sleep for an hour and a half." She admitted. "But I seem to be too cold. I heard you up and thought I could maybe persuade you into helping me." She admitted, climbing into bed with him and cuddling up into his chest.

"I don't think I need much persuasion," he admitted softly, pulling her closer to him and shutting his eyes and breathing her scent in.

Liam woke up, looking at his alarm clock and panicking momentarily. Hearing footsteps outside of his room, he carefully disentangled himself with Buffy and moved out of his bed, picking up his school clothes and heading to the shower.

"Morning." He smiled at Katherine as he met her on the stairs.

"Morning." She frowned, watching him pass. Walking into the kitchen she looked at Matt and Giles. "Why's Angel so happy."

"He's a morning person." Matt grumbled.

"No, he's really happy. Like he's gonna smile a lot." She groaned pulling out a bowl. The other two looked at her and shrugged.

Liam opened the door to his bedroom silently and tip toed in, picking up his school bag. Pausing for a moment, he appreciated the site of Buffy sprawled across his single bed, sleeping soundly. Picking up a receipt that was lying on his chest of drawers, he found a pen and wrote a quick note. Popping it on his bedside cabinet before heading out and closing the door behind him.

"So spill." Katherine looked at him as they walked to the main door to school.

"What?" he asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Don't what me." She said matter of fact.

"It's Buffy." Matt said seriously looking at his brother. They both watched as Liam's face altered slightly.

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"She slept in his bed last night." Matt said a little jealous.

"How do you know?" Liam frowned at his brother a little angry.

"Her bedroom door was ajar this morning and she wasn't in it. You shut yours before we left. Buffy's not a morning person."

Katherine looked between them shocked. "You got it on with Buffy?"

Angel shook his head, still staring at his younger brother. "I was up at the bathroom at three in the morning and she was wandering around freezing cold. Giles still hasn't gotten her room a heater. She came in with me for some heat."

"Heat?" Katherine scoffed sarcastically.

"Yeah." He nodded honestly. "We didn't even kiss."

"But you wanted to." Matt said accusingly. Katherine looked between her brothers and sighed,

"Matt, we know you like Buffy, and she's like…your friend, but she's too old for you, and she seems to have more interest in Liam I'm afraid. I know it sucks, but that's life."

"I just don't want him to muck her around."

"You saying I will?" he asked accusingly.

"Of course not, nothing like you did with Kara." Matt said disgusted, shaking his head and heading over to his friends.

Katherine looked up at a livid Liam. "He's just hurt that he found out like he did and that I wasn't his bed Buffy was in….that girl…sooner she goes back to the U S of bloody A the better." She groaned.

"Don't say that." Liam said annoyed. Katherine looked at him steadily.

"You really like her don't you? Like, lovey dovey…"

"I've got to go." Liam said turning around and leaving.

"Sucker!" she shouted after him shaking his head.

"So basically, you ended up in Liam's bed again. Giles doesn't know, Matt's annoyed, Katherine still hates you and the principal's coming onto you but has offered you a councilling job which would allowed you to work in conjunction with the watcher's council." Willow said a little shocked.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to come back next week."

"No! Buffy, no." she said softly. "It'll sort itself out. Remember with the bother with Riley? It sorted itself out."

"Except Dawn telling me he was phoning me again."

"Well…yeah…but that means you should stay where you are." Willow reasoned. "I could sent Xander or Dawn over to help you?"

"Because a protective Xander is all I need to add to the mix." She groaned.

"Good point. I'll send Dawn. This week." Willow reasoned. "You can't leave Buffy. Your date to the dance with Liam got the highest mark you've ever had. Higher than the beginning with Riley even." She said gently.

"Willow, he's more than two years younger than him. If I accepted the school job he'd be a pupil of mine." She groaned. "It's a total no go." She sighed, hopping off of the grave stone and walking along to the next table stone.

"Don't say that. Dawn'll help. I'll go and speak to her. And be careful Buff, we miss you and want you back in one part."

"Miss you too Wills." Buffy smiled before hanging up. "Right. One more vamp and I can go home…to my own bed, with heater thanks to Matt." She grumbled.

Buffy walked into the school and headed towards the library.

"Miss Summers."

Buffy turned and smiled politely at the principal, "Mr White."

"You seem to have an avid interest in this place?" He commented. Buffy shrugged,

"I guess you could see it like that. It's more that I need to see Giles." She started walking along with the principal as they continued to chat.

"Anything important? Like discussing a job proposal in this country perhaps." He smiled at her.

Buffy rolled her eyes, failing to stifle a big smile, "Good try, but no. My sister's coming over for a couple of weeks. I wanted to go home, she's coming over to keep me here a little longer." She admitted to him.

"Step one, show the family the new country." He teased. As the turned the corner at the corridor Buffy smiled and said hi to one of Angel's friends before continuing the conversation.

"So you are considering the offer I hope."

Buffy looked at him sceptically. "Why are you so interested in getting me to work here?"

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you're the talk of the town, talk of the pupils, the dream of all boys in here and everything to do with the fact that you seem to have performed a small miracle with Mr Giles and his three charges."

"Miracles?" she asked confused.

"Miracles. They speak to others, they converse. Their homework, I'm assured, is improving to a standard which they are capable of. Mr Giles even said hello to some students last week." He teased.

"Giles is a great guy. What he's doing for those kids is…" she shook her head before looking back at the principal, "anyway, as much as he was down with some of the kids in Sunnydale, he still has his British boundaries." Buffy stopped in front of the library, indicating she had to go in.

"Keep thinking about it please."

"Okay." She smiled, shaking her head and entering the library. "Giles!"

"Hey." Liam nodded as he entered the library, surprised to find Buffy perched on the library counter speaking to Giles as he worked with books and referencing system.

"Hi." Buffy beamed back at him, turning her attention back to Giles as he finished his sentence.

"Liam, what brings you here?" Giles asked. "Books?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, more to tell you I'd be late home."

"Oh. Any particular reason?"

"Matt has his first game of football, I thought I'd go and watch him."

"Oh." Giles' facial expression turned to thought, "Do you think I should go, or do you think it would be more of an embarrassment?" he asked.

Liam shrugged, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind too much. He's only expected to be a sub though, maybe better to wait until another game?"

Giles smiled at Buffy, who was looking between them from her perch, "Substitution I believe Buffy."

Buffy blushed a little as Liam chuckled at her, "I knew that." She mumbled, jumping off of her worktop.

"I'll go and get my jacket." Giles said heading to the office.

Buffy turned to Liam, who had walked over to the counter. "So…you have a good day at school?" she asked him.

Liam looked her in the eye, "It was okay. I did hear a rumour that you were flirting with the principal again though."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "I think you'll find he was flirting with me."

"Reports were you looked pretty happy about it." He said shrugging and looking up as Katherine came through the library door.

"You coming to watch the game?" she asked.

"I'm just waiting for Rupert. He said he'd come too."

"You going?" she asked Buffy.

Buffy shrugged, "I suppose so. Why?"

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea. I mean, you being there I don't see being a problem, but there with Liam probably won't make Matt too happy. He still seems a bit tetchy about you sleeping with Liam again."

"I didn't…"

"Ready to go?" Giles appeared, looking eager to get to the football. The other three looked at one another.

"I think I'll leave it Giles, I don't want to embarrass Matt with shouting out inappropriate comments. If it's not football American style, then I'll probably get it wrong." She confessed. "I might go grab a coffee."

"Very well." Giles nodded, "Katherine?"

"I'm with Buffy. Football's over-rated." She admitted, "I'm grounded, so I'm heading home." She rolled her eyes.

"If yourself and Buffy can fail to fall out for an hour, I'm sure I could allow you to go for a coffee with her." Giles suggested.

Buffy shrugged, looking at Katherine, "It's cool with me." She said.

"Good. Well, I'll see you both at home. Whether you go for coffee or not. Also, Buffy has some news for you."

"Your little sister? Maybe you can get Matt to take a liking to her and you can hook up with Liam and we can all be one big happy family." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I think Dawn would agree with your sarcasm." Buffy admitted.

"How old is she?" Katherine asked.

"She's sixteen. She's on holiday at the moment. She's working in a café back home, but Willow says she's getting restless so she's coming over." Buffy admitted, keeping away from the fact that she was keen on heading home.

"Perfect age for Matt…or Liam." Katherine suggested, looking at Buffy's face for a reaction, which she was disappointed not to get.

"You want a cookie?" Buffy offered.

"Before dinner? Rupert will scold and lecture."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Buffy smiled lightly, "Besides which I promised Matt I'd buy him one if he made the soccer team."

"What does your sister look like?" Katherine asked after a moment.

"She's tall. Taller than me. Thin, long dark blonde hair. She's really pretty, but really tall for her age." Buffy smiled.

"Taller than Matt?"

Buffy laughed, "Not quite. Your brother must be close to six foot tall."

Katherine helped Buffy with her cups and plates and headed for the table. "so…what's happening with Liam and you?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy played innocent.

"Seriously. That's twice you've ended up in bed with one another. And if you two carry on avoiding the issue it's never going to get better. Giles is going to flip when you get it on." Katherine studied Buffy's expression, surprised when she never even flinched, "Unless you have someone else in mind…." She followed Buffy's eyes as they landed on the café door, "Like the head teacher perhaps." She murmured, seeing the head teacher smile at them and give a small wave.

Buffy's attention returned to Katherine and raised her eyebrows. "Just imagine how I could improve my reputation; first I'm sleeping with the librarian, then the sixth form pupil and then the head teacher and all of that on top of I got a date and a bed from the car guy."

Katherine chuckled as the head walked over.

"Do you mind if I join you." He asked.

"Not to be rude, but Katherine here has a reputation to try and discover and hanging out with the hot American and the head teacher, really not going to cut it." Buffy admitted.

"Valid point." He smiled and nodded at Buffy. "Another time perhaps."

"Sure." Buffy nodded as he left their table, heading to a spare one across the room.

"Thanks." Katherine admitted.

"No probs,, it helps quash the rumours that he's trying to get into my pants….which mean trousers in American." She pointed out as Katherine raised her eye brows.

"Hey, how did you get on?" Buffy asked as Matt came in through the door, followed by Giles and Liam.

"Okay." He shrugged. "I only got fifteen minutes on." He said disappointed.

"Which is…" She looked at Liam hopefully.

"Normal, for his first game."

"See…so it's all good. Besides, I have a present for you…well, I think Katherine has it, but I bought it." She blabbered.

"It's on the kitchen table." Katherine mumbled. "Well done squirt. Oh, and Buffy's hot sister is coming to visit tomorrow, there's another present for you."

"Your sister?" Matt asked confused, joining Liam in staring at Buffy.

"Yeah. Dawn. She's arriving tomorrow. I'm meeting her at the airport tomorrow." Buffy smiled. "Willow's sending her for a break."

"So you're staying a while longer?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Yup." Buffy smiled. "Go check out the kitchen table."

Matt smiled and headed through, a sound of exclamation following him as he found the cookie.

"Hey!"

"Hey Matt. Matt, this is my sister Dawn, Dawn, this is Matt." Buffy smiled and introduced them from the sofa as Matt and Dawn looked at one another nervously.

"Nice to meet you." Matt said smiling a little. "Uh…..Buffy, can I go in the garage please?" he asked.

"Yeah. Better take off your school gear before Giles flips." She called.

"Cool."

"Hey, where are the others anyway?"

"Library!" Matt shouted from upstairs.

"So that's the youngest?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Matt." Buffy looked at her, "You like?" she smiled.

"No." Dawn rolled her eyes, "I was just wanting to make sure that wasn't your hotty." She smiled.

"Hey!" Buffy smiled and threw a pillow at her as she squealed and threw another back at her. The pillows continued to get thrown as Matt came down the stairs laughing, amused at the sight before him. Standing for a moment watching the girls fighting, he suddenly picked up a pillow before throwing it at Dawn.

"Hey! Two against one, totally not fare!" Dawn yelled.

"Make it two on two!" Katherine called coming in the front door and picking up a pillow from the front door.

"They still have Buffy, totally not fair!" Dawn yelled, diving behind a sofa as Matt threw another pillow at her before being hit with one from his sister.

"Three on two then." Liam chuckled, running forward and picking up his brother as he tried to throw the pillow.

"Buffy!" Matt yelped.

"Hey!" Buffy jumped over the seat, tickling Liam's sides before trying to pull Matt from his grasp.

"CHILDREN!" Boomed Giles' voice. Everyone stopped where they were before turning to see Giles' frown. He looked around the room and smiled as Dawn's head popped out of the sofa, "Dawn, how lovely to see you." He said gently, moving forward as Dawn appeared from the sofa and embraced him strongly.

"Good to see you too Giles. Thanks for having me." She said gently, looking at him.

"Have you grown further?" he asked looking at her. Dawn rolled her eyes, the other three Brits instantly seeing her resemblance to Buffy with her colouring, slight frame and mannerisms.

"You are really tall." Katherine said nodding at Buffy.

"It's just that Buffy's short." Dawn mocked, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"And I can still kick your ass." Buffy mocked. "Unfortunate huh?"

Katherine smirked at the exchange between the two, as Liam and Matt stood and analysed them both.

"Dinner?" Giles asked, putting down his brief case.

"Dawn and I were going to take everyone out for dinner to that place we went to the first night I was here." Buffy said looking around.

Dawn noted as a huge smile appeared over Matt's face as the other two looked at Giles.

"Very well." Giles nodded looking at the others. "Any objections?" he looked around.

"Not as long as I get time to change." Katherine answered, heading up the stairs.

"Liam, will you phone and book a table please?" Giles asked.

"We popped in and booked earlier." Buffy said standing up.

"Popped in? Buffy, we have to get this lingo issue sorted." Dawn complained trying not to stare at Liam as she he made her way to her room.

Buffy shook her head a little smiling before heading with Dawn to get changed. Dawn turned and waited until the door was closed behind her sister before looking at her with open eyes, "He is SO hot." She said. "You never said he was that hot." She whispered. Buffy blushed as a smile spread across her face. "And you haven't jumped his bones why?"

"He's like, more than two years younger than me."

"He's over two years older than me, but I won't have the same levels of morals as you." Dawn exclaimed. She lifted up her suitcase and placed it on the bed as she asked Buffy's advice on what to wear.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how's Willow?" Giles asked, looking at Dawn expectantly.

"Good. Her and Kennedy are happy. Kennedy is….being Kennedy." She frowned a little.

"Yes, well." Giles nodded.

"What's up with Kennedy?" Matt asked interested, taking a drink of his orange and lemonade.

"She's a bit overbearing at times." Giles said politely. "She means well, but is very…"

"Annoying." Dawn mumbled. "Know it all, in your face…"

"Dawn." Buffy chastised.

"I know." Dawn frowned.

"And you don't have to see her for another couple of weeks." Buffy smiled gently.

Buffy looked at Giles and nodded, knowing that Giles was contemplating Willow and Kennedy's relationship.

"And Xander?" The librarian asked.

"Oh! I forgot." Dawn grinned, reaching over and messing up Buffy's hair, "He passes his love on in the form of a Buffster head ruffle." She smiled.

"Thanks." Buffy frowned, "You tell him I've a knuckle ruffle waiting for him."

"he said he'd phone later on after your patrol." Dawn stated. "He's still seeing that woman though."

"Go Xander." Buffy smiled. "She seems quiet nice."

"You can't get a sister for Willow?" Dawn asked.

"Is Willow still happy?" Giles asked sensitively.

Buffy and Dawn looked at one another across the table, "I guess. They argue a little more than they use to." Buffy shrugged.

"I think Willow takes less nonsense now that she has her own business." Dawn said seriously.

Buffy turned her attention as Katherine nodded behind Liam and Matt who sat on the same side of the table as Dawn. Dawn also turned, taking a note of the guy who had walked into the pub.

"Your favourite guy Buffy." Katherine smirked, knowing what was away to happen. Buffy looked at Dawn who was asking her with her expression what was going on.

"Scott McAslan. He was the nine." Buffy said quietly.

"He's hot." Dawn noted, taking a second look.

"He's a bit of a creep." Buffy shrugged. "Harmless until he tells everyone you slept with him."

Dawn looked at him and wrinkled her face, "Jerk."

"When's your next game Matt?" Buffy asked, trying to include the others in the conversation.

"Three days." He said, suddenly nervous in the spotlight.

"We could come and watch if it's not too embarrassing?" Buffy offered.

"it's an away game. We get out of last period." He nodded.

"His next game is an away game too. And the one after that, and the one after that." Katherine mocked.

"Kat," Liam said gently.

"Do you play soccer?" Dawn asked him.

"No." Liam shook his head politely. "Not for the school. I have a kick around with my friends."

"He's not good enough to make the school team." Kat joked.

"I'm probably not." Liam shrugged, blushing a little.

"Soccer is a bit like your football here. Places are competitive." Giles explained.

"Um, where are the bathrooms again?" Buffy asked looking around her.

"Across the bar on the right." Giles stated as Buffy nodded and moved from her chair.

Dawn sat and listened to the conversation before the conversation was halted with Liam's groan of "Seriously, is he stalking her?"

Dawn waited for everyone to have a look before turning and catching a glimpse of Buffy speaking to a tall, broad, blonde at the bar. Looking back at the table she asked Giles softly what the issue was.

"It's the head teacher. Or Principal as you'd call it."

"He keeps accosting Buffy, trying to get her to stay and work at the school." Matt explained.

"He's offered her a job?" Dawn remarked.

Matt's face fell as he looked at Giles in a panic.

"Good one squirt." Kat mumbled.

"Giles?" Dawn demanded.

Giles cleared his throat nervously, "I believe there has been a mention of a possible position."

"You're wanted." Katherine nodded as Buffy waved Dawn over to the bar.

"While you're at it, get some more drinks please Dawn."

"Giles, I'm sixteen."

"I'll go." Liam offered, standing and following Dawn.

Dawn watched Liam's tall, broad frame, rise and follow her towards the bar.

"Dawn, this is James White. He's the principal at the school Giles works at. James, this is my sister Dawn."

"Dawn." James smiled, "Nice to meet you. Buffy mentioned you were coming to visit."

"Yeah. Pity Buffy didn't tell me you were trying to get her to stay and work here." Dawn glowered at James.

"As you can see, she's a nice and polite American." Buffy mocked rolling her eyes as she blushed a little.

"Buffy?" Came Liam's soft voice from behind her, "Would you like another drink?"

"Could I get a lemonade please?" she asked. Liam nodded, glancing at the principal before turning his attention back to the bar.

Buffy looked back at James who was smiling gently, "I'd better leave you to it. I'll maybe see you tomorrow if you're showing Dawn around, give me a knock and I can show you around." He offered.

"Thanks." Buffy smiled as he turned and walked away.

"So…he's hot, but you could have mentioned the job!" Dawn said annoyed.

"I told Willow." She said honestly. "I presumed she would pass it on as she did the trip over."

Dawn looked at her a moment, realising she was telling the truth.

"So are you going to take it?" Dawn asked.

"I don't think so." Buffy smiled, shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure he's joking."

"He's not joking Buff. He might be trying to get you into his bed at the same time," she added, looking across the bar at him, "But he seems serious about the job if the others are correct." She looked back at Buffy suddenly, "Hang on…you haven't…."

Buffy blushed, realising Liam was still behind her and shook her head, "No Dawn." She complained, heading back to the table, leaving Dawn to help with the drinks.

Liam frowned as he heard noises from the sofa. Tip toeing across to the couch, he peered over and watched as Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep. He jumped a little as she started mumbling, hitting out with her arms at the sofa. Her head started shaking back and forth, gasping for breath. Moving around to the open side of the sofa, he knelt down a little, watching her moan and gasp for a moment longer before he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Buffy." He whispered.

"Buffy." He said a little louder. Buffy's words of 'no' became louder as he shook her a little more, before shaking her hard, saying her name out loud.

Liam stopped breathing as he looked into the eyes of a mad slayer as she pinned him to the couch with a sharp pierce of wood pressed against his chest. He moved his arms slowly up to the position of surrender as he looked into her eyes, watching as a wild, killing look in her eyes slowly faded out to reveal a slayer in shock. Glancing up and down, taking in his half naked appearance she whispered "Angel" quietly.

He nodded a little, "You were having a nightmare." He explained quietly, taking a breath as she stood back up off of him, her hand still firmly clenched around her stake. Liam sat motionless as she started pacing back and forth, dropping her stake as she started rubbing the upper side of her hands frantically.

"Buffy? Liam?"

Liam turned and relaxed a little as Giles walked down the stairs, seeing the scene before him. He studied Buffy pacing before looking at Liam,

"Liam?"

"I was going to the toilet. Buffy was having a nightmare," he glanced at Buffy, who hadn't stopped. "I woke her up…she uh…."

"Pinned him to the sofa with a stake against his chest." Buffy mumbled.

"Buffy?" Giles asked very concerned, stopping her and taking her by the shoulders. He looked into her fear filled eyes and watched as she wiped the back of both hands. "Nightmare." He said in understanding. Buffy nodded her head, her eyes filled with tears. He looked at a shocked Liam, who still sat pinned against the back of the sofa. "Cup of tea perhaps Liam?" he asked, moving Buffy though to the kitchen.

Liam sat across the table from Buffy, as Giles took her hands in his own. Her eyes were still quite wild, but had calmed down.

"Buffy, do you wish to speak about it?" Giles asked gently. Buffy looked at him and shook her head,

"Just a nightmare."

"Dawn and Willow mentioned that you got nightmares. Re-occuring ones?" Giles studied Buffy as her eyes met the table and she nodded. "Is there anything that can help? Patrol, sleep, coffee…chocolate?" she tried. Buffy smiled gently and shook her head,

"Just time." She admitted. Looking at Liam softly she apologised, "I'm sorry Liam. No one's ever woken me up from one before to know what happens."

"Should I have left you?" Liam asked gently, still holding his cup in his hands.

Buffy thought for a moment, her eyes glazing over as she considered it. "No," she said softly. Buffy and Liam both turned to Giles as he yawned.

"Giles, you should head to bed." Buffy admitted. "I'll be up for a while and there's nothing to do." She said more upbeat than she felt.

"Liam, will you stay up a little longer please?" he asked him.

"Sure." He nodded, smiling a little to Buffy. Giles nodded, before patting Buffy on the shoulder and leaving the two in the room.

There was awkward silence before Buffy apologised again.

"It's okay. You're crazily fast though." He jested. "I can't even remember being turned and pinned against the sofa."

Buffy blushed, "Sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay." He said softly. "Do you want to go take a seat in the living room?"

Buffy nodded, standing and leaving her mug in the kitchen sink. Following Liam through to the living room she sat down next to him on the sofa. She jumped as Liam reached out and took her hands in his own.

"Why do you keep brushing them over and over again?"

Buffy shook her head, looking down at them, "A part of the nightmare," she admitted.

"They're okay." He said looking at them closely. Looking up at her she nodded, examining her hands herself. "So will we change the conversation? Are you happy to have your little sister over or were you happy at the break?" he teased.

Buffy smirked, "I'm kinda glad." She admitted. "Liam, you don't have to stay up. Go and get some sleep, I'll fall back asleep again." She offered.

Liam looked at her for a moment before frowning, "I'm not sure that's true." He said. "Why don't we head through to my room and try and sleep." He offered. "You're getting shivery." He pointed out, still holding her hands.

Buffy realised that her body was shaking a little and reluctantly nodded. Standing up with Liam, he let go of her hands, walking through slowly to his room, watching her follow. Giving her his hoody that he had only recently re-required, he pulled on a and climbed into bed, allowing Buffy to slowly come into bed with him, still in a daze.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked, lying on his side and speaking to Buffy, who was lying on her back.

"I said I'd show Dawn the school and where Giles works. James said he'd show us around." She said, turning her body around to face him. As her eyes met his she was shocked at the calmness that they held and the calmness she felt. "What about you?"

"School." He shrugged. "Homework."

"Anything fun?" she asked him concerned.

Liam shrugged, "Probably not. I said to Matt I'd try and help him with his soccer if I had time."

Buffy looked at him steadily for a moment, "Do you ever have nightmares?" she asked welling up a little.

Liam shook his head, "I still dream of mum and dad at times…but not nightmares." He said softly. "Sometimes I think I'm in a nightmare when I wake up and they're not here any longer." He admitted.

Buffy smiled a little, "I know the feeling."

"Do you miss your mum?" he asked.

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah. Most days. I don't miss getting shouted at and getting grounded and moaned at for going on patrol, but I miss having her here. I miss someone else having to shout at Dawn and keep her on the right track."

"Is that what your nightmare was about? Your mum?" he asked gently. Buffy looked away and shook her head. She relaxed a little when he reached out, his hand stroking her upper arm.

"I died. Twice." She said gently. "The first time….it was hard. The second time…." She took a deep breath and looked into his dark brown chocolate eyes.

"You can tell me. I won't say anything." He said.

"I was buried. My friends brought me back to life with magic….I…." a tear escaped from her eye, "I woke up in my coffin. I had to claw myself out of my own coffin and break through the soil." She said shivering. Her attention fell back on her hands, as Liam picked them up in his own and looked at them closely. Taking them to his mouth he kissed them gently.

"Morning." Dawn grumbled, walking into the kitchen. "Where's Buffy."

"She's….well, I think she is in Liam's bed."

"Seriously?" Dawn woke up a bit and frowned after her shock, before leaving and looking at the living room and returning to the kitchen.

"Dawn, Buffy had a nightmare last night." Giles said seriously, aware that both Katherine and Matt were listening closely.

"An actual nightmare?"

"Yes. I woke up hearing noise downstairs. Liam had been heading to the toilet when Buffy was in the middle of the nightmare. He…uh…woke her up. She gave him a bit of a shock and she was rather shocked herself."

"A proper nightmare?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them on his hankerchief before replacing them on his nose.

"What one?" Dawn asked suddenly subdued and visibly upset.

"She was rubbing her hands a lot." He said looking at her as she nodded in understanding.

"I'll go and speak to her." She said moving towards the door.

"I think she's asleep Dawn." Giles said softly.

"She won't be," she shook her head, "She won't sleep for days. Minimum two, maximum was five." She admitted sadly. Giles frowned, following her out of the kitchen as the other two looked at one another, stood and followed at a distance.

Dawn put her ear to Angel's room's door and listened closely. Frowning at Giles, she opened the door quietly and peered inside. She was shocked to find Buffy and Angel lying in bed sleeping soundly. Buffy's arm was draped across Angel's covered chest as it rose and fall. Pulling the door shut again she looked at Giles shocked, before looking at Katherine and Matt who stood staring. She returned her gaze to Giles, "She's sleeping."

"Actual or pretending."

"Actual. Buffy can't pretend sleep, she tosses and turns too much." Her eyes stayed open as her thoughts continued. "I need to phone Willow." She said, looking at Giles suddenly.

"Dawn, it's half past eleven at night in LA." Giles said, looking at the clock.

"Believe me, she won't care." Dawn said with a little excitement.

"What about Angel, is he not going to school today?" Katherine asked confused.

"Dawn? What will Buffy do at awaking herself?" Giles asked a retreating form.

"It's okay, I'll stay in so I'm here when she wakes up." Dawn informed him, returning back. "Are you waking Liam up?" she asked.

"I suppose I had better. He's running late already." He said looking at the clock.

"Please try and not wake Buffy, she won't get back to sleep." Dawn begged. Giles nodded, opening the door a little again as Katherine and Matt peeked in.

"Liam." Giles whispered. After a moment, Katherine whispered it, Liam eventually opening his eyes. "School." Liam looked confused, before looking at the sleeping Buffy next to him, and nodded reluctantly. Giles left, leaving Katherine and Dawn to watch as he tried to sneak out of bed. Moving Buffy's arm lightly, he frowned has her arm took more force, pinning him down. He eventually managed to move her arm and get out, before picking up his towel and clothes.

Closing the door quietly he looked briefly at Dawn before his sister, "Is Rupert mad?"

Katherine shook her head, "No. He's surprisingly not. Buffy's nightmare seems to be a bigger deal." Liam nodded, looking at Dawn for a moment before heading for a cool shower.

"Hey." Buffy yawned as she walked through to the living room and flopped down next to Dawn.

"Hey." Dawn smiled, shuffling over and hugging her sister tightly, who hugged her back. "So, we have topics to discuss, starting with the nightmare and ending in the fact that you've fallen for Liam." She said.

"Dawn." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, cause you sleep so well normally after a nightmare, like you slept tucked up next to Liam." She lectured.

"I was totally out for the count." She said embarrassed blushing.

"Did you…you know, get it on?"

Buffy shook her head strongly. "Didn't even kiss." She looked at her hands, "He kissed my hands….I told him about the nightmare." She said softly, looking up at her sister.

"You love him." Dawn said amazed.

"What?"

"You totally do!" Dawn stated. "I phoned Willow and told her." she smiled, standing up. "Unless you fancy the principal…which would suit your track record a lot better." Dawn smirked, heading to the kitchen.

"Urg." Buffy complained, following Dawn.

"Honestly, do you like the principal?" Dawn frowned, noting her reaction. Buffy shook her head no,

"He's cute yes, but not for me."

"And Liam?"

Buffy took a deep breath and thought for a moment, "I like him….god, how pitiful am I."

"He's cute. Really cute. And the way he looks at you…you can't have missed that."

"He looks at me?" Buffy asked curious.

"Yeah," Dawn smiled at her, "He totally likes you." She watched her sister smile. "How was the kiss?" she asked softly.

Buffy looked at her and smiled, "Really good." She rolled her eyes.

"Soft? Hard? Passionate? Sweet?"

"All of the above, and that's all the information you're getting. I'm going to get changed and we can head for shopping, coffee and to the school okay?"

Dawn looked around her at the décor, size and shape of the school as they walked through the corridors of the school.

"The Principal's is along here a little bit." She said walking along. She frowned as she read the names on the doors of the corridor before her attention was taken by a door opening down the corridor. She watched as Liam came out, his face dark with anger or hurt. Stopping in her track, Dawn stopped a few paces in front of Buffy as he started to head towards them, looking straight through them.

"Liam?" Buffy asked him gently.

"I've got to go." He said, his arms and hands tense and clenched at his side. Buffy looked in confusion as he stormed past.

"Go after him." Dawn said pushing Buffy gently. Buffy continued to stare after him and shook her head as Principal White's voice broke the thought,

"Buffy, Dawn. Good to see you." He smiled. "In you come." He pointed at his office door, where Liam had just fled from.

Buffy and Dawn both glanced back to where Liam had disappeared before following James into his office.

Liam strode down the corridor. He was livid. He was angry, he was upset. He didn't know what to do or where to go. Stopping suddenly he took a couple of deep breaths. He wasn't a soft guy, but he felt tears welling in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was anger or upset, but he needed to go somewhere. Looking around the empty corridors he ran a hand through his hair and took another deep breath. Katherine. She was his best bet. She was also in another building and probably wouldn't help stabilise her mood. Matt. Matt didn't need this either, especially with Buffy being in his bed last night again. Buffy. Buffy was part of the issue and currently getting chatted up and possibly falling for the principal. Mark, was miles away, as was Kara who hadn't been too chatty on the text since he had told her he wasn't looking for anything between them. Rupert. He was suppose to be his guardian. He was the last hope really. Moving towards the library he remembered what had just been said in the principal's office and felt his insides start to bubble in anger. Reaching the library he pushed the swing doors hard, as they swung and hit the door frame.

"Rupert!" he shouted, looking around and seeing no sign of any pupils or the librarian. "Rupert!" he shouted again.

A ruffled looking Giles appeared from behind some shelves, highly concerned with the boy's shouts.

"Liam." He said taking in his very anxious behaviour, looks and the stress on his face. "For goodness sake, what is it?"

"I need to speak to you." He said, moving nervously and confused from one foot to another.

"Come into the office." Giles said, walking over and guiding the boy to his office. "I'll put on the kettle." He said looking at him. "Now sit down and compose yourself a little."


	9. Chapter 9

Liam shook his head, still walking back and forth nervously.

"What's the matter?" Giles asked, still frowning.

"The Head teacher just called me into his office, at the beginning of the period. He asked me lots of questions and stuff." He frowned and stopped pacing. Looking up at Giles, the tears in his eyes became evident.

"It's okay. Sit down and tell me about it. We'll sort anything out okay." He said reassuringly, pouring out two cups and placing one in front of him. "We shall tackle it together okay?" Liam nodded, relief at his response evident on his face, "However, you have to be honest and tell me exactly what happened." He said gently, sitting down on a spare chair.

Liam nodded, placing his shaking cup of tea down on the desk before starting. "He asked me in and started asking all of these questions about home. How I was finding school, how I was finding staying at yours, how homework was, how home life was. Did I enjoy staying with you? Would I rather stay with someone else. What Matt and Kat were thinking about it. If we wanted to move or change any arrangement?." He looked at Giles. "I answered some of the questions and then they started to get a bit personal and I stopped." He looked back at his tea as he picked it up and took a sip. "Then he turned and started by telling me, or reminding me of school rules and the fact that no student can date or have any relationship with a member of staff which isn't strictly platonic. He then said that I should keep that in mind considering that Buffy had been offered a job at the school." Liam looked at Giles who was lifting his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I don't mean to pry, and please don't feel you have to answer, but can I ask you some questions? Are you happy staying at mine? Do you feel more settled?"

Liam nodded. "I still miss home. I miss my parents, but life has been a little better in the last two weeks."

"Buffy?" Giles asked gently.

Liam nodded. "You changed when she arrived. You're easier to speak to. She helps gel us. I feel like I can speak to her about things."

"You're very attracted to her." Giles said simply. He looked at the fallen face of Liam as he struggled to battle with the truth and what Giles wanted to hear. Eventually, Liam nodded. "Principal White had no business saying what he did Liam." Giles said softly. "Concerning your place and position at home and in your emotional life, he may have had your best interests at heart, but he had no business discussing it on your own, without myself or without your siblings." He grew a little more annoyed. "As for yourself and Buffy. Buffy has made no acknowledgement, to my knowledge, that she is going to accept the job. Buffy will make her choice who she is interested in and what she is going to do about it, whether anyone interferes or not. Anyone who thinks otherwise is sadly mistaken and really does not know Buffy," he smiled a little. His face suddenly changed, "That does not mean I am not livid with the Head Teacher however." Liam looked at him steadily as he saw a different side to Giles. His eyes screamed anger and the soft tweed shade of his personality was long gone.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to go and have some very strong words with the principal." He smiled wryly.

"Buffy and Dawn went into this office after I was in." he said softly.

"Very well. He'll turn up with them here at some point this afternoon." He said, glancing at the clock. "Do you wish to return to your class or would you be better to spend the rest of the period here?" he asked.

"Can I stay here?" he asked.

"Certainly, but only if you study your subject you are currently suppose to be in." Giles said strictly. Liam nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have to return to class. "And Liam. If you do ever have any thoughts on staying in the house, or wish to discuss things, I very much hope you feel you can speak to me. If not, please feel free to speak to another member of staff or a friend on the matter first." He said quietly.

"I will. Thanks Rupert."

Giles looked at him and smirked, "You can call me Giles if you please."

Liam smirked at him back, "Just as you can call me Angel."

Principal White held open the door as Buffy and Dawn walked into the library. Dawn looked around her surroundings, taking it in, before looking at the other two and back to find Giles standing.

"Hey Giles." She smiled at him, confused at his austere demeanour.

"Dawn. Buffy. Mr White." He nodded.

"I've just been showing the girls around the school. Behind the scenes so to speak." The principal smiled. Giles nodded, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"I was wondering if I could have a word, in private, if you are free James?" he asked, using first name terminology.

James smiled a little, the smile not reaching his eyes as he realised that Rupert was not happy about something. "Certainly. Would now be suitable? I have half an hour before I have to leave."

"Perfect. In your office?" Giles asked walking towards the door behind the principal. "Buffy." He stopped and looked at the girl, who could instantly tell that Giles was really angry. "Could you please have a word with Angel? He's in my office. I'll be back in half an hour."

Buffy nodded, watching them leave the library before looking at Dawn confused.

"Liam?" She shouted, making her way quickly to the office. She instantly relaxed as he appeared at the door. She stopped and looked at him closely, seeing his tired facial expression mixed with hurt and confusion. Walking into the office, she waited for him to lean back on the desk and compose himself a little. "What's happened? Why is Giles away to kill Mr White?"

Liam looked at his shoes, "Uh, Mr White had a meeting with me. I was really angry after it and told Giles who was livid. He's away to speak to him."

Buffy frowned at the tears that appeared in his eyes, although not falling, it was obvious that he was hurt. "What did he say?" she asked softly.

"He…he was asking all about living with Rupert. Was I happy. Had I settled in. Was I missing home. Was Rupert doing everything in his interest to make sure we were happy. How Matt and Kat were settling in. What I thought could be improved."

"He asked you this?" Buffy frowned, seeing the anger building in Liam.

Liam nodded, "he spoke about that for a while, and then he chose to remind me of school rules; that no student can have any relationship with any member of staff that isn't platonic." He said. "He said that I should bear the rule in mind considering you had been offered a job here." Liam looked at Buffy's shocked face.

"He said WHAT?" She demanded looking at him shocked.

"Buffy?" he asked quietly, "Did you ask him to have a word?"

"NO!" she said shaking her head, crossing her arms across her chest. "No Liam. I wouldn't." she thought for a moment, "I would have spoken to you myself or asked Giles to have a word. I would never have said to Principal White." She begged him to believe. Buffy stood for a moment as the anger build up. "I'm going to go and join Giles." She said turning around.

"No. Please."

Buffy turned and looked at Liam who stood full of emotion, unsure what to do or say.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I can sooo kick his ass." She said seriously. She smiled a little as the corner of Liam's mouth twitched up.

"Buffy…" he looked up at her, unsure of what he should say, or what he wanted to say. From Buffy's viewpoint, all she saw was someone who was looking for a little hope. A small amount of light at the end of the tunnel. Swallowing down her nerves, she took a few steps forward until she was standing underneath him. Reaching her arm out a little, she took the bottom of his tie and tugged gently as she rose up on her tip toes. Letting her lips touch his she held her breath as she felt his lips move softly against her own. Lowering herself back down, she opened her eyes to find his dark brown eyes looking at her intently. Before she knew it, their lips had met again. This time Liam's arms were around her body, pulling her gently towards him, before Buffy's hand was in his hair and the other holding on to his shoulder. The second kiss was more intense than the first as they let go, allowing their bodies to pull together and their lips to duel.

"ANGEL!"

Buffy broke apart from Liam in shock as he moved her gently with his hands before making past her and into the library to his sister.

"What's going on? Dawn said Giles is away to a meeting with the principal?" she asked concerned. "What's happening?"

"He just needs to speak to him."

All the heads, including Buffy who had joined them after smoothing her face and clothes a little, turned as Matt came into the library.

"Who needs to speak to who?"

"Giles and Principal White."

"What have you been up to?" Matt asked concerned.

"Nothing. Honest." She said hands up. "Liam was the one not in class last period."

"It wasn't like that." Liam said defensively. "I had a meeting with Mr White and wasn't happy with what he was asking or suggesting. I told Rupert and he said he'd sort it."

"What did he say?" Katherine asked concerned.

"He was asking heaps of questions about staying at Giles'. If we're settled in or not, what we would change, if he was doing his best. What you and Matt thought about it. How school was, what was I missing."

"Nosey shit." Katherine exclaimed.

"There was something else." Matt said looking at Liam who was still half way through his explanation.

"He reiterated the rules of the school to me. That no pupil was to have any sort of relationship with any staff member which wasn't platonic. He said I should bear in mind that Buffy may become a member of staff soon." He glanced very briefly at Buffy, a little embarrassed at sharing the conversation with his siblings along with their tongue duel which had been taking place a minute ago in Giles' room: he could still taste her on his lips.

"So what, are you two going out or is this just his way of warning you off?" Katherine asked looking at the two of them.

"Warning." Liam said softly.

"You're not going to listen to him are you?" Dawn asked frustrated.

"If Buffy wants a job, does she have a choice?" Matt asked looking at them all.

"**IF **Buffy wants the job." Dawn smiled.

"Tell him to shove his job up his arse." Katherine complained.

"I've got to go to footy training. You wait for dinner for me please?" Matt asked heading out.

"Sure." Buffy nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm getting out of here before I get done for assault on the head teacher." Liam said seriously, heading to the office.

"Me too." Katherine added.

"On you go Dawny. I'm going to make sure Giles doesn't need back up."

"Don't let him get to you." Dawn said honestly. "You'll get chucked out of the country. You know your record is shaky as it is."

Buffy nodded seriously, "I know. I just want to make sure Giles is good. You know….principals being evil snakes or killing machines not a big surprise."

"So, what are the plans for the remainder of the week and the weekend?" Giles asked, looking around the room.

Buffy glanced up from her dinner, blushing as Liam gave her a half smirk from across the table.

"We're going home at the weekend no?" Katherine asked.

"Not me. I've got football on Saturday morning." Matt said looking around him.

"Are you staying over Kat?" Buffy asked. Kat nodded.

"Liam?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. I'm staying with Mark on Saturday night if that works in?"

"Why doesn't Matt have his friend over here. You can pick them up when you're dropping Kat and Angel off?" Buffy asked looking around.

"You called him Angel." Matt noted, "And I like that plan."

"More boys?" Dawn asked a little in despair.

"They won't be annoying or I'll kick their ass."

"Giles, could I get the boys over for games?" Matt asked, suddenly excited at the prospect.

"I'll think about it." Giles stated. "I don't want Buffy to be pushed out of her make shift bed while you all make noise." He warned.

"Buffy can sleep in my bed while I'm away." Liam offered, taking the opportunity to look at her across the table.

"Well, she has spent enough time there to be comfy." Katherine mocked, making Dawn chuckle.

"Then we can have the living room?" Matt asked hopefully.

"I'm sure Dawn and I can make ourselves scarce and drag Giles with us." Buffy smiled at him. "What about the cinema?" she asked.

"Nooooooo." Dawn groaned. "I'm not watching any French film with subtitles again." She complained, making everyone laugh. "I'd rather patrol….yeah, why don't we."

"Because you're not allowed." Buffy said sternly, causing the table to fall silent.

"She's right Dawn." Giles said softly.

"Totally unfair when Xander and Willow were patrolling at my age by the way." She noted.

"You said there were hardly any vampires here?" Matt asked Buffy.

"Not helping Matt." Buffy scowled.

"It'll be good for me. You know I'm capable."

Buffy looked at her gently, "I know that. But it doesn't change that you're my little sister and I want to protect you with every bone in my body."

Dawn looked at her tenderly before sighing. "At this rate I'll be using a zimmer frame and still never get out there."

"However, Buffy does have a meeting on Friday night with the watcher's council again." Giles pointed out.

Buffy groaned and dropped her head to the table. "Please no." She mumbled.

"It's your duty Buffy." He lectured.

She looked at him suddenly, "Yeah, don't remind me. I fight, I kill, I die, and to top it off I get to spend time with stuffy tweed wearing, middle aged men."

Liam, Matt and Kat listened with open mouths in shock.

"You forgot the bit about having to patrol all the time and not being able to live a normal social life, life or find a nice normal boyfriend who doesn't feel weak or want to be sucked off by vamps." Dawn added flippantly.

Buffy glowered at her sister before turning to Giles, "What she said."

"Yes well. That is your duty. No one said it was all peaches and gravy."

"I'll come with you if you want?" Dawn shrugged.

"You're on." Buffy nodded relieved.

"I'll come too." Matt offered.

"I did half think that Angel and Kat would go down on Friday night and that your friend may come up then if it works?"

"Means we have no lift." Dawn pointed out.

"Scrap that plan." Giles said swiftly, "Matt, you can go if you want, but you have football early the next morning."

"Coool!" He beamed.

"I could just let the two of them go?" Buffy tried.

"And for that comment, you're on dishes." Giles smiled.

"Did I mention that father like figures don't actually have to do the strict father discipline bit?" Buffy moaned, standing up and gathering the empty plates.

"I second that." Katherine added.

"Homework." Giles ordered the three of them.

"You up for a coffee after dishes Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Buffy smiled at her sister. "Sounds good. Giles?"

"I'm going to stay and read some documents for you to take on Friday. It might be a good idea for you to read them too?"

"I'll do them tomorrow." She shrugged. "I'm going to go for the 'avoid the school' plan for a while."

"I'm sure the principal will miss your presence." Katherine joked.

"He'll get over it." Buffy shrugged.

"Instead of under it?" Dawn smiled at her. Buffy rolled her eyes and chucked her a dish cloth.

"For that comment Dawn, you're on drying." She smirked.

"Um...Angel and I kissed again."

"Again!"

"Yeah." Buffy blushed.

"When?" Dawn asked thinking back.

"In the library when Giles was speaking to the principal."

"I was there?" she asked confused.

"When we were in Giles' office. It just kinda happened." Buffy said embarrassed.

"Just happened? Details. I demand details." Dawn said seriously.

Buffy sighed and thought for a moment, looking at her coffee. "He explained what the principal said about him and staying at Giles' and then about me and relationships with school staff. I was away to give the principal an ass kicking and he stopped me. He didn't want me to. And...I dunno, I guess I just kissed him." She cringed. "Then we were kissing again."

"Big kiss, small kiss? We speaking peck on the cheek or are we speaking tongues and roaming hands?"

"The latter. The first kiss was gentle and short, the second...not so much. Then Katherine came in and shouted for Liam and he went to speak to her."

Dawn looked at her sister closely.

"So? What's going to happen now?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Nothing?"

"Nothing?" Dawn asked in despair.

Buffy shrugged, not maintaining eye contact with her sister. "I kinda kissed him. It's his turn if something else is going to happen."

"You think he will? He is younger than you. He's probably quite nervous."

Buffy looked at her sister embarrassed, "I think kissing him in Giles' office was a bit of an indication that I like him. If he's interested it's up to him. I don't really want to embarrass myself anymore."

"You think he doesn't like you?"

"I think he could be more impressed with kissing an older girl than actually liking me." She shrugged. "He hasn't given any signs that he likes me. All he's done is be nice and friendly."

"You kissed before. At the dance prom thing." Dawn said. "He let you sleep in his bed."

"Bragging rights much." Buffy pointed out.

"Hmm." Dawn frowned. "I'll keep an eye out." She said looking at a disappointed Buffy, "But face it, you're completely gorgeous, American, older and a super hero. If he doesn't want you, i think Matt will marry you as soon as he's legal to."

Buffy smiled, "He's like a little brother that I never had."

Dawn walked into the house, locking the door behind her while taking her jacket off and hanging it up. Wandering through to her room to take her shoes off she was surprised when Liam's head appeared from his room.

"Is Buffy back?" he asked her. Dawn looked at him for a moment before shaking her head,

"She's away out on patrol."

Liam nodded his head, looking a little awkward before tucking back into his room. Dawn watched him puzzled before continuing to her room.

"We're leaving in ten minutes." Giles warned to the three teenagers as they rushed around the kitchen for their breakfast. He waited for a groan or a grunt before heading sitting with his cup of tea.

Liam grabbed the milk from the fridge before pouring the remnants into the bowl of cereal and abandoning the empty carton on the worktop.

"Liam, bin." Giles warned. Liam groaned, reaching out and heading to the pedal bin in the corner of the room. Lifting the top up, he dropped the milk carton and stopped, peering in. "Rupert." He motioned with his head, nodding into the bin. Standing up, Giles moved over and looked in, frowning at the contents. Looking around the room at the other two, who's attention was elsewhere he asked,

"I presume that neither of you have any cuts which needed dressed yesterday night?" Matt and Katherine both turned confused and shook their heads as Giles looked at Liam for a moment before heading into the lounge. Peering over the sofa at a sleeping Buffy, who's form was curled up in a ball, face into the back of the couch and duvet up covering her head. "Buffy?" he asked outloud. "Buffy." He said a little louder.

"Hmmmmfph." Came a groan.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" he asked simply, "What did you cut yesterday."

Buffy's face slowly emerged from her duvet, eyes still half closed with sleep. Her hand appeared from the duvet as she pointed to a two inch cut above her eyebrow which sported steady strips. She waited for Giles to reach out, tilting her face to view it clearer.

"Keep it in the fresh air. Try and not agitate it against the sofa." He said gently. "What happened."

"Nest of five that were planning something bad. Got nicked with stake." She yawned. Giles nodded concerned, running his finger over the base of the cut.

"Call me if it gets worse." He ordered.

Buffy nodded before disappearing into her duvet again. Giles sighed lightly and turned back to the kitchen to discover Liam standing observing. Liam's face was full of concern as Giles nodded that it was okay, before continuing to pick up his now look warm cup of tea.

Liam walked into the house, hoping to find Buffy. He had a free period and had left school early to try and catch her without his brother and sister, to make sure that she was okay. Looking around the empty lounge he looked in the garage before heading outside. He found Dawn sitting on the back step reading a book.

"Hey. Have you seen Buffy?" he asked her. Dawn looked up momentarily,

"She's showering. She was training since she won't be tonight." She shrugged. Liam nodded, heading back inside. Bounding up the stairs he stopped outside the shower room as he heard the shower still running and bounded back down again. He sighed as he realised Gile's threat that he couldn't visit Mark unless he'd already done his homework was real and headed to his bedroom. Dumping his bag on the floor he pulled out some books and sat at his desk, keeping an ear out for Buffy coming down the stairs.

Liam sat gazing at his books, trying to let the physics homework seep in. He couldn't concentrate. It was a common problem for the moment. Whether he was sitting in class or walking down the street or trying to concentrate on the TV, something would bring his attention back to Buffy. Shaking his head in frustration he looked at his book again, frowned and concentrated.

"Hi." Buffy smiled at Dawn as she sat down on the top step.

"Did you see Angel?" Dawn smiled at her.

"No?" Buffy looked at her confused.

"He came out half an hour ago to see you, I told him you were in the shower."

Buffy looked confused before shrugging. "Is he still in? Or did he go back? He usually has his study period in the library and waits for Giles and the others to come home."

Dawn smiled at her softly, "You know his timetable?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm usually in the library waiting to train." She defended herself.

"Which is maybe why he usually chooses to stay in the library instead of heading home?" Dawn teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes, standing up and heading back inside. Reaching up she touched her cut softly, the twinge of pain reminding her of the it as she changed her facial expression. Walking through the house she stopped at Liam's door, which was shut, and knocked gently. Hearing nothing, she knocked a little harder before there was a call of come in. Opening the door she peered in cautiously as she opened it a little.

"Hi. Dawn said you were looking for me?" she asked.

Liam looked at her a little nervously from his desk and nodded, standing up while playing with his pen.

"Um yeah. I just wanted to see if you were okay: your head." He pointed at her cut, making a little flush grace her cheeks.

"Oh. Yeah. It's closed. I should be able to take the strips off of it before I head to the meeting tonight hopefully."

Liam frowned as he took a couple of steps towards her, reaching out cautiously with his hand. Putting his fingers lightly under her chin he tilted her head a little to allow him better viewing of the cut. His other hand clenched into an angry fist as he realised the size of the cut and the very faint bruise which dusted into her eye socket.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely, dropping his hand.

"There were vampires. I lost the upper hand at one point." She shrugged as if it was the normal.

"Did they hit you?" he asked tensely.

"No. It was my stake." She said quietly. "I got them in the end. They are no longer." She smiled. She faltered a little as Liam looked at her carefully analysing what she was thinking. The moment was interrupted as the front door opened and Katherine, Matt and Giles returned.

Turning around Buffy headed out of his room, smiling at Giles as he walked into the living room.

"Buffy. How are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him as he frowned.

"Come through to the light for me." He said guiding her back through to the kitchen. Opening the back door he greeted Dawn before standing Buffy in the light and looking at her cut carefully.

"It's fine Giles." She sighed, annoyed at the interest she was getting.

"It looks fine." Dawn backed up, looking back as Liam and Matt stood at the door frame. "The strips look as if they can come off, but Buffy wanted to wait a little longer." She explained. "The bruise will be gone in a couple of hours."

Buffy smiled at her sister, thanking her for the reassurance.

"See. It's fine." She beamed and rolled her eyes at them, "Matt, you ready to head soon so we can get to the meeting in plenty time?"

"Yeah. I need to do some homework quickly. I have English and Chemistry."

"I can help if you want." Dawn offered lightly.

Matt nodded at her, surprised at her offer before she stood up and headed inside.

"Did you manage to read through the books I asked you to look at."

"Yup. Dawn helped." Buffy smiled. "You should make her a watcher, she'd be brilliant." Buffy boasted.

"Good. I'm away to get changed, then I'll start on dinner." He sighed.

"Dawn and I started on it. Everything's cut up, it just needs cooking."

Giles smiled at Buffy gently, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. I'm going to take the strips off." She admitted, heading inside and squeezing past Liam at the door frame.

Buffy stood at the bathroom mirror, slowly peeling the steady strips off.

"Gross." Katherine complained, leaning on the door frame. "Do you get bruised and battered much?"

"Yup." Buffy muttered, "It's part of the job. I don't usually bruise early though." She frowned as she pulled a strip off and set it aside.

"How do you get a boyfriend when you're constantly getting beaten up?"

"With difficulty." Buffy answered, tearing off another strip with a hiss.

Buffy turned as Dawn appeared at the door frame with Katherine, "The boys love her until they beat their asses. Which reminds me, Riley phoned Willow. He wanted your new mobile number so she had to lie and say she didn't have it to hand. He's going to phone back though, which means that he'll be phoning you soon."

Buffy groaned at her sister, "Did she not think to tell him that I wasn't going to be back for five weeks?"

"You said you might be coming home early, you know Willow, she doesn't believe in lying."

"You're going home early?" Matt asked appearing.

"Dinner!" Yelled Giles.

Matt, Dawn and Katherine all turned to leave as Buffy looked into the mirror and removed the last strip quickly and followed them down the stairs.

"So you're going home early?" Matt asked her as she took her seat.

"You are?" Giles turned and looked at Buffy shocked as Liam stopped in his tracks momentarily before sitting down.

"I said I might be." Buffy said embarrassed with the attention. "Not that I was."

"Why?" Giles asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

Buffy shrugged, "I just don't think there's a great deal I can be doing over here that's much use to anyone."

"You have the watchers council meeting to go to." Giles said sternly.

"They're not going to need eight weeks of meetings with me Giles." She said honestly.

"So does that mean you're not taking the job?" Katherine asked. "Cos the principal was asking after you today."

"He was?" Liam asked. Buffy studied him briefly, frowning as she thought she saw anger or upset in his face.

"Yeah. I told him you weren't coming in today." She shrugged.

"The prospect of having to see Riley is enough to keep me here for another five weeks." Buffy admitted.

Dawn laughed, "He'll come to visit you."

"NOT funny." Buffy glowered.

"No. It's really not a laughing matter." Giles frowned. "It's quite serious."

"Who's Riley." Liam asked eventually, looking at them all.

"Buffy's ex." Dawn smiled, realising that Liam was a little jealous. "Him and Buffy went out for a couple of years." She added.

"Dawn." Buffy warned, "They really don't want to hear about Riley and I."

"They do." Katherine smiled at her discomfort.

"Yeah, you also stabbed my sister." Dawn scoffed.

"CHILDREN!" Giles shouted, gaining silence.

"Buffy, if and when Riley phones, tell him simply you are not interested in getting back together again." He looked at her seriously. "Katherine, stop winding up issues." He glowered at her. "Buffy, your cut's looking better without the strips."

"Thanks." She said a little nervously.

"Why are you in such a fowl mood?" Katherine asked her brother as they sat on the sofa. Liam shrugged in response. "You looking forward to going home tomorrow?" Liam shrugged again. "Are you seeing Kara?" Liam shook his head. Katherine sighed and turned her attention back to her text book.

"Do you think Buffy will go back to California?" He sighed.

"Oh God. It's the Buffy show." Katherine groaned. "I think Buffy will go back. Especially if she knows that you're obsessed and turning into a stalker."

Liam frowned, standing up and moving through to his room before slamming the door behind him. Pulling out his Ipod he pressed play and leant back. California Gurls by Katy Perry blasted out of his headphones as he flopped back onto his bed. He was not Perry fan, but California Gurls was a song which reminded him of a certain blonde. Who had kissed him in the library two days ago. Given him a small kiss and he had kissed her back. It had lasted a long time, he was sure that wasn't his imagination. Now all he wanted was to kiss her again, and again, and again and other things which Giles would probably throw him out of the house for thinking. Closing his eyes he pressed the skip button and tried to calm his temper down, unfortunately, Sex on Fire came on instead.


	10. Chapter 10

"Buffy."

"Hmmmph."

"Our football has been moved to a home game. Do you want to come and watch it?"

"Yeah." Buffy mumbled, before rolling around and pulling her duvet up.

Matt turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Any luck?" Giles asked.

"She said she'd come and then fell asleep." He said a little deflated.

"One moment." Giles smiled before walking to the door between the two rooms and shouting as loud as he could "BUFFY! If you're going to go to Matt's football game you need to get up NOW."

Buffy jumped up, grabbing her towel and heading up the stairs still half asleep. On the way up the stairs she met Liam on the way down, grunting a greeting.

"What's up with Buffy?" Liam asked walking into the kitchen.

"She's up and it's before nine." Dawn yawned walking into the kitchen. "I got woken up with Giles' morning greeting." She moaned.

"Yes, well, Matt said he'd like Buffy to go to the football since it moved to a home game."

"Cool." Dawn yawned. "Can I come?"

"Yup. As long as you don't shout embarrassing stuff." Matt nodded.

"Two good looking girls cheering you on huh?" Liam asked smirking.

"Shut up Angel." He complained.

"Yeah. Shut up." Dawn added. "Just because you're going to see Kara today."

Matt laughed as Angel stopped with the jibes.

"You're in a right shit mood." Mark remarked. "What's the matter with you?"

"Girls." Liam sighed.

"Kayla? Because I'm really sure man. Really sorry. I know things didn't work out between us but I didn't realise she was that into you. I did ask what her feelings were with you before anything happened." Mark apologised.

"It's not Kara. It's Buffy." He admitted.

"The hot American?" Mark chuckled. Liam turned and shot him a look. "Oh, you're being serious?"

Liam nodded, "Just forget it."

"Don't give me that. You've fallen for the hot American?" Mark asked.

"You know she came with me to the dance?"

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

"Well...that night, we kissed. She slept in my bed."

"You slept with her!"

"No! I wish I had." He admitted.

"So you kissed? Polite kissing or snogging the face off of one another?"

"Both." Liam stated. "We...we kissed again, a couple of days ago. The principal had a go at me, Giles had a go at him when he found out. One of the things he was having a go about was that Buffy has been offered a job. If she gets the job at the school then she's not allowed to have any non-plutonic relationships with students. I told Buffy and she was mad. I asked if it was her who had asked the Principal to speak to me, she said no and kissed me." He admitted.

"She kissed you again? Or you kissed her?" Mark clarified.

"She kissed me. Then I kissed her back. Proper kiss."

"Last a long time?" Mark asked. Liam nodded in response.

"I can't stop thinking about her or kissing her." Liam admitted. "Everytime i close my eyes I think of kissing her. She wanders around with a towel on. Her body is stunning. She makes me laugh. She makes me smile. She got caught and her eye cut and it just made me want to kill who ever did it." He admitted.

"You have it bad." Mark looked at him shocked.

"I know. And she might be going back to America in a week and a half. The Principal is busy trying to seduce her and apparently her ex is hunting her down and they're suggesting he'll come to England to try and get back with her. And she's two years older."

"Firstly, you've already kissed her. Secondly, her ex is an ex for a reason, has she indicated she still likes him or wants back with him?" Liam shook his head, "Thirdly, if the principal is calling you in and warning you off of her, there must be something evident and then she kissed you." He looked at him, "Why dont' you just go for it? Have you anything to lose?"

"Respect? What happens if she says no?" he worried.

"Then you're no worse off." Mark offered.

"And Giles kicks me out?"

"He won't." She shook her head. "And you might get to pull a really really hot chick, who's already been in your bed."

"Three times." Angel admitted.

"And you haven't slept with her?"

"No, it was just cuddling up and sleeping. Her room was freezing so she slept in with me."

"My room's really really warm." Mark remarked hopefully. "I'll even pay for the taxi."

"You guys still at it?" Dawn remarked walking into the lounge and plopping down on the sofa next to Matt and his friends.

"Yup." He said, glued to the screen. "I'm winning."

"Buffy! Giles! Matt's still hogging the TV."

Buffy smiled as her head popped around the kitchen door, "Hate to tell you, but it's not your TV and they've got it for tonight." She smiled.

"Can we go get a coffee? Please?"

"Course." She smiled. "I'll ask Giles if he wants to come too. Pressuming you four are okay to be left on your own without trashing the place or looking up porn on the internet?" she asked the four.

"Yup." Matt nodded as the others laughed.

"Cool. GILES!"

"I'm away to the toilet. I'll get another round on the way back." A tipsy Angel nodded at Mark, swaying as she headed to the bathroom.

Mark looked at his phone lying on the table and smiled, picking up the mobile and looking through the phone book.

Buffy pulled out her phone from her pocket as it vibrated. She tried to hide a smile as she saw that it was Liam who was texting, before a frown replaced it. She looked up at Dawn and Giles before Dawn took the phone out of her phone and looked at the message. 'I love you. How about it? My bed, Sunday night?'

"What on earth?" Dawn mumbled frowning at a confused and hurt Buffy.

"Girls?"

"Just a random text message." Buffy explained lightly. She watched as Dawn typed into the phone and handed it back to Buffy for her to approve and send. 'Jerk.'

Liam got back to the table and placed two pints down on the table before his phone lit up. Picking it up, he smiled as he saw there was a text message from Buffy. He frowned when he opened it up.

"What's up?" Mark asked.

"Buffy text. Just says Jerk." He frowned. Typing into his phone he pressed send.

Buffy frowned as a text came back. 'Hey. How are you? How's your night? Hope Matt isn't hogging the TV. :)' Passing it over to Dawn they frowned together before Buffy typed back.

'Was good until I got your text through.'

Angel frowned as the text came through, feeling hurt he put his phone down on the table and picked up his pint, downing half of the pint in a oner.

"Oh shit." Mark moaned waking up.

"I double that oh shit." Liam complained, "I think a hamster's died in my mouth."

"I'm going to spew." Mark said, crawling out of bed. Liam groaned as Mark changed his mind and fell back into the bed. "I'm so sorry about your phone."

"My phone? " Liam frowned at the memory of his phone, trying to remember what happened.

"Yeah. Texting Buffy?"

"Buffy?" Liam sat up and looked at her, "I text her."

"Yeah, I texted her before." Mark admitted.

"Before you invited Kara and her best friend to the table and ate her friend's face?" Liam accused.

"I left Kara for you." Mark offered.

"Wasn't exactly what I was looking for." Liam moaned.

"You pulled her."

"No. I didn't. She threw herself at me and I said no."

"Because you're in love with Buffy." Mark moaned. Liam frowned and pulled out his phone, seeing all previous texts sent.

"YOU SENT WHAT!" Liam roared.

Buffy sighed as her phone went. So far she'd had texts through from Riley asking how she was (Willow had obviously provided him with her new number as she'd received an apologetic text from Willow afterwards) along with Liam's, hopefully, drunken texts. She was tempted to turn her phone off, but a small part of her was still hoping that something would come through which would explain the situation and make her feel a lot better.

'Buffy. So sorry. Mark text you from my phone when i was the toilet. Never knew. Just read it. He's a dick. Sorry. See u later on? A.'

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, sorry. I got a text through." She admitted, passing the phone to Dawn.

"You think it's true? That it wasn't him?" Dawn asked.

"What wasn't who?" Matt asked coming through with his mate as they flopped down in the lounge.

"Liam. He sent Buffy a really bad text last night."

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed.

"What did it say?" Matt asked. "Nothing." Buffy muttered.

"He's just text saying it was Mark." Dawn said.

"Mark can be a dick." His mate acknowledged.

"Yeah. He treats me like shit sometimes." Matt added, followed by a shout about bad language from Giles.

"And he pounced on Kara as soon as Angel left." His friend added.

"So it could have been Mark."

"What did it say?"

"Time to change the conversation." Buffy smiled, standing and walking away.

"Hey." Liam grunted, flopping into the car.

"Rough night?" Katherine asked, "Leanne's brother said he saw you and Mark drunk with Kara and Sarah."

"Yeah." Liam grunted.

"You were back with Kara?" Matt frowned at his big brother.

"No."

"Not what I heard." Katherine stated looking at him disgusted.

"Nothing happened." He said grumpily.

"Is that why you were texting Buffy stuff?" Matt asked scowling at him.

"Liam?" Giles asked, looking into the rear view mirror.

"It wasn't me, it was Mark and I didn't know about it until this morning." He defended himself.

"What did he text?"

"Buffy and Dawn wouldn't tell me, but Dawn said it was horrid."

"It wasn't good." He noted.

"Buffy was very upset. I will not condone such behaviour." Giles said steadily.

"I know. I'm sorry. I text her and apologised." He tried.

"If the message was that bad you're going to have to do better than that." Katherine added. "Mark's an arse."

"So is Angel." Matt muttered, crossing his arms and staring out of the window.

"Get lost Matt. I'm hungover."

"I'll get lost when you stop treating Buffy like dirt. And take some responsibilities. You lead her on and then lead Kara on and then chuck her and then go again and then text Buffy stuff that's upsetting her when she's trying her best to help us and settle in!" He shouted.

"I wasn't leading them on." Liam said annoyed.

"Whatever Angel." Katherine dismissed, siding with her younger brother.

Liam walked through to the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Dawn." He nodded, "How was your weekend?" he asked.

"Not as good as yours by the sounds of it." She said crossing her arms.

"Look, I didn't know about the text." He said honest.

"Yeah sure. Because you were sober enough to remember." She rolled her eyes. "My sister is SO out of your league." She declared walking past him.

Liam sighed before Giles walked in.

"Liam." He said seriously. Liam turned around and looked at him.

"I know."

"Do you? Do you know my feelings and opinions on your supposed behaviour this weekend? And how you have upset a rather settled family setting for everyone else? Along with treating females like objects?"

"Rupert. I didn't. Honest. Nothing happened with Kara. She was drunk and tried to kiss me, I said no. I didn't text Buffy anything bad, it was Mark."

"You owe her an apology." He stated.

Liam nodded, looking deflated. "She's on patrol."

"I'm well aware of that." He nodded, leaving the kitchen.

Angel walked down the road, looking at people smoking outside the pub. Stopping opposite the pub he looked in the cafe window and relaxed when he saw her sitting there on her own, staring at the cup of coffee like it held the key to her life. Opening the door he walked over to her booth quietly,

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

Buffy looked up at him and shrugged, "Free country."

"Would you like anything?"

"I'm just leaving." She stated.

"Give me a minute and i'll get something to take away." He begged. Looking at her stern resolve he made his way quickly to the coffee counter, ordering a large latte before catching up with Buffy at the front door.

"You heading on patrol?" he asked. Buffy nodded, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"Look. I didn't know he'd sent that text." He said honestly.

"So he just did it automatically."

"Yeah."

"Even though he met me once?"

"He knows you stay with us. I told him we'd kissed and you'd slept in my bed when you were cold." He said honestly. "I went to the bathroom and the phone had 'jerk' on it. I didn't realise there was a text before it." He looked at her seriously, "I'm sorry." He watched Buffy as she sighed and looked away from him, before nodding and looking back at him.

"Kara?"

"Nothing happened. She tried to kiss me because we were drunk and I said no. I'm not interested in her. She's a friend and that's it. Mark was making out with her best friend at the time."

"I've got to go patrol." Buffy admitted.

"I'll come with you."

"No. You won't." She said seriously.

"I will. I'm not letting you get cut again." He said seriously.

"Liam. I'm stronger than anyone you've met. Go home. Sleep off your hangover and treat Giles with some respect." She commented before she turned and walked down the street.

Buffy pressed the send message on her phone as she walked up the front path of the house. She'd spent the last two hours trying to find a polite way of telling Riley that she was fine, but that there was no chance of getting back together with him. What she'd decided on was 'I'm good. You? Just enjoying peace and quiet in England and seeing Giles.' She thought, or hoped, the subtle hint was there. Opening the door to the house she stopped and listened, happy that there was complete quiet; everyone was away to bed. Taking off her boots and coat she tiptoed towards the kitchen. She had walked around for a long time searching for some action and the energy had left her hungry. Opening up the fridge to see what was there she turned as Liam appeared at the door.

"Hey. How did it go?" he asked, nervously playing with his hands.

"Fine." She nodded.

"You get any...you know...bad guys." He asked taking another step into the room.

"No. All quiet on the English front." She replied.

"Listen...Buffy..." he looked at her sadly. "I'm really, really ,sorry about the weekend. I know I've pissed off everyone and I know that I've been an idiot but I don't want to lose what we have between us."

"What do we have between us?" Buffy asked, shutting the fridge as she leant against the cupboards and crossing her arms.

"I thought...I...I thought we were good friends." He said nervously. He exhaled and relaxed as he continued, "I've told you things and confided in you like I haven't even done with my best friend. You've told me things you haven't told others either. You've helped gel this family a little bit after what happened and Katherine and Matt like you too." He smiled as she chuckled a little, "Katherine was sticking up for Matt when he was sticking up for you today." He admitted. He watched her process the thought, "Buffy. I really like you." He stepped forward again, "I told Mark what had happened between us, because I could hardly believe it had happened." He looked around the room and back at her, eventually looking her in the eye, "I know I'm tired and hungover and emotional but I really like you. I can't stop thinking about the kiss we had or about you. When I think about the Principal and you my body goes on fire and I want to hit him so hard," he tensed his fists. "And when you come back with a bruise from your patrol or a cut I just want to find whatever did it to you and kill it. I sit in class and all I can think about it you. I turn on music and I think of you. I lie in bed and I want you to be lying in it with me...and it's scary, because I've never felt like this, and as Dawn said tonight, you're completely out of my league." He stopped and looked at her hopefully and sadly having laid his emotions bare.

"So?" Buffy asked, "Why did you kiss Kara?"

"I didn't. Mark invited her and her friend to the table. I thought he still liked her. He ended up chatting up her friend, Kara was sitting on my knee because there were no spare chairs. We were drunk, she made a move and I moved away and told her things hadn't changed and nothing could happen between us."

"So...what do you want to happen?" Buffy asked, a bit unsure and very aware that she didn't want to lay herself and her emotions on the line.

Liam looked at her, trying to figure out if she was serious or if she was trying to lead him on and throw it back in his face.

"I want to kiss you." He said quietly, taking another step towards her. His eyes met hers as her eyes slipped lower to look at his mouth, before looking back at his eyes.

"Why don't you?" She whispered.

Liam raised his eyebrows a little before stepping forward so that he was inches away from her body. Reaching out his arm, his hand gently crept around her waist as he leant down slowly, keeping eye contact until his lips brushed hers and both sets of eyes shut. The soft kiss continued as both arms moved around her body, pulling her a little closer as her hands ran up his arms and around his neck. Pulling back from the kiss he smiled a half smile down at her, making her smile at him back.

"A lot better." He exhaled. He stood and relished the feeling of her hands as they moved from around his neck to rest on her chest. Staring at her lips, his mouth leant down towards hers as she rose on her tip toes to meet him half way. The kiss continued for a minute, both sets of hands moving softly up and down each others torsos as their tongues played with one another.

Buffy smiled at him, blushing as she examined her hands as they rested on her chest. "I should...get something to eat." She admitted.

"Do you always get hungry after your patrol?"

"Depends on how much energy I use." She shrugged. "Sometimes I just feel really energetic, other times hungry, sometimes sleepy."

"Today you're hungry?" he asked.

Buffy nodded, moving away from his arms as she opened the fridge again, pulling out the milk and into the next cupboard for cereal. "Want some?"

Liam smiled and shook his head. "I've got to get some sleep, I've got school tomorrow and a hangover to try and combat." He apologised. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I hope so." She smiled at him. The two of them stood and looked at one another, each hoping the other would make a move. "So..."

"So..." he tilted his head.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" she asked.

Liam smiled and moved towards her, putting his hands on her waist, "Only have to ask once." He said kissing her soundly. This kiss was different from the other two, this kiss had heat. Before the kiss had developed Buffy had moved Liam around and pinned him to the fridge as she kissed him. Her hands moved into his hair before he took her by the waist and lifted her onto the worktop, standing between her legs. As the heat fizzled out of the kiss they broke apart. "Anytime, just ask. Night Buffy." Smiling, turning and walking away, Buffy sat on the worktop and tried to process what had just happened before jumping off and picking up the cereal and milk. Pouring herself some cereal she walked over and picked up the portable phone, typing in her home number.

"Hey Willow."

"Buffy! It's so good to head from you."

"It's good to hear from you too, minus your text." She joked.

"I'm sorry. He kept phoning and I didn't know what to say."

"It's cool. I think I've managed to fob him off for the time being. I'll wait and see."

"So how are you? How's Dawn and Liam and the Principal situation?"

"It's...complicated."

"Complicated how. Tell me all the latest details, Kennedy will want to know as soon as I hang up."

"Um, well, I guess the latest details is that Liam's lips have recently left my own."

"BUFFY! When, how?"

"In the kitchen...with a bit of drama before hand."


	11. Chapter 11

Liam watched Buffy's sleeping form as he walked down the stairs. He was tired, but very, very, content after yesterday.

"Morning." He nodded at Matt and Katherine as he went into the kitchen .

"Morning. Did you sort everything with Buffy?" Katherine asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded, reminding himself that they'd see straight through his smile. "She was really pissed off but it's okay now."

"What did you say?" Matt asked.

Liam took his bowl and placed it on the table, sitting down on the chair opposite him, "Just the truth. I told her what had happened."

"What did she say?"

"She just asked what had happened with the texting and with Kara." He shrugged.

"Because she's interested in you?" Katherine asked. Liam's face suddenly broke into a smirk which he tried to hide. "She is!" Katherine exclaimed looking at him.

"I don't know for sure." Liam tried to cover it up.

"What did she say?" Katherine asked.

"Is this Buffy?" Giles asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Liam nodded, trying to deflect the questions and attention. "I was just saying that I spoke to her yesterday and everything seems to be okay now. I explained what happened."

"Good." Giles nodded, "We're leaving in five minutes if we're not going to be late."

"Morning." Dawn flopped down on the sofa, sitting on Buffy's legs.

"Hey. Off legs." She groaned opening her eyes and looking at the clock on the mantel piece. "Urgh. I should get up."

"You going to the school today?" Dawn asked.

"I have to go and train hard remember. The council want documentation and training plans on those moves and sets and weapons. I'll have to make a start on it."

"Cool. I can help." Dawn offered. "We can shower and coffee and train here and then go and get Giles' input."

"K. Matt's got training tonight doesn't he?" Buffy frowned.

"Yeah. We'll have to cook extra, he'll be starving when he gets back."

"I was thinking that tomorrow we should take the car and explore a bit of England?" Buffy suggested.

"Road trip?" Dawn beamed clasping her hands together.

"Liam, can I have a word please?" Liam looked up at his teacher and nodded, packing his bag slowly before making his way to the front of the class. "I'm just wanting to make sure everything's okay. You seem very...focused compared with the last couple of weeks. I'm not saying it's bad, I just want to make sure everything's okay."

Liam nodded and smiled a little, "I'm good. I just got some good news at the weekend which has straightened out some problems."

"Well, I'm glad to see it. Do yourself a favour and make sure that you revise the last couple of weeks though please."

"No problem." Liam smiled, excusing himself from the room. Ted was waiting for him outside.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he was happy that I was concentrating more on work and wanted to make sure that everything was okay at home."

"You are in a way different mood today." Ted nodded. "Something good happen at the weekend back home?"

Liam smiled at him and shook his head, "A lot happened, but not much of it was good." He chuckled. "My best mate Mark screwed me over and my ex threw herself at me again."

"And this gave you the focus to work hard so Mr Giles doesn't throw you out?"

"Something like that." Liam smiled.

"Spill." Ted nudged him as they walked to their next class.

"More to do with having to explain it to Buffy yesterday night and getting to make out with her afterwards." He smiled, looking at Ted who's jaw dropped.

"You made out with Buffy? Seriously?" Liam smiled and nodded. "Is she as hot as she looks?" he asked.

"Better." Liam smiled shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey." Liam walked into the library and looked around as Giles, Buffy and Dawn stood speaking to one another across the worktop of the library.

His eyes focused on Buffy as she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hey." She smiled, "How was your day?"

"Good." He nodded, smiling at her gently. They missed Dawn staring between the two puzzled before Katherine came through the doors.

"Hey."

"Hey, how was your day?" Buffy asked her, moving her attention to the girl.

"Sucked."

"Anything I can help with?"

"You can tell the principal to stop being such a dick."

Buffy thought for a moment and nodded, "I can do that."

Katherine smiled, throwing her bag on a table and taking a seat on it.

"You know, seats are designed for sitting on." Giles commented.

"So are tables." Katherine sighed. "I have so much homework to do it's a joke." She complained.

"Well, Dawn and I are here until dinner, so you and Liam have the house to yourself for a while." Buffy commented, glancing nervously at Liam.

"I was going to stop here and work." He added.

"We kinda were hoping to do some fighting stuff and training with Giles." Dawn apologised looking at Giles and Buffy for reassurance.

"Can I watch?"

"Will you study?" Dawn asked sceptically, glancing between her sister and the teenager.

"She has a point, let's go." Katherine groaned. "Then I can get Dawn and Buffy to help me after I've read through it all." Standing up and heading to the door Liam glanced back at Buffy before following her out.

"Right. Let's get to it then." Giles said enthusiastically, heading to his cupboard.

"What's going on between you and Angel?" Dawn hissed.

"Nothing," Buffy said disbelieving. Dawn looked at her and slanted her eyes.

"Liar."

"You start on dinner and I'll be ready in fifteen." Buffy said, dropping her bag and boots at the door as Dawn headed to her room and kitchen.

"Matt?"

"I showered at school. I'm starving." He complained heading towards the kitchen.

"No snacking Matt!" Giles warned following him through. Buffy smiled and shook her head at the lecturing nature before heading up the stairs to the shower.

Ten minutes later Buffy opened the door to hall and stepped out, wrapped in her long white towel. Closing the door to the shower room to keep the condensation in, she turned down the hall as a set of firm hands pushed her gently up against the wall and claimed her lips with their own. Taking a sharp intake of breath, she relaxed as she felt the lips and saw Liam looking at her tenderly, before she shut her eyes and kissed him back. As the short kiss finished, Liam moved back off of her, making her feel suddenly exposed.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"At school?"

"At school, in my bed, in the house." He smirked a little, keeping her eye contact as he walked into the shower room and shut the door.

Buffy wandered down the stairs, still slightly in a daze.

"Can you not at least try and remember to wear clothes out of the shower." Katherine complained.

"Change the record Kat. I'm just back from training." She argued, picking up some clothes and heading to Dawn's room. Knocking lightly she opened the door, finding Dawn in the middle of changing. "Sorry." Buffy apologised, closing the door behind her. Moving through, she looked into Liam's empty room and walked in, closing the door behind her. Quickly throwing off her towel she pulled on her underwear and pants before the door opened and Liam walked into his room before looking up and stopping in his tracks, just as she pulled on her top.

"Hey. Sorry. You were in the bathroom, Dawn was changing, Katherine was in the lounge."

Liam nodded for a moment before finding his voice, "Next time could you wait until I was in my room?" he asked hopefully. Buffy smirked, rolling her eyes before walking out of his room.

"In your dreams."

Liam watched her go and shook his head, "Pretty much exactly my dreams."

"I was going to go out with the football." Matt stated.

"I'll come, unless you know, I'm not allowed." Dawn offered. "I can always kick it back to you, I get that job with Buffy and her cross bow, the return the arrow person. Zander and I fight for the chance." She smiled at Buffy.

"You both do a good job." She smirked.

"You coming Buffy?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Afraid not. I've got to start on work for the council. I don't suppose there's a free computer I can use?" she asked hopefully.

"You can use mine." Matt nodded.

"Or mine." Liam nodded.

"I'm using my laptop." Katherine admitted. "I have computing homework…databases." She said in disgust.

"If you get stuck I'm okay at databases." Dawn offered.

"Thanks." Katherine said sadly.

"Liam, your plans for the evening?" Giles asked.

"Maths. I have to study the last two weeks."

"Exam?" Buffy asked.

"No, just my teacher's realised I haven't been paying the slightest bit of attention and wants me to revise."

"Not so good." Giles frowned.

"It's okay. She congratulated me on paying attention today and asked if I was okay, I'm on the up hill," he smiled.

Buffy sighed and stood up from Matt's computer. Stretching her arms above her head she walked out into the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey. Cupper?"

Giles smiled and looked up from his book, "Yes. That would be lovely. How are your training programs coming on."

"Slow. One and a half done. I have a template though, be proud." She smiled. Turning around she moved through to Liam's room and knocked lightly on the door. She smiled as he turned around and grinned at her, "Hey, would you like a cup of tea?" she offered.

"No thanks." He shook his head. "How you getting on?"

"Slowly." She shrugged lightly. "I could be done with a coffee." Her face creased with thought as she considered the probability. Turning around she headed back into the kitchen. "Giles, I'm going to head for a coffee and clear the head."

"Good idea." He nodded, "Perhaps you could ask Katherine if she would like to accompany you. She's been studying rather hard…presuming she's actually studying."

"She certainly was last time I looked." Buffy replied leaving the kitchen. Making her way back up the stairs she knocked on the bedroom door of Katherine and popped her head around. "Hey. Giles was wondering if you wanted to come for a coffee with me? Just the walk down and a take out, he thought it might help clear your head a bit presuming you've not been avoiding work?"

"Too much to avoid." Katherine rubber her eyes tired.

"Walk will do you good, come on, I'll even get you a cookie if you want." Buffy smiled waiting for her.

"Hey you two." Buffy smiled and waved as Dawn walked over.

"Where you two heading?"

"One guess, Buffy's obsession is kicking in." Katherine joked.

"You're going to see Angel?" Dawn asked frowning, rewarding herself with a hit to the arm from Buffy. "Ouch!" She complained. "Slayer strength!"

"We're going for coffee." Buffy said, ignoring the piercing stares from Katherine. "You coming?"

"Yup." Dawn nodded, waving at Matt who waved back from the middle of the game of football which was taking place in the park. "So, how's the work."

"Tiring and difficult." Katherine stated.

"Boring." Buffy complained.

"So you still thinking of going back at the end of the week with me?" Dawn asked her sister.

"You're going back?" Katherine asked confused.

"I was thinking about it. I don't think I will though. I think I'll get this completed for the council first."

"What about the job?" she looked at Buffy. "What about Angel?"

Buffy shrugged, not looking at either girl who looked at one another with eyebrows raised.

"And something's definitely happening between you and Liam." Dawn accused crossing her arm. Buffy turned sharply at her and scowled, "You saying it's a lie? Go on, tell me a lie." Dawn continued. Buffy fell silent, still glowering at her, "And you can't because I know when you lie…most of the time."

"What is going on between you and my brother?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing." Buffy said instantly.

"Lie." Dawn yawned.

"Well…I don't know what's happening between us." Buffy said going red.

"Which means something has happened." Dawn persisted.

"We kissed. Again. Twice." She admitted turning crimson. "Do I really have to do this here with his sister and my sister interrogating me?"

"Yes." Katherine answered looking at her shocked. "I thought you were annoyed with him."

"I was. Then he apologised and told me he really liked me and that he couldn't stop thinking about me and….things."

"And you kissed." Dawn summed up.

"Yeah."

"Big kiss or small kiss?"

"I don't want to know. I'm going to be sick." Katherine stated.

"See, you don't have to know."

"I do." Dawn argued. "Katherine can go and get the order and we'll have a speak."

Katherine looked torn, "Okay, but not too much details. And you have to help me chose a hair colour afterwards too."

"So?" Dawn demanded. "He said he couldn't stop thinking about me and that all he wanted to do was kiss me, I asked him why he didn't, and he kissed me." Buffy explained quietly. "Then he kissed me a couple of other times."

"When?" Dawn asked.

"Yesterday night."

"You said there was a couple of times."

"He caught me today coming out of the shower room, pinned me against the wall and kissed me." She smiled a little.

"Hot." Dawn noted smiling.

"Disgusting." Katherine squirmed.

"Hot." Buffy confirmed. "Very hot." She smiled.

"You're smitten." Dawn said a little shocked.

"No." Buffy frowned.

"At least it's an improvement on Riley." Dawn said, ignoring her denial.

"Who was your ex right?"

"Yeah. And a couple of years older…Liam is more than two years younger." Dawn added.

"It's only age." Katherine shrugged.

"Would you go out with Matt's friends?" Buffy asked.

"Point taken."

"And you should get your hair brown with red streaks. Get away from the goth look gently." Buffy informed her.

"Hey. You know where Buffy or Kat are?" Liam asked Giles softly.

"Away for coffee. Buffy was wanting a caffeen hit, I suggested she take Katherine with her for the fresh air."

"Oh." Liam nodded, leaving the room. He was hoping to see Buffy, not for any reason in particular he realised, he just wanted to see her. God he sounded pathetic.

The girls and Matt burst into the house, disturbing the peace and quiet.

"Giles. Buffy's decided not to go back yet." Dawn smiled at her father like figure.

"You were planning on going back? I thought you were over for eight weeks?" he frowned in shock.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going home early. That's partly why Willow sent Dawn over, to try and keep me here a little longer."

"So you're staying for the eight weeks?" Liam's voice brought Buffy's attention round as her sight landed on her leaning on his bedroom door, looking at her steady.

"I think so." She said, crossing her arms protectively across her chest. "I have watcher's council programs to do, I can concentrate better here." She shrugged, turning her attention back to Giles as Dawn and Katherine looked at one another with eye brows raised. "Dawn and I were thinking of heading to London tomorrow for a few days."

"Oh." Giles looked between the girls as Dawn's face spread into a smile.

"I figured it would count as Geography homework for Dawn." Buffy smiled at her sister.

"Can I go too?" Katherine asked. "Please."

"You're grounded for life." Matt laughed.

"Sucks." Katherine huffed.

"So does stabbing my sister." Dawn rolled her eyes in disbelief. "If it wasn't for her slayer healing you'd be in jail."

"And I would have needed a blood transfusion." Buffy added.

"Are you taking the train?"

"Yeah. We'll get some accommodation there once we arrive. Willow was going to have a look on line for us tonight."

"Very well. I presume you'll be back to complete your duties."

"Yes Giles." She rolled her eyes, "And I'll patrol while I'm there." She droned on in a bored tone.

"I think I'd rather your didn't Buffy." Giles frowned concerned. "I'd like to discuss that with you on your own."

"I'm going to be there too." Dawn complained.

Buffy looked at Dawn, eventually nodding. "She's right. She's in on any discussions too." She said seriously.

"You'll tell us anyway." Matt complained.

"Not slayer stuff they won't." Liam said softly, his eyes going between Giles and Buffy.

"Enough of this. Time for bed." Giles stated. "Buffy, can you put the kettle on please?"

Buffy nodded as the other four disappeared into their respective rooms and up the stairs and she headed into the kitchen.

"London may be too busy Buffy. We have no idea what to expect in the capital city." Giles said softly coming in behind her.

"I was serious Giles, I want Dawn to be in on the discussion." Buffy argued.

Giles looked at her and nodded, leaving the room and coming back with Dawn.

"As I was saying, we have no idea what to expect in the capital or the level of activity present."

"Surely it would be good to know? We won't be stupid Giles. We'll stick to the right places and it'll be quick sweeps. We're on holiday."

"Are you intending on taking Dawn?" Giles asked.

"Yes. If she's happy with that." Buffy offered, looking at her sister, "You can say no if you want, but she's very capable on a cross bow and she's not stupid."

"I'll help." Dawn nodded. "I've done it before." She admitted casually.

"Very well. I want progress and updates. I may not be your watcher anymore, but in this circumstances I want you to presume I am." He said deadly.

"Got it." Buffy nodded looking him in the eye before turning around and picking up the kettle. "On the up, we'll get on the London Eye." She smiled at him gently.

Pouring out the cups of tea, Buffy took her own and headed towards Liam's bedroom. Knocking gently she opened the door when he didn't answer.

"Hey. Can I come in?" she asked politely.

Liam looked at her and shrugged, Buffy taking that as a sign to walk in and close the door behind her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Pissed off. A bit confused." He admitted, looking at her a little angry.

"Because I'm going to London?"

"More because you were planning on going home early without telling me." He said trying to keep his anger in check.

Buffy nodded, trying to offer an explanation, "It was before this weekend. After your dance…you were annoyed at me, the Principal was on my case, I was causing you and Giles more hassle than worth. Katherine had tried to stab me and Matt was annoyed that I was spending time with you. It seemed to make more sense not to hang around and let everyone get on with their lives."

Liam looked at her steadily, "Honestly, why did you stay?"

"Why?" Buffy shrugged, "Willow said she'd send Dawn over for two weeks to try and help me settle down. Dawn needed a holiday and it wasn't fair on me ruining that for her." She continued to look at him honestly, "Why am I staying now? Because I'm more settled. Because the watcher council and Giles need me to stop more slayers and innocent people dying. And because of you and your family."

Silence enveloped the room as the two averted their gazes.

"Like it or not, Angel, I like you." Buffy admitted. "Whether anything happens or not, I'm attracted to you and," she chuckled, "According to Dawn it's plainly obvious."

"I thought you might be going to London and coming to tell me nothing was happening so it would be less awkward when you get back." He admitted.

Buffy smiled a little, "No, I thought I'd give Dawn a chance of seeing London. This is her second time abroad, she's only been to Italy before."

"So…the kissing wasn't an issue?" he asked making sure.

"No issue." Buffy smiled, taking a few steps towards his bed. Placing her cup on the desk she gently lowered herself onto his bed, leaning against the wall next to him as they lay across the bed. She turned her head and looked at him, finding him staring at her.

"So….say if I was to lean in and kiss you now…there wouldn't be any issue?" he asked hopefully.

Buffy smiled at him, leaning in herself and kissing him. The kiss started off soft until Liam's arm wrapped around her. He allowed Buffy to lean him down on the bed, her on top of him, as the kiss deepened. Flipping their position, Liam moved her underneath him as he continued to kiss her, Buffy's hands fleeting over his upper body and chest before grasping onto his shoulder for support. As the kiss slowed down and they separated they smiled at one another.

"I'd maybe better drink my tea and go and pack."

"Anytime you want to come back." He said hoarsely, before clearing his throat. "When you get back and Dawn leaves, would you like to go out. Like a proper date." He offered.

Buffy smiled at him, "You want to take me on a date?"

Liam blushed, "I just thought…."

"It's a lovely thought." She smiled, reaching out and taking his hand as he sat up right. "I'd like that."

"You can think about it." He offered. "Maybe a date is a bit lame." He asked a little upset.

"No. It's lovely." She smiled. Seeing his reluctance to believe her she leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing up and picking up her tea.

"So what happened between Liam and you?" Dawn asked on the train. "He was so obviously annoyed that you were going to leave."

"Yeah. He was annoyed. I explained what had happened and what I was thinking. I also explained that part of the reason that I'm staying is because I like him."

"You admitted that!" Dawn asked shocked.

"I thought it was only fair." Buffy blushed.

"And was he happy." Dawn teased.

"I think so." She shrugged. "We kissed again." She smiled.

"Intense kissing?"

"Not so much, more nice kissing."

"Intense kissing can be good."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Very good." She nodded.

Liam's concentration landed on his phone as it rang a text message through. He felt his stomach turn as he saw it was from Buffy.

'Hey. Arrived and got hostel. How was your day? How's the homework? You heading out?'

'Hey. School was school. Not v gd at concentrating on hwork. Heading to pub for a couple later on. What you up to?'

'London Eye. Stunning. Think Dawn might faint. Hope you have a nice night.'

'You too.' Liam looked at the text and frowned, deleting the text he left it blank, un sure of what to write that didn't sound lame.

Liam walked into the house at half midnight and looked interested at Giles' phone conversation as he locked the door behind him. Hanging up, Giles turned and looked at him.

"Nice evening?"

"Yeah. It was okay." He nodded. "Was that Buffy on the phone?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. She was just phoning to say that they were back in from patrol and heading to bed."

"Everything go okay?" Liam asked eagerly.

"Yes. Fine. No injuries or bruises. Apparently they fell in with some Irish men in a bar who were eager to take them out for dinner tomorrow night. Very taken with their accent apparently." Giles smiled at the thought.

"Cool." Liam answered, heading to the kettle.

"I'm just away to bed. Matt and Katherine are in their rooms pretending to sleep I presume. Night Liam."

"Night Giles." He nodded. Waiting for Giles to leave he pulled out his phone and looked at it. Should he text or should he not. Frowning he opened a new text message and typed 'night. X' before pressing send. He was pleasantly surprised when he received an instant text back reading 'Night. X."

"You're totally not with it? What's up?" Matt asked Liam kicking the football at him.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. You spoken to Buffy since she's been away?"

"No." Liam shook his head.

"Pity. She phoned me today." Matt grinned.

"Why?" Liam frowned at him.

"Just to see about a football strip. I asked them to pick one up for me if they found a cheap one. Dawn couldn't remember the one I wanted."

"How are they doing?" Liam asked.

"Good." He nodded. He studied his brothers face for a moment, kicking the ball back to him. "Do you like Buffy?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded.

"No…I mean, you know, like like. You think she's hot. You wish that something happens between you?"

Liam looked at his brother and nodded. "We've kissed a few times." He admitted.

Matt looked at him shocked. "When?"

"Before she left for London. After the weekend back home. I told her how much I liked her and how I couldn't stop thinking about her. We pulled, then we pulled the day after, and before she went to London."

"So are you seeing one another?"

Liam shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think so…but I don't know."

"You should ask." Matt said. "You don't want to be hanging around if she's seeing someone else and you don't want to be off with someone else if she's waiting for you." Matt shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not going to see anyone else." Liam said quietly.

"You really like her?" Matt asked.

"Can't think of anything else." Liam shrugged, doing a couple of keepee ups and forwarding the ball to his brother.

Matt hesitated for a moment, "Is she a good kisser?" Matt smirked as Liam's face broke out into a grin.

"Amazing." He smiled. "I've never come across someone like her."

"Have you slept with her?" Matt asked again.

"No." Liam frowned.

"I bet she's awesome."

Liam caught the ball in his hand and glowered at his brother, clenching his hands and facial muscles. "Never speak like that about her again Matt." He warned his brother.

Matt smiled at him and nodded, "Good response." He looked seriously at him "You realise if you muck her around I'll kill you and Giles will kill you. I don't think he can be a watcher without kicking someone's ass pretty good."

"Believe me, if I get a chance with Buffy, I won't be mucking her around." Liam said seriously.

"Have you ever thought about moving to America? Or going to visit?" Matt asked.

Liam shrugged. "I think a lot about Buffy." Matt nodded, giving up on the conversation.

"I'm kinda seeing someone." Buffy apologised.

"I won't tell if you don't." The Irish guy smiled at her.

Buffy grinned at his accent and charm, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"What about your sister 'dare den?" he nodded at Dawn, who was busy speaking to the Irish guy's friend. Both stood shocked as the two started kissing in the bar.

"Well, it's her choice and your friend's obviously as charming as you are." She smiled at him.

"Can I just say dat who ever the guy is he's very lucky, or a complete bastard."

"It's early days. I stay in California and he stays in England. He's also two years younger than me and by adoptive dad's biological cousin." She frowned.

"In dat case he's more than lucky he's a bloody leprechaun!" he laughed.

"He was hot right?" Dawn asked Buffy grinning from ear to ear.

"Yup. He was hot."

"As was his friend. You could have totally gotten off with him. I'd never have told anyone."

Buffy smiled at her excited sister, "I didn't really want to."

"Because you totally like Angel."

Buffy smiled a little and nodded, "I'm not really sure where we lie at the moment. I don't want to go with someone else when there's the chance of something working." She shrugged.

"Then you can move here permanently or he can move to Cally." Dawn smiled.

"Would you mind moving to England?" Buffy asked her.

Dawn shrugged. "If I got a room to myself and a good school I wouldn't mind too much. I'd miss the weather and Willow and Zander and all things American."

"It might not come to that." Buffy smiled at her.

Giles looked around the dinner table nervously and cleared his throat.

"I had a phone call today…from your parent's solicitor." He said, causing three sets of eyes to settle on his own. "They wanted to arrange a meeting for Liam to go over the estate tomorrow." He clarified, looking at the eldest sibling.

"Is it settled?" Liam asked after a start.

"I believe so. Just details to be finalised." Giles stated. "As legal guardian I am allowed to sit in on proceedings. As Liam is the only one of you over eighteen, he is the only one asked to attend. I did ask specifically if all three of you could go though. I know it is an agreement to be arranged between yourselves, but the option is there and I must say I think it is a good idea for all of you to attend." He looked between all three, his gaze settling on the eldest.

Liam looked at him for a moment and then looked at his younger sister and brother.

"Do you want to come?"

Matt looked at Katherine as they both nodded slowly.

"I don't know if I'll understand it." Matt said a little scared.

"It's not that bad." Giles said. "I only have limited experience, mainly with Buffy's estate after her mother passed away." He explained, "It's mainly signing papers, stating that monies have been put in places, bonds and accounts, only accessible to you after you reach a certain age."

"Can we dictate the ages?" Liam asked.

Giles nodded slowly, "To a certain degree." He looked around the table again. "I'm going to leave you to discuss it. The appointment is after school tomorrow at four o'clock."

Giles looked around the table once more before standing up and placing his dishes on the worktop and heading through to the lounge. The three siblings looked at one another, processing the information.


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy and Dawn opened the front door to the house silently before dropping their bags and turning on the light. It had been three days since they left for London and after two nights in the hostel they had gotten the last train home and a taxi back to the house. It was midnight and the house was in darkness. Dawn pointed to the chink of light which was coming from Liam's room as Buffy frowned. She hadn't text him today as they'd been too busy. They weren't expected home tonight and didn't want to put Giles out of his way of picking them up late at night. Buffy looked up at Dawn again, seeing a smile appear on her face before she made silent kissing motions, picked up her bag and headed towards her room.

Buffy stood for a moment before tiptoing towards his door. Standing in front of the closed door she listened for any sounds before she put her hand on the door handle and opened it as quiet as she could. Peeking around the door in fear that he was asleep a smile appeared and disappeared as she saw him lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." She said quietly, as his eyes landed on her. She studied him closely as a moment of grief passed for relief and back to guarded again. "Can I come in?"

Liam nodded, sitting up quickly in his bed, his torso bare. "Of course. How are you?" he asked shocked, "I didn't know you were coming back tonight." He smiled a little.

"We didn't want to put Giles out." She smiled, sitting down on a desk chair which was overflowing with clothes. She smiled at him again, "How are you doing? You look a bit…pensive." Her heart sank as his face fell,

"We had an appointment today about our parent's estate…"

"I'm sorry Liam." Buffy apologised heartedly. "I didn't know."

"Giles only found out yesterday." He shrugged.

"Did it go okay? I mean, I don't want the details but it's midnight and you don't look as if you're ready for sleep." She said gently.

Liam shook his head, "I keep thinking…" he paused, trying to compose himself a little more. Buffy sat and nodded, knowing through experience what he was trying to process. "How was London?" he asked changing the subject.

"Good." Buffy smiled at him softly. "Dawn loved it and also kissed a hot Irish man."

"Matt said you hooked up with a couple of Irish." Liam said, trying to act cool.

"Dawn did. I didn't." Buffy said looking him in the eye, "I thought something might be happening elsewhere. I didn't want to ruin any chances." She was relieved when a small light shone in Liam's eyes, trying desperately not to stare at his toned chest which stuck out of the duvet. There was an awkward silence between them before Buffy stood up. "I'd better head to bed; let you get some sleep," she said awkwardly. Moving towards the door she stopped and turned as she heard him move, shocked when he swiftly stood up from his bed and met her near the door.

"Stay. Please." Reaching out he put his arm around her body, pulling her body flush to his own gently. Looking down into her eyes he opened his soul a little, "Please." He whispered, bending down slowly until his lips met her own. Buffy felt her skin on fire as his hands touched her waist, her lips locking with his as her body melted into his own. Tugging her towards his bed she stood firm and broke off the kiss looking at him.

"Let me get my bag. That way Giles shouldn't notice straight off tomorrow." She offered, leaving the bedroom and walking to the front door. Picking up her bag she walked back into his room, closing the door silently and turning to find him standing where she had left him. Walking up to him confidently she placed her hands on his chest, using them to lever herself a little closer to his lips as they came crashing down on her own. Wrapping his arms strongly around her petit torso, he turned her body, guiding her backwards towards his bed. Pulling back for a moment, Buffy undid her boots, tucking them under his bed before she looked back at him and found herself crushed to his body again. She noted that his hands were playing with the bottom of her jumper as she let him remove it before he kissed her passionately again. Buffy's hands moved into his hair, running her fingers through it as he continued to kiss her. She gasped as he left her lips and kissed her neck, pulling her hard against his body. She gulped as she felt his body respond to her, before he kissed her lips again. She moved her hands up along his chest and down over his hips before they snuck around his torso, pulling herself close to him. She shivered as his hands crept under the bottom of her top, massaging the top of her waist lightly. Breaking off the kiss gently she pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye, both trying to second guess what the other was thinking.

"So…." Buffy started. She winced as Liam blushed and looked away. Seeing his nervousness she moved back flush against his body, standing on her tip toes as she kissed him. The urgency disappeared from the kiss as it became soft and gently. Taking the lead, Buffy broke the kiss to pull her T Shirt over her head, looking at Liam to find him shell shocked and completely absorbed in staring at her body. Eventually looking into her eyes Buffy blushed with the intensity of his gaze. Moving forward once more he put his arms gently around her back and tilted her back a little as he kissed her again. Working at her bra strap he took a moment to unhook it, allowing Buffy to shrug it off before he guided her back to his bed, where he lay her down. Lying next to her he kissed her once more as his hand moved up to massage her breasts. His mouth started to explore her body before he reached down and fumbled with her trousers, un buttoning them before staring at her as she slid them off. Suddenly feeling exposed Buffy shivered lightly before reaching down and pulling the duvet over the both of them. Liam half smiled at her before moving against her body again, allowing his hands to freely roam her body as hers did to him. He gasped and pulled his lips back from her own as her hand grazed his boxer shorts. He watched her with clouded eyes as her hands crept into the waist band, slowly removing them.

Liam lay on his back catching his breath. Nervously he glanced at the body lying next to him. He smiled a smile of relief as he saw a smile look back at him.

"Anyone would think you've had a lot of practice." She said lightly.

"Same could be said about you." He smiled at her. Looking back at the ceiling he took a deep breath before turning on his side and putting his arm around her waist. His face turned serious as he looked at her once more, "You have no idea how beautiful you are." He said huskily. Buffy blushed heavily, adverting her eyes. After a moment she shuffled in closer to him, still lying on her back as he covered his arm across her protectively. "Is my arm too heavy?"

Buffy smiled at him and shook her head yawning.

"You mind if I sleep here tonight."

"I'd be offended if you left." He whispered, kissing the side of her face before reaching out, switching off the bed side light and shutting his eyes to sleep.

Liam frowned as his alarm clock sounded. Turning over he hit the silence button before turning back and relaxing. A smile spread rapidly across his face as he smiled at the sleeping body beside him. One of Buffy's eyes opened slowly as she saw his attention and blushed before turning her back to him. Liam chuckled as he moved his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body, spooning her frame.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She grumbled back.

"I've got to go to school." He said quietly kissing her cheek before moving out of his bed and finding his boxer shorts which lay abandoned on his floor. Feeling exposed at the lack of contact, Buffy turned, watching his naked form, fully aroused from waking up. She smiled at his cute butt before he turned and raised his eyebrows at her making her smile.

"Giles is soooo going to kill me." She suddenly realised.

Liam's face fell into a moment's panic before he nodded, picking up his towel and sneaking out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"I wonder if Buffy and Dawn will be back today." Matt stated walking towards school.

"They came back last night." Liam said casually.

"Last night?" he asked, making Liam nod.

"They weren't. Buffy's stuff wasn't there and either was Dawn's."

"They arrived after midnight. They got the last train but didn't want Giles to have to collect them so they got a taxi."

"So where are they?" Katherine asked confused.

"At the house."

Katherine looked at Matt confused, wondering what she was missing. She would have noticed Buffy sleeping on the sofa this morning. If Dawn was in she would be in her bed, which meant either Buffy was sleeping in Dawn's room or…

"She's in your bed!" Katherine said shocked pointing at Liam.

"Bye." He nodded, heading towards his building.

Matt stood and looked at his sister in shock.

"He shagged her." Matt said shocked.

"Matt!"

"He did. Do you not think he's acting different this morning? He was cagy at breakfast and he's walking with a swagger." He pointed after his brother.

"Shit! Giles is going to kick us out." Katherine panicked.

"Buffy!" Dawn walked into Liam's room and looked at her scolding. "You slept with him!" Buffy's face yawned and tried to wake up as she rolled over in Liam's bed, flipping up the covers, standing up.

"What do you mean, I slept with him. I'm in his bed."

"You slept with slept with. Sex." Dawn said bluntly, watching Buffy's awkwardness appear. "You really did." She said shocked.

"It's nothing big Dawn." Buffy said quickly.

"Yeah sure. Does he see it like that?"

Buffy shrugged awkwardly. "I need a shower." She said, running her hands through her hair.

"You are SO dead." Dawn shook her head in disbelief.

"So how did your meeting go yesterday?" Ted asked Liam as they walked out of class for break.

Liam shrugged, thinking the question over. "It was okay. I guess as good as can be expected. Just mucked us up a little bit. It's hard…trying to decide what's best for the others too."

"Is Mr Giles not helping with that?""Yeah. He is." Liam nodded, "But he says it's our final choice."

"huh." Ted nodded. They smiled as Daniel came across and joined them, sitting down before the other two boys were joined by their girlfriends. Joining the two boys for break and lunch had become more common after they had offered him to join them for football on a Saturday. Their girlfriends were nice and were pretty kind to him too.

"You know Liam, we can easy hook you up with someone." Jen smiled at him.

"No thanks." He shook his head.

"Mel, you know, vice captain of the hockey team, dark hair to her shoulders, wavy, slim and curvy? She thinks you're really hot." She continued.

Liam smiled at her enthusiasm and shook his head, "Thanks, but I've got someone else in sight at the moment."

"WHO!" Jen and Liz asked.

"No one you know." Liam said shaking his head, suddenly wishing he'd never said anything.

"How's that going anyway?" Ted asked him genuinely interested.

Liam nodded, taking a sip of his coke, "Pretty good." He nodded.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Liam nodded again. "Oh shit." He complained looking up at the door to the social area. The other four at the table all followed his sight as it landed on his sister.

"I like what she's done with her hair." Liz noted, seeing the bright red replaced with a mahogany brown with red highlights,.

"Yeah, Buffy and Dawn helped choose it." Liam said standing up. "I'll be back okay?" he asked heading off.

"What's that about?" Jen asked Ted.

"I'm not sure. I know they had a meeting with their accountant legal person yesterday about their parents estate." He said looking at the others.

"Hmm, she looks mad." Daniel noted

"Kat usually looks mad." Liz noted.

"True, but that doesn't look like the usual Katherine mad face…and she's not usually mad with Liam either."

"True." Ted nodded. He watched as Katherine dragged Liam along the corridor, still visible by the glass patrician.

"Matt says you slept with Buffy." Katherine said annoyed.

"Matt should mind his own business."

"Which means you did." She threw her hands in the air, "Because otherwise you wouldn't be getting on at Matt. He's your brother!" she despaired. "Why did you sleep with her?"

"Because I love her." Liam shrugged easily.

"Love? You mean you think she's hot."

"NO, I mean that I love her. I've never felt like this before Kat."

"You're nineteen! You're not supposed to have felt like this before." She argued. "You didn't think of us at all did you? Giles is never going to let us stay with him when he finds out."

"Why not?"

"Oh yeah, because having you and Buffy shagging in his house will make him happy."

"Buffy's had boyfriends before and he's never flipped."

"Did she tell you that?" Katherine asked.

"No." Liam admitted quietly, running his hair through his short hair. They stood in silence for a moment thinking things over, "Look, I know I maybe didn't do the right thing, but I can't regret it. It was the best thing I've ever done." He admitted.

"You being serious?" Katherine asked looking at her brother. Liam nodded, taking Katherine aback as she processed his words. "Will you say the same when she goes back to America?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "To be honest Kat, I don't know what I'm going to do. All I know is that living without her at the moment isn't an option. I was a complete mess yesterday night after the meeting. She knocked on my door after midnight because my light was still on. Everything just faded." He admitted.

"So she's a distraction."

"Do **not** call her that Kat." He said warning her.

"Okay." Katherine nodded. "I'm just really worried Angel. I know I don't show it, but I'm settling here and I don't want to have to move again. Besides which, you know we can't go into care."

"I know. It won't come to that. If it does we'll get a flat together and I'll work and get a job." He said seriously. "But I'll speak to Buffy about Giles."

"You will?" she asked hopefully. Liam nodded, reaching out and touching his sister's arm.

"We'll sort something out. Even if he is mad, he's not going to throw you out. I might be thrown out, but you and Matt wouldn't. Giles isn't like that." He said seriously. "Don't worry okay. I'll sort it out." Katherine nodded at him as the bell wrang for the end of break. "Go to class and don't panic. Giles is more likely to flip at you for missing class than what Buffy and I get up to." He joked lightly.

"I hope so." She smiled reluctantly back at him. "If I see Matt I'll try and speak to him."

"Cool. I'll have to speak to him anyway. He's a bit protective over Buffy."

"Well, that makes two of you whose worlds she's turned up sides down."

Liam looked at her steadily and nodded, not starting another argument. He turned as Ted and Daniel shouted him from the end of the corridor. Nodding at them he said by to Katherine, jogging down the corridor to catch up with them. Pulling out his phone he pressed the text button and text as he walked.

"What you typing?" Ted asked looking over his shoulder. "Buffy?" he asked him, fishing for an explanation.

"Yeah." He nodded, not paying much attention to his new friend, 'Hey. We need to talk. Kat and Matt know. Kat thinks G will throw us all out and is v worried. X'

"What do they know?" Ted asked looking at him. Liam turned and looked at him pointedly as Ted's mouth made an o shape.

"What is it?" Daniel asked confused.

"Liam and Buffy." Ted said looking at him in shock.

"What about them?" he looked at the other two, "Is that the girl you were speaking about to Jen?" Liam nodded. "You seriously got a chance?" Daniel asked sceptically.

"I did when she woke up in my bed this morning." Liam said matter of fact.

Both boys looked at him in shock before laughing, "No way!" Ted laughed. "Almost had me."

Liam shrugged with a smirk, walking into class before the two of them, making them double take the situation again, unsure whether he was telling the truth or not.

Liam turned annoyed as a piece of paper came flying off the back of his head in last period. Turning around he saw Daniel smile at him as some of the class chuckled, pointing out of the widow. Peering out Liam instantly recognised his blonde walking down the pavement towards the entrance with Dawn. Watching closely his attention stayed with her as she smiled and laughed with Dawn. His fists clenched as he noticed them changing direction towards Mr White who had walked out of the main door.

Ted watched Liam's reaction with interest as his eyes were glued to the blonde, trying to work out of he was obsessed or whether he was serious about what had happened.

Buffy told Dawn to continue what she was doing before smiling a greeting to Mr White.

"Hey." She smiled at him in the summer sun, which was cooling slowly to autumn.

"How are you? I haven't seen you here for a while." He stated, indicating a bench for them to sit on.

"Good. We went to London for a few days this week. I thought I'd show Dawn somewhere a bit different and educate myself at the same time." She smiled.

"Nice. How did you like it?"

"It was really good." Buffy nodded. "Very big."

"I thought LA would be bigger?"

"It probably is, but London seems busier, maybe just the density of the city centre." Buffy shrugged.

"I heard a rumour you might be heading home with Dawn at the end of the week?" he asked seriously.

"For such a small place there sure are a lot of rumours here." Buffy said annoyed, "And no, I'm staying for a while. Four weeks max." she said, "I have work to do for Giles before I head and it's better to do it here."

The principal nodded, monitoring her reaction. "Any chance of you taking up my offer and working here?" he asked. "You know the offer still stands."

"Does it?" Buffy asked. "For instance, if I get involved with a senior pupil, would I still be welcomed to apply for the job?" she asked.

"Are you being serious? Or is this just back lash for my inappropriate conversation with Liam a couple of weeks ago?"

"Serious." Buffy said looking him square in the eye.

"Well…if you were already seeing him, presuming it's a him," the principal made his equality noticeable, "before you had the job, that would be stated in your application. I don't see how we could do anything about that. But all other relationships with pupils would be strictly prohibited by law and you could be prosecuted for it in this country. " he said seriously.

"But if I was in a relationship, with **him**," she smiled at him, "Then it would be noted and I wouldn't be prosecuted for it. Would my application be black marked?" she asked.

"Probably not, no. Part of equality, if you are suitable for the job and have experience we couldn't just dismiss you because of that." Buffy nodded, looking at her hands as she thought. "What are you thinking?"

Buffy looked at him seriously, "I have stuff to work through, but I think I might apply for it." She said seriously. "I need to speak to Dawn and I need to speak to Giles and I need to speak to Liam, Matt and Kat and I need to speak to my friends in LA."

Mr White beamed, putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing it tight. "Brilliant news!" he celebrated.

"Thanks." Buffy smiled, "But I have a long list of approvals and advice to ask for."

Mr White nodded, looking at her steadily, "And for the record, Liam is one of the luckiest men in the world. Not only has he gotten the older woman, but she's also very beautiful, kind and talented." He stated, making Buffy blush.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He looked back at the school as the bell rang. "I've got to go for a meeting with some staff. Get back in touch next week when you know more okay?" he asked.

"Sure." Buffy smiled, standing up and walking into the school with him. "I don't suppose you know what class Liam is in last period? I need to speak to him."

"I have no idea." He smiled at her, "I would imagine that he'd appear in the library once rumour circulates you're in the building though." He said pointedly leaving her as he made his way to his office.

Buffy walked into the library, smiling at her sister who sat perched on the library worktop looking bored.

"You get chatted up again?"

"No, I didn't." Buffy smiled, "But I got the answers I was looking for." She smiled at her sister, walking up and leaning on the worktop. "You seen Giles?"

"He's with his books and a student. Quite hot." Dawn noted.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister, "As nice as your Irish man Niall?"

"Don't be stupid." Dawn laughed, making Buffy chuckle. They both turned as Katherine came into the library, looking at them expectantly before checking around for Giles.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Giles and sort it out." Buffy promised.

"Promise?" Katherine asked like a small child.

"Promise." Buffy said looking her in the eye.

"He won't be mad with you, he'll just kill Buffy….or at least shout a lot and send her back home." Dawn shrugged. "You have a house waiting for you, it'll be fine." Dawn smiled at her sister, having excepted the situation and now seeing the humour in it.

"Willow's missing me." Buffy laughed at her.

"So you're just going to up and leave?" Katherine asked annoyed. "What about Angel?"

Buffy looked at her, realising how serious she was about the situation. "I'm not upping and leaving. I'm joking. And I still need to speak to your brother before I speak to Giles." She said, looking at the library doors as he failed to come in. "I thought he'd be here." She frowned.

"Are you two staying or what?" Katherine asked them.

"Staying, I have to do work and plans. Dawn's helping."

"Unless you want a coffee?" Dawn asked Katherine hopefully. Seeing Buffy's glare she defended herself, "This is the last day of my holidays and I've got to have some fun to catch up with you." She smirked.

Buffy swatted her upper arm, making her moan, "I thought you got that from Niall in London?"

"Touche!" Dawn smiled jumping off of the worktop. "GILES! Katherine and I are going for coffee. Buffy's staying here!" she yelled. "Have fun." She mocked her sister, getting a small smile from Katherine.

"You know they slept with one another?"

"Yup. And I know you're worried because Angel text Buffy who told me. It'll be okay. Buffy's a lot of things, but she sticks to her word on things like this." Dawn said honestly. "Totally digging your new hair by the way." She smiled.

"Thanks." Katherine beamed.

"ANGEL!" Katherine slammed the front door behind her before Liam emerged from his room. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Where you been?" she asked, watching Dawn as she smiled at Angel and headed through to her room.

"Here." He said defiantly.

"Buffy was looking for you at school."

"Looked like she was looking for Mr White more than she was looking for me." He said crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Katherine looked at him confused as Dawn reappeared without her shoes on.

"She was sitting out the front on a bench looking pretty cosy with him."

"Buffy wouldn't do that." Dawn said annoyed at him.

"You sure, because when he put his arms around her, I didn't see her backing off." He said hurt.

Dawn looked confused and carried on with her defence, "I left her speaking to him and she would have said something when she came into the library, looking for you by the way. I don't know what image you have of my sister but she is not the type of girl that jumps into someone's bed and jumps into someone else's the day after." She said annoyed. "If that's what you think of her you might as well tell her so she can come back with me tomorrow." Dawn said livid. Waiting for a moment, she turned and left the room for her bedroom.

Katherine looked at Liam a bit taken aback after Dawn's outburst. "She was looking for you." She shrugged, "Maybe there was nothing in the hug from the principal. Maybe she was just upset at Dawn leaving." She tried to help.

"She should have come to me then." Liam said, "It was my arms she was in last night." He said defensively. The two siblings looked at one another awkwardly before heading in different directions. Katherine had never seen her brother seem so passionate about something before, or so annoyed or hurt at some girl doing something so small.

"Yo yo!" Matt called coming in the front door.

"No American's for heaven's sake." Giles complained following him in. He watched as Katherine ran down the stairs, looking a little deep in thought. "Any idea if dinner is started?"

"I cut some food up. Dawn's in her room and Liam's in his." She said looking at Matt quickly.

"Buffy's staying at the library for another hour before heading back, she needed to try out something new with her crossbow." He said hanging up a jacket. "Matt, go get a shower and I'll start on dinner." He ordered the teenager.

"Dinner!" Giles shouted.

Dawn came wandering through the kitchen, looking at the others as they took their seats. "Buffy said she'd be back later. She's on a roll." Dawn informed him.

"Very well." Giles nodded. "God forbid we stop her on a roll, we'll never get the programs done." He complained.

"It is her holidays Giles and she was working on them all this morning." Dawn defended her.

"Quite." He nodded, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "She has another meeting tomorrow evening with them to go over progress and comments."

"It'll take her mind off of Dawn leaving." Matt said hopefully. "Though you did say I can go back this weekend to see my friends."

"Yes. Of course." Giles smiled at him. "Katherine? Liam?"

"I'm heading to Leanne's." Katherine smiled.

"I'm staying here this weekend." Liam said staring at his plate.

"Well, if it stops Mark having any bad influence then it'll be a good thing I'm sure." Giles said approvingly. "Perhaps you can help Buffy or catch up on some Maths."

"I said I'd play footy with the guys on Saturday afternoon in the park."

"Jolly good." He smiled satisfied. The whole table looked expectantly at the kitchen door as they heard the front door slam. A minute later Buffy entered the kitchen smiling,

"Hey."

"Hey, how you get on?"

"Good. Got some finished for tomorrow." She smiled, grabbing a plate from the cupboard and helping herself from the dishes on the worktop. Pulling out the spare chair next to Giles she sat down, tucking into her food.

"Hungry?" Matt asked smiling.

"Starving." She smiled at him. "Giles, I'm going to do a quick sweep tonight and that's it. I want to spend some time with Dawn before she heads tomorrow."

"Very good. Do you have plans?" he asked looking at them.

"What do you want to do?" Buffy asked.

"Walk, patrol and coffee?" Dawn shrugged.

"Cool. That's the plan then." She said nodding before shovelling the food into her mouth again.

"Matt and Katherine are heading back this weekend to stay with friends." Giles said.

"You not heading Liam?" Buffy asked, trying her best not to blush as she looked him in the eye.

"No." he shook his head, glancing away quickly.

"He could maybe go with your to your meeting?" Dawn suggested lightly, watching the change of expressions around the table at the suggestion.

Katherine and Matt looked between Buffy and Liam and Giles.

"Do you want to?" Buffy asked him. Liam shrugged,

"Up to you." He said looking at her tensely.

Buffy looked at him confused for a moment before her attention was caught by Giles.

"You could. It may be good to understand Buffy's role a bit more. Matt certainly seemed to find it beneficial."

"Have a think about it and get back to me." Buffy said studying Liam again. She knew he was in a funny mood but she had no idea why. She realised that sleeping together changed a lot between them but she thought that he was ready for that. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe this was the problem with younger males. Returning her eyes to her plate she continued eating quickly before finishing and standing up.

"Buffy. Not everyone is finished." Giles said pointedly.

"Sorry. I have things to do." She said placing her dishes on the worktop and leaving the room.

Matt, Katherine and Dawn looked at one another for a moment before returning to their food. "Giles, I'm going to go and see what Buffy's up to and see if she's ready to go out." Dawn excused herself, leaving the other five.

Giles watched her bemused before shaking his head. "I always thought teenagers were difficult but they never cease to amaze me."

"Well, you'll soon be two down." Liam said standing up suddenly.

"One down. I still have the sanity of Buffy for another few weeks yet thankfully." Giles sighed.

"You never said she was sane before." Matt noted also standing.

"No, because she'd never let me down." He smiled. "Boys, you're both on dishes as Katherine kindly helped to cook." He said, standing up and leaving the room. Katherine stood up, sitting up on the worktop as the boys reluctantly started on dishes.

"Why are you in a shit mood with Buffy?" Matt asked Liam, getting no response.

"He saw her and Mr White speaking and cuddling up on a bench outside of the school this afternoon. Dawn found out he thought there was something going on and went nuts." Katherine noted. "She says Buffy wouldn't do something like that."

"I don't think she would either but I guess her sister should know her best," Matt shrugged. "Have you asked her?" He looked at Katherine who smiled and shook her head no.

"I'm going to go and finish my homework so I don't have to do it Sunday night." She said leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy opened Dawn's room door and walked in, flopping down on the bed,

"URGH." She complained. "Why do I always choose the impossible."

Dawn chuckled and put down her novel, "Yeah, bet you're thinking two years younger isn't so cool now."

"If I'd gone with Matt I would have been in jail, but at least I'd be getting some truth and something making sense." She moaned turning her head to look at Dawn.

"Why don't you speak to him?"

"I'm hoping he calms down and I can speak to him later. He seems so pissed off now I figured getting him to calm down was a start."

Dawn looked at her, weighing up her options, "I know why he's pissed."

"You do?" Buffy frowned, turning and looking at her.

"Yeah. He says he saw you and the principal sitting and cuddling on the bench outside school." Dawn said, waiting for Buffy to explode.

"Speaking yes. Cuddling NO." Buffy said. She paused as she thought back, "Though he did put his arm around me at the end and gave me a squeeze." She admitted frowning. "Hang on. What does he think I just slip from one bed to the next!" she said annoyed. "Is that his plans for me? He hoping that I just flit to the next guy I come across!"

"Buffy, calm down." Dawn smiled at her, amused at her anger which had matched her own so well earlier on. "Let's go out before you kick his ass." She said standing up and pulling her hand out of her room.

"Giles, we're away out." Dawn said quickly, walking into the lounge. Dawn paused as Liam and Matt came out of the kitchen, Buffy stopping and glowering before taking a step towards Liam, "Buffy!" Dawn almost shouted. Grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front door, she opened the front door and pushed her out before picking up her own and Buffy's shoes and stepping out onto the steps.

"What was that about?" Matt asked confused.

"I think that's what we call Dawn removing Buffy before she kills Liam." Giles looked at the elder boy and smirked, "I'm glad I'm not you. If I have one bit of advice, don't piss off Buffy, she could break you in a minute." He chuckled turning back to the news which was on the TV.

"So why were you getting squeezed by the principal?" Dawn asked Buffy after a few minutes silence.

"That's something I need to speak to you about." Buffy admitted. Looking around, Buffy indicated a wooden bench at the edge of the cemetery and sat down, patting the place next to her for Dawn. "He was asking me about taking the job again." Buffy said.

"You said you'd take it?" Dawn asked in shock.

"No. I said that I was thinking of applying for it but that I had a lot of people to discuss it with first…that was enough for a hug."

"You want to move to England?" Dawn asked confused.

Buffy shrugged, looking her in the eye, "I might. I asked him about relationships with pupils. And asked if my application would be shot back if I was in a relationship with a senior pupil."

"You said that!" Dawn asked.

Buffy nodded, "He said it would be taken into account but that there would be legal proceedings if I got involved with any other pupil." She smirked, "He said at the end, that Liam was one of the luckiest men in the world to be going out with an older woman who was beautiful, kind and thoughtful." She smiled.

Dawn raised her eyebrows, "That's kinda sweet."

"I know." Buffy chuckled, "If Liam could see that life might be a bit easier."

"Are you wanting to move here for him?"

Buffy thought for a moment and answered her honestly, "Partly, yeah." She said. "Partly because of a lot of other stuff though. The job is a great opportunity for someone with no qualifications. It's full time with a good wage. I'm near the council to help new slayers and any other issues. Giles is here. Sunnydale no longer has a hell mouth. Zander, Willow and you are the only real reason I'm in Sunnydale."

"Is that not enough?" Dawn asked upset.

"Of course it is. Dawny, if you're not happy moving I'm not going to make you move." Buffy said steadily.

"What about the house?"

"Well, I guess I'd sell it. You would get half of the money obviously. I'd try and buy a flat or a small house here or something. If you were coming too and were happy with the arrangement we would buy a family house here instead, but get a house that's a bit smaller with not so many bad memories."

"There were good memories too."

"I know. And there's still a lifetime to make more too." Buffy smiled at her and took her hand. "I haven't spoken to anyone else about this. I wanted you to be the first." Dawn nodded. "And I want you to think about it carefully and don't let anyone decide for you okay?" she asked softly. Seeing her sister nod again she put her arm around her and hugged her close. "You're the best thing I have Dawn. That's not going to change." She exhaled, "Thank god for that key." She said tearily.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be the one who's crying." Dawn smiled through teary eyes.

"I know." Buffy smiled, wiping her own eyes. "Come on, before I cry anymore. You've almost made me forget why I'm so mad at Angel." She scowled.

Giles looked up at the door as Buffy and Dawn walked in, obviously subdued.

"How was patrol?" he asked quietly.

"Good." Buffy smiled at her sister who nodded. Sitting down on the sofa Giles watched as Dawn sat down next to her, cuddling into her.

"You know you're very much welcome back any time Dawn." Giles said softly. Dawn smiled a little and nodded.

"We've been discussing possibilities." She said softly, allowing Buffy to smooth her hair like she remembered her doing when they were younger. "You should tell him." Dawn turned her head to look at Buffy who nodded.

"Later." She said softly. "Plenty time to tell him tomorrow." Buffy said looking at Giles who nodded.

"You know I'm always here."

Neither girl moved as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Giles smiled at Matt as she looked at them, coming to sit next to the girls on the couch with his T Shirt and jeans. He watched them soothe one another and felt jealous. He had done that with his mum and dad when he was younger. He didn't have that option anymore. His brother and sister weren't really the hugging type.

"I'm sure Buffy has another arm to give you a hug with too Matt." Giles said softly. The teenager blushed as Buffy and Dawn looked at him softly. Without a word Buffy extended her other arm as Matt shuffled over awkwardly before folding into her side. "I'll put on the kettle." Giles said looking at the three of them.

"Buffy? I was thinking…if I get some of mum and dad's money, can I come and visit in Sunnydale?" he asked.

Buffy chuckled under his head, "Matt, you can come and visit anytime you want. You can even bring Kat and Giles." She teased, putting her hand gently through his hair.

"What about Liam?"

"Well, Liam and I need to speak first." Buffy said gently. "But tonight is the last night with Dawn I'll get in a while." She said softly.

"I use to do this with my mum when I was younger." He whispered.

"So did I." Dawn whispered back.

The three sat in silence, Buffy's hands soothingly going through both their hair on her lap. None of them looked up as footsteps were heard. Buffy was surprised as Liam appeared and not Giles with the tea.

"Hey." She said softly looking at him.

"Hey." He said, observing the scene in front of him. Sitting down in an armchair he flicked the channel before looking back at the three cuddled up together. He felt envious of his younger brother and Dawn until he saw their expressions. Feeling as if he was intruding he turned his attention back to the TV until Katherine came down the stairs, taking the other seat. She looked at the three on the couch and then at Liam before sitting down on the other armchair quietly, glancing at the three that looked so comfortable on the sofa.

"Kat, can we go and see mum and dad's grave tomorrow please?"

"Course." Kat nodded at him, realising that his brother was having one of those days which she quite often had.

"I can come down with Giles and join you." Liam offered.

"It's okay, there's no point if you're not going to stay. Kat will come with me." Matt said softly.

"Willow and Zander will come with you if you want." Buffy said softly to Dawn who nodded.

"I'll maybe wait until you come home."

"No problem. They're there if you need them." She said.

"Ahh, I need another two cups." Giles smiled putting the cups on the table before heading back through to the kitchen.

Giles returned to the room. Serving up the tea he took place on the arm rest of the couch next to Dawn. Tapping her shoulder Dawn transferred her head to his lap, allowing Buffy to get her tea after Matt moved too. "I was saying Giles, when we get money through from mum and dad's estate, can I go and visit Buffy and Dawn?"

"I don't see why not." He said looking at the youngster.

"You need to be sixteen I think to travel yourself." Katherine said seriously.

"Giles can come with you." Dawn said hopefully, getting Giles to nod willingly.

"Certainly not a problem, we'll get something arranged. I'm not sure it would be an issue if we have someone picking you up from the airport either. Besides which, you have Buffy for a bit longer yet." Giles smiled.

Buffy lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. She was still waiting for sleep to take her, but at the moment it wasn't happening. She had to get up early to get Dawn to the airport anyway. Maybe she should just stay up. Mind you, it was only two, she still had time for five hours. She would hopefully be able to think more clearly after some sleep.

Buffy and Giles drove back in the car in silence. They had said goodbye to Dawn and made her promise repeatedly that she would phone the minute she landed and again as soon as she was in the front door.

"Are you going to tell me whatever it was Dawn was referring to yesterday?"

"Yeah." Buffy sighed, "I'm considering taking the principal's job." She said studying his face.

"You are?" he asked surprised. Buffy nodded. "Why the change of heart?" he asked.

"I've just been thinking about life. Where I want to go, what I want to do. If I'm here I can have input to the council and help other slayers. I can make a difference. Kennedy's in Sunnydale, there is no hell mouth any more for me to worry about. All that's left in Sunnydale is Willow and Zander and I love them to bits but to be honest since coming back I've never felt as close to them as I was. We're growing in different directions. The only thing there is Dawn and she'll soon be finished high school and moving to do something else. The job that's been offered is full time and pays well. It's a great opportunity considering I don't have any qualifications. I also have a big attraction to Liam." She admitted.

"Well, it sounds as if you've thought it through although Liam and a job at his school might not match."

"I spoke to the principal yesterday about it. He says if I was in a relationship with a senior while I applied for the job then that would be understood but it wouldn't be acceptable in any way shape or form to be having liasons with any other student."

"You're being serious." Giles said shocked.

"Yeah." Buffy nodded, "Although he's not speaking to me at the moment, we've grown a lot closer and there seems to be a spark there that neither of us can ignore." She despaired.

"Please don't tell me any details. I'm happy in denial." He said. "Just please promise me to be careful both with your heart and…you know." He said blushing.

Buffy chuckled, "We will be. You're not livid?"

"No. You're both nearly adults. I'm not stupid enough to know something hasn't been going on and that you presumably spent the night in his bed. I'm not overly happy but I don't see what I can do to change your minds. I just hope that if anything doesn't work out you are both mature about it."

"We will be. At least I will be. Liam needs a kick up the,"

"Buffy." He warned.

"I know." She sighed. "Just promise me that if you're going to fall out with us, you fall out with us. Katherine and Matt are scared that you'll throw them out because of Liam's behaviour. Really scared."

"Honestly?" He asked taken aback.

Buffy smiled at him softly, "They might not admit it Giles, but your house is now their home. It's the closest they have to a life and security, they've not got many other options." She admitted.

"I'll have a word in the car this afternoon with them." Giles promised. "Although you need to speak to Liam and fix whatever the issue is."

"He saw me speaking with the principal yesterday. When I said I was considering the job he put his arm around me, apparently Liam saw it."

"Ah." Giles said simply. "And you're sure Mr White has no ulterior motive?"

"Believe me, I made it pretty obvious what my intentions are. And his closing line was that Liam was the luckiest man in the world to have gotten an older woman who was beautiful, kind and thoughtful."

Giles looked at his daughter like charge softly. "He is not far wrong Buffy." He said placing his hand on her leg for a moment. "Your mother would be so very proud. I am so very proud." He admitted. "What did Dawn think of the proposition?"

"She was frightened I think. It must feel like her life is getting ripped apart a bit. I told her I wouldn't make her move though and I'm not sure I could ever move if she didn't want to come. She's in a similar boat with me though, Sunnydale has very little there minus Willow and Zander. She has a couple of friends but I think she's probably closer to Matt and Kat than them. She's constantly living in my shadow with my curfews…she deserves more and she deserves more stability than she has."

"Wise words." Giles commented.

"Hey guys." Buffy smiled at Matt and Kat.

"Did Dawn get away okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah she did." Buffy looked at Giles, "I spoke to Giles on the way home about Liam and I.. He wants you to know you'll never get kicked out and he's going to speak to you in the car on the way there." She smiled at his awkwardness.

"Em….yes, well, what Buffy said. Your home is here now and regardless of what Liam and Buffy get up to this will always be your home if you choose." He said blushing.

"He's cute when he's nervous isn't he?" Buffy laughed at Katherine and Matt. "He means it though. And speaking of your brother do you know where he is?"

"Footy." Matt said wincing a little.

"Joy. I get to postpone the talk a little longer." Buffy sighed. "Do you mind if I use a laptop for training stuff please?"

"Use mine, it's in my room. Kat's taking hers to Leanne's." Matt agreed.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "I'd better move my stuff back into Dawn's room."

"Funny how it became Dawn's room huh?" Matt asked.

Buffy smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, it'll be funny without her for the next few days."

"Are you ready to go?" Giles asked Buffy as she walked in with her short skirt and knee high boots.

"Yeah. Suitably offputting?" she asked him grinning. They turned briefly as the door opened and Liam walked in,

"Yes. I'd say you'll raise a few eyebrows and a few temperatures and blood pressures." Giles despaired. "Honestly, one of these days you'll give one of the council a heart attack." He sighed, "Kennedy never has this issue."

"She's also a lesbian. Think of Faith." Buffy smiled watching Giles squirm. "Now you're grateful I'm wearing so much clothes." She joked. Turning her attention to Liam she asked, "I presume that you're not coming?"

"I was going to come." He said defensively.

"I'm leaving now."

"If you wait five minutes I'll grab a shower and be ready." He said a little frostily.

"Any more than five minutes and she will be late Liam." Giles said strictly. "And it would have been nice to know your plans so that I knew if I was required to go or not."

"Fine. Go then." Liam shrugged walking past them into his room.

"You're up Giles." Buffy said picking up his jacket. "Let's get this show on the road."

Liam slammed down his football boots in his bedroom in anger and frustration before sitting down on his bed hard. His face moved up to the door to find Buffy standing there in her short skirt, knee high boots and top.

"Don't take it out on Giles." She said quietly, "Nothing is happening between the principal and I. We were discussing the job application yesterday as I was considering taking it." She said, "He was glad that I was considering it and I made it perfectly clear that if I did take it, it would not be able to dictate any potential thing happening between us." She looked at him steadily, trying not to let her anger arrive, "Now can you please jump in the shower and come with me so that Giles doesn't have a third long journey of the day. He's exhausted." Liam looked at her embarrassed, nodding before standing up and picking up his towel. "We can speak about things in the car, but at the moment I really will be late if I leave in over four minutes," She said as he walked out of his room and ran up the stairs past Giles with his jacket on. Buffy followed him slowly, "He's coming. Take off your jacket and relax." She said.

"That was rather calmly done." He said surprised.

"No point in making it any worse. We'll discuss anything that needs to be discussed in the car." She said shrugging.

"Thank you." He said honestly.

"No problem. Any issue tonight we're on the end of a phone though okay?" she said to him.

"I know." He smiled.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a building in the middle of the country about an hour and a half away." Buffy admitted keeping her eyes on the road. "Kind of like batman's house or something." She admitted. "Their old one burnt down with a lot of important old stuff so they're taking the opportunity to make things newer and better. They even bought a computer." She joked. She paused before asking the inevitable, "So…do you want to speak about it?" she asked.

"I don't really care too much about the watcher's council."

"You know that's not what I meant." She said exasperated.

"Why did you let him hug you and put your arms around you if you don't like him?"

"Because he didn't mean it in a sleazy way, it's like getting a hug from Giles."

"It looked more than that." He said annoyed.

"It wasn't." she said simply. "If you must know, I was asking him on what the chances of me getting the job would be if I was in a relationship with one of the senior pupils."

Liam's head shot around and looked at Buffy. When she didn't continue he asked her what the answer had been.

"He said that if I was in a relationship with a pupil then it would be noted on my application and that it wouldn't count against me however, if I ended up in a relationship with another pupil then I could find myself in court and in prison." She admitted.

"He didn't ask who it was?"

Buffy shook her head, "He knows. His exact words were that Liam is the luckiest man in the world getting an older woman who was beautiful, kind and thoughtful." She stated looking at him with raised eye brows.

"He totally fancies you." Liam muttered.

"And he's mature enough to know that I'm not interested." Buffy said tiredly.

"Yeah, well if he tries to put his hands on my girlfriend again there's going to be trouble." Liam complained.

"You have a girlfriend?" Buffy asked.

"You're a girl and you're my friend."

"And I'm more than capable of standing up for myself and kicking his ass." She said annoyed.

"Maybe if you ever let me come out on patrol with you I'd know more what you were capable of." He suggested lightly.

"I'll think about it." She submitted. "But if you do you have to do exactly what I say, no playing the martyr and trying to take vampires on because you're the man and I'm the defenceless female. You're only allowed to try and help if I'm on the end of the pointy stick." She glanced at him nervously.

"Was Riley really tough?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Well, he was to start with. He had some health problems and then he got better. He went into the secret service and got married to his partner. They split up this year."

"How was he so tough?"

"He was part of a secret American initiative who hunted vampires and demons and experimented on them. They put chips in their heads to try and stop their ability to kill humans along with injecting them with weird stuff. Anyway, Riley was part of the experiments and got strength enhancing injections. He had his muscles but this added strength to him. In the end his body couldn't cope with it and he had to step down for a while and build himself up naturally."

"So he was pretty tough."

Buffy shrugged, "He was okay for a human, nothing special. He still couldn't take a lot of vampires and he'd never get a hit on me. He and the commandos use to believe in tazers and guns. It was a totally different way of working. In the end their head went crazy and we had to help bring them down. It was a bit creepy. Didn't really encourage me to stay in college."

"Because you were too busy?" he asked fascinated.

"No, because Riley was my intern and the professor was the head of the service."

"You dated your intern?" Liam smiled at her.

"He chased me." She smiled, "And yes. And yes he was lovely and sweet when we started dating, it just didn't work out….can we please leave this topic of conversation?" she asked feeling awkward.

"Sure." Liam nodded. "So are you thinking of taking the job?" he asked hopefully.

Buffy nodded, "Thinking about my options. I've discussed it with Dawn and Giles and I'm waiting for Dawn to have a think about it. Principal white was pretty excited about the prospect of me thinking about it…note the hug."

"Why are you thinking about it?"

"In brief? The opportunity, the job, the change of place, the closeness to the council, the money, the idea of helping people and slayers, Giles…and you."

"See, that wasn't as painful as you thought." Buffy teased.

"You do realise that they all perv on you in your outfit."

"Why do you think I do it?" she laughed, "It takes them out of their stuffy comfort zone." She smiled, noting as he took out his phone and looked at a text message.

"Do you want to go to the pub for a drink when we get back? Ted and Daniel are out. Their girlfriends have some concert on in London this weekend."

Buffy shrugged, "Sure. Can you give Giles a quick message to tell him. In fact, do you mind it we invite him?"

"Rupert? To the pub?"

"Yeah. Giles loves a tipple of whisky when he can. And Matt and Kat aren't in." Buffy shrugged. "It's a privilege which has probably escaped him since you guys came to stay. You can have a drink with your friends and I'll speak to him if you want."

"Okay." Liam sighed texting.

"Thank you for the invite Buffy." Giles smiled getting out of the car after being picked up.

"You're welcome. I told Angel he can go and see his friends and we'll speak at the other side of the bar." Buffy laughed.

"Well, I don't want to cramp his style."

"I love the terminology." She laughed. Liam turned around at her sweet, light laugh, catching a sparkle in her eyes. Smiling back at her he opened the door and waited for them to come through.

"What do you want to drink? I'll go and get them." Buffy said.

"No, no. I insist." Giles shook his head.

"Well known fact the girls get served before the men."

"I'll come with you then." He offered following her to the bar. Buffy looked around the pub, glad that it was a different establishment from the last time they had gone out and not pinned with drunk seventeen and eighteen year olds.

"Go and take a seat, we'll take your drink over." Buffy offered Liam. Reluctantly he nodded, heading over to sit next to the guys.

"You take Buffy and Giles?" Ted asked amazed.

"Buffy was with me, she wanted to invite Giles since Kat and Matt are back home for the night. Apparently he likes a drink and hasn't really had the chance since we moved in with him. They said they'd sit away from us so they didn't give us a bad reputation." He said, trying to make it sound less geek like.

"It's cool. Tell them to come and sit with us." Daniel offered.

"You sure?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah." Ted nodded, "We won't swear or speak about you sleeping with Buffy." He said pointedly.

"Apparently Buffy already told Giles today." Liam shrugged. "That's what Kat was worried about at lunch, she thought Giles would kick us all out if he found out, so Buffy told him."

"And he was cool with it?" Ted said shocked.

"So so." Liam shrugged watching them at the bar. "He's not overly happy but he's not going to stand in our way and expects us to be responsible mature adults if it doesn't work out or we fall out."

"Woah." Daniel said shocked. They all watched as Buffy walked over with three pint glasses for the three of them.

"Thanks." Liam nodded as she set them down.

"Come over and sit with us." Ted offered, "Change of conversation will be good."

"Away from them not believing we slept together." Liam said honestly looking at her.

Buffy blushed crimson and looked at Liam pointedly, "Always a good one to spread about school."

"It wasn't his fault, Kat was all upset at break and we made him explain." Ted tried to help.

"Well yes it's true, he's not lying and no, not the best conversation for my father like figure to join." She said looking at the other two. Turning around she beckoned Giles over with her hand. "We have permission to join them." Buffy smiled at him, "So sit and relax."

"I'll stand, have the seat." He offered politely.

"It's fine, I'll abuse Liam's knee for a while until another seat comes up." She said, placing her drink on the table and waiting for him to push his chair back enough for her to take a seat. She relaxed as his spare arm came around her back, his hand resting gently on her waist. "Tell me if your knee turns numb okay?" she asked him, making him smile at her in return.

Giles relaxed a little and looked at Liam's friend, "So boys, did you see the scores today?"

Buffy walked into the kitchen to find Liam making a sandwich,

"Hey." He smiled at her, noting the lack of skirt and boots and her pyjama bottom and top which were on instead,

"Hey. Angel, thanks for inviting Giles tonight. I know it's maybe a drag but he needs a life too." She said gently.

"It was okay. He can pass for half trendy when he tries." He smiled looking at her. "And thanks for admitting to what happened on Thursday night. I know you didn't want everyone to know but I didn't like looking like a liar. I guess it's just a bit understandable that I could never get someone like you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Boys will be boys. But talk about me like I'm an object and you'll be the one who's an object." She threatened. "Anyway, I'm off to bed." Buffy thought she saw the look of disappointment flicker across his face for a moment.

"Night." He said after a pause. Buffy smiled and headed to her room, relieved not to be sleeping on the sofa once more.

Liam sat down on the sofa, turning on the tv for a moment while he dug into his sandwich. His mind didn't land on the tv but instead ran through the day's events. He had started off furious with Buffy and was now back to being madly in love with her. How could something change so much in one day. One thing he had realised was that there was a lot more to Buffy than met the eye, including honesty and decency and a lot of kindness. Ironically Mr White's assessment of her was bang on. He was one privileged person to have gotten within touching distance of Buffy, never mind getting inside her. He groaned as he remembered the feeling of her below him, the feeling of her on top of him, the feeling of being inside her. Abandoning his empty plate on the table he plodded through to his bedroom, stripping down and climbing into bed.

Giles walked down the stairs, realising that Buffy wasn't supposed to be sleeping on the sofa anymore. Stopping outside Liam's room he continued to Buffy's room and put his ear to the door. He smiled as he heard her tossing and turning in her bed, a common occurrence for Buffy. He was relieved to know that they were in their own beds at least for another night. Relationships were one thing but taking their time was preferable.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam woke up, disappointed to find that his bed was empty and unlike his dream Buffy's body was not next to his. Exhaling he looked at his clock, realising it was midday. Turning over he rearranged his boxer shorts and shut his eyes again. Dreaming with his eyes closed he heard the front door close half an hour later and resigned himself to the fact he had to get up. Rolling out of bed he opened his door and looked around the silent house. He paused as he heard footsteps upstairs and moved to the bottom of the stairs as Buffy started to paw her way down, dressed only in a towel wrapped around her.

"Morning." She smiled at him.

"Morning." He replied groggily, eyeing her body up and down. As she reached the bottom step Liam stepped closed to the stairs, putting out his arm to stop her coming down any further. Leaning in he kissed her softly, moving his hands to land on her waist. He inhaled sharply as Buffy moved forward, her body just touching his. She upped the passion in his kiss as his hands wrapped around her pulling her hard against his own. Buffy's hands landed on his shoulders, his head near the same level as her own due to the additional step she was standing on. Her hands wrapped around his neck as the passionate kiss continued. Liam pulled his lips back as he looked at her,

"Would you like to go back to bed?" he asked nervously.

"Only if I get company." She whispered. She laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around her petit frame and lifted her off of the step, walking backwards as he kissed her.

"Your room or mine?"

"Yours…condoms are….in yours." She made out between kisses.

Liam dropped her once in his room and kicked the door shut, turning and walking straight into Buffy to kiss her again. She gasped as his kisses went down her neck, her hands in return squeezing between their bodies to his boxer shorts. Before they knew it they were both naked on top of his unmade bed gorging on one another's bodies.

Buffy lay on top of Liam, his arms firmly wrapped around her to keep her in place as they caught their breath.

"You fancy a shower together since no one else is in?" Buffy asked, lifting her head up to look at him. She smiled at the look of shock and pleasure that passed over his face. Nodding he gave her a half smile before moving them gently off of the bed and wrapping a towel around himself while handing Buffy one.

"I need to go to the supermarket for some food." Buffy said wandering through to the livingroom.

"You want to take a walk and get some?" he asked eagerly.

"You're keen." She frowned suspiciously.

"I had this dream last night about you and I walking down the street hand in hand. It's maybe a bit optimistic, but I think walking down the street with you will still make me happy." He admitted, standing up and walking over to her.

"Like this?" she asked, placing her hand into his own. Lifting the two hands up to his mouth he kissed the back of her hand, using his other hand to bring her towards him and leaning down to give her a sweet, soft kiss.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much." Buffy said looking across the coffee table at Liam.

"I haven't been this happy in a while." He admitted staring at her. "You have no idea how stunning you are." He said, his eyes looking at every element of her face. Buffy averted her gaze, blushing under his intense gaze. "Besides which, every single person we've walked past today has looked at us as if we're mad. Or rather, you're mad and I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Katherine stopped in her tracks as she entered the kitchen to find Liam standing behind Buffy, his arms wrapped around her as he chopped up vegetables.

Buffy turned and smiled at her happily, "Hey, how was your weekend?"

Liam stopped what he was doing and moved away from Buffy embarrassed at being caught in their intimate position.

"Good thanks. Leanne might be coming down in a couple of weekends time."

"That's great news." She smiled. "You got much homework to do?"

"Not as much as Liam if he's been busy chasing you all weekend. I presume you haven't told Dawn?" she asked smirking.

"No, but feel free to knock yourself out. The house number's next to the phone in the livingroom." Buffy said testing her.

"It's cool. I was just messing." Katherine shrugged, heading back through to the lounge. Buffy looked at Liam concerned at his reaction.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Liam shrugged, not looking her in the eye, "Just not sure how to act around people when I'm with you." He said nervously rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Well, when you decide, let me know." She said a little put out, walking out of the kitchen to her room.

Ten minutes later Liam opened the garage door, to find a pissed off Buffy hitting out at a punch bag as Matt watched on from the steps.

"Hey, can you give us a minute please Matt?" he asked. Matt frowned at him, huffing before leaving the garage. "Buffy?" he asked. "Buffy. I'm sorry. I'm just not use to living with my girlfriend, or having a girlfriend I care so much about."

"You didn't have an issue with walking down the street with me earlier on." Buffy said to him.

"My family wasn't watching. I know it's stupid, I just…am not sure how to act around them with you."

"Why don't you act how you want." She said tiredly.

"Like this?" Liam asked, stepping forward and pulling her closer to him, kissing her soundly.

"Maybe." She shrugged a little playfully.

"I would go for sex but you suggested Giles wouldn't be too happy." He teased.

"So what's happening between you two?" Matt asked, looking from Liam to Buffy and back again.

Buffy and Liam both looked embarrassed as they looked at one another and their plates.

"Looked pretty happy from where I was standing earlier on." Kat teased.

"We're seeing one another?" Liam said, glancing at Buffy to get her approval.

"Works for me." She shrugged casually.

"And for the old one at the table who doesn't know what the terminology 'seeing one another' is, is it the same as dating?" he asked.

"No. It means they're sleeping together but they're not officially going out." Katherine filled him in.

"But it usually means they shouldn't be seeing other people." Matt shrugged.

"So the difference between dating and seeing one another? When is the line crossed?"

"When it becomes a bit more serious." Katherine shrugged.

"How can it be more serious than sleeping with one another?" Giles asked taking off his glasses..

"Because people sleep with one another all the time, you see one another for a while and when it seems to be working together and you know it's right you start going out." Matt filled in.

"Bloody teenagers." Giles complained.

"So, how are you and Buffy going?" Ted asked eagerly when Jen and him caught up with him in the locker hall.

"Good." Angel nodded, "We're seeing one another. See how it goes." He smiled.

"Smitten kitten." Jen said smiling at him.

"It's love." Ted joked.

"It certainly is." Liam smiled. "Have you seen her?" he asked them. "Have you spoken to her?" he shook his head a happy man.

"Liam, may I have a quick word please?"

Liam stopped in his tracks and turned around, instantly tensing up as he noted the head teacher standing behind him.

"Do I need to get Mr Giles?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Very quick, nothing bad."

Liam nodded, nodding to Ted and Jen before following the principal into an empty classroom. Closing the door to the room, Liam stood diligently in front of the desk.

"I just wanted to say that Buffy told me about the two of you and I'm sorry if I've done anything to get in the way. She seems like a fantastic woman and I hope you're both very happy."

Liam looked at the head teacher shocked before nodding, "Thanks." He looked around quickly, "Is that it?"

"Yes." He nodded, opening the door, offering his handshake to the teenager who took it politely.

Liam walked into the school library at lunch time and smiled as his gaze fell upon Buffy sitting at one of the far off desks. Noticing him walking towards her she smiled and watched him swagger over.

"You seem to have a bit of a swagger." She teased.

"I have a beautiful girl sitting in my school library who I spent yesterday with." Leaning against the table, next to her chair and where a school laptop sat, he watched her steadily. "The head teacher wanted a word with me today."

Buffy suddenly frowned, "What did he say?"

"He said you'd told him about us and that he wished us well and that we were happy together. He shook my hand and let me go." He admitted.

"Told yah, good guy." Buffy smiled.

"Doesn't mean I like him anywhere near you." He said quietly, reaching out and touching her arm.

"I thought you might be able to come on patrol with me tonight?" Buffy offered, keeping her voice low.

"Does that mean I get you to myself?" he asked suggestively. Buffy smirked as he leant down to kiss her gently. Just as their lips were away to meet they were interrupted by a loud

"EEEEW." Turning around Liam blushed as Katherine pointed at them. "Keep tongues in the correct mouths." She complained. "Disgusting." She shook her head. "Are you two going to watch the football for Matt?"

"I am." Liam nodded.

"Enough for me to join you and to abandon this." Buffy said standing up.

"I'm heading home then." Katherine made up her mind.

"As am I." Giles appeared. "Ready when you are Katherine. You two…" he looked at them and frowned, "Just don't make too much of a public scene." He asked shaking his head.

Buffy and Liam stood together at the side of the football pitch watching the game.

"Matt's pretty fast." Buffy said watching him run around.

"Yeah. He's got the legs for it." Liam watched him, shouting the odd word of encouragement. He glanced at Buffy, realising she was hugging her arms to keep her warm. "Are you cold?"

Buffy looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "This autumn temperature seems to be catching up pretty fast." Liam shook his head in laughed, taking off his school blazer and placing it over her shoulders. "Are you not cold now?" she asked concerned.

Liam shook his head, "I'm fine. Come here and stand in front of me out of the wind." He said reaching out and moving her gently with his arm so that she was standing in front of his body.

"Is this classed as public scene?" she asked looking around and up at him.

Liam grinned, "I think if I put my arms around you and pulled you close, followed by a kiss, that might be a public scene. As it is, I think we'll pass."

Matt smiled after shaking everyone's hands and jogged over to Buffy and Liam.

"Hey. What did you think?" he eagerly asked Buffy.

"I'd go with brilliant." She smiled at him. "And you never said you were that fast!"

Matt shrugged, "I'm faster when I come on as a sub, I have problems sustaining that for a whole game."

"You coming home with us or you having a shower and that here?" Liam asked him.

"I'll come home with you. Hang on a minute and I'll get Buffy my training jersey, it'll keep her warmer and you can get your blazer back." He said running down the touchlines as the other two walked behind him. Turning back with a hoody he handed it over as Buffy gave a disgruntled Liam his blazer back and pulled the hoody on. "You wait at the gates, I'll be there in five." He promised running off.

"Does it suit me?" Buffy teased.

"It does actually." Liam sighed.

"He never meant anything by it and you were getting cold too." She pouted. Seeing his face still a little upset she stopped in front of him, pulling his tie down for a short kiss. "Better?"

Liam smiled a half smile at her nodding as they continued towards the school entrance. Just as they reached it the principal headed out of the front doors to his car.

"Becoming part of the supporters club already?" he smiled at Buffy.

"I was cold, Matt is sweet." She explained lightly.

"I'll maybe see you both tomorrow," he nodded heading off.

Liam walked Buffy backwards, pinning her against a headstone as he kissed her hungrily. Buffy's hands flew from his shoulders into his hair as she relished the intimacy and privacy of the graveyard. Breaking the kiss off a moment she smiled at him while catching her breath.

"I have to patrol." She saw his face fill of disappointment but understanding. "We could carry this on when we get back?" she suggested. As a response, Liam pressed his lower body against hers, making her sure of what effect she was having on him. Pulling away he took her hand in his own before allowing her to choose a direction.

"Ah good. You're both fine." Giles smiled relieved as they came through the front door. "Any luck?"

"Just one fledgling."

"Nice and quiet."

"Yup." Buffy nodded making her way to her room.

"Well, I'll off to bed. Liam, please remember you have school tomorrow." He lectured as the teenager nodded at him, watching him go up the stairs. Turning around he headed straight for Buffy's room. Opening the door he smiled and took a long look of her body up and down as she stood half changed into her pyjamas. Taking two quick strides he embraced Buffy, kissing her deeply as he hands pulled her close to him. His breath caught in his throat as she pulled herself up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, his hands landing on her rear to keep her where she was. Liam pressed himself against her as she gasped and pulled back,

"Angel…"

"I know." He half smiled at her, rubbing his nose against hers, "Don't worry." He said looking her in the eye. Getting a small nod from her he supported her backside before turning and walking through to his own room. Laying her down gently on his bed he lay down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her softly.

Liam hit the top of his alarm clock before looking at a still sleeping Buffy. He smiled and tried to leave the bed without disturbing her however, she rolled over and looked at him sleepily,

"Can you stay?"

"I have school." He said, his heart and head wanting very different things. Buffy pouted before shutting her eyes and falling asleep again. Closing his bed side drawer he noted that they had used the last of protection last night and grimaced at the thought of buying more. It was something which made him feel very awkward. Resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her he picked up his towel before opening the door to his bedroom, leaving the room and closing it again.

"Buffy in with you?" Katherine asked walking past. He nodded to her as she nodded, "I need to speak to her about something."

"She's sleeping." He said defensively.

"So I'll wake her." She shrugged waiting to get past him. Liam scowled at his sister before moving towards the shower, letting her past. Opening the door back up Katherine laughed at Buffy cuddled up in her brothers bed, "Hey, sleeping beauty, can I speak a moment." She watched Buffy stir and open her eyes, sitting up a little. "I'm sorry about waking you, although if you're going to shag my brother all the time you deserve it." She shrugged. Buffy looked at her pointedly as she nodded in understanding that this wasn't helping, "A guy I sit next to in class asked me for a coffee after school today, just to speak about a science project we have to do together. I was wondering if you could speak to Giles for me please." She asked hopefully.

"Date?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"School project but it would be nice to speak to him outside school." Katherine admitted blushing. "He's one of the school geeks. But I don't want to let him down with my share of the work either."

Buffy looked at her steadily for a moment before nodding. "Leave it with me. I'll text you after I speak to him k?"

"Thanks." Katherine smiled at her gratefully before leaving the room. Admitting defeat Buffy climbed out of bed and through to the kitchen.

"Morning." Giles nodded, looking at her confused.

"Major downfall of sleeping in Angel's bed on a school night." She complained plonking herself down next to a bowl and cereal.

"Perhaps a good enough reason to stay in your own bed more?" Giles said matter of fact.

"Yes dad." She groaned, realising that the conversation was highly amusing for both Matt and Kat who were listening. "Can I come into school once I'm ready?"

"Certainly." Giles nodded approvingly.

"I might go for a run this afternoon." She said looking outside.

"Oh, and Dawn phoned yesterday night for you." Matt said. "She was wondering the latest on your and Angel and how I got on at the footy." He said proudly.

Buffy smiled at him, "I'll phone her today when it's a good time with them." She checked the clock before pouring some cereal and milk into the bowl in front of her and eating them slowly as she came to terms with being awake early. Five minutes later Liam came into the kitchen, shocked to find Buffy in his usual space with his bowl and spoon. Seeing her almost finished he reached out and took it from her, pouring himself a bowl before sitting next to her.

"We have clean bowls Liam." Giles chastised.

"They've already exchanged saliva, it won't make a difference." Katherine teased them leaving the room.

Liam walked into the library and looked around. Wandering over to the office he saw Giles sitting with his lunch,

"Is Buffy here?" he asked hopefully.

"No. She went back home for a run." He explained. "Anything important?"

Liam shook his head, a little disappointed, "Just wanted to see her." He admitted shrugging.

"Ah young love." Giles sighed.

"Hey, speaking of which, did you know we're getting a new computer teacher?" he asked. "Apparently she's really hot. Dark hair, slim but not too young."

"I did hear we were getting a new staff member but I know of no details." Giles shook his head.

Liam nodded in thought, "I'll just head home straight after school. If Buffy comes back can you get her to text me please?"

He nodded at the teenager, "I know for a fact she's going for a coffee after school for me." Giles updated him.

"For you?" he looked confused.

"Your sister claims she has a study meeting with her lab partner. They wish to go to the coffee shop. She asked Buffy to have a word with me to see if I could up lift her grounding for the occasion, so I've asked Buffy to pop along and make sure the story links up. I've already checked with science and it's no lie that she has an assignment in pairs."

"Is it a boy partner or girl?"

"Boy I believe. No idea who, Buffy just mentioned that Katherine said he was a bit of a geek and she wanted to ensure she pulled her weight in the assignment," Giles said. "A little doubtful I must say."

Liam shook his head after a moment, "No. Believe it or not that was what the old Kat was like," He admitted. "I know I'm biased, but I really think that Buffy and Dawn have had a really good influence on this family." He admitted.

Giles smiled softly at him, "Buffy is a very special and unique person. Her contribution is very often overlooked. She makes me undoubtedly proud on many occasions, yet she is not one for praise or prize." Giles watched the smile play on Liam's lips and no longer doubted any feelings that he had for Buffy.

"Hey, is Buffy here?"

"It's nice to see you too Liam." Giles said pointedly as Matt followed him in.

"She told me she'd take me for a coffee." Matt said smiling, "With a cookie."

The library doors swung open as Buffy rushed in smiling at Liam before looking at the others, "You ready to go?" she asked Matt.

"Yup." He smiled. "Is Liam coming too?" he asked.

"Nope." Buffy smiled at him.

"Why not." he asked annoyed.

"Because I need Matt to tell me who Katherine's having coffee with and he'll do it while happily munching on a cookie. You on the other hand will scowl at her and scowl at the poor boy who is supposed to be the science partner and Katherine will be mad at me." She explained.

"She has a point." Matt smiled at him as Liam crossed his arms disgruntled.

"Yup. Let's go. I'll see you later." She smiled at Liam, giving him a quick wink.

Katherine scowled as she entered the coffee shop, seeing Buffy and Matt sitting at a table. She sighed as Matt noticed her and waved casually, surprising her by turning straight back to his conversation with Buffy. Buffy didn't look around.

"Do you know him?" David asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother." She nodded.

"Do you want to go for a booth and we can load up the laptop on the power supply?" he asked pointing to the spare booth.

"Fine. What do you want? I'll get the drinks if you load up the computer."

"Well, we have one official alibi." Buffy said to Giles, walking into the house. "They are hard at work on a computer doing….things."

"Equations by the looks of it. Though I did see the periodic table of elements."

"What he said." Buffy pointed at Matt. "Is Angel in?"

"In his room. I don't know if he's forgiven you for no coffee though." Giles smirked.

Buffy smiled and shook her head, not knocking on the door as she walked into his room.

"Hey." She smiled, shutting the door and walking over to his desk where he sat. She smiled at his face which was still set at annoyed. Pulling his seat back, with him sitting in it, she walked around to the front of him and straddled his lap. Smiling at him she leant in and kissed him softly. "Missed you." She said softly.

"Not enough to take me for coffee." He said steadily.

"Katherine needed some space." She said softly, kissing him again.

"Buffy, we have a problem." He said blushing.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"I…I don't have any protection left." He said looking away.

"Well, we'll get some more." She shrugged. She watched as he nodded a little, "Are you embarrassed by the topic or having to buy some?"

"Both." He admitted.

"I'll get some when I'm out tonight." She smiled at him, kissing him again. "I'll leave you to your work." She removed herself from his lap and left the room, heading to give Giles a help with dinner.

"How did your studying go?" Giles asked Katherine.

"Did you not ask your spies?" she said pointedly.

"Yes, I did. Since you were grounded I wanted to make sure that you were doing as you said. I got that there was a laptop and a periodic table of elements." He said.

"Tagteam effort." Matt smiled, "Buffy's not so clued up on the periodic table." He teased. Buffy shrugged, uneffected by the teasing.

"Is it a big project or a one off?"

"It counts for fifteen per cent of our grade so it's quite important. David is really clever though so if we study hard we should get a good grade."

"What's David's surname?" Liam asked looking at her steadily.

"It's 'mind your own business big brother,'" Buffy said.

"It's my job." He said looking at her.

"Hey, I'm not being a bitch of a sister since you started seeing Buffy." Katherine protested.

"It's true, the two of us could be making your lives hell." Matt said. "Besides, David wasn't hot, he was just geeky looking."

"He was cute." Buffy shrugged, "But he did look like a nice boy."

"Cute how?" Liam asked jealous.

"Tall, dark, handsome….oh no, that's you." Buffy smiled at him making him raise his eye brows.

"Buffy, are you patrolling tonight?"

"Yes I am. Late tonight though, I'm looking for lots of them. I'm having a productive day and I want it to continue like that." She said matter of fact.

Buffy came into the house and headed straight for Liam's room. Opening the door without knocking she turned on his light as he looked at her confused before sitting up to attention,

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly standing up.

"Dawn. She fell at school today and has to get her knee operated on. Willow phoned. Can I use your laptop to look at flights?" she asked panicking.

"Of course." Liam moved and turned his laptop on before walking up to Buffy and embracing her. "What happened to her knee."

"I'm not sure. It might be broken, or something's chipped or fractured or something to do with tendons and ligaments." She shook her head. "Willow said they'd find out more once they opened it up but that Dawn was in serious pain." She explained with tears in her eyes. Liam turned around and typed in some passwords before looking at her.

"I'll go and get Giles." He said grabbing a T Shirt and pulling it over his head.

Buffy nodded, sitting down and logging onto the airline's site. She frowned as she pressed her personal flights, looking at alternatives.

"Buffy. Liam woke me." Giles walked into his bedroom with his dressing gown on. "How is Dawn?"

"I don't know, Willow says they have to operate. I need to get back Giles."

"Of course, let's look at our options." He said leaning over her and the laptop.

"Liam, could you please boil the kettle and make some sugary tea for Buffy?"

"Course." He said, feeling a little helpless. Moving through to the kitchen he frowned as he filled the kettle. If Buffy was heading back tomorrow, that would mean no more Buffy. He wasn't prepared for this. Prepared for another four weeks with her: yes. Prepared to lose her now: no. He shook his head, Dawn was seriously ill and needed Buffy. Buffy needed him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Right, so I'll give you a lift tomorrow morning. Liam can take a note to Mr White explaining my absence. We can wake Katherine and Matt up tomorrow morning to tell them." He said looking at Buffy. "Liam, thankyou. Drink up Buffy." He said eagerly as Liam handed her the cup. "Did Willow say when they were operating?"

"A few hours. Dawn's out of it on drugs though." She said quietly.

Giles looked at Liam, who looked almost as bad as Buffy at the thought of Buffy leaving in seven hours time. "I'll leave the two of you alone. If you need me I'm in my room. Try and get some sleep before tomorrow." He smiled sadly at Buffy, hugging her before leaving. Buffy looked up at Liam who looked at her tenderly, trying to memorise her face as best as he could.

"Can I get a hug?" she asked. Liam nodded, waiting until she stood up before taking a step forward and embracing her tightly. He breathed the scent of her in, closing his eyes. He was losing her. "I need to pack." She apologised.

"I'll help." He offered. His heart broke when Buffy shook her head,

"It's okay, I'll do it myself. Can I come and sleep with you after I finish?" she asked him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course." He said quietly, still maintaining eye contact. "Anything I can help with."

Liam lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was going to lose Buffy. He loved her. He loved her after knowing her for four weeks and now she was leaving. It was like losing his mum and dad, why did everyone he loved disappear? His life was shit. He was annoyed and he was upset. He's been lying thinking about it for the last hour, wishing for Buffy to come and join him. His thought was disrupted as his door opened and she tiptoed in. Switching on his bed side lamp he moved to one side of the bed and drew back the covers, inviting her in. No sooner was she in the bed than his lips were firmly planted on her own, not soft, but needy and intense. In response her hands entwined in his hair and pulled her closer.

Liam pulled back, his eyes still closed as he took a deep breath, "I can't believe you're going."

"Don't." Buffy shook her head in pain. "Please." She begged. "Just kiss me."

Liam looked at her and kissed her softly before he lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms as they tried to get to sleep.

Liam knocked on the head teacher's office. As the door opened he looked at him expressionless as Katherine spoke.

"Mr White, can we speak to you for a moment please?"

Mr White looked between the three teenagers and nodded, opening the door, "Come in."

The three walked in, standing around his office. Katherine and Matt looked at one another and Liam,

"Mr Giles won't be in until after lunch today. There's been an emergency in America and Buffy had to fly back today." Katherine explained.

"Do you know when he'll be back? Is he going to America with Buffy?" Mr White looked at Liam, concerned at his lack of response.

"No, just Buffy. Dawn damaged her knee and has to get operated on." Matt said matter of fact. "Giles is just dropping her at the airport and coming into work. He got some sleep last night, but Liam's a bit like a zombie." He nodded at his brother who scowled at him.

"Liam, why don't you go home and get a few hours sleep and come in with Mr Giles?"

"Go for it Liam." Katherine said. "You look bad."

"Yup, no hockey girls are going to look at you like that." Matt tried to joke.

"Perhaps hockey girls aren't quite what he has on his mind." Mr White said tactfully. "Don't worry about Mr Giles, I'll speak to him when he gets in."

"It's not his fault though." Matt defended.

"He's not in trouble, I just want to make sure everything's okay and see if he needs more time off Matthew."

Matt nodded, looking at Katherine who nodded at the door.

"Come on Angel."

"Giles, any word from Buffy?" Liam asked walking into the library urgently after the final bell.

"No. Her flight is over eleven hours Liam." He said softly, taking into account the agitation in the boy's expression. "How was school today?"

Liam shrugged, "I found it pretty hard to concentrate."

"On anything that wasn't Buffy?"

"Giles, I've had her for four weeks. I thought I'd have her for another four weeks." He said frustrated. "Now I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

"Liam." He said tenderly. "If you want to see Buffy again you will."

"How?" he demanded.

"Well, there are flights to and from LA. And don't forget Buffy hasn't dismissed the chance of returning to England." He saw the pain in the boy's face and walked around placing her hand on his shoulder.

"October holidays are in three weeks. Could I go across then?" he asked seriously.

"It's just before your prelims Liam." He said seriously.

"So I'll work every hour of the day for the next three weeks so I'm up to date with my studies." He said testidly.

"If you are serious about it, I'll consider it." He saw the sceptical look on the boy's face. "I promise I will. I will speak to Mr White and your teachers for a progress report and advice. I've never dealt with children completing these exams, Buffy was in the American system which appears very different." He explained.

"You promise? You'll think about it?"

"Yes. I'll ask and think and see how your grades are sitting and the work that's going in."

Liam nodded, "In that case I'm going for a coffee with…" he took a deep breath, "I'm going for a coffee and then I'm going to do some work."

Both gents turned as the door swung and Matt bounded in, "Giles, any word from Buffy?"

"No, her flight is over eleven hours. " he explained. "Liam is heading for coffee, are you going with him?"

"Yeah. I can't concentrate on the football." He admitted. "Come on bro." he sighed.

"Brother." Giles chastised.

"Buffy!" Giles relaxed as he heard her voice on the phone. "How are you and how is Dawn?"

"I'm on my way now, Zander's driving me."

"How was your flight?"

"Difficult." She admitted. "A lot of things to think about and you can't do much when you're sitting up there in a plane."

"No. Quite. Would you like to speak to Liam?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"I think he would benefit from speaking to you. He's taking your departure as a bit of a shock." He admitted.

"Not so easy on this side of the ocean either Giles."

"I realise that." He said softly. "One minute please." He said walking through to Liam's room. Knocking on the door he waited for a mumbled before he opened the door to find Liam with his head in a book, paper strewn around his desk. "Liam, it's Buffy." The boy's head turned around quickly as Giles slowly walked in and handed him the phone, "I'd like a word before you hang up on her okay?" Liam nodded his head eagerly before taking the phone.

"Buffy?" he asked.

"Hey."

"Hey." There was a moment's silence, "How's Dawn?"

"I'm not sure, Zander's taking me to the hospital now."

"How was your flight?"

"Long." She sighed, "How was school?"

"I didn't concentrate too much." He admitted, "Mr White gave me the morning off to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Don't. You have nothing to apologise for." He said upset.

"I have to go." She said suddenly,

"Giles wants to speak to you again"

"Can you tell him I'll phone him back please?"

"Okay. Take care Buffy."

"You too."

Liam heard the tone go dead before looking at the phone and carrying it back through to the sitting room. "She says she'll phone you back once she's seen Dawn."

"Okay." Giles nodded. "Do you want to speak about anything Liam?" he asked softly.

"I miss her Giles. It's pathetic. I've known her four weeks and I miss her. I lost my mum and dad a few months ago and now I've lost a girl who wasn't even my girlfriend."

Giles looked at him gently, "As much as the label 'seeing one another' was in place don't knock what you had."

"She was so distant Rupert. All she did was ask how school was."

Giles smiled at the teenager, "I don't think she'll be taking it much better than yourself Liam. And don't forget that Buffy has a great deal on her mind, never mind her only family being in the operating theatre."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Just be patient. Go and study hard and I'll start my research tomorrow. Have you suggested to Matt and Katherine about a trip?"

"Katherine has her GCSEs prelims."

"I shall do the same research on her work as on yours. Don't forget that a carrot on a stick may be what Katherine needs to help her focus. Her progress is looking very positive at the moment."

"You speaking about me?" Katherine scowled coming down the stairs.

"Yes we are." Giles smiled at her, "I was commenting on your positive progress. Doing study in your own time instead of stabbing people pleases me greatly." He smiled.

"Giles was speaking about visiting California in October break."

"Oh." She looked confused and little hurt.

"He means all of us Katherine. Liam is eager to see Buffy as soon as possible and has asked if he can go in October break. I suggested that yourself and Matt might be interested too, there is however the question of your prelims after break. I promised Liam I will speak to his teachers and the principal to see about progress."

"Seriously? Can we do what Matt suggested and use some money from mum and dad?" she looked at Liam.

"I don't see why not. But we need to see about school work first." He admitted. "I'm going to try and study as much as possible now so that I can take time out in three weeks."

"MATT!" Katherine yelled, "COME HERE A MINUTE!"

Giles rubbed his eyes as he picked up the portable phone and looked at the clock which read 3am.

"Buffy?"

"Giles. Hi. She's out of the theatre and it's all gone well."

"Brilliant news Buffy!" he sighed. "Brilliant."

"They sorted whatever was the issue and she's going to be on crutches for six weeks minimum, but she should have a full recovery in the end and she'll be able to walk and run and everything she needs to do." Buffy gushed.

"Fantastic." Giles smiled. He looked up as Liam walked into the livingroom with his boxers on. "Buffy, Liam wants to speak to you, you can tell him the good news." He grinned as he passed the phone to Liam.

"Buffy?" he said huskily.

"Liam."

"What happened to Angel?" he teased sleepily.

"Sorry. Dawn's out of theatre and her operation went well. She needs crutches for up to six weeks but she should be able to walk and run and everything in the end."

"That's brilliant." He smiled, looking at the clock he frowned, "You must be shattered."

"I am so tired." She admitted, "Although I did sleep on the plane for a while."

Liam lowered his tone and softly said, "I wish you were coming into my bed." There was a pause on the other end of the phone before Buffy replied,

"I wish I was too."

"You going back to your own bed?" he asked.

Buffy chuckled, "Yep. On my own. Zander's going to drop me off hopefully. He's nodding his head, he'll drop me off."

"He's a lucky man." He said, "Make sure he looks after you."

"He will, or I'll kick his ass." She joked. "Angel, I've got to go."

"Take care Buffy."

Liam hung up, placing the phone back on the cradle before heading back to bed a little more content. On the other side of the Altantic Buffy looked at her phone and turned to Zander.

"You okay?"

"I've been better." She admitted allowing him to give her a hug.

"Was that lover boy on the phone?" he asked.

"Don't call him that Zander. And yes, it was Liam." She rubbed her face tired. "I need sleep chauffer." She smiled softly at him.

Katherine and Matt walked into the library together after class.

"Giles. You had the chance to speak to our teachers?" Katherine asked excited.

"No. I've started, yes, but not finished. Although I applaud your enthusiasm." He smiled at them.

"I've got training." Matt announced. "Where's Liam?"

"He's here." Liam said walking into the room confidently. "You not got training?"

"Yup. Oh, and Giles, Katherine has a work date again that she's too frightened to ask you about."

Giles looked at Katherine who blushed. "Is this for science."

"Yeah. We were going to meet up tonight after dinner."

"Coffee again?"

"At his house. His dad is a scientist person who might be able to help us if we get stuck."

"And where does he stay?"

"I have an address." Katherine said handing it over. She cringed as Liam walked over and peered over Giles' shoulder.

"Very well, I'll give you a lift and pick you up?"

"Thanks." She smiled and nodded.

"I am interested in your project though. Is it something myself or Liam could help you with."

"Maybe." She nodded. "We've chosen the route we want the project to go in we're just seeing if it's feasible. We've got to do an experiment with a purpose and take results and analyise them and write a report."

"Jolly good. Did you do chemisty?" he looked at Liam.

"Yeah." He nodded,

"Good, he will help you if you are stuck. I did speak to your Chemistry teacher today in the passing and he was happy with your current progress although he did say that your elements could be revised."

"I'll be working with them tonight." Katherine nodded looking at Liam. "How's your work going Liam?"

"I'm going home to work on physics." He admitted.

"I spoke to your maths teacher who was concerned at your inconsistent attention. They had seen a lift in your attention until yesterday."

"One word: Buffy." Katherine admitted sitting down on a table. "No attention when he was lusting after her. Then he got her and now he's lost her. If he gets her back we're onto a winner. Unfortunately, he can't get her back til we go on holiday and he can't do that until he pays more attention."

"Actually, I did speak to a teacher today who said he very good today."

"I've got a goal." Liam said seriously. "And I intend to get it if I can."

"Jolly good. On that note, I'm going to speak to the principal."

"I'll stay and study here until you come back." Liam said.

"I'll do the same. I want to look at some chemistry before tonight."

"I did offer to go in and meet his parents, apparently not appropriate." Giles stated as Matt burst out laughing.

"Worst thing ever Giles."

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Delayed parents syndrome." Liam smirked.

"He may be a drug dealer."

"Believe me, I don't think David spends enough time out of a book or laptop to take cash in hand."

"He could be transferring money on line."

"He'd still have to pass the drugs." Matt joked.

"Not funny boys. On the up, I did ask the Chemistry teacher about him and he was very complimentary."

"He could be a good influence." Liam noted.

"Hey, can I phone Buffy?" Matt asked looking at him.

"Very well, remember Liam and I want to speak to her too."

"Cool." Matt smiled, jumping up.

"Buffy, you have it bad." Kennedy said in shock.

"What?" she looked confused at the room full of people, sitting around a sleeping Dawn in the hospital.

Kennedy looked around at the others who all raised their eyebrows.

"Angel." Dawn groaned, "If you get any more gooey on the phone to him the phone will break."

"I wasn't gooey." Buffy said annoyed starting to blush.

"Way more gooey than you ever were than with Riley." Willow noted gently.

"Yeah, well Liam's a lot better than Riley." Buffy frowned thinking of him as the others all looked at one another shocked at her revelation.

"Speaking of the blonde agent, he was phoning for you yesterday. I told him Dawn was in hospital and that's why your mobile was off."

"Urg." Buffy moaned.

"He wants you back." Dawn smirked. "Liam will take that well."

"Yeah, well, I don't know if I'll see Liam again." She said sadly.

"Of course you will Buffy." Willow encouraged. "He stays with Giles. You can go back, he can come here." She reached out and patted her knee.

"Yeah, well, maybe it wasn't meant to be." Buffy said softly.

"Maybe it was but you were meant to see how much you like him so I fell and royally fucked my knee."

"Language!" Zander complained.

"It's a Mattism." Buffy smirked.

"Yeah well, you're American." He stated simply. "Use Americanisms. And you should be scolding her for her language." He hassled Buffy.

"Language Dawn." Buffy smiled shaking her head. "How is your royally fucked knee?" she smirked at Dawn who laughed.

"It's sore. I need drugs." She complained.

"You're getting the physio today and I hear he's hot." Kennedy noted. "And also I have a patrol buddy again."

"See, positive, you have company on patrol."

"And you have a hot physio. Maybe I can join the session?" Buffy shrugged.

"That's the spirit. You don't need a young Englishman when you can have a hot physio who's American. He could give you a massage every evening after patrol. Now that's better than studying school subjects." Zander smiled.

"Zander, enough with the Liam bashing." Dawn said quietly. "He's a really good guy and you haven't even met him."

"Sorry. Getting confused with splitting up with the boyfriend and getting split up from him." Zander apologised. "I need more details before I can truly decide that I hate him."

"He's a good guy." Buffy said seriously. "He's young, but he's a good guy. And he's not my boyfriend."

"Buffy, he was as close as." Dawn said sympathetically, "And I would put money on it he'll be moping around more than you."

Buffy smirked and nodded, "That could be true."

"And think, you have Riley to try and avoid." Kennedy laughed.

"I never told you!" Willow exclaimed clapping her hands together, "Riley is an intern again at the college."

Buffy's eyes popped out of her head as she shook her head in disbelief. "This is a nightmare."

"Liam, you coming for a kick around tonight?" Ted asked heading to first period.

"No, sorry."

"You got plans?"

"I've got to study for my exams." Liam admitted.

"What exams?" Ted looked at Daniel as he shrugged.

"Prelims."

"They're a month and a half away!" Ted exclaimed, "I thought you were doing okay?"

"I kind of am. I need to do a bit better though. And Giles has promised to consider if I can go to California if I study hard for the next three weeks."

"Wait. Cally! At break!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Ted looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Yeah. To see Buffy." He explained. "He's going to speak to all of our teachers and the head teacher to see if we can go. He said to Katherine and Matt that they can go too if their grades are up to scratch: Kat has her GCSE prelims coming up too."

"Well jealous."

"All for Buffy? Seriously? Was she that good?" Daniel asked half serious, half teasing.

"Better." Liam nodded seriously.

"Liam…I don't mean to be rude, but how many times did you actually sleep with her."

"Three times. Then the condoms ran out."

"Holy shit." Daniel said, "Three times in a week."

"Easy when they stay in the same house and his dad doesn't care."

"Believe me, my dad would care. He would be going crazy." Liam scoffed. "But Giles says I'm an adult and I have to do what I think is right. And he's not Buffy's dad either so he can't dictate stuff to her. Besides which Buffy started sleeping in my bed when her room was freezing and when she was having nightmares."

"Convenient." Ted nodded.

"She's been clinically dead twice and brought back to life." Liam admitted.

"Not so convenient." Daniel stated. "God I wish I could spend as much time with Liz. We have to wait until one of our parents goes out."

"Yeah, but at least you live in the same country."

"Be honest though, Buffy is well out of your league. She's one of these girls you see in model magazines. Beautiful figure, skin, hair colour, the works." Ted exclaimed.

"And she's not your girlfriend." Liam smirked.

"Is she yours?" Ted asked.

Liam thought for a moment and shrugged. "We were seeing one another. We weren't going out."

"But you're willing to chase her across the country?"

"World." Daniel corrected him.

"Yeah. Maybe I am." Liam agreed. "Besides which she's kind of like extended family, her and Dawn."

"Shagging your sister isn't something to advertise mate."

"She's not my sister." Liam said simply, "I just know her and Dawn as if they were."


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy parked the car at the front of the high school and got out, walking around to the passenger seat to help Dawn out.

"First day back at work. How does it feel?" Dawn asked Buffy hopping out with her crutches.

"A bit strange after being at a different school for four weeks." Buffy admitted.

"No chatting up the seniors here okay?" Dawn smirked.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "No danger."

"Nice to see you back Miss Summers." One of the boys passed and smiled at her.

"Watch yourself." Dawn warned. "If I tell Matt, Liam will be over on the next plane to try and win you back."

"In that case I might take you up on the offer." Buffy said sadly.

"Well, you do have a date with Riley tonight. That might be enough."

"It's not a date."

"I'm still telling Mat and Kat."

"Don't Dawn." She shook her head, "You know it'll hurt him."

"Because he loves you." Dawn stated as Buffy carried her bag along for her.

"Dawn. End of conversation. Take your bag and go to class. I'll see you later."

"Dawn!" Matt grinned from ear to ear as she phoned through to his mobile.

"Matt. How are you!"

"I'm good. Missing you and Buffy though."

"Awww."

"Just think, if you'd stayed here your knee wouldn't be royally fucked."

"Zander's banned me using royally fucked because it's an Englishism." She chuckled.

"Tell him to get to fuck." Matt laughed.

"I'll try, even Buffy might object to that though."

"How is she? How is she getting on back at work?"

"Finding it hard, although she has a date with Riley after dinner."

"Date?" Matt frowned.

"Coffee date. She's not interested, but he's chasing her. I figured if it was dropped into the conversation Liam might think about doing something about it."

"Not what he needs. He's busting his arse off at the moment with school work, his grades are picking up."

"Huh." Dawn sighed.

"No, not in a bad way. Look, I'm not supposed to say anything but Liam wants to come over to America in October break. Giles has told him his grades have to be really good if he's to consider it because his prelims are the week after."

"Prelims?"

"Pretend exams, you can appeal on."

"Mock exams?"

"Yeah. Mocks to you yanks. Anyway, Giles says Katherine and I might be able to go too but Kat has mocks too so she's trying to concentrate on work too."

"Seriously! You might be coming over?"

"You can't tell Buffy!"

"I won't."

"Promise me Dawn."

"I promise. If Buffy knows he might be coming over she'll be devastated if he doesn't."

"She's missing him? Like really missing him?" Matt asked surprised.

"Yeah. Really missing. She went really narky this morning when I suggested that she go out with Riley or find herself another senior to see if Liam would come flying over to woo her."

"You can tell her if it wasn't for Giles he would be over in a flash for her Dawn. Seriously. He's completely in love. Buffy leaving left him in a mess, this trip has set him a target, he didn't even go and play football with the guys after school." Matt said gently.

"Woah." Dawn said shocked. "Shit, Buffy's coming. I've got to go." Dawn said watching her come along.

"Dawn, if she goes back with Riley then Liam needs to know."

"She won't. She loves him. I'll keep Riley away." She promised.

"Hey. Who you on the phone to?"

"Matt." Dawn smiled, "I was telling him that you had a date with Riley."

"Dawn, you didn't." she said upset.

"I did, but I told him I'd make sure nothing would happen with you because he says Liam's completely in love with you." She said gently. Buffy looked her in the eye while processing the words. "I told him it seemed pretty two way."

"So let me get this right. Buffy doesn't know we're coming across?" Matt clarified looking along the row of seats in the airplane.

"Nope." Giles confirmed, "Unless someone has let it slip."

"But Dawn knows and someone's picking us up?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, Willow, Kennedy or Zander will pick us up at the airport."

"I feel sick." Liam said gently, putting his palms on his knees.

"You'll be okay." Matt said. "We're going on holiday to LA for two weeks." He smiled. "And you even have maths homework to keep you amused for the eleven hour journey. Then you can get off at the other side and see Buffy." He tried to calm him down.

"What happens if she's found someone else."

"She hasn't. I asked Dawn." Matt said.

"Dawn was hardly going to say so." Liam worried.

"She went out for coffee with Riley but she's not interested." Matt tried to help.

"What about the principal at the school? Was there not something there."

"No. A couple of dates but then he died." Giles said sadly. "Saving the world." They all descended in silence. "Whatever happens though, we will have a brilliant holiday."

"Agreed. I can find a hot American."

"And me." Matt smiled.

"Dawn?" Kat asked.

"No. We're like best mates." He smiled. "And she has a big thing for the Irish after Niall."

"Giles." Zander nodded at the Englishman as he walked through arrivals with three teenagers. "And this must be the adoptive family." He grimaced at the three.

"Hi. I'm Matt." Matt stuck out his hand as Zander shook it, looking up and down.

"Katherine." She offered her hand.

"Liam." Liam said, looking down at Zander and shaking his hand strongly. Zander glowered at the boy as there was an awkward moment of tension between the two as the stared at one another.

"So. Will we head back?" Giles asked, defusing the situation.

"How far away is the house?" Katherine asked politely.

"An hours drive." Zander said, the smile not reaching his eyes.

"Hey Angel, check out the welcome to the US." Matt laughed pointing at McDonalds.

"Come on. Let's get this holiday started." Liam held up his hand as Matt gave him a hi-five.

"I totally want to go surfing and Disney."

"You're fifteen geek." Kat laughed pushing him.

"So, I missed out as a child." Matt chuckled. "And I hear hot girls all love Disney."

Liam looked at him and smirked, shaking his head. "I'm sure Dawn would love a trip somewhere if she's on crutches."

"She's doing fine on them." Zander said steadily.

"Good to hear." Liam nodded, "Just think, front of every queue Matt."

"Awesome. And she's hot." Zander turned and scowled at Matt, "Not like that. Dawn's like a cool sister, not that you aren't cool Kat." Matt stated, "Just Dawn's American."

"I blame it on our parents." Katherine teased.

"Be glad you're not American." Giles stated, looking around him, "I clearly forgot all of the things which are so much better in England."

"I would start with us." Liam teased. Giles smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Very much so."

Liam looked around the house, peering at the details. It wasn't anything that he had imagined. Her house was big. Bigger than Giles' by a bit. He liked the open plan arrangement. He had had a quick look in all of the rooms, including a longer look in Buffy's. Katherine was going to share with Dawn. Giles and Matt were going to take the spare room. Liam was going to take the sofa, hopefully more time being spent in Buffy's bed if he could help it. Then Matt could have the sofa and Giles could have his own space. Willow and Kennedy, who he still had to meet, had their own room.

"Liam? We're thinking about going for a walk, do you wish to come?"

"Um, is Zander going?"

"No. He's away back to work, I presume you're glad to hear?"

"I don't like him much." Liam admitted.

"I think you both may have the issue of having Buffy's best interests at heart."

"He likes Buffy?"

"He's one of her best friends. And no, I don't believe he does have a thing for Buffy but once upon a time he did." Giles watched Liam's face contort a little with anger. "Let's go out that walk." He suggested.

"You okay?" Katherine looked at Liam as he sat with his coffee nervously looking at his cup and then around the coffee shop.

"Nervous." He admitted.

"It'll be okay. If it's not, we go to Disney."

"You could find another good looking girl here. The seniors here are bound to wear less clothes and be really hot with suntans." Matt shrugged.

"I'm not interested to be honest Matt."

"I know, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit." He apologised.

"Thanks." Liam looked at him softly and smiled.

"So, how about the beach? Or the magic shop?" Giles asked enthusiastically.

"Both I vote." Katherine smiled.

"Giles!" Willow flew from the back of the magic shop and into the arms of a startled ex-watcher.

"Willow." He said fondly. "So good to see you."

"And this must be Liam and Katherine and Matt?" she asked looking at the three nervous teenagers loitering around the shop.

"Yes. This is them. Guys." He said looking around, "Come and meet Willow. Willow, this is Matt, Katherine and Liam."

All three of the teenagers nodded nervously at the ex wicca who smiled at them broadly.

"Welcome to America." She beamed.

"Thanks for having us." Liam offered.

"It's no problem." She waved her hand, "Buffy will be so excited to see you. You're all Dawn's spoken about for the last month too. And I love the accent."

"Do you work here?" Katherine asked nervously.

"Yeah. I own it with my girlfriend. She's at the suppliers at the moment. Kennedy. She's yay high with dark hair and can so kick my ass." She boasted.

"I'm sure we'll see her tonight." Giles smiled.

"Have you seen the house? Of course you have, you have no luggage. Duh." She smiled nervously.

"We were heading towards the beach, thought we could have a look around."

"Cool. Well, Buffy and Dawn are usually home at four. That's just half an hours time." She smiled at Liam who blushed and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, we'll just take our time." He said looking reassuringly to Liam.

Buffy walked into the house, holding the door open for Dawn who hobbled in behind Zander. Dropping her jacket in the lounge she headed up the stairs to take off her shoes. Walking along the corridor she stopped and looked in the open door of the spare room. Frowning at the two suitcases which lay on the floor she walked in and picked up the luggage tags. 'Rupert Giles' and…. 'Liam.'

"DAWN!" She yelled running down the corridor and stairs.

Dawn beamed to see her shocked face. "Is…"

"Yup, Zander picked them up today."

"Giles and Liam?"

"And Kat and Matt." Dawn smiled. "They all came to see for a holiday."

"Holiday?"

"Well, Matt, Giles and Kat came for a holiday, I think Angel has something else in mind." She raised her eye brows.

"Where are they?" she asked looking around as if expecting them to jump out from behind the sofa.

"I don't know." Dawn looked at Zander who shrugged,

"I just had to get them here. That was my job over."

Buffy pulled out her phone, thinking for a moment before ringing Matt's number.

"Matt. Where are you?" Buffy asked urgently.

"We're walking back from the beach." He smiled at them all, "Giles says we still have half an hour to go."

"I'll see you soon." She beamed hanging up. Grinning at Dawn nervously she gave her a big hug, before doing the same to Zander. Looking down at her clothes she looked at Dawn. "Do you think I should change?" she worried.

"Buffy, he flew from London. He's been studying non stop for the last three weeks to get his studying done for his mocks and he's seen you naked, clothes don't matter."

Buffy frowned at her, before looking nervously at Zander.

"I'm going to head." He said politely.

Liam walked into the house last, observing the hugs and shouts that were being had between Dawn, Buffy and his family. He smiled as he hugged Dawn strongly, asking her about her leg. Finishing with the conversation he looked up at Buffy, who stood about two meters away. His breath caught in his throat before he reached her face, which looked as nervous as his own.

"Hey." He said quietly, nervously playing with his hands.

"Hey." She replied, searching his face for emotions.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good. You?"

"Good." Liam nodded before Giles coughed, indicating the others to follow him into the kitchen. Buffy and Liam watched them disappear nervously before looking at one another again. "I missed you." Liam admitted softly.

Buffy's face broke into a small smile, tears welling in her eyes. "I missed you too."

Liam smiled a half smile at her, crossing the two meters in an instant before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Buffy's hands were instantly holding on to him for dear life as he tilted her backwards slightly, kissing her as if he needed her to breath. Breaking apart for a second he looked at her, before kissing her softer again. This time it was Buffy who kissed him back, making him smile at her.

"I can't believe you're here." Buffy smiled.

"Two weeks if you'll have us."

Buffy coughed embarrassed, "I got that shopping before I left England…I still have them."

Liam looked at her confused before she blushed slightly, raising her eyebrows before she pressed her body against his briefly. Liam grinned, kissing her again slowly.

They both turned as the front door opened and Willow and Kennedy walked in, "I'm sorry." Willow apologised instantly, shocked at the intimate embrace the two were in.

"It's okay." Buffy smiled, turning around and taking Liam's hand in her own, not willing to break the connection. "Willow, Kennedy, this is Liam."

"Willow and I already met in the magic shop." Liam said softly.

"Pleased to meet you." Kennedy said pointedly.

"And you." Liam nodded.

"Um, the rest of the guys are hiding in the kitchen."

"It's okay, we can come out now." Dawn appeared, studying Liam and Buffy who stood closely with their hands in one another's. "We were giving them space." Dawn smirked at the two girls.

"They should have had a warning sign on the door." Kennedy complained.

Buffy squeezed Liam's hand gently as she felt him seize up. "Yeah well, you remember that next time you two are cuddled up on the sofa." She said to Kennedy pointedly, taking her by surprise.

"I'll put on the kettle." Liam said gently moving to the kitchen.

"Make us a cup please Angel." Matt asked.

"Make it two."

"Make it three."

"Make it four."

"I'll fill the kettle." Liam nodded.

Turning on the tap and plugging the kettle in, he turned as Buffy came into the kitchen, her arms wrapped around her body. He stood and watched her, leaning against the worktop with a smile on his face.

"So…" Buffy said nervously looking around the kitchen.

"So." Liam stared at her, his eyes not leaving her face. As she wandered closer gradually he reached out with his arm and caught the bottom of her top, gently pulling her towards him before he kissed her softly. Buffy melted into his body before there was a cough behind them.

"Seriously, go shag and get it over with." Katherine complained.

"Kat." Liam warned.

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Buffy, where are the cups. I'll make the tea if you two disappear and get over eating one another."

"Corner cupboard." Buffy said pulling Liam out of the kitchen to the back garden. Katherine nodded, pulling out mugs until Willow appeared.

"Where's Buffy and Liam?"

"Snogging in the back garden. I sent them out for some privacy, they'll be back in ten minutes."

"Oh." Willow.

"It's okay, they'll settle down." Katherine shrugged, "They're not normally that bad, they just have a lot of love pent up."

"We were thinking about heading out for dinner?" Willow suggested.

"Sounds good." Katherine nodded.

"Would everyone eat pizza?"

"Yeah. Everyone would eat pizza." Katherine smiled at her kindly, "Matt loves the stuff and he has hollow legs."

"I'll have you know I have manly, athletic legs," he teased walking into the kitchen.

"Pizza for dinner?" Kat asked watching him smile.

"Ace. I'll take these through," he said picking up the cups.

"So Liam, what is it that you're studying at high school?" Zander asked gently.

"Maths, English and Physics." Liam said steadily.

"And your plans for after school?"

Liam looked at him steadily across the dinner table, aware that all eyes were on him and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't reach out and strangle the boy.

"University."

"What one."

"I haven't done my UCAS form yet." He admitted.

"Oh, and do you know what you want to do?"

"My parent's dying kinda got in the way of the life choices." He said easily leaning back in his chair.

"Zander works in construction." Willow said lightly, trying to change the conversation.

"He's foreman." Kennedy said proudly.

"Really, I was thinking of applying to become a civil engineer." Liam said, glancing at Kennedy.

"You could basically go for any engineering course huh?" Matt asked, realising that Liam was getting the third degree.

"Yes. Liam's predicted grades are sufficient for that." Giles said steadily, observing the show down which was taking place.

"Hey Liam, will you swap places with me please?" Dawn asked, "If I sit there, I'm closer to my crutches." She said thinking on the spot.

Liam looked at her kindly and nodded, standing up before walking over to her and helping her out of her own chair, giving her support on the way back. He looked up as Buffy returned from the bathroom,

"Hey. Musical chairs?" she asked puzzled.

"I needed to be closer to my crutches." Dawn said, nodding at the sticks against the near wall.

"Oh. Okay." Buffy looking at Liam and Dawn confused for a moment before sitting back down in her seat in between Giles and Zander.

Liam sat back down next to Katherine who was opposite Matthew.

"Twat." Katherine whispered.

"What one?" Matt mumbled sarcastically.

"I have a pen, we could start a list." She smirked, making Liam smile.

"Um, do you guys know what you'd like?" Willow asked blushing a little bit from next to Liam.

"It's an easy order." Giles smiled at them. "One large farmhouse between them and they'll be happy."

"Oh." Willow smiled at them, "That's a good option. I'm more of a Haiwain girl." She admitted. "But Kennedy doesn't like sharing one."

"If you want, I'll share one with you and Matt and Kat can have the farmhouse?" Liam offered politely. "Anything with ham works for me."

"Thanks." Willow smiled at him gratefully.

"No problem." He said, taking a glance down the table as Buffy held his gaze for a moment.

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"I thought we could try and get a guided tour of the new Sunnydale high?" Giles questioned, looking at Buffy.

"Because one school is never enough." Matt chirped sarcastically.

"I helped make the new one." Zander said proudly.

"Yeah, you're really selling it." Kat muttered under her breath.

"Katherine." Giles warned.

"Yeah, I know, if I don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all." She droned. "I'm off to the toilet." She stood up.

"We call it the bathroom in America." Kennedy said a little pointedly.

"Yours must be real posh, cause our public toilets only have showers in them." She smirked at her on the way past. Matt and Liam pretended to look out the window as they tried to disguise their smirks behind their mouths.

"Nice kid Giles." Zander said a little sarcastically.

"I think so, yes." He said honestly. "She has a very good spirit and is actually really quite intelligent when she puts her mind to it."

"Is that often?" Willow asked seriously.

"Getting more so." Giles said positively.

"How's her periodic tables coming along?" Buffy asked interested.

"She gets the first two rows and then gets bored." Liam admitted. "She got a really good grade for her joint project though." He said, his attention snapping from the pavement outside to Buffy.

"Cool." She smiled lightly at him. "I'm glad."

"Giles told Kat and Liam that they could only come over if they had good enough grades before they left for holidays, since their prelims are after the holidays." Matt explained. "So they've both turned into swots for three weeks."

Buffy and Dawn chuckled as Liam smiled gently at Buffy.

"Well, education is important." Giles said honestly. "I want good grades at the end of the year."

"Go G man." Zander celebrated.

"Never call me that Zander." He said steadily.

"Some things don't change huh?" he smiled at him.

"Hey Matt, come and see the kitchen." Katherine returned to the table smiling at her brother. "It's awesome. You should see the size of some of the pizzas."

Matt and Liam both rose from their seats, diligently following Katherine through to back of the restaurant to see the pizza making area.

Willow and Zander observed Giles as he watched them with a smile playing at his lips.

"They seem nice." Willow said fondly.

"They are." He nodded, "You would never suspect that they had lost their parents three months ago."

"A bit temperamental though." Zander noted.

"Their attitudes are a bit obvious." Kennedy said sceptically.

"Just English sense of humour clashing with American." Giles said calmly, Buffy realising that he was keeping his temper.

"They're maybe just a bit uncomfortable being in new surroundings." Willow suggested.

"Where they stay is nothing like this. The temperature's so different, without anything else."

"I did notice there was an abundance of shorts." Zander smirked.

Dawn smiled as Buffy smirked, "Yeah, I don't think Buffy has a problem with Liam's legs being on show." She said looking at her sister.

Buffy shook her head smiling, "No complaints from me."

"Matt was speaking about picking up a soccer ball when he was over so he can train."

"He also has to do some school work while he's here." Giles said sceptically.

"Harsh." Kennedy noted.

"Yes. But essential to our deal. One hour every day. It should be no problem when everyone is at work through the day." He watched the three come back laughing and smiling together.

"Giles says school work everyday?" Dawn asked them.

"Yup. Part of the deal." Liam shrugged. "You two will be at school anyway though?" he asked.

"Yup. The principal was keen for me to work while I was back." Buffy admitted. "And Willow and Kennedy will be working too."

"It's my day off tomorrow." Willow smiled, "So I can help if you want."

"With school work?" Katherine looked at her frowning in confusion.

"Willow's a BIG lover of the school work," Zander noted. "So much so, she did most of mine when I was at school as well as her own."

"She loves Maths." Kennedy chipped in.

"You can try and explain trig to Kat then, Angel's tearing his hair out." Matt noted.

"I can't explain it properly." He said embarrassed.

"And I can't understand it…we're a successful team huh?" Katherine smiled at her brother.

"I'm pretty sure Willow will be able to explain it, if I'm right she had to teach me all of that stuff too." Buffy said sympathetically.

"How are you with derivatives?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Ooooh, I love them." Willow beamed, clapping her hands together, making Liam smile.

"I need a shop for a football."

"Soccerball." Dawn corrected him.

"Maybe to you, but to the rest of the world, it's football." Matt argued. The argument died down as the waitress came and took the order, looking interested at the mixed party.

The nine left the pizza restaurant, standing on the pavement chatting as Matt tried Dawn's crutches with Katherine trying to trip him up and Zander chatted to Giles.

"Right, Buffy and I are heading the long way home," Kennedy announced.

"Be careful." Willow smiled, giving her a kiss goodbye.

"What's on the long way home? Crocodiles?" Matt smiled flicking his shaggy hair out of his face.

"Tends to be other creatures." Zander said pointedly, making the teenager blush.

"Oh. Right." He looked at Katherine and Dawn for reassurance, the first who shrugged with him and the latter who smiled at him reassuringly.

Buffy turned to Liam, who was studying her closely, "I'll see you later on okay?"

Liam nodded, allowing her to give him a soft kiss on the lips before she headed down the street aware from him.

"Matt," he called soflty. Matt turned around as Liam pointed at the late opening shop across the road, causing them both to jog across the road and into the shop.

"You coming for a look?" Katherine asked Dawn politely.

"I'll take long enough to get home."

"I have a car with keys." Zander smiled at the younger girl.

"I'll just head back with Zander." Dawn apologised to Katherine.

"Okay." She shrugged, taking off across the road in pursuit of her brothers.

"I think that's my queue." Giles smiled at the others, "Thank you for the evening."

"You're welcome." Willow and Zander smiled politely.

"I'll go with Giles if you're okay going home on your own Dawny?"

"Sure. Zander will make sure I get in okay, won't you?" she asked the adult, who nodded and smiled.

"For you, anything dear woman." He joked.

Nodding at one another Giles and Willow left the other two and crossed the road and into the sports shop.

Buffy and Kennedy came into the house, unsure if everyone would be up or sleeping. Buffy smiled as she saw Liam sprawled on the sofa with Matt and Katherine watching some reality TV.

"Hey." Liam turned and looked at her and Kennedy.

"Hey. Interesting choice." She nodded at the tv.

"It's fascinating." Katherine said staring at the TV. "I always knew Americans were weird but this is something else."

"Nuts." Matt added, his eyes glued to the screen.

Liam smirked at them both and back at Buffy who stood with a slow spreading smile on her face.

"You English are way worse than us." Kennedy complained huffily, heading up the stairs.

"Twat." Katherine muttered.

"Kat." Liam warned.

"Well, she is." Katherine waved loosely. "Anyone who looks down their nose at you and Buffy without knowing you doesn't deserve niceties." She complained, still not looking at them.

Liam sat silent, not knowing what to add to the conversation.

"Buffy, is Liam sleeping on the sofa or your bed tonight?" Matt asked, looking briefly at Buffy. "Just so I know where I'm sleeping. Rupert is off to bed already."

Buffy looked at Liam who questioned her with his eyes, "It's up to you." She said softly.

"If I sleep with you, Kat and Matt can crash here?" he asked, "Dawn went to bed a while ago because her leg was hurting. Kat doesn't want to waken her up."

"Works for me." She said gladly.

"In that case, I'm off to bed too. Remember not too late to bed guys." He lectured, "Giles will be up looking for homework."

"Dawn and I will be up early for school." Buffy added. "Did Willow make sure you have pillows and things?"

"Yeah. She was really nice." Katherine said genuinely, turning to face Buffy. "She seems nice."

"She is." Buffy smiled at her. "They're all okay once you get use to them."

"Buffy. Have you seen my training shoes? I need them for tomorrow." Kennedy said testidly coming down the stairs.

"Nope. Sorry." Buffy shook her head, looking around the room.

"Are these mine?" she asked accusingly.

"They're mine." Matt said watching her, "If you have size eleven feet knock yourself out."

"British size eleven, which is like, your thirteen." Katherine noted.

"Very funny." Kennedy moaned under her breath, making Matt and Katherine raise their eyebrows at one another.

"Kennedy, Matt and Katherine are going to crash down here and let Dawn and Giles get a good sleep. Liam's in with me." They turned as Willow came down the stairs,

"That's cool. We didn't know how many pillows and duvets we needed down here." Willow smiled at her. "Kennedy, I found your trainers up stairs."

Kennedy smiled a little at her, heading up the stairs.

"Don't worry about an apology," Katherine noted, "We paid for flights to Sunnydale just to be moaned at on a regular basis." She said sarcastically.

"She's just a bit stressed." Willow said looking at them.

"That's fair enough but there's no reason for her to take it out on Matt and Katherine." Liam said standing up suddenly and looking at her. "I'll be in Buffy's room if you need my guys, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cheers Angel." Matt and Katherine raised a hand in acknowledgement as Liam headed up the stairs.

"I'm going with him." Buffy said to Willow pointing to the stairs, "Guys. See you tomorrow. Remember and turn that off at a decent hour."

"Thanks Buffy." The two chorused quietly, still absorbed.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? Any problem with them give me a shout." Buffy told Willow strictly.

"Will do." Willow nodded, deciding, after deliberation, that she would go and sit and watch some of the show with the other two in a bid to be friendly.

Buffy pushed open her bedroom door, smiling at the sight of Liam looking uncomfortable in the middle of her room stripped down to his waist.

"Do you have a side?" he indicated the bed.

"Whatever side you're on." She said walking up to him. Stopping in front of him she looked him in the eye before leaning up slowly to meet his lips. Liam's arm encircled her petite waist, relishing the feeling of her small frame being so close to his own after three weeks. Kissing her softly his tongue massaged her own gently as his hands crept up under her top, feeling her smooth skin. He pulled back as he gently pulled up her top, allowing her time to raise her arms above her head. Sweeping a slow look of her body he returned his attention to her lips, giving her soft short kisses as he fought with her jeans. He stopped kissing her as her own hands started to un do his shorts, trying to keep control of his actions. Watching her closely he pushed his shorts down as she copied him with her own jeans. Kissing her again he gently pushed her back towards her bed as she grasped herself to him. She moaned his name quietly as he kissed her neck, leaning her back to the bed.

"You're beautiful," He whispered as her hands crept down her body.


	17. Chapter 17

Liam shuffled over the bed, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest. His head sat above her own as he sighed contentedly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Buffy smiled, turning in his arms, "Yeah. You?" she asked

"Unbelievably happy." He smiled, kissing her again. "I could kiss you every day, all day." He mumbled kissing her again. "I can't believe I managed three weeks without you."

"Angel." She said sadly, "What happens at the end of these two weeks?"

Liam looked at her teary eyes, realising the truth of the question.

"I'll move to America for University or you'll move to England for a job." He said softly, "One way or another I'm going to be with you." He said seriously. He moved his head downwards, kissing her softly. He sighed into her as she pulled herself flush to his body.

"Morning." Willow said, coming down the stairs. "How are the happy campers?"

"Camping?" Katherine suggested.

"They're up. They're doing well." Liam said walking down the stairs, still with wet hair after the shower. "Are you guys up for homework now or later."

"I'd go with later." Katherine moaned.

"I'd go with never." Matt complained.

"Now it is then." Liam said. "I'll grab something to eat for breakfast."

"Did I hear homework?" Giles asked looking at them.

"Yup. Liam's whipping them into shape." Willow smiled enthusiastically.

"You say that as if it's a good thing." Katherine groaned.

"Sooner your hour is done the better. Then we can go and have a walk around and Matt can play football." Giles acknowledged.

"Can I go for a coffee?" Katherine asked hopefully.

Liam looked at the confusion on Willow's face, "She's grounded for life after stabbing Buffy. She needs to ask permission to get out." He explained.

"Oh."

"I'll come for a coffee with you if you please." Giles offered.

"Cool." She nodded smiling. "I have a new book I wanted to read."

"I could come too if you don't mind. Then the boys can play soccer. Buffy said she'd see us after school though," Willow offered hopefully.

Matt flicked the ball, turning around and volleying it across to Liam who took it down with his chest before doing a couple of keepee ups and stopping it on his foot. Flicking it over to Katherine she did a couple of keepeeups and passed it back to Matt who started some trickery. Katherine and Liam burst out laughing as he lost control of the ball and chased after it. Throwing it back up to the other two Liam started off the process before dribbling the ball towards Matt, trying to trick past him and failing. Getting the ball Matt smiled and passed it to Katherine out of the way of Liam as he chased it down. Lobbing the ball over the head of Liam, Katherine laughed as he resumed his position in the triangle.

Fifteen minutes after the school bell went, Buffy picked up her bag, locking her office behind her. She jumped as she turned into the chest of Riley.

"Hi. Sorry. I was just coming to see if you fancied a coffee after work." Riley smiled at her. "I finished early and took my papers home with me." He grinned.

Buffy smiled back at him politely, "I'm sorry Riley, I promised that I'd meet friends after work."

"Anyone I know?" he asked enthusiastically.

"No and yes. It's Giles and his charges from England."

"Which might explain the three English children playing soccer on the front lawn." He smiled politely.

"That might be them." Buffy blushed a little, both of them heading casually towards the front door.

"So are they over for long?" Riley asked.

"Two weeks. They have October break so they came over to get the hospitality repaid." She explained.

As Buffy squinted against the sun light as they came out of the building she smiled as the three of them came into focus with their football. Walking towards them Buffy's smile widened.

"They're quite talented." Riley smiled down at her, placing his arm loosly around her waist friendlily.

"Yeah." She smiled as Liam took the ball and balanced it on his foot before kicking, kneeing, shouldering and heading the ball towards his brother. On receiving the ball Matt took the ball, kicking it up before turning around three sixty and carrying on with the keepeeups. Kicking it to Katherine he miss-kicked it trying to scissor kick before picking himself up as the ball rolled off. They all laughed, shouting some abuse at Matt at his rubbish shot as Katherine chased after the ball.

"Angel, your bird!" Katherine shouted pointing to Buffy.

Liam turned around, smiling as his eyes landed on Buffy. Starting to jog over he frowned as he noticed the tall blonde standing next to her with his arm loosly around her waist. Contemplating his next move he slowed down as he approached.

"Hey." He said, looking warily at Riley as he stared at him. Both men stood at the same height. Riley was slightly broader than Angel, but Angel's dark features made him look to have the upper hand.

"I'll head off Buffy." Riley smiled at her softly before bending down and kissing her cheek.

"Do you mind getting off my girlfriend." Liam growled.

"Your girlfriend?" Riley chuckled, standing back up to full height. He looked at Buffy sceptically who was standing looking at the dark haired guy.

"Yeah. My girlfriend." Liam said, his fists clenching at his side. Seeing his anger Buffy moved closer to him, putting her arm around his waist gently.

"Angel."

"Buffy, is this your boyfriend?" Riley asked confused.

"Yeah. He's her boyfriend. So why don't you leave now." Katherine appeared on one side of Liam, a little out of breath, with the football in her hand as Matt appeared at his other side.

"I was asking Buffy." Riley said looking at her with a look of disgust.

"Riley, meet Liam, Liam, this is Riley. Riley, Liam is my boyfriend." Buffy explained.

"You never said." He looked at Buffy.

"The guy I was seeing in England." Buffy reminded him, "That was Liam."

Riley frowned a little, still staring down Liam. Eventually he looked at Buffy and nodded,

"I'll maybe see you for that coffee soon?" he asked her. "Give me a call in two weeks time… or before." He shrugged.

"How about she doesn't?" Matt shrugged laughing. Liam, Buffy and Katherine smiled at the unexpected comment from Matt as Riley turned and stepped forward at him. Matt stepped forward and straightened himself up, almost reaching Riley's height.

"Touch him and you'll be eating your teeth." Liam said, shoving Riley away from Matt.

Riley scowled at Liam, who glowered back.

"Riley, I think it's best you leave." Buffy said quietly.

"Is this seriously the type of guy you want to go out with?" He asked her disgusted.

"Instead of a twat who gets sucked off by female vampires." Katherine chipped in.

Both the boys looked around at her pleasantly shocked as Riley took a step towards her in annoyance.

"Seriously. You move one more inch towards my sister and you'll be borrowing Dawn's crutches." Liam growled. He exhaled as Matt moved around the back of him, standing protectively in front of Katherine.

"Leave Riley." Buffy warned. "Now."

Riley looked at her, trying to control his anger before turning and moving away out of campus.

"And you three should be ashamed of yourselves." She said annoyed walked away in annoyance.

Liam looked at his brother and sister who both shrugged at him.

"What was I supposed to do, let him kiss my girlfriend and threaten to beat up my sister and brother?"

"He's a right twat."

"Seems to be pretty reoccurring in this place. All those times we take the piss out of American's for being idiots and we weren't all that wrong." Matt said, punching the football from Katherine's arms before he started doing some keepeeups.

"Well, I figure we have two options. We either chase down Buffy and apologise or we go get coffee to take out and have another kick about." Katherine shrugged.

"I think there's a sports field out the back, we could see what's on?" Matt suggested.

"Coffee and check it out. And if we come across Riley again we try and not kick him in." Liam said seriously.

"Cool, but if he starts on one of us he starts on all of us." Matt said annoyed. "If he touches Katherine I'll get deported."

"You won't be the only one." Katherine smiled giving him a high five.

"Hey, what about Giles? Is he going to go mental?"

"I'm already grounded for life, things can't change that much." Katherine shrugged.

"Worst he can do is send us home." Liam thought about it. "And that would cost a bit for all of us to change flights."

"Coffee it is then." Katherine laughed.

"I don't really see how they can call that a sport." Matt complained watching the sports field, "And to use the glorified name of football for that shit isn't on."

"Agreed." Liam nodded, tackling Katherine for the football and flicking it up.

"Here." Katherine asked, playing a few touches and putting it back him.

"Why don't you try out for the girl's team at school Kat?"

"I'd have to play with idiots." She said truthfully, heading the ball back to Matt, who headed it himself and then trapping the ball.

"Tell you what, the coffee is definitely better here." Liam admitted looking at his cardboard cup.

"I don't know if that makes up for all the arse holes." Matt frowned. "And I bet they don't do proper fish and chips."

"The man has a point." Katherine nodded, waiting for the ball.

"Wait, phone call." Matt called, pulling out his mobile.

"Hello?"

"Matt, where are you?"

"At the school sports field."

"Are you coming home for dinner and I presume your siblings are with you?"

"Yup. We're all here and I presume we're heading home for dinner, unless you can't be arsed cooking and then we can get something somewhere." Matt looked at his brother and sister who nodded, still kicking the ball about.

"Well, Willow has gone to a great deal of effort to cook for you and it's almost ready."

"Okay, well we'll head straight back okay? That's really nice of her."

"Yes it is."

"I presume Buffy's back and he's pissed off?"

"Yes. And yes."

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Matt hung up and looked at Kat and Liam, "Willow's spent ages cooking tea for us so we've to go back as soon as possible."

"Let's hit it, last back has to sit next to Kennedy." Katherine laughed heading off.

The three teenagers burst into the house out of breath and in fits of laughter.

"It doesn't count."

"Does!" Shouted Katherine laughing at Matt.

"I would agree." Liam laughed.

"Well next time you have to take the ball." He said, placing the ball at the front door as they all took off their shoes.

"You take off your shoes when you come into a house in England?" Kennedy looked at them confused.

"Unless you want dog crap and muck through your house, yup." Katherine smiled at her as the three of them headed into the kitchen.

"Smells brilliant Willow." Matt said rubbing his stomach.

"Do you want me to set the table?" Liam offered.

"I think we'll need to eat it in the dining room for the space." She admitted.

"On it, come on you two." Liam said, opening up random cupboards in search of cutlery.

"You three, I want a word. Now." Giles appeared at the kitchen door with his arms crossed and a severe face on him.

"They were going to set the table for me," Willow begged.

He glowered at the three of them stopped dead in the middle of taking things out of the cupboard. "Set the table and straight out the back." He said marching out the back door.

"Hey Kat, you might have company with that life time grounding." Matt moaned. Willow smiled as she checked the oven, listening to their exchange.

"We could clear out the garage, put a load of sand in, UV lights and some sunbeds and make a beach." Liam joked.

"Mini indoor football pitch." Matt suggested.

"Subuteo maybe." Katherine groaned.

"Darts, like the board dad had up at home." Matt said quickly. The three of them fell silent all of a sudden, deep in thought of their family home. One after the other they trooped out of the kitchen and into the dining room, setting up the table.

"You know, I'd quite happily be grounded for the rest of my life if I could spend one more day with mum and dad." Katherine muttered quietly.

"I know the feeling," Liam said.

"Me too." Matt sighed. "Even mum barging into my room to wake me up every morning."

Liam looked at his younger brother and the tears in his eyes and walked forward, taking him into a hug. Looking over his shoulder he motioned Katherine to come over and took her into the hug too. "No matter what happens we stick together okay?" he asked.

"Deal." Matt mumbled to the confirmation of Katherine.

"So, in true sibling fashion, let's go get a bollocking." Liam said pulling back. The two younger ones straightened up their faces before nodding and marching back through the house and out onto the back porch where Giles was busy pacing. Lining up against the wall they slouched and awaited their punishment.

"What on earth do you think you were doing?" he demanded at Liam. "From Katherine I maybe expect as much, but from you, and Matt. Leading them astray." He said livid.

"Don't you **dare** speak about Katherine like that." Liam said annoyed. "You can shout and punish me as much as you want, but don't think for one moment that you can speak about her like that." He stood up and looked down at Giles, not in a threatening manner but annoyed.

Giles looked at him steadily, before looking at Matt and Katherine who were both looking up to their big brother as he stood up for them. "I'm sorry. That was out of line. Please accept my apology, Katherine, Liam, Matt." Liam nodded, slowly backing down against the wall. "Now. Let us start this from the beginning. What exactly happened outside the school. Liam?" he asked tensely.

"We were having a kick around. Buffy walked out with a guy. He has his arm around her and leant down and kissed her cheek. I walked over and told him to get his hands off of my girlfriend. The guy, who was Riley, didn't believe I was going out with Buffy. Katherine cleared that he was. He looked at her like she was shit on his shoe. He told Buffy to call him when I was gone back, or sooner. Matt suggested that she didn't. Riley squared up to Matt, I stepped in and threatened to make him eat his teeth if he lay a finger on him. He asked Buffy if that was the sort of guy she wanted to go out with. Then Katherine said something weird which set him off. He squared up to Katherine and I stepped in, with Matt and…insinuated I'd break his legs if he got an inch closer to her. Buffy told him to leave and then told us we should be ashamed of ourselves."

"What on earth did you say?" Giles looked at Katherine who looked sheepish.

"I said Liam was better than a twat who enjoyed getting sucked off by vampires….Dawn told me." She admitted.

"What, he got bitten?" Liam asked.

"Um. No." Giles shook his head, taking off his glasses, "You get, vampire whores so to speak. You pay them and they feed from you; usually your arm. The euphoric sensation which it provides turns some people on."

"That's minging!" Matt said looking at everyone disgusted.

"And Riley did that? While going out with Buffy?" Liam asked amazed.

"Apparently." Katherine shrugged, "And judging by his reaction quite possibly."

They watched as Liam got angry and then relaxed a little.

"So was Liam's portrayal accurate?" he asked the other two.

"More or less." Matt nodded. "Buffy did tell Riley to leave twice and he didn't."

The four of them turned as Willow appeared from the back door,

"Guys, dinner's ready."

"Thank you very much Willow." Giles smiled genuinely. He turned to the other three, "This discussion is not finished, I will speak to you all after dinner." He said seriously as they all nodded before turning and traipsing into the house again. Getting into the dining room Katherine and Liam smirked as Matt sat down next to Kennedy reluctantly, Liam sitting next to Dawn and Katherine next to Matt. Giles sat between the other males at the end of the table.

"Thank you for cooking dinner Willow." Katherine said politely.

"Yeah, thanks Willow." Liam and Matt noted. A silence descended on the table as everyone started to eat.

"So…plans for this evening?" Dawn asked.

"Patrol." Kennedy said matter of fact.

"Patrol." Buffy said, not lifting her face to meet anyone else.

"You three?"

"We have 'the bollocking part two.'" Katherine noted, making Liam and Matt smirk at her.

"It is **not **funny." Giles said sternly as the table fell back into silence.

"Better make that 'the bollocking part three'." Matt noted quietly.

"Well, you must deserve it." Kennedy said matter of fact. Liam looked up at Katherine, trying to diffuse her anger with his eyes. Much to Buffy, Dawn and Giles' surprise she didn't take the bait, but just remained seated eating her food.

"It tastes brilliant Willow," Kennedy smiled.

"Thank you." Willow nodded smiling at her from down the table.

"Yeah, it's really good Wills, thanks." Buffy smiled reassuringly at her.

The rest of the meal was had in silence. As one by one they finished their meals they sat in silence.

"Will the three of you do the dishes please?" Giles said looking at them. Nodding obediently the three stood up, collecting the plates before heading through to the kitchen.

"I'll put them away." Matt called.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"I got the short straw already." He pointed out.

"Touche. I'll wash, Liam dry?"

"Sure." He nodded, picking up the towel. They were surprised when Dawn came through on her crutches and offered to help.

"It's fine." Liam smiled at her, "We're in the bad books, so take advantage of it."

Dawn smiled sympathetically before sitting down at the table.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Katherine offered as Dawn shook her head negative.

"What happened earlier on?" Dawn asked confused.

"We met Riley." Matt said honestly. "We've still got to get the consequences of sticking up for ourselves from Giles." Getting back to the dishes they turned around as Buffy entered the kitchen,

"Liam, can I get a word please?" she asked.

"Can it wait until I finish the dishes please?" he asked her calmly.

"Okay." She nodded.

"I'll come and see you when I finish." He said, not being able to move his eyes from her. She nodded, disappearing out of the room as Liam sighed.

"You're in the dog house."

"I would understand if you'd done something wrong but getting annoyed because some other guy is kissing your girlfriend and then stopping him hitting your brother and sister doesn't make much sense to me." Katherine said quietly.

"Yeah well, sometimes life doesn't make the most sense. I guess it's one of these keep your head down, nod and agree." Liam muttered.

"You shouldn't though Angel." Matt said softly, "Seriously. You might have been a bit hostile when you spoke to him, but otherwise you didn't touch him and you weren't rude to him. All you did was stand up for us." Matt said. "If it was Dawn, Buffy would have done the same."

The three made idle chit chat until Giles appeared, asking them into the garden.

"Giles, Buffy wanted a word after we were finished. Can I speak to her first please?"

"No. You cannot."

Liam sighed, walking out into the garden and taking a seat on the steps with his brother and sisters.

"From now on I want no smart comments. No sarcasm to anyone here, whether you stay with them or meet them. I want no mention of any fights or any altercations. You will be polite and mannerful, whether than means sitting in silence or being mature I don't care. You will all do two hours of school work each day from now on and you will also be doing the dishes every evening." All three groaned at the news. "You are all one step away from being grounded for the remaining two weeks of holidays. Am I understood."

All three of them groaned yes as he nodded and left to go inside. A minute later Buffy came out and Matt and Katherine tactfully up and left.

Liam looked up from his perch on the seat at Buffy.

"Why did you do it." She said.

"Because I didn't like seeing him with his arm around you kissing you." Liam said seriously.

"And trying to start a fight with him."

"I had no intention of fighting with him but there was no way I was having him intimidating me, Matt or Kat, especially not them."

"Do you not think I can look after myself?"

"That doesn't mean that you're not too polite to."

"Or clever enough to." She said pointedly.

"So if you saw me with my arm around another girl, kissing her cheek and hugging her, you wouldn't have anything to say?" He asked her. Buffy stood silent contemplating the issue. "And if someone stood up and threatened Dawn you wouldn't try and fight nail and tooth for her?" Again Buffy fell silent.

"I've died for Dawn and I'd do it again." Buffy said quietly. "But that doesn't mean you need to be so eager to fight Riley."

"I'm not. But if he thinks I'm letting him put his arms over you, while you're supposed to be with me, then he has to think again." He shook his head, "I don't understand, why are you defending him after what he did to you? Katherine told me about the vampire whores." He said softly.

"I know." Buffy said nodding.

"You deserve so much better Buffy. Even if that's not me. You deserve much better."

Buffy looked at him sadly, "I want it to be with you." She admitted. Liam held out his hand until she took it, pulling her closer to him he sat her on his knee, his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you. I just got annoyed and there's no way anyone's touching my family. I've lost enough without losing any more."

Buffy relaxed into his body, placing her head on his shoulder. "What did Giles say."

"He was pretty livid. I had a go at him when he said that he expected that sort of behaviour from Katherine but not from Matt and I. He apologised though. He asked the full story and he's upped our school work to two hours a day with dishes every evening and told us strictly that there is to be no sarcasm or bad comments and that if that means we have to sit in silence around others then so be it. And obviously no starting or getting into any fights." He summarised.

"I'll have a word."

"I think you've had enough words." He looked at her sceptically as she blushed.

"I'll have better words." She promised. "Although the two hours of school work doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Just means Matt's football won't be quite as good as he hoped."

"What did you do when I left?" she asked.

"Swore a lot about Riley, grabbed a coffee to take out, decided that American football is lame and tried to persuade Katherine she should play for the school football team because she's good."

They turned as Katherine opened the door to see how it was going. Seeing them cuddled up she came out and sat with them.

"Do you fancy coming to the cinema tonight Liam?"

"Sure." He nodded, surprised when Matt appeared.

"Cinema tonight?" Katherine asked.

"Why cinema when it's nice and sunny outside?" Buffy asked confused.

"Giles said if we can't be nice we have to sit in silence, we can't speak in the cinema." Katherine shrugged.

"You know there is a club you could go to?" Buffy suggested.

"Matt's fifteen and I'm seventeen." Katherine looked at her.

"You only have to be fifteen before you go. You won't get served but you can hang and play pool and there's usually a live band." She smiled at the lights that came on in their eyes.

"Liam, we can go right?"

"Will Giles not frown more than usual?" Liam asked Buffy, rubbing her back gently as she remained sitting on his knee.

"I went when I was your age. He'll get over it."

"We are on thin ice." Matt said worried.

"I'll go and tell him you're going and that I'll meet you later." Buffy said standing up. Two minutes later she came in smiling. "Sorted. Willow's going to introduce you to the place. Giles is having a night off alone and Kennedy and I will see you after patrol."

"This place is pretty cool." Katherine smiled looking down off of the balcony.

"There are a lot of pretty girls here." Matt said smiling ruffling his dark hair out of his eyes with his hand.

"The music's pretty good." Liam noted.

"Um, I'm not supposed to be impolite, but there's that arse hole." Katherine muttered, trying to do it discretely out of the ear shot of Willow.

"Just ignore him." Liam said, gripping the banister firmly.

"Why don't we go and dance." Willow suggested grinning.

"Yup, I'm up for that." Katherine smiled.

"Me too. Liam?"

"I'll pass." He said nervously.

"Well come downstairs with us," Katherine reached out and pulled his arm, "That way we can keep an eye on you."

Liam reluctantly followed them downstairs, tucking into the shadows under the stairs as the others took to the dance floor. Standing people watching he kept an eye on Riley until he headed for the bathroom, smiling as Katherine and Matt took attention from the regulars thanks to their very non-American dancing.

"Liam isn't it." Liam turned surprised as Riley approached from the opposite side of the stair case. Looking steadily at him he nodded, not moving from the spot where he was standing with his arms crossed, a bottle of beer in his hand. "Look. I don't know who you are. I don't care who you think you are. All you need to know is that you might have Buffy's attention for a couple of weeks, but don't ever think she's going to stick with you once you're out of sight. What are you, eighteen?" he smirked looking at him. "I can give her so much more than you will ever be able to." He looked onto the dance floor as Katherine tapped Matt and pointed in the direction of the stairs. Matt instantly headed over, followed by Willow and Katherine. "Look, it's the cavalry. Just out of nappies." He mocked.

"Riley. What are you doing here?" Willow asked, having caught up with Matt by running over.

"Hey Willow, I just thought I'd come and see if Buffy's on the go." He smiled, "I didn't get the chance to speak to her properly this afternoon."

"Oh. Well, she's not here I'm afraid."

"I thought she would pop in after her usual patrol?" he said, trying to phase Liam with his inside knowledge.

"I think she is later on. She's out with Kennedy." Willow smiled at him.

"I think I'll just hang and wait for her to come in." he smiled a reassuring smile at her. "She said she'd like to catch a drink and have a catch up."

Liam looked directly at Matt and Katherine as the three of them stood silently.

"Hey Angel, you want a game of pool?" Katherine asked.

"Sounds good." He nodded, "Willow, I'll see you later. We'll leave you to catch up." Liam nodded, moving away from them with his brother and sister.

"Not the friendliest of people is he." Riley smiled watching him go. "Quite young too."

"I like him." Willow said shrugging, "Buffy seems to like him."

"You know what Buffy's like, she's just too polite to say otherwise. Especially when they've made the effort to come over."

Willow watched as the three of them racked up the pool table, obviously speaking about whatever had just been said. She could see that Liam was annoyed but credit to him, she hadn't seen him take any bait or speak to Riley. Her attention turned as Kennedy and Buffy walked over towards them, both smiling happily.

"Hey. Have you seen Angel?" she asked Willow, nodding an acknowledgement to Riley.

"They're playing pool." Willow nodded at the pool table as Buffy nodded, heading towards them. She noticed that Liam was concentrating hard, almost too hard, on the game at hand. Matt and Katherine however, were looking over at Riley slightly worried and angry. She smiled gently at them as she got closer, Liam eventually looking up as Matt mentioned her name. Walking straight up to him she leant up and kissed him soundly, Liam wrapping his arms and pool cue around her as they kissed. Buffy felt the pool cue being removed from his hand by a sibling as they broke off the kiss.

"You owe him that, he hasn't even spoken to Riley despite what he said." Katherine said seriously, looking at her brother's expressionless face.

Buffy turned and looked at him, her arms around his waist. "Thank you." Liam nodded a little before accepting another kiss from her. "So who's winning?" She asked turning around in his arms.

"I was." He smiled, resting his chin on her head. "Do you want a drink?"

"Coke please."

"Coming up." He kissed her hair before heading to the bar for drinks. Joining the three deep at the bar he stood for a time before reaching the bar.

"Hey. I'll give you a hand." Matt offered squeezing in next to him. "Pretty cool here huh?" he smiled.

"Yeah. It's not bad." Liam smiled. They both looked down the bar, trying to get the attention of the bar staff before there was a whisper of a voice in Liam's ear.

"You know, she always likes coke after patrol. See, she gets real horny and it helps take the edge off. Of course, she prefers drinking it in bed after…you know….she really is wild with that energy."

Liam's arm shot out around Matt's shoulders, stopping him from flying at him. Pinning him to the bar with his arm the brothers looked at one another, each using their own anger to fight the other. There was a moment's silence before Liam turned around to face Riley.

"Then it must eat you up that the bed she'll be sleeping in tonight will be mine."

"Not for long." He smirked, his face in Liam's.

"Riley." Buffy's voice came from behind Riley as she squeezed past him, standing in front of Liam and Matt.

"Buffy. I was just offering to help with the drinks."

"Like hell you were." Matt spat.

Buffy looked at Matt in shock, suddenly aware that the situation wasn't as calm as she had thought. She knew Katherine had been keen for her to come over but she hadn't realised that they were taking Gile's words to heart so much.

"Matt, why don't you go and keep Kat company. I'll help Angel with the drinks." She offered. Matt looked at Angel reluctantly before nodding and moving slowly. He stopped when Riley never moved. "Riley, either you move for him or I'll make you move." Buffy said seriously. Riley looked at her a little shocked before doing as he was told.

"All he needed to say was excuse me." He shrugged. Looking at him for a moment, Buffy turned around to Liam, squeezing in front of him, inbetween his arms, her back pressed against his chest. Within a minute she was served as she picked up half of the drinks and waited for Liam to pick up his others. She looked back at Liam as she noticed Matt glowered at him.

"How could you!" Matt said annoyed at his brother as the drinks were handed over. "How could you let him speak about her like that and not do anything."

"Matt." Liam said seriously, "I didn't have a choice. If we got thrown out of here Giles would flip. Throwing the punch was exactly what he wanted."

"Yeah, well if you'd have been man enough to do it,"

"What, so I'm not a man because I didn't hit him." He tried to reason.

"Yes." Matt shouted over the music. "You bottled it."

Buffy watched in shock as Katherine came and held both of their hands to get them to calm down. She looked at Buffy annoyed, "This is your fault. If you hadn't said to Giles Liam could have given him what he deserved."

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter." Liam said softly.

"It bloody well does." Matt said annoyed, "He was going on about how you loved wild sex after patrol and how the coke helps to calm the urges down." He spat, "And that was the second time he's had a go at Liam tonight and he's stood and done nothing."

"Matt." Liam said gently. "In the end, what hurts Riley the most is Buffy going home with me at the end of the night. If I'd hit him, it would have been playing straight into his hands. As it is, I'm still going home with Buffy at the end of the night." He looked at Buffy, checking his assumption was correct.

"I'm going to go and have a word." Buffy said turning.

"No. Buffy." Liam reached out, grabbing her arm. Seeing her glower at him he said seriously, "Please just wait until I find Kennedy and she can go with you in case he tries anything. Just in case he's on any weird drug stuff again." He begged. Reluctantly Buffy nodded, Liam returning with Kennedy and Willow two minutes later. As Kennedy took off behind Buffy Willow asked what was going on, to be filled in explicitly by Matt.

"Hey. How was the Bronze?" Dawn asked a little jealous as they all trooped in.

"Eventful." Willow said eye brows raised. She looked at Giles as he walked in from the kitchen and looked at them all.

"By eventful I hope you mean that the band were excellent but abstract."

"Try again." Buffy sighed taking a heavy seat next to Dawn. Giles turned and looked at the three teenagers who were busy taking off their shoes.

"No, for once it wasn't them." Kennedy said seeing his gaze.

Buffy's head whipped round, seeing Giles glowering at his three charges. "No. Giles." She shook her head getting his attention. "They were on best behaviour. In fact considering how much they behaved in the circumstances I'd say you should seriously think about reducing their punishment."

"What on earth happened?" he asked looking at them confused.

"Riley happened." Matt said sulkily. "And if it wasn't for you, Riley could be going home with a broken nose and black and blue eyes." He shrugged away from Liam as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Riley was winding up Angel and then later on made some very inappropriate comments about Buffy. Matt's pissed off with Angel because he didn't deck him, which I must admit is a miracle considering what he said." Katherine said.

"He wouldn't even let me have a pop either." Matt complained sulking through to the kitchen.

"What did he say?" Dawn asked looking at Liam.

Liam sat silent. "It's not repeatable."

"Matt will tell you if you go through to the kitchen." Katherine noted. Dawn nodded, grabbing her crutches before hobbling through.

Liam ran his hands over his face, before looking up at Giles and then Katherine.

"I think you kinda did the right thing." Katherine shrugged. "We would have been in so much shit. But what he said deserved being castrated."

"You did do the right thing." Giles said steadily. "And if the comments are as bad as they're being made out to be I think you've done yourself proud."

His sentence came to a close the very instant that Dawn swung through into the lounge furious.

"You didn't even hit him! After he said that!" She shouted at Liam.

Liam's face sat expressionless before he stood up out of his chair and walked straight out of the house, picking up his trainers on the way.

"Dawn!" Buffy shouted at her. "No need." Standing up she walked quickly out of the door in pursuit of her boyfriend. Carrying straight out of the door she made it half way down the path before she stopped and turned around, to find Liam sitting with him back against the house on the porch.

"You did the right thing." She said softly, walking back to him. "And I love you even more for it." She said truthfully.

He looked at her sadly, "I should have hit him. But I just thought Giles would go crazy and you would be mad after this afternoon and Riley would get exactly what he wanted me to do. He would have turned it around and manipulated it to his benefit."

Buffy smiled at him, "And those are all the reasons you were right not to hit him, along with the fact that you're better than that and you have to set an example to Matt and Katherine." She cuddled into his side, leaning in and kissing him. Relaxing a little he grabbed her sides and pulled her closer, kissing her back.

"He said that he had so much more to offer than a school boy and that in two weeks I wouldn't stand a chance." He said huskily.

Buffy looked him in the eye, smiling sadly a little, "Riley doesn't seem to grasp how much I love you."

"I love you too." He shook his head in frustration, "I know it's ridiculous but I do. I've known you weeks and I can't imagine life without you in it. Kat says it's a teenage crush, but I don't think it is."

Buffy kissed him again, hugging him. "I think it's one of these things that's meant to be." She said quietly. "All that Riley's outburst has achieved, except one very pissed off Matt, is that I'm one step closer to applying for a job in England."

Liam walked in the front door, hand in hand with Buffy.

"We're going to head to bed." Buffy said looking at the others, waiting for Liam to take off his shoes again.

"Me too. You sleeping in my room or down here?" Dawn asked Katherine.

"I'll sleep up with you. Matt will be mad for a while." She stood up, putting out her hand for Dawn to pull herself up on.

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked.

"He's trying to calm Matt down. Willow and Kennedy have gone to bed."

Buffy nodded, tugging Liam's hand as he followed her up the stairs. Getting into the room she shut the door, both of them getting ready for bed and crawling into the bed. Liam relaxed a little as Buffy cuddled up next to him. Taking her body in his arms he held her close, allowing her to fall asleep long before he did.


	18. Chapter 18

"Morning." Liam nodded at Matt as he walked into the kitchen. Moving his jotters out of the way, he watched Matt sit down with a bowl of cereal for his breakfast.

"You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Liam said softly, writing down another Maths equation. "I figured I'd be best to do some studying, get my quota done."

"How long you been at it?" Matt looked at the clock which read ten o'clock.

"About an hour." He said putting his pen down. "Matt, I'm sorry about yesterday. You have to believe that the thing I would have liked to do the most would be to hit Riley but it wasn't an option."

Matt nodded, "Rupert spoke to me yesterday and explained. I'm sorry I was a pain."

"You weren't. You had some valid points." He said.

"You seeing Buffy today?"

"Yeah. I said I'd take her for lunch." He smiled. "She's free before lunch, so she said we could go and have a look around the school with her and then her and Dawn can come for lunch with us."

"So no cosy lunch for two?"

Liam smiled and shook his head, "We're on a family holiday. I said I'd collect her from school and we'd go something together then."

"Liam. Can we go to Disney some day?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about the weekend but it might be busy. Then I thought we might be able to get Dawn to skip a day of school and come with us."

"But then Buffy wouldn't be able to come."

"I think she's been before."

Katherine entered the kitchen, pulling out a cereal bowl to match her brother. "If Buffy comes Liam and her will spend the whole time smooching and no time Disneying." Liam half smiled at her, knowing that her assessment was true.

Liam smiled as Buffy walked towards them at reception. Bending down he kissed her quickly, his hand instantly lingering around her waist.

"Class has just started so we're free to roam." She told them. "I thought we'd start at the library so if Giles gets a bit excited we can abandon him there." Leaving Liam's hand she shot him a quick smile before leading them down the corridor, Liam taking up the rear of the group.

"So they get hours a week."

"Yeah." Buffy nodded, "The idea is for a healthy America."

"Despite half of America being obese and the other half anorexic." Katherine said sarcastically, watching the PE class.

"It's a bit weird. When they're that skinny they're not hot," Matt frowned.

Buffy looked up at the Brits as Angel nodded in agreement.

"They always look more healthy in the films," Katherine noted.

"Camera gives the illusion of weighing more I think," Angel said seriously.

"Their footy skills aren't great," Mark noted.

"Kinda strange the emphasis they have on athletics here compared to home." Angel noted.

"Cheerleaders!" Matt exclaimed pointing in their direction.

"Urgh. Seriously, blondes in short skirts…what's the deal?" Katherine complained.

"Not always blonde," Giles warned. "And very popular within the school hierarchy."

"Hey, Angel, they're checking us out!" Matt turned and beamed at his brother before looking back at the cheerleaders who were looking at them with interest.

"The dark haired one is really hot," Matt mumbled, trying not to move his mouth.

"Seriously?" Katherine asked, "I thought you'd like the blonde more?"

"Hmmmm," Matt frowned as he contemplated the two girls before turning to Katherine's laugh.

"Looks like Buffy's got the jealousy," she teased looking at Angel observing the cheerleads who were checking him out, as Buffy frowned at his side.

Angel looked down at her gently, raising his eyebrows as she looked at him slightly in the huff.

"Jealous Buff?" he asked gently.

"Angel, one of them's wanting you to go over!" Matt turned and said quickly.

Their attention turned back to the cheerleaders as one curled her finger and indicated for him to go over with a seductive smirk on her face.

"I think we're best maybe to see the next bit of the school?" Angel said gently, looking at the others.

"You're not going down?" Buffy asked, trying not to be jealous.

"Do you want me to be eaten by cheerleaders or do you want me to be back in your bed tonight?" he asked seriously.

"We've still to see the gym hall," she announced, turning and heading back into the building.

"You think I have a chance?" Matt asked Katherine hopefully.

"I think most of the girls start when they're about sixteen," Giles tried to remember.

"I'd take that as a yes," Matt grinned mischievously.

"Woah, who's the gorgeous guy?" Katherine asked Dawn, pointing in the direction of the stage.

"Him? The one with the guitar or the one with the drums?"

"Guitar, dark hair, leather jacket…" Katherine tailed off.

"He's in the year above me," she shrugged, "I think his name's Dan, you like?" she looked at her, amazed at the fire and spark that had appeared in Katherine's eye.

"Totally."

"I always thought you'd like the footballer, clean cut soccer player," Dawn suggested.

"No way," Katherine turned up her nose, "I'll leave the popular kids to my popular brother," she nudged Matt in the ribs, "Don't drool mate."

"I'm not. Well….I am," he admitted, "But they're so beautiful. You think I should go over and speak to them?"

"No. Totally don't." Dawn said seriously, "Nothing against you chasing them, but there are unwritten rules. These unwritten rules say that they have to approach you first, or you become the loser. So you have to act cool and let them come after you."

"Seriously?" Katherine, Matt and Angel turned and looked confused.

"Yup. It's a social standing thing," she tried to explain.

"If we like someone at home, we're expected to go and speak to them," Angel tried to counter.

"Yeah, that would be the case in some of the circles, but with the popular kids, it doesn't work like that."

"Do you want another drink Dawn?" Matt offered politely.

"I'd love a game of pool too," Dawn said hopefully.

"He can go for drinks and we'll head to the pool table. Angel can stand and look lost until Buffy turns up." Katherine teased.

Matt nodded, heading to the bar as the others continued their conversation.

"Not even tempted by the cheerleaders? Because they'd allow you to speak to them," Dawn noted their glances.

Angel smiled and shook his head, "I've only got my eyes on one girl,"

"I hope that would be me?" Buffy asked, appearing next to him.

Angel grinned, pulled her closer to him and kissing her softly.

"Definitely time for us to play pool," Katherine noted. "Come on sis, let's head," she offered Dawn's crutches to her and helped her up and over to the pool table. Heading back to the table she smiled at Angel and Buffy, Angel sitting on his stool with Buffy resting against his leg as they spoke. "Do you guys have quarters for the pool table please?"

Angel reached into his pocket, pulling out a pile of change and holding it out to her. Picking out his quarters, Katherine thanked him, leaving with a smile on her face.

"She seems happy," Buffy said flippantly.

"She is. She's taken a liking to the guitarist of the band. I think this scene is a lot more her than the popular kids," he looked around, making sure Matt was okay at the bar.

"So, how was the Bronze?" Giles asked the following morning.

"Good," Angel nodded, looking up from his Physics book.

"Kat's in love," Matt laughed, leaning back and looking at his sister who glowered at him.

"Oh," Giles' face fell. "And here I was hoping that no one else would fall for the long distance love affair."

"He's joking Giles. The lead guitarist of the band is really hot but I'm not in love."

"Jolly good. Liam? No issues with Riley?"

"He wasn't there."

"And Buffy and Dawn enjoyed themselves?"

"Buffy certainly seemed to enjoy being glued to Angel for the evening," Katherine smiled, "It was kinda cute…and disgusting."

"He's taking her on a date this afternoon," Matt smiled.

All attention moved to Liam as he blushed a little, "I'm just taking her for coffee."

"First proper date," Katherine continued.

"Remember tradition says you have to pay for the coffee," Giles added supportively.

Angel walked down the corridor of the school and stopped outside Buffy's office door. Raising his hand he knocked gently, waiting for a 'come in' before he opened the door, taking the sight of Buffy sitting at her desk, an older man leaning over her shoulder looking at documents on her desk.

"Hey," Buffy smiled, "Liam, I'm sorry but something's come up. We're going to be about half an hour looking at this," she looked at the older gentleman who nodded his head in agreement.

Angel nodded, trying to be understandable, although he was a little disappointed. "That's fine, I'll go and watch the sports at the back if that's okay, or is that not the done thing?" he asked politely.

"That should be fine, yeah?" she looked once more at the gentleman who nodded before Angel left the office and headed back out the main door. Walking slowly around the back of the building in his shorts and Polo shirt he walked up the steps to the bleachers, looking up along the stand and smiling gently. Walking up a couple of rows he walked along, smiling as he got nearer Dawn.

"Hey hop along," he smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Hey," she smiled confused. "I thought you were taking my sister out on your first date?" she smiled as Liam got embarrassed and blushed a little.

"She's busy looking at paper work with someone. She said she might be finished in half an hour so I said I'd come and sit here and watch the sport."

Dawn beamed, "You could be a honey and do my worksheet. There's a question about offside rule in soccer," she raised her eye brow, handing over the sheet as he read it. Smiling he took the pencil and scribbled an explanation, handing it back to her. "Did I mention you're okay for a sister's boyfriend?"

"No," he smiled, "But I think you should." Looking back at the field he watched the action in front of him, relaxing back into his seat. "You missing it?"

"I miss being able to go up and down the stairs," She admitted. "You have yourself some admirers," she nodded at a few girls who were eyeing him from the field.

"And the guys, are they your admirers or mine," he laughed.

Dawn laughed out loud, "I think nosiness or jealous of you but I could be wrong." She looked at him for a moment, "Do you not fancy any of the girls, I have one of the 'prettiest' classes apparently."

"By prettiest do you mean American girls who wear more make up and get nose and boob jobs while fighting over cheerleader places?" he asked with a smirk. "Oh, and the orange tans and the blonde hair?"

"Bronze here, not orange like England," she chastised.

"If you don't mind I currently have a stunning girlfriend who I'm pretty damn happy with," he smiled. "I can't believe how shallow American teenagers can be," he shook his head in disbelief. He looked at Dawn seriously, "I think natural looking girls are a hundred times better," he reassured her.

"I thought you said Buffy was free in half an hour?"

"I thought I'd just wait until she tried to find me, I told her where I'd be." He said shrugging and standing up as Dawn's class started to head in doors to the changing rooms. "Here," taking her school bag from her he put it over his shoulder before handing her the crutches. "You manage okay?"

"I struggle with stairs," she admitted. Angel shadowed her down the few rows to the front of the bleachers as she cautiously hobbled down them, then followed her along to the main stairs down to the field.

"Hold onto your crutches," he said seriously as he picked her up around the waist and lifted her down the steps. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he put the laughing Dawn down on the ground and made sure she was stable before they started walking along, looking up at Buffy who stood watching. Her jealousy at the scene melted a little as a huge smiled graced Liam's face at the sight of her, Dawn smiling innocently at the sight of her sister.

"Hey, he was just helping with the stairs."

"Otherwise you and I would still be waiting for coffee tomorrow," he joked. "You ready to head off or have you more work?"

"I'm ready," she confirmed quietly. "Dawn, do you want me to take your bag into school?"

"No offense, but I'll get a lot more popular points if Angel does it," she said looking at Liam hopefully. Chuckling he nodded, keeping the bag on his back as they walked into the gym towards the dressing room. The pupils milling around turned and looked suspiciously as they walked in. More so when Liam handed Dawn her bag back and made sure it was tightly on her shoulders.

"Xander's picking you up right?" he checked.

"Yup, and he doesn't do late," she confirmed.

"Good. If you need us, phone us," he confirmed before heading back out of the doors to find Buffy. Jogging around the side of the gym he caught up with her, his arms sneaking around her waist quickly before he started to walk at her slow pace next to her. "So," he looked at her hopefully, "Is our first date still on?" Buffy smiled gently, nodding.

Leaving the coffee shop, Liam slipped his hand into Buffy's gently, observing her from the corner of his eye as he did so.

"Holding hands?" she asked confused.

"I figured that you're allowed that after you've been on the date, it's just a bit presumptuous before hand?"

Buffy rolled her eyes but smiled. "I did wonder why you wouldn't even walk close to me when we left the school."

"I thought you'd be a bit embarrassed," he admitted quietly, "It's where you work and they're your pupils…"

"Who were busy perving on you?" she said pointedly.

Liam looked at her gently, studying her face, "Were you jealous? Is that why you've been a bit quiet?"

Buffy adverted her gaze, "No," she said softly. Smiling to himself, Liam pulled Buffy's hand towards him, turning her around in front of him and looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"You, are a lot more complicated than you come across Ms Summers and I intend to work out every little thing about you," bending down he kissed her softly before taking her waist in his arm and continuing down the street with Buffy quite happily cuddled into him.

"So, how did the date go?" Zander asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good," Buffy smiled lightly.

"Good? Not amazing or toe curling or hair raising or…."

"Xander," she warned.

"Silenced," he said raising his arms in mock surrender.

"I'm just going to head back out with the others okay?" Angel said quietly, embarrassed by the outcome of the conversation.

"Sure," Buffy nodded, watching his back retreat out of the door, turning she raised her eye brows at Xander,

"What, I just asked what we ask after every date. It's not my fault it was only good," he complained.

"What's up?" Willow asked cheerily, coming into the kitchen with Kennedy behind her.

"Buffy's date was only good, nothing better," Xander announced. "The boy's rightly embarrassed."

"XANDER!" Buffy shouted, "Quit it."

"Bit touchy there Buffy," Kennedy noted.

"You know what, I am," she said exasperated, missing the back door open and Angel walk in. "I really like Angel and if you guys can't be supportive then get over it okay?" she jumped slightly and then relaxed as his hands came down on her shoulders, massaging them ever so slightly.

"You want to come out the back? Matt's got a trick mastered that he wants to show you," he said softly. Waiting for her to nod he removed his hands as she turned and walked out the back door, allowing him to stare at Xander for a moment before he followed her. Walking out of the back door he almost bumped into her, taking her hand in his and leading her to the steps where he sat down next to Dawn, pulling her down between his knees. Moving his hands up and down her arms softly he kissed the top of her head, allowing her some silence to cool down.

Five minutes later Liam sighed as Giles' authorative tone boomed from the back door,

"Liam, may I have a word."

Buffy, Dawn and his sibling's bodies all instantly turned towards him in sympathy and confusion.

"What did you do?" Dawn asked confused, looking at Kat and Matt.

Liam shrugged, kissing Buffy's forehead before he stood up and walked slowly towards the back door. Pausing for a moment he took a deep breath before going into the kitchen.

"Close the door please Liam," Giles said from his position against the work top. Angel did as he was asked, a little surprised when the door reopened and Buffy came in to stand next to him. "Buffy?"

"My house Giles," she shrugged in response. Looking back at Angel, Giles continued.

"Can you please explain why, when I walked in the door, the first thing I hear is an argument about yourself?"

"No," Angel said softly.

"So you don't know why, or you won't tell me?"

"He doesn't know because he didn't do anything wrong Giles," Buffy sighed. "Xander was having a go because I said our date was good, I fell out with him and Kennedy and told them if they couldn't be supportive they could keep quiet."

"So this was nothing to do with Angel?" Giles asked sceptically.

"Other than he's my boyfriend and they seem to have an issue with it."

"Very well." Giles nodded. "My deepest apologies Liam, I shall endeavour to be less presumptuous next time…hoping there's not one." He looked back at Buffy, "And I presume that's the reason Xander is no longer here?" Buffy nodded in confirmation. "Okay," he exhaled. He stood and contemplated what to say further as he watched Liam's arm snake around Buffy's shoulder, rubbing it softly as he tried to calm her down a little.

"Why don't I start on dinner?" Angel asked her, "You can go sit with Dawn out back?"

Buffy nodded softly, moving out the rear door as Liam headed for the fridge.

"So you want to apply for the job in England?" Dawn confirmed.

"Yeah," Buffy twiddled her pen nervously, "But I wanted to speak to you first."

Dawn nodded slowly, "I won't mind," she said gently.

"You what?" Buffy asked confused.

"I don't mind," Dawn said more confidently. "I've been thinking…well, kind of thinking, and I don't mind. At least I'll give it a shot."

"Can I ask what the decider was?"

"Angel. I was speaking to him yesterday and he was going on about how superficial American teenage girls are and it got me thinking."

"You do realise that English girls are superficial too?" Buffy checked sceptical.

"Yeah but the difference is that I get on quite well with Kat and Matt and they're not superficial. I know I have friends here but I seem to connect to them better and the way they think…" she frowned, thinking things over, "Why do you want to go?"

"It's a good opportunity. It should be a good job. I can be nearer the council and Giles and help others go through what I had to. I can also be near Angel and Gile's new family."

"Giles is your family, but so is Willlow and Xander."

"I know," she smiled, "This week's been difficult but I'm getting fed up of defending myself and Angel over and over again. I think similar to yourself, the more time I spend with Kat, Matt and Liam the more I relate to their perspective."

"Buffy…how do you feel about Angel?"

Buffy suddenly looked a little awkward and rustled on her desk chair, "Why do you want to know? You know we're seeing one another."

"I thought you were going out?" Dawn asked instantly.

"We are, I think," she said, "But we haven't really spoken about it."

"SO…" Dawn looked at her pointedly, "Are you not interested or something?"

"Dawn…" Buffy warned, rising up off of her chair.

"Don't Dawn me, why won't you tell me," she said annoyed.

"Because I love him okay?" Buffy said loudly, "Because he calms me down as soon as he walks into the room and he holds me when I'm upset and he listens to what I say without instantly dismissing it because I'm the slayer." She started to smile as Dawn's face burst into a grin.

"Good. I was worried you didn't like him, have you told him?"

"No," Buffy shook her head, starting to pace a little as she folded her arms around her body.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked quietly.

"He's two years younger, I'm a bit worried it's a bit too fast too soon…" she frowned. "You know how detached Giles is from his feelings…maybe it's a nationwide thing."

"Maybe you should let him decide?" They both looked up at the ceiling as the school bell rang. "So…"

"I'm going to fill in the application and phone Principal White," Buffy frowned, "I'm concerned about your education. I thought I might see if I could get a month or two exchange for you to see how you get on before we actually move."

"You fill in the application and I'll have a think and speak to you at the end of the day okay?"

"I love you Dawnee," Buffy said, moving over and hugging her sister as she stood up.

"You seeing Angel today?"

"Not until after work," she smiled softly, "I think he's coming past with Matt and Kat for coffee if you're up for it?"

"I'll pop in past after class," Dawn confirmed with a smile.

"Hey," Matt smiled at Dawn as he approached her sitting on the school wall, "How was school?"

"The usual," she shrugged, "How was your revision?"

"Sucked," Kat moaned sitting down at the other side of her.

"Is Buffy…." Angel asked, nodding at the school.

"In her office waiting for you? Yes," Dawn smiled, "Go drag her out will you?"

Smiling bashfully he bounced up the steps towards the school.

"He's been missing her," Kat said softly, watching her.

"She was missing him too, it works."

"Did she say anything about the argument yesterday? About Xander?"

"She said she was getting frustrated defending their relationship all of the time,"

"As in frustrated she was annoyed with them or frustrated as in fed up going out with him?" Kat asked suddenly concerned, glancing at Matt who was looking equally concerned.

"No, as in annoyed with Xander and Kennedy. She seems to really like him" Dawn admitted.

"That's good," Matt nodded at Kat, "Because Angel's head over heels in love."

Dawn grinned at them, "Honestly?" Both siblings nodded, "I think Buffy's pretty much there too."

All three turned as if on queue, as there was laughter behind them, turning and seeing Angel with his arms wrapped around Buffy, Buffy laughing and trying to get out of his grasp.

"Buffy, you could so take him," Dawn complained,

"And yet she's being ladylike and making me feel manly," Angel laughed, letting her waist free and putting his hand in her own.

Buffy smiled relaxed. That was the first time she'd felt this way. Normal. Normal boyfriend who knew her secret and yet who was happy to be there, support her and let her do her thing and not feel like an insecure boy.

"Hey, you still with us?" He joked, pulling her closer with his arm sneaking around her waist.

"Yeah," she smiled, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand back in her own.

"Oi! Happy couple, we have a cripple here, slow the pace down!" Kat shouted smiling at the sight of her brother happily wrapped up in the petite blonde she had grown to like. "I'll take your bag," Kat offered, taking it off of a gracious Kat.

"I'll take it," Matt offered, "Sorry, I didn't think."

"Thanks Matt, it's pretty heavy," Kat admitted handing it over as he slung it effortlessly over his shoulder. "Guess when you have a super hero as a sister weight isn't an issue huh?"

"Yeah, if she ever took your bag for you," Dawn shouted after Buffy, swinging along on her crutches.

"Love you too Dawn!" Buffy shouted over her shoulder.

"What do you guys want?" Liam asked.

"I'll get mine," Matt offered,

"No, it's okay. Second date I'm still supposed to pay apparently," Angel grinned, looking down at Buffy with a twinkle in his eye.

"Latte please Angel," Matt asked politely,

"Same please,"

"Make it three," Dawn added,

"No, make it two with a hot chocolate. Dawn's not allowed coffee," Buffy scolded.

"Why?" Kat asked looking around her.

"It's an American thing. They think that teenagers and children on coffee will create truanting criminals," Angel said deadpanned.

"I like that you and Giles don't have an issue with us turning into truanting criminals, thanks Angel," Matt smiled.

"What do you want?" Angel asked Buffy gently.

"Latte please. And cookie, probably all round," she glanced at the table where the other three were getting sat down.

"I'll bring it over," he promised, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss.

Bringing the coffee and biscuits over on a tray, Angel handed everyone a mug, giving Dawn a wink as he handed her a mug.

"Latte?" Buffy asked eye brows raised at Dawn's mug.

"Decaf," he said smiling.

Angel turned and reached over to the empty half of the bed. Frowning he opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet which read half past one. He knew Buffy had been back at half twelve the last two nights. She never mentioned to Giles she was doing anything different tonight. Getting out of bed he tiptoed out of the room and headed down the stairs. Hearing the front door handle rattle he paused as it opened and Buffy walked in. She normally left and exited through her bedroom window.

"Hmmmf?" Came a groan from the sofa as Angel saw Matt sit up at the noise.

"Buff?" Angel came down the stairs, instantly turning on the light switch as he noticed her posture was different. His eyes went wide as he saw smears of dark red liquid on her top and a hand tight over her arm. Looking at her in a panic he reached out and lifted her hand, seeing a wide and deep wound on her arm.

"Is that blood!" Matt asked, making his way over quickly, both boys standing in their boxers.

"Matt, go get Rupert please," Liam said softly, relieved when his brother shot up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to all reviews so far: Much appreciated! I'm going to try and wind it up in the next few chapters, more than likely with a stereotypical happy ending.**

"What happened?" Liam asked, trying to stay calm.

"I got hit with a stake," Buffy said quietly and tensely.

"It must be agony,"

"It hurts," she admitted, looking him in the eye, pain evident.

"Buffy!" Giles said urgently, coming thundering down the stairs behind Matt. Liam took a step backwards as Giles took over, checking her wound under the light, Angel frowning as he watched Buffy's face contort in pain.

"Giles, you're hurting her," he almost begged, shocking all in the room, including Dawn and Kat who suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. Waiting for the girls to come down the stairs Liam crept up the stairs, back into the bedroom where he grabbed a pair of jeans and T shirt. Picking up his hoody he came back down, walking to the front door and picking up his trainers. Realising he didn't have socks he looked around the room, thanking Matt as he handed him a pair.

"Liam?" Giles asked confused.

"We're going to the hospital," he said matter of fact, looking at Buffy.

"Have you not listened to a single word I've just said, I'm not going to hospital!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy, have you seen your cut?" he asked perplexed, suddenly realising that Willow and Kennedy were both in the room now.

There was silence before Willow said quietly, "She's petrified of hospitals….and she does heal fast,"

Angel looked back at Buffy, with her blood stained top and resolute eyes.

"Buffy, I swear to god, I shall drag you to the hospital kicking and screaming if I have to. And I don't care that you could kill me with one hit. You're my girlfriend, you need medical attention and I'm going to make sure you get it. I'll come with you, I'll hold your hand and I won't leave your side, but I'll be damned if you don't go to the hospital." Angel glowered at her, his height towering above everyone in the room minus his own brother, who stood at his side with his arms crossed, obviously in agreement.

Silence once again enveloped the room.

"He's right Buffy," Kat said seriously.

"Come on," Angel said, moving forward and moving her gently with his hand on her waist. "Matt, can you keep your phone on and I'll phone you when I know what's happening okay? I'll take Buffy's car."

"Are you insured?" Willow asked panicked.

"I got confirmation through today," he confirmed opening the front door.

Liam sat in the waiting room, holding Buffy's hand as they sat on hard, plastic, individual seats. The nurse had put a bandage on her wound and they were waiting for someone to come and sew the gash which was momentarily covered. He turned and watched as she squiggled on the plastic, endeavouring to get comfortable, for the fourth time in two minutes.

"Come here," he said, tugging her arm. Looking at him confused he patted his lap and waiting until she stood up and sat down on his lap. Pulling her body closer, he lifted up her legs, getting her to cuddle into his body. "Relax," he whispered, stroking her good arm and kissing her hair. "You'll be okay," he added, soothing her. Reaching over to the chair next to him he picked up his own hoody and draped it over her form to keep her warm. Sitting still, he kept stroking her arm gently until she finally nodded off.

Angel looked up as the door to the small waiting room opened and Xander walked in stressed. Slowing down he made eye contact with Angel, before stopping and looking at Buffy, curled up on his knee sound asleep.

"Hey," Angel nodded at him.

"Hey," he whispered in return. "I went in to get Buffy for work and Giles told me what happened. He was concerned because you hadn't been in contact."

"We were seen but we've had to wait to get some stitches," he said lowly. He looked down as Buffy started to stir awake, her pillow vibrating as Angel spoke. Angel stroked her arm gently as she squinted with the light. "You okay?"

"Stiff," she groaned, shuffling on his lap, going to sit up. Looking at Xander she smiled a little, "Hey," she frowned as she stood up, straightening her back. "What time is it?"

"Eight," Xander said looking at her concerned.

"Eight!" she practically yelled! "You should have woken me!" she chastised Angel, who automatically looked wounded. "I've got to get to work."

"Buff, you still have to get your arm sewn up," Xander said pointedly. "Sit down on Angel's knee, behave, thank him for taking you here in the first place and I'll phone your work and the others so they know where you are."

Buffy looked at him, taking in his words before looking at Angel who sat silently, hands clasped, watching her steadily.

All three turned to see a nurse appear at the door,

"Miss Summers, I'm sorry, we had an emergency situation, you can come in and get seen now."

The nurse looked expectantly at Buffy who suddenly paled a little, looking at Xander and then Angel.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked softly. Buffy nodded, looking scared. Angel nodded, standing up, "Xander, will you phone Giles and let him know what's happening please? And ask him to phone the school if you can."

"Will do." He nodded, "Look after her. Keep looking after her."

Angel nodded, taking Buffy around the waist and leading her through to the small room. The nurse watched as Buffy turned and looked back at Angel with a look of apprehension, taking his hand in her own.

"It'll be fine," he soothed.

"Do you want to sit on the bed miss?"

Buffy looked at the nurse, before again looking at Angel. Angel kept eye contact with her, sitting down on the bed, patting the space next to him.

"If you can stay still, you could sit on his knee?" the nurse smiled, having walked past the couple several times during the night.

Angel chuckled, moving back into the bed and picking up Buffy and placing her on his knee, shocking her. "Now sit and behave," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Keep looking at me and speaking to me and let the nurse do her job."

"I don't know what to say," she admitted, glancing at the nurse.

"Well, what do you want to do for the rest of today. There's no way you can go into work."

"I seem to have had a good four hours of sleep," she said, not quite managing to relax.

"Lucky for some," the nurse teased, "I don't think your boyfriend got any," she said, gently injecting the numbing agent. "There we go, all numb," the nurse assured her.

Angel walked into the house, pulling off his shoes and throwing the keys down on the table.

"Buffy!" Giles appeared suddenly out of the kitchen, followed by Kat and Matt who looked at them both expectantly.

"All sewn up," she tried to smile, holding up her bandaged arm.

"I'm away to bed okay?" Angel said, dead on his feet. "Jet lag and no sleep don't work," he muttered, walking heavily up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Kat asked concerned.

"I think he's just beat," Buffy said a little concerned.

"You must be exhausted too," Giles said gently, studying her closely.

"I got sleep," she admitted.

"Well, you can't go to work as you are. Matt and Kat said that they would meet Dawn after school. Perhaps you could have something to eat and catch some sleep?"

Matt and Kat smiled as Dawn hobbled towards them, standing at the entrance to the school.

"Hey," Matt smiled, taking the bag off of her back as she stopped at them. "What the heck do you carry in here!" he complained, slinging it over his shoulder as Kat laughed at him.

"How's Buffy?"

"She's fine. Her and Angel are still sleeping since they didn't get much sleep last night," Kat confirmed.

"But she's okay?" Dawn asked worried.

"Yeah, she's fine," Matt nodded seriously, watching some cheerleaders pass him.

"She really is. Angel made sure she was okay and Giles sent her to bed when they got in from the hospital this morning."

"Hey, is that not Xander?" Matt asked confused, pointing at a car pulling up. All three stopped as the car stopped next to them, Xander rolling the window down.

"Hey. I thought you might want a run home. I thought I'd head over and see how your sister is."

Dawn nodded, opening the car door and climbing in. Matt held out her door, unsure on why the sudden change of heart.

"Um, I guess we'll see you later," Kat muttered disappointed.

"Do you two want a run back?"

"No thanks," Kat shook her head, watching as the window was rolled up and they drove off. "So much for that," she sighed upset.

"Hey, at least we have the football," Matt tried optimistically.

"You fancy taking a wander? We could try and make the beach?" Kat tried hopefully.

"We'd better phone Giles and tell him or we'll get grounded."

Kat nodded, pulling out her mobile and pressing some buttons.

Angel stirred away as the bedroom door burst open and Dawn came in.

"Buffy, are you okay?" she asked quickly, moving over to her sister and hugging her fiercely.

"Woah Dawn," Buffy moaned groggily, trying to sit up. Feeling awkward, Angel looked at the two, before looking at Xander who was edging in the door. Standing up he headed out of the room, leaving them to it. Walking down the stairs he looked at Giles groggily.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "Where are Kat and Matt?" he frowned looking around the room.

"They've gone to the beach. They went to pick up Dawn, and reading between the lines they were disappointed when she came back to see Buffy."

Angel nodded, frowning. "I'm going to get a drink and then go see them."

"Have something to eat first please Angel? You must be hungry."

Angel frowned, still half asleep as the door opened and Willow rushed in.

"Where's Buffy? Is she okay?"

"She's upstairs with Dawn and Xander. She's fine," Giles smiled reassuringly .

Angel watched Willow instantly relax and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," she said emotionally. Looking at Angel, she flinched at his scowl.

"Angel's just woken up, he's still half asleep," Giles explained softly, getting a nod off of Angel before he moved to the kitchen.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so," Giles nodded, "He's been sleeping all afternoon and he hasn't eaten or drank in a long time."

"Where are the other two?" she asked, looking around her.

"They went to the beach. They had headed to get Dawn after school but I think they were disappointed when Xander picked her up and took her back here to see Buffy," he admitted gently.

Willow's face nodded, processing the information before heading up the stairs. Giles turned, walking through to the kitchen to find Angel finishing a large glass of water. Opening the fridge he pulled out some left over slices of pizza.

"I'm going to go see Matt and Kate," he muttered, still sleepy.

"Give me a minute and I'll join you," Giles clarified. Leaving the room he made his way to his daughter's bedroom, edging into the room to witness the discussions and excitement. "Buffy," he said a little louder, watching as her eyes met him, he explained, "Liam and I are heading down to the beach to see Matthew and Katherine. We'll return in due course."

"Angel's going?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, I think he wishes to check on the others and get some fresh air."

"'Kay," she nodded a little upset. Nodding in return, Giles turned, not surprised when the conversation continued as if nothing had happened.

"Did everything go alright at the hospital?" Giles asked as they walked down the street.

"Yeah. I let Buffy sleep on me until they had a spare place to get the stitches done. She was a bit scared of the stitches but the nurse let her sit on my knee and we got them done." Angel let a small yawn escape, "It's hot."

"Yes, well, it is California."

"Can I take off my shirt?" he asked hopefully.

"Not unless you want everyone to know you're an English yob on vacation. I'm sure it will be acceptable when we reach the beach."

Angel groaned, continuing down towards the beach.

Angel pulled off his shirt, smiling as he found his siblings kicking a ball around the sand. He noticed that Matt had his top off and that Kate had her bikini top and shorts on. Looking at Giles and seeing his smile, they walked towards them. Angel let a carefree laugh loose as the ball landed at Giles' feet. Watching as he kicked it hopefully back in the direction of Katherine, Angel grinned, running towards Matt before trying to pick him up.

"Boys!" Giles warned, smiling at their care free smiles and laughter.

"Calm down Giles. Take a seat in the sand," Katherine grinned. "Matt's got some sun tan lotion too," she admitted, watching as her brother opened the pocket of his combat shorts and passed Liam a small bottle which he eagerly started spraying on.

Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Dawn and Buffy all turned as light laughter filtered through the house. Their heads stayed focused on the door to the lounge as Giles walked through first, a grin gracing his face. The smile faded a little as he looked around the room, turned to see the other three come in behind them, the boys still with their T Shirts off and Kate still in her bikini top.

"Hey," Angel said chuckling, glancing around the room. Ignoring the looks he headed over to Buffy, leaning over the back of the chair and kissing her cheek.

"You guys don't like clothes much huh?" Xander frowned.

"It's just a bit too hot for us," Angel admitted. "You want us to start dinner?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Um…okay," she nodded, looking at his siblings and Giles as they headed through to the kitchen, Angel following them easily.

"They're happy," Kennedy noted, looking around the room confused.

"It's nice to see," Willow grinned. "They're all happy."

Giles looked shocked at Buffy across her work desk.

"You have already spoken to the principal?"

"Yeah. He's okay with it, I just need you to be on side too."

"And you are sure that Dawn's okay with the idea too?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded. "She seems to be at the moment. Whether she enjoys English life once she's over there or not I'm not sure, but she's willing to give it a go."

"Trying not to sound pedantic, are you sure that you are prepared for this? I know how strongly Liam and yourself feel about this, but it's a colossal move."

"You don't want us to move?"

"Of course I do," he said seriously. "Buffy, you are like a daughter to me and I love you dearly. I'm just aware that Liam is still at high school and you are speaking about changing your whole life."

"I know." She nodded resolutely. "And I've thought it through as much as I can at the moment."

"Very well," he smiled gently at her. "Have you told Liam?"

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure you were okay with Dawn staying with you for her trial period at school first. I hope that he'll be excited but he needs to realise that if Dawn doesn't settle then we won't be moving."

"It's a lot of pressure on Dawn."

"No, I've spoken it through with her and she knows the deal. She's growing up and we have some decisions to make together. Life goes on and all that jazz."

Dawn swivelled around on the desk chair and looked at her elder sister.

"So you're happy with those flights?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, looking at Willow who nodded a little sadly. "Can you sort the payment out with my card Will?"

"Of course," she smiled softly. "I can't believe you're going to do this."

"I know…it's crazy," Dawn sighed. "Cool, and scary and crazy." She shook herself out of her daze and looked at her sister, a grin spreading across her face, "Let's do it!"

Buffy stood watching Katherine, Dawn and Matt in the back garden. She smiled as they mucked around, throwing a Frisbee around a little recklessly as they wound one another up playfully.

She jumped as hands snuck gently around her waist, Angel's chest coming up flush to her back.

"A penny for them," he whispered, kissing her hair.

Buffy gulped, turning around to face him, looking him in the eye.

"Dawn's going back to England with you to give school in England a go. If it works, I think I'm going to take the job and move over. If it doesn't and she wants to stay here, I think we're going to stay," she rushed.

Looking at his face as it registered she watched his face frown a little, straighten up, his head tilt a little in confusion, before straightening up and taking a deep breath.

"You might be moving across to England?" he asked seriously.

Buffy nodded a fraction, still concentrating on his face. She relaxed relieved as a smile spread across his face before he leant down and kissed her soundly.

"Sounds brilliant from where I'm standing," he chuckled heartily. "Really brilliant."

"It depends on Dawn," she warned.

"I know," he nodded, giving her a half smile. "I know." Leaning down he captured her lips in a hot kiss, grinning like a fool before he picked her up and spun her around, dropping her lightly down on her feet. "God Buffy you're the most amazing thing that's happened to me for a long time."

They both looked up as Dawn came into the question, seeing Angel's grin and putting two and two together.

"Yup, you're stuck with me for a month," she grinned.

Angel dropped Buffy's waist, moving swiftly around her and out into the back yard.

"Guys! Dawn's coming over to stay with us for a month! If she likes it, Buffy and her might be moving across!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Tell me then, how was your first day?"

"Kinda good, kinda sucked."

"Start with sucked," Buffy suggested, sitting down anxiously on the edge of her desk at work.

"I don't know anyone in my class and the subjects are a bit different. Also the accent…and some of the words."

"Like?"

"Pavement?"

"Sidewalk," Buffy laughed.

"Refuse?"

"Refuse to do something?" Buffy asked as if she was silly.

"No, trash."

"I know some of them, including brolly which cracked me up."

"God, Giles and Anya and the brolly when we had that magic spell," Buffy groaned.

"And their accents? All prim and proper. I haven't heard a y'all yet!"

"Anyway, tell me the good bits," Buffy tried.

"Well, it's not being on crutches and it's not the weather. It sucks! It's cold, although the weather forecast says it should be better one of these days. I now realise why English people don't have the same tan as LA."

"And it's taken you this long to realise that?" Buffy asked sarcastically. "We live on the golden coast Dawn. Even James Bond and Harry Potter don't portray England as sun and beaches."

"Anyway," Dawn sighed dramatically, "There are some really cute guys. I met Kat and Matt for lunch and it was sunny. Also, Angel's been moping after you all day which has amused me heaps."

"Dawn!"

"I know," she laughed loudly, "I'll put him on in a minute, but I want to speak to you last okay?"

"Okay. Just….give it a bit of time."

"I will. I'm not hating yet, I just need a bit of sun and some Americanisms…which Giles is not buying."

"Put on my boyfriend please?"

"Okay," Dawn whined, handing the phone over.

"Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Hey you. How was your day?" she smiled, relaxing as she heard his voice.

"A lot better for hearing you," he smiled down the phone.

"I hear Dawn's taking a while to settle in?"

"Well, it is only her first day, and it's not my fault that America tried to copy our language and failed to get all of the words right," he teased.

"We enhanced it. We chucked your sucky words out and took in our own ones!" Buffy laughed. "Refuse for trash?" she said confused.

"It's pronounced re-fuse, not refuse, and we usually just call it rubbish."

"Junk?"

"Nope, your junk is the male reproductive organs."

"Oh…." Buffy blushed at her end of the phone, realising her flaw.

"But yeah, she'll get used to proper English and the weather…well, the weather will probably never improve," he admitted.

"Hmm," Buffy turned up her nose at the idea of a lifetime of rain and grey.

"How was your day?"

"Good so far. I'm at lunch just now and I have a few students to see afterwards. Xander's coming round to watch a film with me tonight and we're choosing a film each," she admitted.

"Are you going to sit cuddled up with him on the sofa?" Angel frowned.

"Are you going to get jealous?" Buffy replied easily.

"If his hands are over my girlfriend then yes."

"Angel, we've been through this. You're my boyfriend, Xander is a friend."

"Who fancies you and hates me."

"Well….I'll admit the two of you don't exactly see eye to eye but you're going to have to grow up and stay civil."

"Grow up? What, because I'm younger than you I need to grow up? Is a guy not allowed to be pissed off when someone's checking out their girlfriend?"

"Angel, I never meant it like that and you know it. Damn it, if I wanted you to grow up I wouldn't be trying to make a long distance relationship work!" She said annoyed.

Angel instantly fell embarrassed by his outburst. "Giles wants to speak to you," he sulked, passing over the phone.

"Buffy! How are you."

"Funnily enough I think I was better before I spoke to the other side of the Atlantic!"

"Oh," Giles's face fell. "Why?"

"Dawn hates the English language and weather and Angel's in a brat mood because I'm watching a film with Xander tonight."

"Yes…well. I do endeavour to teach Dawn the queen's English instead of that awful ganster rap of sorts you speak."

"Giles, we do not speak gangsta rap. At all. In any way shape or form. We've just spiced up the lingo a little to make it more palatable."

"Palatable refers to taste Buffy," he sighed.

"Funky then. It's more funky."

"And yes," Giles watched Liam sulk up the stairs, "Your boyfriend seems to be in the sulk so to speak."

"How is Dawn?" Buffy sighed.

"She seems to be doing well. Getting on well with both Katherine and Matthew."

"School?"

"First days are awkward but she seems to have coped." Giles heard her sigh at the other end. "Buffy, try and not worry too much," he said softly. "Give everything a couple of weeks and wait and see how things fair."

"What's bugging you?" Katherine asked her brother, who sat staring at the television.

"Nothing," he grumped.

"He fell out with Buffy," Dawn said easily.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"None of your business!" He snapped back.

"Dawn?" Katherine asked.

"Not sure. Probably something stupid," she shrugged, taking another sip of tea.

"Well, if you two are always going to fall out there's no point on Buffy moving across here for you," Katherine said matter of fact.

"Shut up Kat," Liam sighed.

"Just saying," she shrugged. "Buffy's going to a lot of effort to try and get things to work. She must really like you. If you're not sure about things you shouldn't lead her on and fall out with her."

"Kat! I love her. We've just had an argument. Shut. Up!"

They all looked as Giles walked into the room.

"What on earth is the argument about?"

"Angel's had an argument with Buffy, Kat's pointing out if they're going to fall out all the time I shouldn't be here and Buffy shouldn't be making an effort to move here."

"And I was telling them to SHUT UP!" Liam shouted.

"Liam! Language!" Giles scorned. "Why don't you go to your room and think some things through? Leave the girls to the tv?"

Liam sighed, standing up and sulking through to his room, leaving Giles to sit down.

"Do you know why he's in a huff?" Dawn asked.

"Xander's going over for film night," he said easily.

"You're kidding right?" Dawn asked amazed.

"Nope. I have a feeling Buffy may have reprimanded him for his sulk however, which probably didn't help."

"Xander's a tool," Kat mumbled.

"He's not. He's a good guy. He just cares a lot about Buffy," Dawn said defensively.

"Maybe a bit too much?" Kat asked. "Look, I'm not saying we're prefect or that Angel's not an idiot for falling out with Buffy. But if I was him and it was my boyfriend cuddled up with a girl who sniffed around him all the time, I'd be miffed."

"Nothing has ever happened between them," Dawn said seriously. "Sure Giles?"

"Um, yes," he nodded, "To my knowledge, they have never as much as held hands."

"See! Stupid!" Dawn stated.

"So, how did your exam go?" Giles asked eagerly.

"Okay I think," Liam nodded. "I have the paper here," he handed it over, watching as Giles flicked through it.

"This surely allows for the analysis of your Shakespeare play?"

"Yeah. That's what I did," Liam nodded. "I think it was okay," he nodded semi confidently.

"Well, I hope Katherine manages the same tomorrow. I believe that Dawn will be here studying while the others take their prelim exams. I'm not really sure how her grades will work when she passes in American but doesn't have O levels?"

"She's clever enough she would get a grade. Not the best but it would set her in good stead for her A levels," Liam said seriously.

"Perhaps we should discuss it with Buffy?"

"Yeah," he nodded frowning.

"Have you spoken to her?" Giles asked softly.

"She text me this morning wishing me good luck," he admitted. "I was going to phone her and speak to her before she went to work."

"Well…that would be nice I'm sure," Giles nodded tepidly.

"I miss her Giles," Liam admitted slowly. "But I seem to find it hard to speak to her on the phone and not get jealous."

"Tell her. Honesty is probably the best policy," he said.

"Is it normal to be this jealous?" he asked.

"In all honesty Liam, I am probably not the best person to ask. Perhaps if you share why you get jealous? An insecurity?"

"She's beautiful. She's kind. She's older than me. She's from LA. She is gorgeous. She's strong and agile and fit. Everyone likes her…why would she stay with me?"

"Because she has chosen to? Buffy is very capable of making her own mind up on who she dates and when."

"Let's face it, she's going to have plenty of offers," Liam said glumly.

"And she has chosen you," Giles said easily.

"Do you think it's possible she just wants the job and change of scenery after her mum died?"

"No," Giles said easily. "Sunnydale is her home. And you have met her family of friends."

Liam sighed and frowned. "Do you think she'll stay at your house?"

"At the beginning, yes. I would think that she would be interested in acquiring her own property though."

"Which means she wouldn't be staying with me," Liam said sadly.

"Speak to her Liam. There is no second guessing Buffy. I should know. I've often tried and failed," he said seriously.

"Did you speak to him today?" Xander asked, taking a spoon of ice cream and leaving a ring around his mouth.

"No. He phoned. I was busy," she said staring at her ice cream.

"You know, the ice cream only tastes good if it makes it in your mouth Buff," Xander said pointedly, stealing some from her plate.

"I miss him," she frowned.

"And I'm pretty sure he misses you," Xander said honestly.

"But?"

"No buts. I'm not his top fan but even an idiot like me can see that you're mad about him and he'd do anything for you," Xander said softly, taking her hand across the table.

"You think?"

"Yup," he nodded seriously. "I'm still hoping Dawn doesn't like it and comes back so you don't go. But if you do, I intend to come and visit at least twice a year," he grinned, making her laugh.

"I'd love that," she said honestly. She groaned as her face fell, looking up to find Riley walking over.

"Buffy," he smiled, "Xander," he nodded at the construction worker.

"Riley, how are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm really well thanks. I see that your toy boy has headed back to England?"

"Um, Angel left a few days ago," she nodded, glancing at Xander.

"So, now that he's not dictating your moves, why don't we arrange a coffee together? Get a proper catch up?"

"Thanks, but I'm really busy at the moment since I've been away, and Dawn's leg."

"Well, I'll grab a coffee and join you now. You don't mind Xander?"

"Um…no, I guess not, although I'm giving Buffy a lift home so I can help her with something."

"I'll easily do it," Riley said instantly.

"It's fine. It's something which Xander has started. Liam asked him to finish it," she said steadily.

"Yup, don't want to let him down."

Riley nodded, looking suspiciously between them before going for a coffee.

"He's not going to give up," Xander warned.

"And either am I," Buffy grinned at her friend.

"Hey Buffy! Hey Xander!" Willow grinned, hugging them both before putting on the kettle. "How was ice cream?"

"Brilliant!" Xander grinned, "Then we had the pleasure of Riley!"

"Riley!" Willow said worried.

"It's okay. Xander held my hand and we got rid of him. Not a word to Liam if he phones though!" Buffy warned.

"Still jealous huh?" Willow asked.

"Yup. He seems to think someone else is going to sweep me off of my feet while he's in England."

"It's possible. You're a beautiful girl," Xander said seriously.

"Xander!" Willow scolded. "She loves him."

"You love him?" Kennedy asked walking in.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled a little, "I do."

Angel groaned as Giles' voice shouted through the door, moving him from his bed.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Buffy on the phone for you. She's just back from patrol so be aware that it's late."

"Or early," he grumbled, taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey grumpy. You're not really an early morning person are you?" she teased.

"No," he grumbled. "How was patrol?"

"Good…I…I missed you, thought I'd phone."

"I miss you too. I wish you were sleeping with me," he groaned half asleep.

"How did English go?"

"Good I think. Um, Giles and I thought that Dawn should sit mocks here. Might help to see what she needs to catch up on."

"Why don't you put Giles on and I'll speak it through with someone who's awake?"

"Sure," he groaned, walking through to the kitchen and handing the phone to his guardian.

"So, how did it go?" Liam asked Dawn as she hobbled into the library.

"Okay," she shrugged. "The reading was fine. Writing was difficult because of the books we had covered. What you up to?"

"Writing your sister a letter," he admitted blushing.

"You're sweet," she laughed. "Full of I love yous?"

"Something like that," he said embarrassed.

"She'll love it. Make it long."

"Where's Kat?"

"She was speaking to people in her year about their answers. I thought I'd leave them to it. Are you going to see Matt play football afterwards?"

"I thought I would. You up for it?"

"Yeah," Dawn smiled and nodded. "I'm getting kinda into it," she admitted.

Buffy sat deep in concentration, reading the letter that she had picked up from the mail box this morning. As she had been running late for work she hadn't bothered to open it until she got to school, at which point she found out it was from Liam.

She was enthralled by the letter, everything about it, from the words and truth and meaning to the fluent handwriting and elegant writing style. She was surprised by the maturity of the letter, expressing why he felt jealous and insecure and that, in short, he would do whatever she wanted regarding her move to England because he loved her and he believed he would forever.

Placing it in her top drawer, she decided to leave it for half an hour and then read it again.

"It's beautiful," Willow said gently, looking up from the letter at her friend.

"I know," she nodded.

"It explains a lot too."

"Yup. Certainly does."

"How's Dawn getting on?" Willow asked.

"Okay I think. She seems to be plodding along even though she's not in love with the idea. I think her leg is still getting her down though. Once the plaster cast gets off I'm hoping things get a little better. I think she's taken some confidence from managing parts of their exams too, and that's without the actual curriculum."

"So it's looking more and more likely that you'll move over?"

"At the moment yes. It's a great job opportunity too and the council will work out all my paper work and visa and things. I'm not sure what to do with the house though," she admitted.

"Well, Xander and Kennedy and I have been speaking and we think we'd like to buy it off of you," Willow said gently. "Obviously if it didn't work out you could come back and stay in it, but it's a lovely house and Kennedy and I are really settled. Xander wants out of his flat and his rent will pay the rest of the mortgage."

"Seriously?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Yeah. Xander has already spoken to his bank manager and Kennedy and I have an appointment tomorrow."

"It's hard Giles, all I want to do is jump on the plane and come over."

"I know, but if Dawn is going to survive, she needs to stand on her own feet over here and make her own friends and pursuits."

"How's Angel?"

"He seems okay. The three of them are heading home for the weekend this weekend, so Dawn and I are going to try and do something different for a change."

"And their exams?"

"Only one prelim left and they should get the results the first week they are better after their exam leave. I believe their work will pay off though."

"Can you tell him I miss him when he comes in?"

"Yes, I will," he smiled. "Do you want me to get him to phone you back?"

"No, I'm going to go and train in the gym with Xander, it'll be too late by the time I'm back.

Angel shifted back and forth, from one foot to the other, nervously. Glancing up at the arrivals board, he saw once again that her plane had landed.

"Will you calm down?" Dawn complained.

"I can't help it," he muttered. "What happens if she changes her mind?"

"Yeah, after planning for four weeks and signing a contract with the school and packing up her wardrobe, she's going to get to arrivals and decide there's no Macdonald and Starbucks so she's going home," Dawn complained.

"There's both," Angel teased, nudging her.

"See! The best of American products make their way to your shores. Note your Nike shoes and Tommy T Shirt."

"The T Shirt doesn't count; Buffy bought me it."

"There she goes!" Dawn grinned, nodding at a blonde figure coming through with her suit case. Glancing up at him, she watched as Angel's face slowly spread out into a ginormous smile. "Remember no snogging at the airport, you're supposed to be prim and proper."

Angel laughed, shaking his head at Dawn as she hobbled forward towards her sister, catching her in a big hug.

"Are you thinner?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Yes, all they've been feeding me is potatoes and toast."

"She's lying," Angel said easily, reaching out and putting his hand over Dawn's eyes as he reaching down and kissed Buffy. Standing back up tall and dropping his hand from over Dawn's eyes, he grinned as Buffy stepped forward into his arms, cuddling into his chest.

"Look at the cat who got the cream," Dawn smiled, happy to see Buffy so happy, with someone who she had really learned to get on with over the last four weeks.

"I have my beautiful girlfriend back, hopefully for good," Angel defended.

"Well, you have University to get through," Buffy frowned, forgetting her point as he kissed her brow.

"Which we'll think about later," he said easily, pulling her closer again.

"God the drama already!" Dawn complained. "Please, let us go home."

Angel smiled a little, looking down at Buffy, "Note home. Mine and yours. In the same country."

"Buffy!" Giles grinned, walking through and hugging her closely.

"Hey Giles," she teased, watching him blush. "How are you? How's my pest of a sister treating you?"

"I'm not going to lie, there hasn't been any less arguments than when I had three under my roof," he sighed. "And the racism jokes about Yanks versus Morris Dancing hasn't improved either."

"Nice," Buffy chuckled, turning and smiling as Angelo walked in.

"We have two options," Giles said, taking her attention back to him, "Kat and Dawn can share a room and give you your one back, or you can stay in with Liam and we can look at getting a double bed?"

"I'll go in with Angel at the moment. I thought Dawn and I would start looking for a property to rent, or buy, this week anyway."

"Very good," he smiled gently at her.

"Where are the other two?" she asked confused, looking around the room.

"They're back home for the weekend. I thought I'd try and minimise the chaos for a small amount of time."

"I'm really not that bad Giles," Buffy complained sceptically.

"I know, but the other four can be," he sighed.

"We're not that bad," Dawn complained. "And once Angel and Buffy get all smootchy it's not going to get any better."

"If we're smootching we're not fighting, win, win," Buffy grinned, relaxing against Angel's body as he came up behind her.

"What would you like for dinner, before I lose your concentration completely?" Giles asked.

"I'll take the three of you out for dinner. You book somewhere you want to eat, any price, anywhere and I'll pay. Don't let Dawn bully you into pizza either," she warned, pretend glowering at her sister.

"As if I would!" Dawn complained.

"Yeah, you would. If you need us, I'll be attached to Liam in his room," Buffy said easily, taking his hand and pulling him towards his room.

"I can't believe you just did that," Angel said amazed, watching her close his bedroom door behind him.

"What?"

"You just dragged me in here in front of your dad and sister," he teased, his arms reaching out and taking her waist in his hands.

"I haven't seen you in more than four weeks and you expect me to make pleasantries with them while eyeing you up from across the room? Giles isn't stupid, he knows that if he leaves me with you for an hour he'll get more attention for the rest of the night," she explained, cuddling into his chest.

Angel smiled, leaning down and staring her in the eye, "You have high expectations if you expect me to last an hour Ms Summers?" he mumbled. "In case you forgot, I haven't seen you for over four weeks."

As Buffy opened her mouth, she stilled as he kissed her. She groaned as his tongue instantly invaded her mouth, melting into him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, playing with the hair on his neck. She gasped a little as he pulled her hips closer to his, tilting his own before his lips started paying attention to her neck.

"If you want me to be quiet, you're going to have to stop doing that," Buffy gasped. She smiled as Angel chuckled hearily, kissing her soundly as she pulled him towards his bed.

"So that's it really?" Kat shrugged, looking around the lounge.

"Yes Kat," Giles smiled, "That's it."

"Well! It's a big deal. We've been waiting months to find out the will they, won't they, Angel and Buffy love story, and now they're all happy together in England."

"Let's be honest, who actually thought it would happen?" Dawn asked sceptically, looking around as Buffy and Angel held up their hands and laughed. "Yeah yeah," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's still the moving house and stuff," Matt yawned. "But it'll be cool to have you back for a while Buffy. Just remember that I like counselling the most when I get out of English."

"Really? That's strange, I thought I'd pencilled you in for when you were in PE?" she teased, ignoring Matt's complaints as Angel squeezed his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"I don't want a counselling appointment unless it translates as something else," he mumbled into her ear, loving the way her eyes glazed over a little with the suggestion.

"There's no way Angel would get a counselling session though!" Kat complained, "He has good grades and he's dating the counsellor. Surely that's against the school law or something?"

"Yes…well, it would never work if she were a teacher, that's for sure," Giles chuckled.

"Your friends are going to be so jealous," Matt laughed.

"I don't care," Angel shrugged, leaning back against the sofa.

"Don't believe you," Dawn stated easily. "You get jealous when she watches films with Xander."

"Yup, but over here, there are no older and hot men at school. If there were, she would have gone for them first time around. Right?"

"Right," Buffy rolled her eyes. "I just want hassle free for at least six months."

"Which means inevitably, there will be another apocalypse in another week," Giles groaned. "Please Buffy! Watch your language."

THE END

**Author's Note**

**Not the best ending in the world, for which I apologise, but it's happy ever after all round. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
